


Surrender

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Chastity Device, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Shot, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Fluff, Gags, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sexual Acts, Restraints, Sadism, Safeword Use, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Machines, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Strapping, Supernatural Creature Roleplay, Suspension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 156,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Baekhyun holds tight. Jongin wants him tosurrender..ɹǝdnǝɹɹnsoʇ ɯᴉɥ sʇnɐʍ nnʎɥʞǝɐꓭ ·ʇɥɓᴉʇ sdๅoɥ nᴉɓnoſ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 2018-09-14  
> prompt #33 -- In a world where everyone is either dominant, submissive, or both, Jongin isn't quite sure where he fits. Then he finds himself in the care of one of the most renown doms in the scene, Byun Baekhyun, thus spiraling into Jongin learning more about himself than he ever imagined.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ##  **Please read through completely to the end.**
> 
> **edit : [october 4th 2018]** do not fear that the chapter count is 8/9. that last chapter is the epilogue which could not be revealed during the fest! it is currently being written and i hope to have it up by the end of the year!
> 
> this has been one hell of a ride. originally, i was going to self-prompt for this fest. i struggled with that so, i decided to take another look at the archive. i found this little gem and became determined to give it its best life. i showed it all the love that i could. this fic is the fruits of my labor. (my blood, sweat, and tears ... and spilled coffee) -- ps : there was also a point near the end where i caught a summer cold. i made it, and this fic, my bitch.   
>  a list of people i am eternally indebted to : the queen of Wakanda, the mods, Dad, the makers of Cinnabon cinnamon roll coffee (also Brown Sugar Crumble coffee), the best anonymous animal in the animal kingdom, a couple of fruits, and finally, my best friend, Tonberry and my sister, K. without all of these people this work and i wouldn’t be here. i am forever grateful for everyone's support and love. also shout out to my mom for telling me to reign in my characters when they strayed too far from the outline. bless.
> 
> **I HAVE ALREADY FOUND SCREENSHOTS ON TWITTER. PLEASE DO NOT SCREENSHOT ANY PORTION OF THIS FIC AND POST IT ON TWITTER.**   
>  **also note : While I am absolutely fine for people to quote in the comment section of AO3, and to talk about the fic in private messages, I do not wish for screenshots of this fic to be posted publicly on any form of social media.**   
>  **Please be respectful of this wish whether you are a private account or not.**
> 
> as a precaution, i'm going to let you, the readers, know that I did not tag /everything/. only the important stuff   
>  _this is a bdsm!au. expect bdsm elements, sex toys, equipment, etc._   
>  **if you scroll beyond this point without reading the warnings, your comfort is beyond my control.**   
>  **comments are being moderated, and unsolicited constructive criticisms are not welcome.**   
>  other side pairings and characters untagged due to spoilers.   
>  some chapters will have their own author’s note and warnings.
> 
> _any similarities to the absolute atrocity that is ‘Fifty Shades’ is purely coincidental._   
>  _I have not read the books nor have i seen the movies, but was informed there are some visual parallels._
> 
> disclaimer : this is based on different aspects of the BDSM community, but it is in no way a direct representation of it.
> 
> © 2018 This work, or any portion thereof, may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the author except for the use of brief quotations in comments. Absolutely no translations. If violations are found, please report them to me or the Mods of Ethereal Boys fic fest.   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  you can find me here : [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ya_boi_kuma) // [twitter](https://twitter.com/ya_boi_kuma)
> 
> a trailer was made for Surrender!! thank you to @innocentaeri for taking the time to make this beautiful video!! [you can watch it here!](https://twitter.com/innocentaeri/status/1050759526587101186)

wc : 12.202

 

_"You're so boring in bed."_

The phrase was something Jongin was annoyingly very familiar with. There was not a single ex-lover that hadn't said it. They had all freely made comments about how Jongin was a 'boring lay' or a 'dead fish'. He never took it too personally, at least not at first. Jongin had reasoned that everyone had their preferences, and his were simply a bit vanilla. It didn't much matter to him if the sex was good or not, so long as everything else made him happy.

_"You need to spice it up or nobody will want to be with you."_

_"You need to try new things."_

_"You need to..."_

With the last breakup, Jongin had finally snapped. He honestly didn't _need_ to do anything. He was free to do whatever he pleased, and if his love interest didn't like that, well that was their problem. Jongin stopped dating, and rather started hooking up with people. It was much easier if the person wasn't there in the morning to make comments about him being plain and only wanting to do missionary.

That was, until Luhan.

 

"Jongin, honey,” Luhan shifted in the bed and looked down at Jongin, ”the only thing dirty about you is the underwear in your hamper and the dishes in your sink."

"C'mon, Luhan. We talked about this."

Jongin groaned, throwing his head back as Luhan took a drag from his clove cigarette. It was a habit Jongin hated but really didn't mind so much either because it didn’t smell awful. Luhan laughed while trying to blow the smoke into the air. Jongin swirled his fingers around in the evaporating hazy mist before turning to face him.

"No, Jongin, it's not a bad thing. I'm not going to make fun of you for it if that’s what you think. I'm going to solve it."

Jongin deadpanned. "Solve it? How so?"

Luhan had this smirk on his face that made Jongin's skin crawl. He was the only person that Jongin was experimental with. Jongin had never even thought of the things he and Luhan had done in the bedroom. They had switched, they had tied each other up, and Luhan even ate Jongin out while finger fucking him.

That was probably his favorite even if he wouldn't admit it to Luhan.

"There's a club I go to. It's one of those you-know-it's-there-but-it's-not, type of deals. It doesn't have a name yet, but I swear it's probably one of the nicest places I've ever been."

"And you want me to go to a no-name club with you to 'solve my boring sex life' problem? No thanks."

Jongin held his hands up in defeat, then got up from the bed. The chill of the room made him shiver. He was still stark nude as Luhan laughed and threw him a pair of sweats. It had been a few weeks since Luhan moved into the two bedroom apartment with Jongin, and longer since they had been friends. Though, most nights they spent together; a mutual understanding of what they were and nothing more.

"Look, one night. One night of drinking, dancing, and having fun. It's not your typical club, but I really think you will enjoy it. Plus, we can both get what we're looking for." Luhan quirked a brow then winked.

Jongin stopped for a moment to think, putting his hands on his hips and giving Luhan a pointed look. "I swear if you take me to some whore house, I'm going to kick you out of my bed and my apartment."

"Honey," Luhan put out his cigarette and smirked, "We both know you don't have that kind of strength."

 

 

Over the next few days, Luhan continued to try and convince Jongin to go to this 'club'. He never gave full details of what exactly they were getting into, so Jongin was skeptical, to say the least. Luhan promised dancing and drinking, _and_ a good time. The vague explanation did nothing at all to satiate Jongin’s thrumming curiosity. He was left still just as suspicious. Plus, Luhan said it would be good for Jongin and that he would fulfill a promise he made to someone else.

What kind of promise, Jongin wasn't sure. Who in the world promised to bring guys to no-name clubs?

After hearing Luhan whine and beg the entire week, Jongin caved at breakfast that weekend. He finally said he would go and Luhan kissed him, nearly knocking over his coffee. He wasn’t too keen on talking about it so early in the morning, but Jongin had to admit the more Luhan talked, the more he was becoming moderately intrigued.

They talked about how Jongin could dance for people if he wanted, but that it wasn't a strip club. He also told Jongin he could wear whatever he wanted, or even go in less clothing than normal. However, Luhan promised it wasn't some type of nudist club, just that they had lax rules about clothes or lack thereof. He also mentioned that Jongin would see things he might have never imagined before.

"Do you remember when I tied you to the bed?"

"Y-Yes." Jongin blushed deep red thinking about the night Luhan tied his wrists and ankles then fucked him into a senseless mess. He remembered that he kind of liked it... a lot. Luhan had been rougher than usual and Jongin secretly really liked that too.

"So, this club," Luhan puffed his morning cigarette and then took a sip of coffee, "You might see people doing that out in the open in front of an audience."

"Out...Are you serious?"

Jongin stared into his coffee, eyes widening at the thought. That was something he had definitely never considered. But then he started to imagine himself bound or dressed up in front of a bunch of people, and his cock started hardening. Luhan slid his hand across Jongin's thigh before chuckling deeply.

"That was a reaction I didn't quite expect, but it looks like we might just have more fun than I thought."

Jongin bit his lip, "I-I don't have to do that the first night, right? Can I just dance and watch other people do it?"

Luhan laced their fingers before Jongin looked up at him. Luhan was smiling fondly, "Of course. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. There’s actually only one stipulation for us going."

"What's that?" Jongin met Luhan’s gaze with curiosity. He could sense Luhan’s excitement as he spoke.

"You’ll have to meet a few people. You'll probably find them rather intimidating if I'm guessing things right, but you might like this place more than you think. Please, give it a chance."

Jongin bit his lip again and stared out the window as Luhan played with his fingers. He was nervous even if the place sounded really inviting. Jongin wasn't opposed to opening up his options and his bedroom preferences, but he was still kind of new to all of this wild sex stuff. Luhan was about as wild as he had gotten. Even then, Jongin knew he had barely scratched the metaphorical surface.

"Okay," Jongin finished the last sip of his coffee as Luhan put out his cigarette, "As long as you're there with me the whole time."

Luhan smiled, "Always honey."

 

 

There was a time when Jongin would have been absolutely against what was going on in his bedroom. With Luhan though, Jongin couldn’t seem to stop saying ' _please_ ' and ' _more_ '. The next night Luhan had insisted on showering with Jongin, helping him clean up completely and then kissing him breathless. It was a ploy. Jongin was dumped on the bed after and fingered until he was teetering on the edge. Jongin was pretty sure he knew why Luhan was teasing him so badly.

They were finally going to the club, and Luhan had a few tricks up his sleeve to make it, in his words, 'more fun'.

Luhan started pumping his fingers in and out of Jongin faster as he was writhing and begging to cum. Luhan denied him before slipping in a toy and slapping Jongin on the ass, "Just remember you agreed to all of this when you are on the verge of busting a nut in your pants."

"But, Lu..." Jongin whined and panted, face pressed into the mattress.

"No buts. I won't make it painful and I promise it will be worth it."

That was when Jongin felt one of Luhan's hands on the back of his thigh then the toy came alive inside of him. It started vibrating against Jongin's prostate and he let out a muffled scream. He could just _feel_ Luhan smirking behind him. Luhan tapped on the end of it sending jolts through Jongin, up and down his spine. He pushed his hips forward seeking friction he knew wasn’t there, then he realized they were leaving soon.

"I have to... all night?"

"If you can't handle it just tell me and we'll find a place to take it out."

Jongin nodded his head while trying to sit up. He felt full but it felt surprisingly really good. Luhan turned off the vibrations and kissed Jongin's temple, "Go get ready. We can't be late."

Jongin sighed in relief, slowly walking into the bathroom to get ready. He hadn’t quite adjusted to the toy yet, but Luhan had mentioned several times already that they couldn't be late. There was something unsaid that Jongin sort of figured out on his own. He remembered Luhan was supposed to be showing up _with Jongin_. Luhan had told him that he was bringing him to someone. Jongin figured he had a set time to be there _or else_. Jongin wondered about the ‘or else’ as he got ready.

Luhan had set out a pair of pants but not a shirt, so Jongin was excited that he got to choose at least that much. The pants were pretty plain; loose-fitting black linen with white sunflowers on them. Jongin thought they were kind of cute. He paired them with a simple black halter crop top. It had been a long time since Jongin had worn something so exposing out in public. Usually, he only wore things of that nature to workout or dance in, so not very many people saw. The atmosphere Luhan described seemed to be appropriate for Jongin to sport the revealing top. He put on a pair of broken-in black shoes just so his feet wouldn't hurt too bad.

When he was finished, Jongin stepped out of the bathroom with his arms over his bare stomach. He had fixed his light brown hair and lined his eyes. But he had no idea how Luhan would react to how he was dressed. Jongin had never been to a club like this before, but Luhan assured him anything was fine. Still, Jongin felt a little insecure about how he looked.

It didn’t last for long when Luhan's jaw dropped and Jongin saw he had a glimmer in his eyes. It was something he hadn't seen before, but he liked having that effect on Luhan. He slowly dropped his arms to his side and smiled shyly feeling a little more confident than before.

"How do I look?"

"Breathtaking." Luhan crossed the room and kissed Jongin through their smiles.

Luhan was dressed a bit more modest in a white button-down and jeans. Jongin thought he looked handsome and mature with his dirty blond hair pushed back so the shaven sides were showing. Luhan wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and looked up grinning.

"This is a perfect outfit. You look so good. You're going to have everyone staring at you."

"No!" Jongin covered his face and buried it in Luhan's neck, "I don't want everyone to stare, just a few people. Everyone staring is too much!"

"But you're such a pretty boy. Why wouldn't you want all that attention!?"

Luhan laughed, picking Jongin up and spinning him in a circle. He was off balance but smiling. This was one of the rare moments that Jongin felt a lot closer to Luhan than just friends with benefits. They had a great relationship but Jongin adored and appreciated the times when Luhan let down his walls then let Jongin get a little more intimate.

"Lu! I just want your attention and maybe three others. I really hope it's not that crowded."

"Well," Luhan took a deep breath and kissed Jongin's chin, "Let's go find out."

 

 

To Jongin’s absolute displeasure, it was crowded.

There was a line outside of the door and Jongin felt a tinge of anxiety over how many people were ready to get into this place. Luhan had said the club was a place that if you knew, you knew. A lot of people must have known because there were at least ten people ahead of them. When Jongin got to the rope barricade, he handed over his I.D. to the bouncer. Who must have known Luhan very, very well by the way Luhan looked at him and touched him.

Then they kissed.

Jongin sat a bit stunned and blushing from the interaction. He knew that Luhan wasn't exclusive with him, but he hadn't ever seen any of the other guys Luhan was with. This one, however, had the Kim Jongin stamp of approval. He had freshly dyed pink hair and muscles for days. Jongin found himself wondering what his hands could do and what they would feel like around his throat. He was a little surprised by his thoughts because choking hadn't exactly been a high priority on the list of things Jongin wanted to try. But now, he was entertaining that thought amongst others.

Jongin figured tonight was a night to invite those thoughts in; a night to bring out a different side of himself completely.

The guy, Luhan introduced as Xiumin, gave Jongin a once over then smiled. Jongin blushed again. It wasn't that he found himself unattractive, but he rarely got glances like that, especially from strangers. Xiumin handed back his I.D. and let them inside but not before whispering in Luhan's ear, then Jongin's.

"Be careful, gorgeous. There are wolves amongst the sheep and if you aren't careful you'll be eaten alive."

Xiumin accentuated the whispers with a nip to Jongin's ear, then the toy came alive. Jongin yelped and laced his fingers with Luhan’s quickly following him in. He laughed as Jongin stepped up beside him, "You'll have to excuse him. Xiumin likes new people a little too much. He'll be joining us later."

"Is he who you were bringing me to?"

"Nope." Luhan stopped at a table near the wall and handed over their I.D.'s again, "You won't meet him for a while yet."

Jongin let Luhan talk to the girls at the entrance, who were jotting a few things down on what looked like a ledger. Luhan seemed far more familiar with everyone and Jongin was okay to let him handle everything. Jongin had a white wristband placed on him then a red one was placed on Luhan. They walked a bit further before Luhan stopped and pressed Jongin against the wall. The toy shifted and Jongin sighed.

"So," Luhan cupped Jongin's face and kissed him softly. "When we go past this threshold, you are not to leave my side. This place can be kind of scary for a first-timer. I want you to have fun, so please, stay with me at all times. Don't run off and don't talk to people you don't want to. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, tell me or someone. I promise, no one here will judge you if you want to stop and go home."

"Is it okay to dance with or for other people?" Jongin bit his lip and looked down at Luhan who was smiling softly.

"Yes, Honey. If you're comfortable with them, you can dance with whoever you want. Just please, don't wander and don't go off alone with someone you don't know. We're only here to watch and to dance. We aren't here to participate with many people but ourselves and maybe a few others. There are lots of rules here, so just stay with me and we'll be okay. Okay?"

Jongin nodded but that didn't seem like enough for Luhan. He started rubbing circles on Jongin’s jaw and stared deep into his eyes. Jongin had never seen this look before and it thrilled him. It awakened things Jongin wasn’t aware of and sent fire straight to his groin. Luhan moved just a little closer and placed his knee between Jongin's legs.

"I need you to use your words. Speak clearly."

Breathless, Jongin said, "Yes, I understand."

This time Luhan kissed him with force. Jongin whimpered and let Luhan nip at his jaw and then his neck. His head fell back as Luhan sucked a hickey right there in the doorway to the club. All of it felt so, so different but Jongin was really into the thought of being seen. In fact, he wanted Xiumin to step in and see Luhan attacking his neck and see him rocking against Luhan’s thigh. Jongin was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he was a bit more open to this life than he had ever imagined.

 

 

After Luhan’s tenacious display, they finally made their way inside. The entire club entranced Jongin. He couldn't stop staring around the room. There were soft red, purple, orange, blue, and white lights. There were so many lights and moods. Jongin was elated. He felt like a child in a toy store struck with complete awe. The more he looked, the more he saw. He was vaguely aware of Luhan turning off the toy and holding his waist.

Jongin pointed, "What's that?"

"That Honey," Luhan chuckled urging Jongin forward, "Is just the bar. People dance on it occasionally when the place is really lively; nights like this one in particular. This club isn't always full of people dancing though. This is a monumentous occasion and it was worth festivities."

"What's the occasion?" Jongin asked.

"One of the Master's birthdays. That's who you're here for."

Jongin turned just the slightest to raise a brow at Luhan, "A Master? I'm here for him? As what?"

"You're his present. Xiumin asked me to bring someone to entertain him. You're dancing for him...and for me."

Luhan and Jongin took the few steps in to sit down at the bar. Jongin wasn't too upset about Luhan hiding that he was a present. In fact, the more Jongin thought about it, the more he seemed interested in being somewhat given away. It was only dancing, which he loved to do for anyone and everyone. He just liked to put on a show and make people happy. He shrugged and ordered a drink after Luhan, leaving the rest of his questions in the back of his mind.

"He's new," the bartender said with a grin, "This is your birthday present to the Master?"

"Of course he is. He’s the Master’s type, don’t you think?" Luhan chuckled then motioned toward the guy behind the bar, "Honey, this is Tao: bartender extraordinaire."

Jongin bowed his head and shyly smiled. Tao winked and smiled big. He looked sort of like a cat; a tall, gorgeous cat. Jongin liked his white blonde hair and ear piercings, "He's _exactly_ what the Master loves; new, pretty, and innocent."

"I'm not - "

"Sweetie, you reek of innocence." Tao chuckled and wiped a glass, "Plus, I've never seen you here before. I've seen lots of faces and yours is definitely one I would remember. With those bright amber eyes, sweet pink lips, and blushed cheeks. Oh yeah, you'll be the best present he's ever received."

"Does this ‘Master’ like dancing?" Jongin asked shyly, "I really love to dance and I was told that's what I could do."

Tao smiled and set down the clean glass before picking up another. He continued wiping it dry and talking, "He loves when people dance for him, especially in what we call 'The West Wing'."

"What's that?"

Jongin looked at Luhan who set a hand on his knee. He squeezed then turned a bit in his stool, "It's called 'The West Wing' because it's important but also forbidden to enter unless you're with the Master himself. It's his favorite room. It's semi-private, but anyone can walk in. There is no door, just a black curtain and lots of red lights."

Jongin thought about dancing under red and smiled, "I can't wait."

 

The night continued on like that for a while, Jongin and Luhan talking to Tao. Jongin learned a bit more about the club and its purposes. It was shocking, to say the least. Jongin sat stunned for a moment before he actually caught his bearings and realized he had seen clues when he walked in the door. It just hadn't sunk in; the pulley systems, the dark stages, and the way people were dressed. He flushed suddenly realizing where Luhan had _actually_ taken him.

"This is a BDSM club.” Tao mused, “On some nights during the week, we’re just a nightclub full of bustling people dancing and having a good time. On other nights, there's more than meets the eye."

Tao smirked at Luhan who stood then placed himself between Jongin's legs. Jongin swallowed hard as Luhan ran his hands up and down his thighs. It felt amazing. Jongin sighed softly as Luhan slid closer to his hips. He stopped at the top of Jongin's thighs and leaned toward his ear.

"That white band says you are 'undecided'. My red band says I am a Dominant. The blue ones on the other people around here say they are a Submissive. The rare black means they are a Master. The counterpart to that are the people wearing gold. They identify as Slaves. The bands are basically just an indicator of status here. People are free to socialize with who they want but they know each other’s dynamic right away."

Jongin moaned when Luhan's fingers brushed up against his half-hard cock. The linen pants were so thin that his erection was pretty obvious. Tao leaned over the bar, lifted a brow, and nodded his head slightly impressed. Jongin flushed from his ears down from Tao’s expression.

"Basically, just look at this as a mixer. This is one of those nights where everyone is equal. We're here to celebrate and have fun. The wristbands are just there so that if people do find interest in someone they can see immediately if it's going to work. It's pretty interesting to see who is what but it's also thrilling to come here with you and see how you react to everyone else."

Luhan kissed from the mark on Jongin's neck to his mouth. His lips were searing and then the toy came alive. Jongin moaned into Luhan’s mouth, rocking forward slightly as he grabbed for Luhan's hips. This was the most affection he had ever exhibited in public and Jongin couldn't deny it anymore; he _loved_ it. He liked being on display for people to see as Luhan slipped his tongue into his mouth. He loved that Luhan grabbed his cock and started stroking it like he was putting on a show, even if no one was actually watching. The thought that they could though, had Jongin’s mind racing and his cock throbbing.

Luhan smirked devilishly into Jongin’s lips whispering, "Tonight is going to be so much fun."

 

The dance floor was Jongin's playground. Sure, Luhan could dance well, but Jongin was better. He was the one that people wanted to watch; and some of them definitely were. Luhan held his hips and kissed his neck. He sighed, loving every moment in Luhan’s arms. They hadn't been this intimate and close before. Jongin’s heart and dick swelled feeling all of the possessive marks being sucked onto the side of his neck by Luhan. There were matching ones on each side now. Luhan's lips were swollen and Jongin couldn't figure out what he loved more; Luhan's pink lips or the toy fluctuating between off and on all night.

Eventually, after dancing for a while, they found their way to the famed ‘West Wing’. It was near the back of the club. Jongin was hyper-aware he had a permanent swell in his pants. At that point, he honestly didn't much care. His body was glistening with sweat and shimmer. Somewhere in the night, he had encountered glitter. He thought it made his body look a little more sensual. It reflected and refracted the light in different shades of red; scarlet, garnet, and fire.

When Jongin actually went through the curtain, he loved what he saw. There were two faux-leather couches against the wall and a single large chair in the corner. It was elevated just a little and Jongin thought it looked like a throne fit for a king. There wasn't much else to the room, though. There were some fans circulating the air which smelled of roses and wine. Jongin let it intoxicate him.

The last thing Jongin saw was a small stage with a pole and a few white neon lights. Jongin felt the excitement fill him to the brim. They were the first in the room and Luhan followed after him with drinks and kisses. He sat down on the couch furthest from the door, placing the drinks on a small table to the side of him. He motioned to the little stage and Jongin hopped up on it.

"Lu," Jongin looked down placing his hands on the pole, "Thank you for bringing me tonight. I'm having a lot of fun."

"I know Honey. I can see it in your eyes." Luhan moved to the edge of his seat and looked at Jongin with his serious gaze again, "I need you to do something for me though, can you do it?"

Jongin nodded them remembered the display at the entrance. He was supposed to use words. "Yes."

"Good boy." Luhan bit his lip and Jongin's breath hitched. "Get on your knees."

The tone Luhan used, by itself, made Jongin hot but he didn't quite understand why he needed to be on his knees. He trusted Luhan though. He remembered something about being a present, so he smiled and dropped down. He had one hand on the pole for balance and crossed his ankles, waiting.

He didn't do that for long, however.

After a few moments, Xiumin came in. Jongin watched him walk across the room then kneel on the floor in front of Luhan. Jongin dropped his gaze to Xiumin's wrist and saw a white wristband. That was a bit surprising to Jongin. Xiumin was undecided? But Jongin thought he seemed very assertive and confident. Jongin thought that maybe he just wanted to keep his options open. Who said that he actually had to decide?

Jongin watched as Luhan cupped his face much like he did Jongin's and kiss him breathless. It did nothing for the swell in Jongin's pants. Xiumin was attractive and Jongin had a full view of his back muscles and his ass. Luhan's hand wandered as he looked up at Jongin. It was like he knew exactly where Jongin's gaze was set. He grabbed a handful of Xiumin’s ass making him groan into Luhan’s mouth. Jongin had to bite his lip. He wasn't too much for sharing his partner but he thought watching others kind of really turned him on.

Xiumin stayed between Luhan's legs on the floor. He turned around and sat down, shoving his erection down the leg of his tight pants. Jongin licked his lips. It didn't go unnoticed as Xiumin played with the outline and rested his head on Luhan's thigh. They didn't speak for a moment as Luhan set his hand in Xiumin's hair and took a sip of his drink.

"Honey, the white band also means Switch. It means you can be Dominant or Submissive. They use it for both since its neutral. While you're undecided, Xiumin is a Switch. Tonight, he's my Submissive. When I promised to bring someone for the Master, he was my Dom."

Jongin let that soak in for a moment. People could be both. It made perfect sense. Some people were versatile enough that they could do both. The more Jongin thought about Luhan though, he realized it worked for him, too. Sometimes, Luhan would tie Jongin up, but sometimes he would let Jongin do it. Not that Jongin didn't like those nights, but he would much rather Luhan do it. So, Jongin concluded that he might be more Submissive. He had time to figure that out, though.

More people came in as Jongin sat in his thoughts. He watched a smaller man sit next to Luhan. He had a gorgeous smile and bright full cheeks. Jongin smiled at him and he smiled back. He spoke to Luhan briefly before turning to Jongin.

"I'm Suho." The man bowed his head then gave Jongin the once over, "You are so perfect."

Jongin blushed. He hadn't ever received so many compliments in one night. He shyly smiled before fidgeting a little. "Thank you."

Suho's eyes glazed over a little then he turned back to whisper to Luhan. Jongin only caught part of it as he knelt patiently on the stage.

_"He's so obedient and polite. He's really perfect. You did well."_

Jongin preened on the inside. He wanted to puff out his chest and be proud, but instead, he ducked his head and smiled to himself. Luhan handed the other drink to Suho and then another person came in.

Jongin immediately averted his gaze. This guy was handsome, but he was also extremely intimidating in appearance. His head was held high, his shoulders were back, and his eyes were intense. Jongin swallowed hard when he raised his head because he was being sized up with a quirked brow. The man sat on the other couch. He adjusted his suit pants before crossing his legs and putting his chin in his hand.

That was when Jongin saw the black band. No wonder Jongin was having trouble just looking him in the eyes; he was a Master. Jongin remembered vaguely when Luhan had mentioned it early but this guy supposedly only took Slaves. Jongin was heating up again just thinking about the things that entailed.

He didn't introduce himself at first. Jongin watched him speak with Suho then to Luhan; who hadn't removed his hand from Xiumin's hair at all. Xiumin seemed content on the floor and Jongin sort of felt the sentiment. His knees had a good ache to them. He figured after dancing, his entire body would too.

When the guy finally introduced himself, Jongin relaxed. He was much less intense when speaking. He was kind and his smile was comforting.

"I'm Choi Siwon. I'm one of the few Masters at this club. Relax. None of us are going to string you up today. Although," Siwon smirked running his hand through his blond hair and Jongin’s cock twitched, "You'd look _so_ pretty suspended."

Jongin gasped and everyone in the room but Xiumin chuckled. Was it that obvious to everyone but Jongin? Was it written on his face that he liked to be tied up or had Luhan told everyone in the room one of his biggest turn-ons?

Jongin pouted for a moment before Luhan set his drink down and lifted his hand, "Honey, head down."

Jongin nodded before lowering his head. He looked at the floor as two more people entered. One sat down next to Siwon speaking to him in hushed tones. Jongin let his mind wander before shoes were in front of him. They were shiny and he saw his reflection in them along with the red lights gleaming behind him. The legs bent at the knees as the dress pants were pulled up. Jongin kept his eyes on the shoes as a pinch of anxiety washed over him.

"This is your present, Master. Happy Birthday," Luhan said.

Jongin's heart was hammering in his chest as long fingers brushed his hair away from his face and traveled down to his jaw. They lingered around the marks on his neck before a sigh came from pouty lips. That was all Jongin could see. He didn't want to look up after Luhan had told him to put his head down. The man in front of him dropped his hand to his knee then took a deep breath.

"You marked him you overzealous prick."

"I'm not sorry. I told you that I have trouble keeping my lips off of him."

"Lu," the voice seemed agitated but playful, "You don't play with other people's toys without permission. You shouldn't have marked him. He's so beautiful with these marks though, so maybe I'll forgive you."

Jongin waited timidly nibbling at his bottom lip. The hands that belonged to the person in front of him kept wandering and touching little parts of skin; nothing uncomfortable. They traced Jongin's shoulder then the mark again. They lingered around Jongin's jaw and then a thumb was pressed against his lips. He whimpered as he felt the toy switch on again. The pouty lips quirked into a smirk before Jongin's chin was lifted.

There was something in the eyes in front of him. Jongin was immediately lost in them and it seemed so was the other man. His lips parted and he gasped quietly as Jongin blinked slowly. Jongin let his face be turned left then right by both of his hands before he stopped and looked at Jongin square in the face.

"You're...so..." the man lifted Jongin's chin to the point he could only see the ceiling. Naturally, his back arched just a bit as he held onto the pole. The guy’s knees hit the floor as Jongin's neck was held firmly but not unpleasantly, "fucking perfect."

Jongin was the only person to hear it, whispered quietly into the space between them. It was a hushed tone as the man brought Jongin's face back into view. His eyes were swimming with things that Jongin wanted to know more about. As he wet his lips, Jongin noticed the black band. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he took in blown pupils, silver hair, and soft features.

"I'm Master Byun Baekhyun. Don't be frightened by the wristband. I won't hurt you unless you want me to.” A grin flashed across his face, “What's your name?"

Jongin's gaze flicked to Luhan for a moment who seemed to have his attention elsewhere. They hadn't talked about whether he would use his real name or not. Luhan had been calling him 'honey', the pet name he always used. Jongin frowned slightly before Baekhyun brought his attention back with warm hands on his face.

"Hey, hey," Baekhyun brushed his thumbs against Jongin's cheeks, "Its okay. You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to know the name of the most ethereal person I've ever seen."

Jongin smiled shyly, as did Baekhyun. Besides the frighteningly deep kink that Jongin knew was underneath the surface, Baekhyun was attractive and seemed kind. His hands were placed firmly but were tender when they caressed his cheeks.

"I'm Jongin."

Baekhyun smiled bigger, "Well hello Jongin. It's nice to meet you. Will you be dancing for me tonight?"

"Yes," Jongin nodded, "If that's what you would like me to do."

Jongin flushed when Baekhyun took one hand away from his jaw to brush the hair from his face, "I'd love nothing more."

After that, there was a switch that flickered on in Baekhyun. Jongin saw it in the way his gaze went from nurturing and soft to something completely different. He blinked taking his gaze from the side of Jongin's face to directly in his eyes. His brow lifted and Jongin watched his reflection drown in pools of black and red. Baekhyun's lips tugged into a smirk, something sly and devious. It reminded Jongin of the times Luhan wanted to do something risque in the bedroom.

Baekhyun stood and then leaned closer to Jongin's ear as he lifted his face with one finger under his chin, "I know what's shoved in your pretty little ass right now. If you cum before I tell you to tonight, you'll never see me again. It's my birthday after all. I want to see your beautiful face when you finally cum."

Jongin’s whole body shivered as Baekhyun’s fingers threaded through his hair causing him to moan quietly. It was like no one else was in the room. Jongin wanted to see Baekhyun again. He wanted it more than anything else in the world now. Jongin breathlessly said yes as Baekhyun's fingers pulled a little harder, scratched a little more, and then his hand dropped.

"Good boy. Now, dance."

Jongin did as he was told. Music started pumping through the room different than the music in the other part of the club. Only the people in the room could hear it. Jongin let it fill his ears and his mind; washing over his whole being. He could hear it the loudest. He pushed everything else out of his thoughts but dancing and Baekhyun. It was easier when Jongin considered how much he wanted to impress this stranger.

He wanted to be the best present ever.

Jongin lifted himself up and started swaying his hips. He closed his eyes, letting the smooth rhythms and deep bass take over. His mind filled with dark gazes and lingering touches. The toy was nearly forgotten until the intensity doubled. Jongin tried not to let it get to him. He _needed_ to dance more than he needed to cum.

He spread his legs and started spinning. He wanted to focus and get more into the music. It was a perfect song with feminine vocals layered with masculine ones. Jongin wrapped one leg around the pole and spun letting his body hang a bit. He anticipated his next move then opened his eyes placing them directly on Baekhyun in the throne.

Jongin imagined Baekhyun as _his_ King.

He let his head fall back and quickly spun his whole body around. Baekhyun seemed pleased, giving him slight smile. It fueled Jongin to set himself down and roll his body. He was so focused on pleasing one person that he forgot there were nearly five other people in the room watching. To Jongin, they didn't matter at all.

He lowered himself until his knees were bent. He ran his hand from his neck down his chest. He looked from the floor to Baekhyun who seemed to be intensely staring at the way Jongin's hand mapped his own body. Jongin bit his lip and snarled as he kicked his leg out from under him so he could flip his body upward.

There was nothing like knowing you were wanted, desired. Jongin nearly melted under Baekhyun’s gaze. He wondered just what the stranger in the throne was thinking. Was Baekhyun wondering what else his body could possibly do? Could he be thinking about Jongin spread out and writhing like the nights Luhan edged him until he was seeing stars?

The dance continued.

 

Jongin loved this so much. He was lost in the way his body moved like liquid and the way Baekhyun looked at him like he loved every single fucking moment. Jongin slowed his body as his legs were spread in the air. He wrapped them around the pole as he lowered himself down to the floor. He let them fall then he arched his back until he was bent over.

This was his moment. He wanted to impress Baekhyun and by the Gods, he was going to do it. Jongin hiked his leg up a bit letting his head fall back. Jongin opened his eyes and set them on an upside down Baekhyun. Jongin saw his jaw was clenched as was one fist on the arm of his chair. The other harshly ran through Baekhyun’s silver strands messing up its perfect placement.

Jongin rolled his body lifting his hips so that his dick ground against the pole. It was just enough friction for his eyes to roll. Baekhyun looked like he was about to lose what little composure he had left. His fist tightened as Jongin opened his eyes again. He spun in a circle before the music started to get quieter and quieter. Jongin lost himself in the giddy feeling of spinning in circles over and over.

The music ended and so did the trance. Jongin stood there shyly for a moment taking in the quiet applause before he bowed and stepped down. He was dripping with sweat and walked a bit wobbly but he took the few steps to stand in front of Baekhyun's chair. He lowered himself slowly to his knees. Baekhyun gaped at him stunned to silence.

"D-Did you enjoy your present?"

Baekhyun regained his composure and stepped down to lift Jongin's chin, "More than you know."

Jongin beamed and watched as Baekhyun's face went blank. It wasn't the type of blank that registered as upset or angry. Baekhyun looked otherworldly and speechless, then he looked entranced and full of wonder. Jongin found that he loved this face a lot. He looked like he had so many things going through his mind and he didn't know which thought to entertain first.

"Thank you for letting me dance for you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun's lips parted in a little gasp and Jongin saw something twitch in his peripheral. He knew what it was but he didn't want to entertain that at the moment. The way Baekhyun looked at him was more than enough to keep Jongin's attention.

"Thank you, Jongin, for dancing for me. I'm sure I'll see you later."

Baekhyun walked toward the curtain. Jongin stayed on his knees too ecstatic to hear Luhan speaking to him. His cheeks were red and his mind was full of Baekhyun. Jongin wanted to know everything. He wanted to know how to get to Baekhyun, how to please him, and how to get close to him. He wanted Luhan to bring him here every day of the week if it meant he could get to know Baekhyun.

"Honey, you with us?" Luhan chuckled and Jongin snapped up, "You want some water and to go dance on the actual dance floor?"

When Jongin turned around, everyone but Luhan and Xiumin had left. Jongin was in a daze. He smiled as Luhan handed him some water. The toy went down a couple notches and Jongin relaxed more than he had realized he needed to.

"You really impressed him, you know? I've never seen him like that. He looked so focused. He didn't look away the entire time. That's...a great sign."

Luhan put his hand on Xiumin's waist and then took Jongin's hand. He led them out to the dance floor and Jongin searched for a moonshine halo in the growing sea of people.

 

 

Dancing in the crowded club was something Jongin was moderately used to. Usually, there were just sweaty bodies and booming speakers. Inside of this club though, it was panting into Luhan’s shoulder and a vibrating toy. The speed would increase and Jongin would rock against Luhan moaning into his ear. Every time he was close to climax, Luhan would slow the toy, frustrating Jongin.

After a little bit longer, Jongin was pushed up against Luhan with Xiumin pressed against his backside. Jongin felt himself teetering on the edge again. An edge he hadn't gotten permission to go over. His eyes landed on those he was searching for as soon as they walked onto the dancefloor. They stayed on him as Jongin swayed to the beat of the music.

Baekhyun was sipping a drink at the bar completely focused on Jongin. His eyes never left Jongin's gaze. Even as Jongin draped his arms around Luhan's neck and rolled his body against Xiumin. The toy was still buzzing and every once in a while Xiumin brushed against it just to make Jongin moan. Luhan seemed to be having more fun with that than anyone else. He chuckled in Jongin's ear as Xiumin kissed the back of his neck.

"Are you having fun?"

"I'm so fucking close to cumming in my pants Lu. I don't think I can hold it back much longer."

All Luhan did was hum and kiss one of the marks on Jongin's neck. His hands laced with Xiumin's on his hips as they started rocking back and forth sending Jongin’s body into a heated overdrive. Xiumin sighed into the side of Jongin's neck as Luhan kept kissing the other side.

"I know you're looking at him. You haven't torn your eyes away since you found him. Ask him, Honey, ask him if you can cum."

Jongin wasn't sure how he was supposed to do that without being close enough for Baekhyun to hear him. So, Jongin just looked at him with pleading eyes. He gripped Luhan's shoulders as his dick slid against Luhan's. Xiumin had placed himself in the perfect position for the toy to push right against Jongin's sweet spot. Every time he rolled his hips Jongin couldn't help but pant and whisper ‘please’ over and over again.

Baekhyun licked his lips and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He was staring so intensely. Jongin knew he could see him looking right back at him. Jongin’s eyes filled with tears. He was just so close. He could feel his balls tightening, but he was holding off as much as possible. Luhan was rocking against him faster and Xiumin was pushing harder. They were both just as close as Jongin, chasing orgasms that Jongin had been denied already.

Jongin clawed at Luhan's shoulder then bit down trying to fight off his climax. Baekhyun seemed just as affected and bared his teeth taking in a sharp breath in an attempt to mask his arousal. Jongin looked him square in the eyes and started mouthing his wishes.

_"Please, please let me cum."_

Baekhyun nodded his head and Jongin watched his lips carefully, _"Cum for me."_

Jongin's whole entire body shook as his orgasm washed over him. Xiumin pushed hard on the toy and Jongin felt the linen pants dampen in the front and back. His eyebrows knitted as he panted into Luhan's neck. Baekhyun's eyes never left him. They watched in what appeared to be bliss and agony as Jongin came, rocking against Luhan. His head lolling back as he took deep breaths and rode it out gripping Luhan tightly.

"That's right, Honey."

Jongin let his head hang for a moment before looking back up at Baekhyun. Both of their cheeks were flushed; Jongin's more so. Baekhyun set his empty glass on the bar before standing and adjusting his pants. Jongin couldn't see much, but damn it if he didn't want to see everything now.

Baekhyun looked at Jongin with a slight smile and mouthed words that made Jongin's heart flutter.

_"Thank you, beautiful."_

Jongin smiled back and nodded his head. He rested it against Luhan nuzzling his neck. Luhan came not long after as he locked lips with Xiumin behind Jongin's shoulder. He didn't mind much. He was buzzing with little thoughts of how he could keep pleasing Baekhyun.

Jongin was glad he agreed to go to a no-name club to solve his ‘boring sex life’. He thought maybe his entire life wouldn’t be as boring anymore.

 

 

They left the club not long after the debauchery; but not before Luhan kissed Xiumin senseless. Jongin smiled to himself thinking there might be a bit more there than what Luhan had let on or even let himself feel. It was apparent in the way his hands lingered in Xiumin's and the long sighs as they made their way home, but Jongin didn’t want to look too far into it.

They were sticky and sweaty, but Jongin was happy. He hadn't had that much fun in such a long time. Luhan laced their fingers on the taxi ride home. He rested his head against Jongin’s shoulder, nearly asleep in the backseat. Jongin felt the same sentiment. He had worked his body and his mind a lot, tonight. Now, he really wanted to clean up and rest.

They passed people and buildings. The nighttime aura reminded Jongin of the club; lights in various colors dancing off of reflective surfaces. He rolled the window down and took in the air. It was cool against his damp skin. Jongin closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence for a moment before they pulled to the curb to get out.

Luhan kept their fingers intertwined as they stumbled into the apartment completely spent. Jongin toed off his shoes before dragging Luhan into the shower. They cleaned up quietly together. Luhan was careful when removing the toy and helping Jongin get washed up. He was content to let Luhan take care of him. They lazily kissed a bit before Luhan just held onto Jongin like his life depended on it. Jongin rested his head on Luhan's trying to be comforting.

"You okay?"

"Mhm," Luhan hummed swaying a bit in the hot water, "Just was worried you wouldn't have a good time or that I pushed you too far."

"No, Lu. I loved it." Jongin kissed Luhan's crown and smiled squeezing him, "I'm glad you talked me into it. It felt so different than being alone here. I-I want to go back."

Luhan ran his hands up and down Jongin's spine. Jongin loved that. It made him feel safe, "Okay, honey. I was just worried. I didn't ask to do some of those things and I thought maybe you didn't want to."

"Lu, if I didn't want to do it I would have said so. I trust you. I really, really enjoyed myself. I didn't exactly plan to cum in my pants, but I really liked the thought of someone else watching and telling me when I could. It was...different but a good kind; a kind I want to try again."

"Okay. We can go again, or you can go by yourself. Don't worry. You'll always be safe there." Luhan stepped back and smiled softly, "Now let's get out and get some sleep. We had a long night and you deserve some cuddles."

Jongin smiled big and kissed Luhan's forehead, "Damn right I do."

 

As they laid in bed, Jongin thought about everything that happened during the night. He loved the intensity of Baekhyun's eyes, even if he was a bit scared to see what exactly it meant for him to be a 'Master'. Jongin wasn't sure he was quite ready for _that_ , but he wanted to learn. He wanted to know what it was like to give up control. Having Baekhyun tell him when to cum had piqued Jongin's interest in other commands, like where he could sit or when he could talk.

Jongin thought about Xiumin sitting on the floor. Luhan had been so affectionate toward him the whole night, playing with his hair and kissing his neck, even though he never got up from between Luhan's legs. Jongin briefly thought about how Xiumin never questioned it, he just sat there quietly letting Luhan do whatever he pleased and was even enjoying it.

It made Jongin wonder if he could do the same for and with Baekhyun.

 

 

 

It only took one week.

One week and Jongin was back on the same stool at the bar in the club. He was already a couple drinks in wondering why he had even agreed to come in the first place. He thought that Luhan was going to be entertaining him, but instead, he said he had an appointment with Xiumin. This time, there were no colored bands. It was just Jongin sitting at the bar alone talking to Tao.

"What's got you down, gorgeous?'

"Luhan's with Xiumin."

"Ah, trouble in paradise?"

"It's not like that." Jongin sighed and took another sip of his drink, "We're just friends with benefits who live together. I thought we would be _here_ together."

"Oh, and then he went to Xiumin's room. I see. Don't let it get you down." Tao pointed behind Jongin and smiled, "Incoming."

Jongin turned his head just enough to see a bright smile and silver hair. Baekhyun leaned against the bar next to Jongin and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, "A little bird told me that you seemed down. I'm here to make you smile."

Jongin frowned, "I don't think it’ll work. I'm not really in the mood."

"Hey," Baekhyun turned Jongin's face toward him and he saw genuine concern flash over Baekhyun’s features, "Are you okay?"

Jongin sighed and leaned into Baekhyun's palm. He wasn’t too sure how Baekhyun would react to the small movement but instead of hesitation, Jongin felt Baekhyun’s thumb rubbing circles on his cheek and the tips of his fingers brushing up against his ear. When he looked up again, Baekhyun was smiling softly.

"No, I'm a little jealous. We're always together. I'm just nervous and scared to sit here alone."

Baekhyun dropped his hand away from Jongin’s face and instead extended it to him, palm up, smiling, "Then, don’t sit alone. Come dance with me."

Jongin bit his lip in hesitation. He didn’t want to make an excuse but dancing in a nearly empty club seemed a bit ridiculous. "The music isn't loud enough."

Tao scoffed shaking his head then smirked, "That can be fixed. Go."

Jongin stood. There really weren't many people, not like Baekhyun's birthday celebration. There were a few people at the bar and some lingering in dark corners and on darker stages. Jongin let Baekhyun lead him to the middle of the empty dance floor where he placed his hand on Jongin's hip. He took one of Jongin's hands, putting it on his shoulder and then held the other against his chest. It felt sweet as Baekhyun put just a little space between them.

"Now that we don't have an audience, tell me the real reason you're upset?"

Jongin took a deep breath, "I think Luhan has feelings for Xiumin, even though he told me he didn't want to be in a relationship. I feel lied to."

"Betrayed." Baekhyun ran his hand up and down Jongin's back. He didn't know how much that comforted him, "The feeling you're feeling is betrayal. Do you have feelings for Luhan?"

"Not like that." Jongin felt Baekhyun's fingertips run over each notch of his spine, "I'm just attached to him is all. I don't want him to get hurt. Despite our sexual relationship, we are still really close friends."

Baekhyun chuckled, "I can assure you that isn't the type of relationship the two of them have. It's pretty much all business and fondness. There is nothing romantic between them. Besides Luhan's appearances have been rare as of late and I think you have a lot to do with that."

Jongin smiled and held Baekhyun's hand just a little tighter. "I know. I was worried; that's all."

"Don't be. He's safe here and he's still very much attached to you, too. Just so you’re aware."

"I know. He's like a leech. I can't get rid of him!" Jongin chuckled at Baekhyun’s ridiculous face.

"Like you want to."

Baekhyun laughed and Jongin found that he really liked the sound of it. It was easy to laugh with Baekhyun. They continued dancing and holding each other as soft music played in the background. Tao had switched the playlist at some point and Baekhyun pulled Jongin just a little closer dancing even slower.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about this place."

Baekhyun smiled as if Jongin had mentioned his most favorite thing in the world; and maybe he had. Baekhyun looked around the club for a moment in absolute awe before looking back at Jongin. It was an amazing sight to see Baekhyun’s shining eyes and childlike wonder. He squeezed Jongin’s hand and pulled him flush to where Jongin could put his head on Baekhyun's shoulder and listen.

"I opened this place right out of college, a year or two ago. I put myself in mountains of debt, but it was worth it. It was worth it when I saw the looks on people's faces when they stepped inside; like they found peace or paradise. I've been in this lifestyle since the beginning of college. I wanted a place where people could be comfortable, and not be judged. I want to have a neon sign one day; like a signal. A bright beacon for people to see that says that they have found what they are looking for."

Jongin lifted his head and realized they had stopped moving altogether. Baekhyun's face was lit up with excitement as he looked around again. Jongin stared for a moment before flushing under Baekhyun's gaze. The same look he was giving the surrounding areas of the club, was the same look that Baekhyun gave him; like he was a treasure.

"Have you found it, Baekhyun? Have you found what you're looking for?"

Baekhyun sighed deeply, "I might have."

There were shy smiles and a few giggles and then Baekhyun started dancing again. He held Jongin close to his chest, running his hand up and down Jongin's spine. It was something that Jongin thought he might have noticed relaxed him. He kept doing it and smiling into the side of Jongin's neck.

Jongin had never felt so excited, but he was also completely terrified of taking the first step into anything, especially something like this; a different lifestyle. He needed a lot of reassurance and massive amounts of communication.

"Baekhyun?"

"What?"

"Is it okay if I don't know anything about this lifestyle? Can you teach me?"

Baekhyun nodded, "We can start small. This lifestyle is endless oceans; deep and dark. I don't want to frighten you with the things I'm into. You know I'm a Master and Luhan has vaguely explained to you that I most often only take Slaves, but there's something about you Jongin; something I haven't seen in a long time."

Jongin lifted his head just enough to see Baekhyun's eyes out of the corner of his own, "What's that?"

"Genuine curiosity. You're like a child. You want to learn. You want to know more and you want to do it at your pace. I'm willing to do that if we do it my way."

Jongin nodded thoughtfully, "So your way, but my pace?"

"Absolutely. We go slow. I'll teach you everything you want to know and _need_ to know."

"What if it doesn't work? What if we aren't compatible and I can't make you happy?"

Baekhyun stopped and pulled Jongin to face him dead on, a deep furrow in his brows, "Is that what you're worried about? You're worried you don't make people happy?"

Jongin gasped softly and turned his face away. He felt exposed. Baekhyun firmly gripped his chin and Jongin slowly turned back to face him, feeling ashamed. He looked at Baekhyun who only pulled Jongin back to him. He loosely held Jongin against him as he choked down a few tears.

"You make people very happy Jongin, even me. We don't know each other very well, but you've made me the happiest man tonight. You made me happy on my birthday too. Please, don't worry about that."

"Okay." Jongin sniffled and pouted as Baekhyun cupped his face and smiled, "Can we get to know each other?"

"Absolutely. Let's set up some meetings and negotiate some terms. I think we'll work just fine."

Jongin smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Even with the unknown out there in the world that was Baekhyun, Jongin couldn’t help but feel happiness in his heart especially when he laced their fingers. It seemed so easy just to follow after him back to the bar. Jongin sat down as Baekhyun stood behind him. He ran his hands up and down Jongin’s spine again prompting him to finally ask what had been on his mind half the night.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

Baekhyun laughed, "Luhan told me it calms you down."

"It does. Thank you, Baekhyun; for cheering me up."

"It was my pleasure. Let me know before you leave, please."

Jongin nodded his head and felt Baekhyun's lingering touch on the back of his neck. When he had walked away completely, Tao gestured with thumbs up in approval and raised a brow. He set down another drink for Jongin before smiling.

"He's testing you."

"Huh?" Jongin looked up from his drink confused.

"He said: ‘let me know before you leave’. It's a test. He's trying to evaluate how well you follow orders. It means he's exceedingly interested in you."

Jongin took that in for a moment; _exceedingly interested in you_. It had been a long time since someone had been interested in Jongin besides Luhan. There was a time when Jongin would actually dread someone being remotely curious about him. But, something inside of him said Baekhyun was very, very different than those people.

"Does...that not happen often?"

Jongin started sipping his drink as Tao cleaned off glasses from the sink. He sat thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head. He shrugged then set down the now clean glass to dry on the rack.

"No." Tao tucked his bar rag into his apron before crossing his arms across his chest. "Not really. Baekhyun is quite different than the other Doms and Masters here. He only ever takes on one person full-time. Sure, he teaches and trains but he never contracts a person unless he's planning to completely invest in them."

Jongin smiled shyly to himself into the rim of his glass, "Well. Do you think he's planning to invest in me?"

Tao made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, "If the slow dance was any indication, I think he's already invested. Don’t you think?”

"Oh, okay." Jongin smiled bigger feeling his cheeks turning redder. Slow dancing and wordless confessions between gazes were exactly how to invest in Jongin. Something about the night had Jongin anticipating more. Tao just laughed and continued wiping down the bar and serving drinks to the few other people there.

Jongin sat at the bar a while longer drinking and making small talk with Tao. He thought about the dance and how Baekhyun said they could go at his pace. He definitely needed to go slow because he didn't want to jump in right away. It just didn't seem like he could. And, he was a bit frightened. Jongin knew that there was a lot to learn in general, and even more to learn about Baekhyun.

It wasn't just about how to please him either. Jongin wanted to know Baekhyun outside of the club, too. He wanted to see what it was like with Baekhyun when he wasn't pressed pants and perfect hair. The thought of Baekhyun in puppy pajamas made Jongin squeal.

Tao just rolled his eyes, shook his head, and smiled.

 

A few more drinks later and Tao cut Jongin off. He wasn’t too drunk, but he definitely wasn’t sober anymore. Jongin stood, swaying a bit as he grabbed the back of the stool. He really needed to call a cab or Luhan. He did both as he played with the worn edge of the wooden bar.

Luhan said he would stay up until Jongin came home so that the door could stay unlocked. The cab said he would only be a few moments.

Jongin knew he had a job to do. He had wanted to impress Baekhyun on his birthday, and he still wanted to keep impressing him. He took a deep breath and steadied himself as he turned to find Baekhyun. He caught sight of his silhouette sitting on a couch in the back of the club. He was sipping on a drink idly running his finger across the arm and watching someone weave a rope harness on a mannequin.

Jongin walked slowly. He knew he maybe had a little too much to drink, but he had fun despite being upset when he arrived. When he got to the couch Jongin knelt and set his head against the arm where Baekhyun's hand was still idly making patterns.

"I called Luhan and a cab. I'm leaving in a little bit."

Baekhyun ran his fingers through Jongin's hair and smiled softly, "Good boy. Thank you. Do you want me to walk you out? You seem like you overdid it a little."

Jongin smiled, "Yeah, I kind of did I guess. Please? Just this once?"

"I'll walk with you anytime you need me to."

At that moment, Jongin wanted to kiss Baekhyun. He had this soft, fond smile on his pouty lips and Jongin really just wanted to give them a sweet kiss. Never had anyone taken the time to care for Jongin like this. Sure, Luhan had carried him out of plenty of bars but he never looked at him with brilliant radiance in his eyes or touched him with warm, gentle hands.

He didn’t kiss Baekhyun, though, he really wanted to. Instead, he let Baekhyun lift him from the floor to stand, then walked with him toward the entrance. Jongin lost his balance somewhat here and there, but Baekhyun was right beside him with a firm grip around his waist. Jongin liked that thought; Baekhyun by his side.

Jongin looked over to glance at Baekhyun’s profile. It was focused forward, concentrating on opening the door and holding Jongin up. He took a few more steps, jostling Jongin between arms and making sure he didn’t fall. The burst of air felt refreshing against Jongin’s skin. It was cool outside despite it being the beginning of summer.

Jongin kept sneaking glances as he and Baekhyun sat on a bench outside the club. Baekhyun finally caught him and laughed. It made Jongin blush a deep shade of red. Baekhyun tucked a hair behind his ear then left his hand on the back of Jongin's neck.

"I'm going to give you my card. It has my number on it. When you're ready, call me and we'll set up a meeting. We can go to dinner and talk about something temporary."

Jongin felt his heart drop. "Temporary?"

What exactly did that mean? Was Jongin too naive or just not enough for Baekhyun’s tastes? Jongin worried his lip thinking that Baekhyun might not actually be too invested.

"Yes," Baekhyun played with the little hairs on Jongin's neck and it made him feel a little better, "Just for now. It's just to start out with until we reach a place where we can have a full contract; once you've learned a bit and understand what you're getting into."

Jongin nodded his head and smiled softly as the cab pulled up, "Okay. I like that idea."

"Good. Here," Baekhyun slid the card into Jongin's jean pocket and hugged him loosely, "Be careful. If you feel comfortable with it, text me when you get home."

Jongin hugged Baekhyun tighter and inhaled deeply. He wished he could stay there just a bit longer, but he knew he needed to get home. Luhan was waiting up for him. Baekhyun helped him into the cab and stayed on the sidewalk until Jongin could no longer see him in the distance.

The ride was short, but Jongin had plenty of time to think, to smile, and to hold the card like it was something really precious. Jongin looked it over a few times. It was bright red with solid black writing. Jongin held it to his nose and smelled it. He felt a little odd but then he took in the scent of Baekhyun's cologne. He smiled, wrapping his arms around himself.

It was really scary but part of Jongin was extremely happy to find someone willing to go slow for him.

 

Jongin stumbled into the apartment a few moments later. Luhan just smiled and handed Jongin water and painkillers. Jongin didn't miss the few marks on his neck and shoulder. He remembered what Baekhyun had said and the jealousy melted away. Luhan helped him inside and then to his bedroom. He unceremoniously jumped in face down then started kicking around like a little kid.

Was it too early to be really excited about a boy and a promise to go slow?

Luhan stepped into the room closing the door behind him. "You seem really, really happy."

Jongin lifted the card into the air and held it there until Luhan laughed, "I knew it was a good idea to send him to you. I saw you two slow dance. He's already so enamored with you. I haven't seen him like that before."

Jongin bolted up and held the card to his chest, "He said we could go slow. Lu, we can go slow. I don't have to rush anything. He said he could teach me stuff and we don't have to do anything I don't want to do."

Luhan set his hands on his hips and shook his head smiling. Jongin got up and ran to him and hugged Luhan tightly until they wobbled around and fell onto the bed, "Thank you, Lu. If we hadn't gone... if you hadn't given me to him...thank you."

"Jongin," Luhan ran his hand up and down Jongin's back and then through his hair, "He's just as excited as you, make no mistake. He's probably in his room doing the same thing to Minseok...Xiumin. We exchanged real names. We're sort of like friends now. He's a really nice guy. I'm glad we went. I need to extend my social circle, and so do you! Let's have a game tourney or something soon."

"That sounds nice."

Jongin started laughing loudly as Luhan tickled him on the bed. They rolled around a bit until Jongin was out of breath. So, Luhan and Minseok were friends. Jongin smiled and remembered that Baekhyun said they were strictly business and fondness. He could handle that; he could get used to having Minseok around a bit. He was cute, and if he could put up with Luhan, he was worth keeping around.

"Oh! I forgot."

Jongin took out his phone and held the card in the other hand. He put in the number carefully as he could with shaky hands. Luhan scoffed beside him as he stood.

"You're already so whipped, honey. You're texting him that you got home, huh? He probably said, 'text me if you're comfortable with it' and you heard, 'text me no matter what'."

Jongin picked up a pillow and threw it at Luhan’s face, "Shut up!"

"I bet you want to kiss his lips and hug him tight..." Luhan started making gestures and kissing faces. Jongin threw another pillow at him.

 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _I made it home! Thank you for tonight. :)_

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Good boy. Get some rest. We'll talk again soon._

 

Jongin held his phone against his chest as Luhan threw both pillows back at him. He was unphased. He let Luhan pull him off the bed and into the bathroom. They showered together before Luhan told Jongin to stop thinking. Jongin just smiled and nudged at Luhan's shoulder.

"I can't. There's just something about him that makes me so happy."

"He's no doubt the same. He looks at you with such curiosity and awe."

"I probably look like that too."

"You do."

 

Jongin curled around Luhan setting his head between Luhan's shoulder blades. He smiled to himself wondering if he and Baekhyun could be this close. Jongin wanted that; wanted to learn about his lifestyle, wanted to explore himself in new ways, and wanted to be close enough that they shared more than just that in their relationship.

"Hey, Jongin, you asleep yet?"

Jongin hummed, "Mm, no."

Luhan turned around and settled in closer running his hand through Jongin's hair, "You know I love you right? Please, be careful. I don't ever want to see you get hurt. I know you're excited and I know Baekhyun is a great guy, just go slow and be careful."

Jongin melted and put his head on Luhan's chest. It wasn’t often that Luhan expressed his feelings through words, or at all. Sometimes Jongin thought Luhan was more of an actions type of guy. He would do things to show people he cared. Saying things like this, Jongin knew Luhan was serious and wanting to relieve his worries.

"I love you, too, Lu. I was worried about you and Minseok. I know I don't need to be but the same goes for you. I never want to see you get hurt."

Luhan squeezed Jongin tightly, "I got you to protect me, honey!"

Both Jongin and Luhan laughed quietly. Luhan kissed Jongin’s head and held him close. It was a reassuring type of thing to Jongin; to know that Luhan loved him and worried about him. Most of all, it let Jongin know that Luhan really did care for him, his well being, and most importantly his heart.

Jongin drifted off to sleep as Luhan hummed a lullaby and ran his fingers up and down Jongin’s spine.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning** : there is some sexual activity while intoxicated in this chapter. everyone talks about it before anyone ever takes a sip, but if the thought of people engaging in those activities safely while drinking makes you uncomfortable, you know what to do. this is why "mildly dubious consent" is tagged; out of respect for those that may find these themes upsetting.   
>    
>  fyi : Accounting 290 is Principles Of Accounting I    
>    
>  Māomī means kitten or kitty

wc : 25.842

 

“So, do you want to have some fun?”

Jongin turned from where he was jotting notes down from his textbook to see Luhan in nothing but a pair of sweats. He had his arms folded over his chest leaning against the door frame and his hair was in a bun. Jongin narrowed his gaze and set his pencil down on his notebook.

This conversation felt awfully familiar.

“The last time you asked me if I wanted to ‘have some fun’, I had a constant boner and a stranger told me to cum in my pants.”

Luhan shrugged, “Didn’t stop you from texting him for the past three weeks.”

Jongin choked and sputtered, trying to come up with a sarcastic remark to throw back at Luhan, but he was empty handed.

Since the night Jongin came home with Baekhyun’s card, they had texted a few times here and there. It was mostly short, cordial messages; things like how Jongin was feeling and if he had eaten well. Needless to say, Jongin was pretty smitten by the second week. They had even set up a meeting, a date Jongin would have loved to have called it.

Dinner at a nice restaurant to get to know each other better was a date, was it not?

“Stop with all that thinking and summer coursework, and come play some games. I’ll even invite Minseok over.”

Jongin smiled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Luhan drove a hard bargain.

Minseok had become somewhat of a semi-permanent fixture at their apartment. Of course, sometimes when he came over, they had rules. Luhan and Minseok liked to take their ‘professional relationship of pleasure’ outside of the club. Jongin found that it meant Minseok wearing a plug or a cock ring and Luhan edging him until they went to his room to be alone. Jongin never really paid it any mind. In fact, sometimes he thought about joining.

But with that thought came worries about what Baekhyun would think. The more Jongin thought about his relationship or lack thereof with Luhan, the more insecurities flooded his mind. Jongin knew that would be one of the biggest topics when negotiating terms with Baekhyun; monogamy.

It took Luhan’s hands on the back of his neck to snap Jongin from his thoughts. He massaged him for a bit, rubbing Jongin’s shoulders and arms. When he stopped Jongin leaned back and looked up.

“You’re stressing yourself out with all this extra homework. Take the weekend off and have some fun with me and Minseok. You need it.” Luhan kissed Jongin’s forehead before putting his hand on Jongin’s chin, “And stop worrying about Baekhyun. He’s not going to get angry with you for living your life. He takes contracts seriously, yes, but you aren’t even together and you’re worried about upsetting him.”

Jongin frowned, “How did you know?”

“Because I know you, Kim Jongin.” Luhan kissed the deep crease in Jongin’s brow before kissing his lips, “C’mon. Go shower. You smell like Accounting 290 and disappointment.”

Jongin scoffed but reluctantly got up from his chair. Luhan hugged him before he grabbed a towel and some boxers. It wasn’t like Luhan to call Jongin out on things, but sometimes when he thought too much, Luhan would remind him it wasn’t that deep. Jongin knew he was right. He and Baekhyun were not together yet, but Jongin couldn’t help but feel somewhat obligated to tell Baekhyun everything.

 

By the time Jongin was through with his shower, he could hear Minseok and Luhan laughing in the living room. He could also smell food; specifically, fried chicken. Suspicions rose high as Jongin put on his boxers and threw the towel over his head. Luhan only ordered chicken when he wanted to earn brownie points or suck up to Jongin. It had to be something and Jongin wanted to know what.

He stepped out into the living room, leaning against the wall watching as Minseok and Luhan whispered to each other on the couch. They were giggling like two school kids. It wasn’t until Jongin cleared his throat that they noticed him. Luhan smiled. Minseok blushed.

“Alright, the jig is up.” Jongin pointed to the chicken and the beer on the table, “What’s all this and why does it seem like I’m about to be sweet-talked into something questionable?”

“Well,” Luhan stood and walked around the couch to hold Jongin’s waist and kiss his shoulder, “Because that’s exactly what’s going on here.”

Jongin laughed when Luhan pushed him to walk with him clinging to his side. Jongin nearly fell onto the couch as they sat down by Minseok, who was still a bit flustered. Jongin thought it was really cute. They sat for a quiet moment before Luhan took Jongin’s hand.

“How do you feel about, uh, fooling around with me...and Minseok?”

Jongin tensed for a moment, then relaxed into Luhan’s touch. He was running his hand up and down Jongin’s spine. Luhan was being serious. He wasn’t trying to joke around about it or pull something on Jongin. He was, in all seriousness, being honest about messing around with both of them. Jongin turned to see Luhan’s face, fond but somewhat thoughtful. Minseok was worrying his lip and playing with the frayed edges of a hole in his jeans.

Luhan pulled Jongin into his lap on the couch, “Hey, it's okay if you don’t want to. It was just a suggestion. Minseok and I got to thinking about how fun it would be if we all just let loose for an evening.”

“Okay,” Jongin said shyly, placing his toes underneath Minseok’s thigh, “Do you...want to play with me Minseok?”

Jongin watched as Minseok worried his lip more, nodding shyly as he turned to face them. For someone who had bitten Jongin’s ear the first night they met, Minseok was being uncharacteristically shy. Jongin found it endearingly cute.

“Yeah, I do. Luhan and I already have rules for tonight, but I’d like it if you joined us. But uh, you uh…”

Minseok trailed off, sliding his fingers into the hole in his pants. He bounced his knee a bit before he took a deep breath. Luhan squeezed Jongin, kissing his neck gently.

“While Minseok loves new people, he’s not exceedingly good at voicing what he wants from them. Nor is he very good with telling people they have to do certain things before playing with other people. He’s a shy Dom at first.” Luhan pulled Jongin’s face toward him. “He’ll warm up to you, but you’re going to want to text Baekhyun.”

Jongin furrowed his brows in confusion before Luhan ran his fingers across his face, “It’s not for us. It's for you. Something like that will leave a lasting impression on him. We both know you’re very, very excited and well, Minseok told me Baekhyun seems more or less the same. So, go. Get up, grab your phone, and ask if you can play.”

Nodding, Jongin scurried off the couch, but not before kissing Minseok on the cheek. They were warm and rosy. Jongin found this Minseok to be the cutest of them all.

Jongin wasn’t exactly sure how he should word the text to Baekhyun. Everything they had exchanged until then was moderately formal. Jongin threw the towel around his shoulders into the bathroom, before sitting on his bed. He took a deep breath before sliding his thumb across the lockscreen.

 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Hey, are you busy?_

An instant reply had Jongin’s nerves frazzled and fingers tingling. Baekhyun must have been right next to his phone.

 

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _I have all the time in the world for you beautiful. Is something wrong?_

 

Jongin took a deep breath before letting it go, blowing harshly through his lips. He could do this. It wasn’t exactly like Baekhyun could tell him no. They weren’t serious yet, but Jongin wanted to keep impressing Baekhyun. The more he did that, the more likely it was for things to go better; swimmingly Jongin hoped.

 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _No, nothing’s wrong. I just thought maybe I should ask you if it was okay to play with Minseok and Luhan._

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Define play.  
_

 

Jongin’s shoulders slumped. He stood up and walked back into the living room, huffing as he plopped down on the couch. He put his head on Luhan’s thigh and his feet in Minseok’s lap. They hadn’t exactly explained what the hell they meant.

“Baekhyun wants me to,” Jongin took two fingers on each hand and made air quotes motioning animatedly, " ' _define play'."_

Luhan grabbed Jongin’s phone off of his chest. He started typing out a text that took nearly a full minute to write. Jongin wondered what the actual shit he was typing. Luhan handed it back and smirked, “Read it, then _you’ll_ know what play means too.”

 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Luhan here. Jongin is going to be playing video games all night with me and Minseok. We wanted to make it a friendly competition. Winner of the night gets his ass eaten by the losers. Minseok already has a cock ring on. He can’t cum until after 11PM tonight. Rules for Jongin?_

 

Jongin sat eyes wide. This was totally different than the things he and Luhan had done in the bedroom before. Nothing ever involved toys and it sure as hell didn’t involve time limits. He looked at Minseok in shock, then up at Luhan who shrugged smugly. Jongin pulled his foot back a bit and ran his toes against Minseok’s crotch. He was half-hard already and when Jongin giggled, Minseok swatted his foot away playfully.

Jongin’s phone buzzed and excitement bubbled in his chest.

 

 

**[Baekhyun]  
** _Jongin, you can participate so long as you cum last. You may not have intercourse with anyone, but are free to do whatever else you please. Tell Luhan that he is to take *very* good care of you._

 

Jongin looked up to see Luhan staring down at him curiously. Jongin motioned with his finger and Luhan leaned down. He stole a kiss, then put his hand on the back of Luhan’s neck. “He said I can do it as long as I cum last and you take care of me. His words were : ‘tell Luhan that he is to take _very_ good care of you’.”

Luhan smirked stealing a kiss of his own, “Well then, he seems to be taking this pretty seriously. And don’t worry, we’ll be taking very, _very_ good care of you tonight Jongin-ie. Isn’t that right Minseok?”

This time when Jongin looked at Minseok, he had a gleam in his eyes. He wet his lips then crawled on top of Jongin. Being caged underneath Minseok was a bit frightening at first, then he leaned down and kissed Jongin’s forehead. He combed through his hair then kissed Jongin’s cheek before whispering in his ear, “Very, very good care of you Jongin-ie.”

Jongin’s entire body was shivering, itching to be touched. It was just words, but Jongin was thrilled to bursting.

 

 

 

Jongin really needed to ask Luhan what his definition of ‘friendly competition’ was.

Because _this_ , this was not what Jongin had in mind. This was questionable, just as Jongin had thought when he saw Minseok and Luhan plotting on the couch. After sitting quietly for a bit, everyone started eating and Jongin started getting nervous. It wasn't that he was anxious about fooling around with them both. He was honestly excited about that part. But, Jongin was still new to the whole 'orders and rules' part of the night.

Baekhyun only gave some loose instructions; he cums last and no sex. That wasn't too bad compared to Minseok's rule of not being able to cum until after a certain time in the night. At least Jongin wasn't wearing a cock ring. He did, however, have to wait until Luhan explained the rest of the rules.

Like; who was going to blow who while they played Smash Bros. Racing.

 

"So," Luhan passed out controllers and Jongin sat quietly. Minseok shifted just a bit closer and Jongin could feel the warmth of his thigh against him. It was inviting. "Here is how this is going to work."

After eating in near silence, Luhan started getting the games ready. Jongin thought to himself that the sexual tension in the room was so thick he could cut it with the plastic knife in front of him. Knowing Minseok had on a cock ring and that Luhan had already edged him once that day, Jongin was vibrating with a low throbbing arousal. They hadn't done much of anything but talk after finishing their meal.

"Minseok already knows his rules; this is just so you're informed. He can't cum until after eleven tonight but feel free to try and make him. He can do pretty much whatever he wants so long as everyone agrees to it." Luhan put his hand on Jongin's thigh and kissed his cheek, "You know that I'm open with things like this."

"Can I kiss him?" Jongin fiddled with the controller for a moment before Luhan lifted his chin.

"You have to ask him, but I don't mind. If Baekhyun didn't give you more rules than what that text said it means you're free to do whatever you want within reason."

Jongin put the controller down on the table, pushing aside leftover takeout boxes and empty cans of soda. They hadn't cracked open any of the beers yet. Luhan said another rule was that no one was drinking until everyone was clear on the rules and what was going to happen.

Minseok opened his arms and invited Jongin into his lap. It was a lot different than sitting down in Luhan's lap. Minseok was already hard and had a constant flush to his face. Jongin pressed his forehead against Minseok's, smiling shyly.

"May I kiss you?"

At first, Minseok didn't give an answer. He bit his lip and smiled back at Jongin, then he hesitantly pressed his lips against Jongin's making him squeak in surprise. Kissing Minseok wasn't much different than kissing Luhan. They both were careful with Jongin, not pushing or taking too much. Jongin sighed when Minseok's hand rubbed circles on his lower back, then he pulled away and honest-to-God, giggled.

"Yeah, you can kiss me all you want."

Jongin leaned in once more deepening the kisses and holding Minseok's face. They were vaguely aware of Luhan's hands caressing them and then focusing his attention back on booting up the game systems. The hushed sound of the menu music was background noise as Jongin enjoyed just kissing Minseok. There was no tongue or wandering hands. It was just kissing. Jongin found he rather enjoyed this type of affection more than sloppy, spit-filled making out.

 

"No hands."

Both Jongin and Minseok looked at Luhan incredulously. Minseok and Jongin had separated but not before Luhan kissed them both on their cheeks. Jongin flushed but not more than Minseok. They sat next to each other playing with each other's fingers and leaning close.

"How is that supposed to work?" Jongin looked at his controller and then back at Luhan.

Getting a blow job without using hands? That was going to be difficult.

"You can't let go of the controller. The moment you do, you lose." Luhan picked up his controller and started scrolling through characters, "The point is to try and make the other person let go of their controller. If you're blowing Minseok, I have an advantage because well, who the fuck is going to concentrate with your lips around their dick?"

Minseok snorted, nearly spitting out his beer. They finally cracked open a few and Jongin was pretty sure Luhan was a lunatic after the first sip. "So you want me to suck Minseok's dick while you race each other?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah." Luhan leaned back and laughed shrugging, "When you play Minseok, I'll blow you and when I play you, Minseok's going to blow me. But the moment any of us reaches down to fuck someone's face, we lose. Thus, the winner gets the absolute pleasure of having his ass eaten."

Minseok took another sip of his beer and Jongin snorted. They were already giggling at Luhan's ridiculous game, then Minseok leaned over Jongin's body pulling Luhan in for a kiss.

"It really just sounds like you want to lose and eat ass."

"Minseok," Luhan cocked an eyebrow, "I will edge you in front of Jongin for your smart mouth; a mouth that I would love to have doing other things. Now, shut up and grab that controller so I can smash you in this before I smash that ass in the bedroom."

Jongin cackled, sending Minseok into a fit of laughter in his lap, as well. Jongin watched Luhan pout and then rolled his eyes when Minseok kissed his hand. He was glad that Luhan had talked him into playing games even if there was a questionable twist to it. It felt nice to have friends over and just let loose. Jongin let his mind wander to having a relaxing weekend with Baekhyun which made him smile more.

 

"Let the games begin!" Luhan shouted.

"May the odds be ever in your ass, I mean favor." Minseok raised his beer and Jongin toasted to that laughing hysterically. In his mind, Jongin celebrated ass and things in it. He would never stop celebrating being gay as fuck.

Okay, maybe Jongin was already sort of drunk from one beer. He was _totally_ into this competition now. Luhan and Minseok had started their game which meant at any time, Jongin could set his second beer down and put his lips around Minseok's cock and blow him.

Without much more hesitation, he did just that. Minseok already had his legs spread, pants and shirt discarded somewhere across the living room. Luhan had never put on a shirt, and Jongin decided clothes weren't exactly necessary for the occasion. He rolled on the floor until he was between Minseok's legs, which had Minseok losing concentration if only for a moment, laughing at Jongin's antics.

But then, he wasn't laughing at all. He was sighing, rolling his hips and biting his already pink lips. Jongin took him into his hands and started licking on the tip, shiny with pre-cum considering he was still wearing the cock ring around the base of his length. Jongin was kind of into that, thinking maybe one day he would want to try it.

"Fu-ck."

Luhan laughed as Jongin bobbed his head and got more enthusiastic. Minseok set the controller and his arms on the crown of Jongin's head. It wasn't exactly breaking the rules, but Jongin thought it was a moderately close call; a loophole. He wasn't exactly in a position to complain, even if he wanted to. He enjoyed how Minseok slowly nudged Jongin further down until his mouth was stretched and his nose was almost to the cock ring.

"Just like that. Fuck."

"That's cheating Minseok you ass."

"My hands are still on the controller. Stop talking shit and keep your eyes focused on the game."

Jongin hummed trying not to laugh while he was taking Minseok to the back of his throat. It was a difficult situation, all things considered.

It wasn't much longer though and Minseok was caving. He lost composure several minutes into the last lap of the race. Luhan was frustrated with Minseok's confidence and his ability to hold off his own orgasm, until Jongin decided to play a dirty game of chance. He pushed the palm of his hand against Minseok's crotch, cupping his balls and rolling them in his hand while he continued to suck on just the tip. Jongin ran his fingers gingerly around the plastic edge of the cock ring and Minseok gasped.

The controller landed on Jongin’s back and he felt fingers thread through his hair pushing him off with a grunt. "S-Stop. I can't...not until later. Fuck, your mouth is too good Jongin."

With that, Jongin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt a bit smug. Minseok had to push him off because he was about to cum, which now meant Minseok was in the loser category.

That also meant Jongin was one step closer to being a winner and having his ass eaten.

 

When it was Jongin's turn, Minseok swapped places with him and then sat in front of Luhan on his stomach. He had on the grandest of smirks and Luhan just looked down rolling his eyes. It was like they were playing a game and Minseok seemed determined.

As soon as the game started, Luhan's toes were curling into the carpet. Jongin could hear the slick wetness of a mouth and muffled groans that could only be Minseok starting to distract Luhan. Jongin could feel himself getting aroused just watching him work in his peripheral. Jongin took note that he was probably very much into watching other people aside from the possibility of other people watching him.

Even if he was somewhat distracted competition, Luhan kept pulling out dirty tricks to get Jongin off the course and losing. Every time Jongin thought he was going to pull ahead, something would hit him. At this rate, he never wanted to see another banana ever again. When Jongin finally did pull ahead of him, Luhan was panting, bucking up from the floor.

"This was a bad idea. Fuck, this was bad. Min - "

Jongin glanced over and saw Luhan's arms falling onto Minseok's shoulders. He was losing it, and this game. Jongin kept his eyes on the prize and went into their final lap while Luhan was trying to kiss Minseok's forehead.

For a moment, they were neck and neck. Jongin was gritting his teeth, hoping Minseok would push Luhan over the edge or at least to it enough to acquiesce. It happened in the last stretch of the race. Jongin could hear the way Luhan was moaning and knew he was close. All of a sudden Luhan's character stopped and Jongin crossed the finish line.

Jongin looked over to see Luhan's hand shoving Minseok's head down as he came whispering, "Don't fucking stop."

It was probably the hottest thing Jongin had ever seen besides Baekhyun and the fucking Sun.

Minseok kept going, licking up every last drop and even being showy with everything on his tongue before swallowing. Jongin could see Minseok rutting against the floor but knew it definitely wasn't enough to get him off. He sat up and Jongin's cock twitched when he saw the very obvious wet patch that had formed. Too bad Minseok couldn't get off just yet since it was only a little past nine.

"Does this mean I win?" Jongin mused smugly.

"No," Luhan said catching his breath, "It means that you have to last through one more race, then we'll see who wins."

 

Having Luhan blow him seemed like an unfair advantage.

While Minseok was probably aware of how to give head, Luhan knew the things Jongin liked; knew how to push all of his buttons. After watching Luhan cum into Minseok’s mouth, Jongin was wound up tighter than a two dollar watch. Just the right amount of pressure or the swipe of a tongue and Jongin knew he was going to lose this battle.

He wasn't going to let that happen or at least he was going to try his damnedest.

Luhan kept his mouth right on the tip of Jongin's length while he raced Minseok. It was getting increasingly difficult for him to concentrate on more than just the way Luhan's tongue flicked against his slit, and how he kept lightly dragging his teeth. Jongin was panting, trying to hold his hips still. The more he tried, the more he found it tough to even keep his eyes open. He wanted to roll them back and fuck up into Luhan's perfect, wet mouth.

Minseok chuckled when Jongin let out a high pitched 'ah'. "You look like you're about to cave."

"And you look like a loser. Eyes on the game." Jongin quipped.

The only thing Jongin could think to do was take deep breaths and concentrate. If he kept himself centered maybe he could just forget that Luhan was amazing with his tongue and that he knew how to make Jongin's legs shake. As they went into another lap, Luhan stroked Jongin slow and bit his thighs.

"He's so close, Minseok. He's trembling. It's actually kind of cute."

"Luhan," Jongin moaned and rolled his hips just the smallest bit forward "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, honey." Luhan giggled then took Jongin down again making him yelp as tongue and teeth drug up and down. Jongin was holding back as much as he could and it still wasn't quite enough.

 

During the last lap, Luhan had successfully edged Jongin twice. He was just teasing now, Jongin knew. He would nip and suck just to get Jongin to the edge then leave him there. It was no longer about the competition but about seeing how long Jongin could hold out. He was shaking, dripping sweat, and painfully turned-on. If Luhan even thought about putting anything near his ass, he was going to cum.

Soon, Minseok's racer stopped and Jongin made the finish line. It was only because everyone was getting impatient. As soon as Jongin dropped his controller, he pulled Luhan into a kiss and tugged on Minseok’s arm.

"Now," Jongin gasped, "Now. Want it now."

Luhan smirked into their next kiss before rolling and putting Jongin on top of him. He felt cool air across his ass as Minseok started kissing his lower back and removing his boxers. Luhan manhandled him until he was face down, ass up so Minseok could eat him out.

The first press of Minseok's tongue and Jongin was already burying his face in the crook of Luhan’s neck.

"Shh. We said we would take care of you."

Minseok spread Jongin and started pushing his tongue in, swirling and kissing. Jongin rocked his hips seeking friction but gaining nothing. His eyes started to water as Luhan wrapped his hand around the base of Jongin's cock. He was holding off Jongin's orgasm so Minseok could properly eat him out. And he did. God he did. Jongin whined and moaned into Luhan's chest begging for release.

Just as Jongin thought Luhan was going to let him cum, stroking him long and slow, he gripped tight and bit down on Jongin's neck, "Not yet honey. My turn. Be a sweetheart and get Minseok off."

"Yeah, okay. Yeah."

Jongin caught his breath as he nodded. It was just past eleven and Minseok was already shoving the cock ring off and positioning himself under Jongin. His cock was swollen and throbbing. Jongin knew it wouldn't take much to get him off. Minseok had the softest stomach and Jongin kissed down it until he could swallow Minseok’s length.

It took Jongin bobbing his head for only a few minutes before Minseok spilled into his mouth. Luhan was just massaging and teasing Jongin's rim. And he thanked the stars for that considering Minseok wasn't into pain like he was. (Which was something Jongin was rather new to. Luhan had started getting a bit more daring during blow-jobs and in general with biting and nipping at Jongin's skin.)

Minseok blew a harsh breath through his lips before getting up and sitting on the couch. Jongin only had a fraction of a second to look before his face was in the carpet and Luhan was pulling his arms back. He left them at the small of Jongin's back and started kissing down Jongin's thighs.

"Keep them right there, honey."

Jongin knew better than to move them so he laced his fingers as Luhan spread his ass and dove in. Luhan was much, much more enthusiastic. He knew what Jongin liked and it would ultimately be his downfall. But the best part of Luhan eating him out was that he could finally cum. Luhan had long since spilled into Minseok's mouth and Minseok just released for Jongin.

Jongin could see the end in sight.

"Lu, please."

Luhan slowly pushed his middle finger inside and kissed Jongin's thigh, "Go ahead, honey. Will you cum for us?"

Jongin closed his eyes as his whole body tensed. He could feel everything going haywire. His toes curled and his legs shook as he moaned Luhan’s name over and over. Jongin knew it wouldn’t be long until Luhan pushed harder and when he did Jongin nearly screamed in ecstasy.

He had done everything right. He waited to climax last and he hadn't had sex with anyone. Baekhyun would be pleased. Jongin laughed as he came hard across the carpet.

"So good. You're so good." Luhan pulled his finger out and helped Jongin roll over.

He was boneless, floaty, and tired. He smiled softly as Luhan picked him up off the floor and laid him on the couch. Jongin put his head in Minseok’s lap as he ran fingers through his soaked hair. Jongin was naked so he stuck to everything but that was a minor detail to how blissed out he felt. Jongin closed his eyes and let all the soft touches lull him nearly to sleep.

"Did he - "

Luhan kissed Jongin’s forehead, "Shh. We'll just tell Baekhyun."

Jongin wasn't sure what there was to tell, but he hoped it was good news.

 

When Jongin finally came to, he was covered with a blanket still on the couch. Minseok was half-asleep next to him and Luhan was sitting on the floor, head tucked right under Jongin’s chin. He smiled before running his fingers through the hair that had fallen into Luhan’s face. Minseok hummed doing the same to Jongin.

“You’ve been out for about thirty minutes. Luhan refused to move you.”

Jongin’s smile widened at that thought. Luhan had always said he never wanted to move Jongin when he fell asleep because he was too adorable. Jongin continued to brush Luhan’s hair from his face and just stare at his peaceful expression. He looked youthful and innocent when he was sleeping. Minseok brushed the tips of his fingers across the shell of Jongin’s ear and he leaned into the touch.

“If you want, I can draw a bath for you.” Minseok scratched behind Jongin’s ear making him shiver, “Luhan and I still have business to attend to.”

Jongin giggled quietly. “What kind of business?”

“Well,” Minseok set his hand on Jongin’s neck and massaged behind Jongin’s ear with his thumb. “We had a few rules but what he neglected to tell you was that if he caved and came before we ate you out, I got to fuck him.”

“So you planned for me to win almost the entire time.”

“Of course we did, honey.” Luhan lifted his head just enough to kiss Jongin deeply but soft. Jongin loved lingering kisses and Luhan never failed to deliver. He closed his eyes and let Luhan kiss him just a bit more as he felt Minseok and Luhan’s fingers intertwined against his neck.

“How do you feel?”

Jongin yawned as if on cue. “Tired. I’d like that bath now Minseok.”

Minseok laughed before leaning over and kissing Jongin’s hair. Luhan also kissed Jongin once more before standing and stretching. They were all still in some manner of undress; Jongin was still naked. He wrapped the blanket around him but when he stood, he felt off-balance. Minseok picked him up and wrapped Jongin’s legs around his waist with ease.

“Come on. I’ll get him into the bath. Luhan, you go get prepped.”

Luhan’s shoulders dropped and he made a face. He stamped his feet like a child. “I thought you would forget.”

“Nope. Let’s go.”

 

 

After Luhan’s small meltdown about losing his and Minseok’s personal game, Jongin was put into a warm bubble bath. He instantly relaxed, feeling his muscles unwind and eyes flutter shut. He hadn’t realized just how tense sitting in his chair all day and holding off orgasms all night would make him. As soon as he felt like he could drift off into la-la land for a bit his phone buzzed, Minseok smacked Luhan’s ass and Luhan...Well, he nearly screamed.

So much for rest and relaxation.

Jongin wiped his hands on the towel beside the tub and checked his phone. He smiled to himself as he saw that Baekhyun had texted him. Jongin had to ignore the couple in the other room as they fucked. He was moderately uninterested. It was more entertainment than a form of arousal. He was spent in all senses of the word.

 

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Hey, beautiful. How do you feel?_

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Taken care of lol I’m so worn out._

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Do you mind if I Facetime you?_

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Not at all :)_

 

A moment later, Baekhyun’s call came through. Jongin hadn’t turned the camera to face him, instead, it was pointed toward the tile floor. But Baekhyun looked handsome and intelligent. He was wearing the same white shirt he always wore to the club except the top few buttons were undone. Jongin looked at his collarbones and nearly squealed.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and set his phone against something on his desk. He pushed his brown plastic framed glasses up on his nose and smiled. When he pushed a hand through his already messy hair, Jongin did squeal.

_“Can you hear me fine?”_

“Yes,” Jongin said and tried to calm himself down. Baekhyun was potentially his Dom, not a cute boy; definitely not a cute college boy.

_“Can you turn the camera on for me, please. I’d like to see you.”_

Jongin did as he was told. He turned the front-facing camera on and Baekhyun smiled when his face came into view. Jongin looked tired with dark circles under his eyes and messy hair. He couldn’t help but feel fairly exposed. He was naked in the tub while talking to Baekhyun. All of a sudden Jongin felt a little shy and self-conscious. Baekhyun picked up a pen and started writing on a notebook in front of him.

_“Are you in the tub?”_

“Yeah.” Jongin sighed. “Minseok helped me into the bath.”

Baekhyun lifted his eyes from the words on the paper and smirked. _“So, you’re naked?”_

“Generally when people take a bath they are naked Baekhyun.”

_“Can I see the goods and services I may be purchasing before I officially buy? Or is that a no-go?”_

Baekhyun continued to smirk as Jongin covered his body with a coy smile on his face. “You may not!”

They both laughed before Jongin put his hand down and Baekhyun started writing again. Jongin wanted to ask what Baekhyun was writing but he didn’t want to be intrusive. So he decided against it and settled comfortably into the water.

_“Tell me about what happened. Tell me the things you liked and the things you didn’t like.”_

Jongin bit his lip. Baekhyun was giving an order, Jongin knew that much. It was phrased as a statement, not a question. Luhan had done similar things but nothing too outrageous. Jongin cleared his throat and thought about everything in the night.

“I enjoyed my limits. It wasn’t too much, and it made things somewhat fun. I liked being watched and watching but I’m not sure how I’ll feel about it later.”

Jongin avoided saying, “ _I’m not sure how I’ll feel about it with you._ ” While he and Luhan were close, they were not in a relationship and never would be. Jongin couldn’t deny the attraction he had to Baekhyun and the want for more. He wasn’t sure how he would handle his romantic partner sharing sexual intimacy with another person.

Baekhyun hummed so Jongin took that as a notion to continue.

“I liked being edged and I think I’d like being overstimulated. Luhan denied me several times in the night and I wondered how it would feel if instead, he made me cum all of those times.”

 _“You would feel more tired than you do now.”_ Baekhyun glanced up and smiled. Jongin’s breath caught in his throat. Baekhyun had an incredible smile and Jongin would never get tired of seeing it. _“Please continue. I’d like to hear how you felt about Minseok’s rules, and did I just hear moaning?”_

Baekhyun used the end of his pen to push up his glasses. Sure enough, though, Luhan was moaning and begging. Jongin had sort of tuned it out since he was on the phone with Baekhyun so his attention wasn’t on them. Jongin laughed when he looked out the bathroom door and into Luhan’s bedroom. Minseok was pulling completely out of Luhan and then slamming back in. Jongin shrugged. Served him right. Jongin had been on the receiving end of that kind of treatment from Luhan. He was getting a dose of his own medicine.

“They had a personal game going on it seems. Does it bother you?”

_“If it's not bothering you, then no, not in the least.”_

Baekhyun scratched his head with the pen then started writing. Jongin took a deep breath before deciding how he felt about Minseok’s rules.

Minseok had a time limit on when he could cum. He also had to wear a cock ring for the majority of the day. Luhan had edged him several times; more than he edged Jongin. As he thought about all of that, Jongin’s cheeks turned red.

“I think I might like the um...the cock ring.” Jongin bit his lip as Baekhyun smirked. “I like the thought of wearing it and the thought of - “

Baekhyun’s eyes lifted back up from his paper and he looked absolutely devious. Jongin’s throat went dry even though his entire body was surrounded by water.

 _“Me wearing one.”_ Baekhyun licked his lips slowly dragging his tongue across the bottom one. _“You like the thought of me wearing one.”_

Jongin nodded. “Yes.”

_“Noted.”_

Jongin wanted to hide his face. Yes, the thought of Baekhyun in a cock ring was high on his priority list of things he would like to see before he died. Even as Jongin blew Minseok, he imagined how it would be if Baekhyun wore one and told him just how he wanted to be sucked off and edged.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, set his pen down, and folded his hands in front of him. _“How do you think you might feel about being used? Like how Minseok is with Luhan right now?”_

Jongin contemplated that as he looked out the door once more to see Minseok and Luhan in the bedroom. Luhan’s arms had been tied down to the bed and a ball gag placed in his mouth. His legs were pressed against his chest and Jongin noticed it was nothing like what they had ever done before. His ankles were strapped to his thighs. Minseok was leaning over him holding onto his knees and slamming into him over and over as Luhan whined behind the gag.

Jongin blushed from his cheeks down his chest as he bit his lip. Baekhyun laughed and Jongin had forgotten how sweet and melodic it was. It was nothing like the filthy sex taking place in his apartment.

“I might be into it. I’m not sure yet. I like watching though.” Jongin admitted.

Baekhyun leaned back in his chair and nodded his head in approval. _“I’ll be sure to consider that when we have our talk next Friday.”_

“Am I allowed to ask about that?” Jongin pulled his eyes away from the couple in the bedroom back to Baekhyun on his phone.

_“Of course beautiful. You can talk about whatever you want.”_

“Okay. Hold on.”

Jongin lifted his foot out of the water and turned the faucet on. He needed more warm water in the tub. The bubbles were nearly gone, and some of the water had drained out, but he filled the tub until he was satisfied and then shut the water back off.

“Should I wear something in particular?”

Baekhyun hummed nodding his head. _“Yes. I would prefer if you came in something elegant but casual. You don’t have to wear a suit, but I would like you to wear something nice.”_

“Okay.” Jongin let his nerves settle into something like excitement. “I can’t wait to see you.”

As soon as Jongin spoke, Baekhyun was smiling brightly. He crossed one leg over the other and Jongin saw how he tried to hide his joy. _“Me too, beautiful. Me too.”_

Baekhyun adjusted himself in the chair and picked up his phone. Most of his face filled the view and Jongin saw how tired he looked behind his glasses. Jongin felt that tired too. He sighed and Jongin just sat in silence listening to how the white noise mixed with Baekhyun’s breathing.

_“I need to get back to work, but I’ll try to send you a message before I go to sleep.”_

Jongin looked away from the camera. “Can I ask what you’re working on so late?”

Baekhyun sighed. Jongin didn’t have to look to know it was the sound of disapproval. They hadn’t gotten very personal, and Jongin had suspected that they wouldn’t until they had known each other longer. He understood if Baekhyun kept some things to himself. They were acquaintances at best. Jongin hesitantly returned his eyes to the screen and saw Baekhyun softly smiling.

_“I’d like to keep some things private, but I guess it's not too invasive for you to know I’m a freelance writer in my downtime.”_

Jongin smiled shyly. Baekhyun being intelligent and educated was a huge turn on for him. He would love to hear about what Baekhyun was writing about but settled on asking again later on. Once they knew each other better, Jongin wanted to know about what Baekhyun wrote about and if he had considered publishing a book.

“That’s honestly interesting.” Jongin pushed himself up in the tub and pulled his knees toward his chest. “Don’t stay up too late okay? You should get some rest. I don’t want you to overwork yourself.”

Baekhyun tilted his head for a moment then smiled. _“Thank you. I’ll make sure to rest soon. Goodnight beautiful.”_

“Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

Jongin waited until Baekhyun hung up and the screen went dark to kiss the top of it as if he were trying to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead. “Goodnight.”

 

After his bath, and retiring to his own sex-free room, Jongin stretched out in his bed. He wondered if Baekhyun had finished writing and if he was enjoying some tea before bed, or maybe he read the news so his eyelids would droop with boredom. He wondered how long it would be until he maybe got a goodnight text from Baekhyun.

Jongin covered himself up before his door opened slowly.

“Hey, honey. You still up?”

“Yeah, Lu. Come on in.”

Luhan stepped inside with a lit clove cigarette between his fingers. He had marks all over his body and a dewy sheen to his skin. Jongin smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed with a glass ashtray in his lap.

“I wanted to check on you before I went to bed. Minseok’s pretty much already out cold.”

“I’m great. Baekhyun called me while I was taking a bath.”

Luhan smirked. “I heard.”

They sat in silence for a while, Luhan taking slow drags of his cigarette and Jongin just watching the smoke dissipate into the air. He wondered if Baekhyun smoked or if he drank. Jongin wondered how he liked his eggs and coffee.

Well, Jongin wondered a lot of things, really.

Luhan’s voice interrupted Jongin’s thoughts. “You’re so taken with him.”

“Is it too much to say it's like love at first sight?”

Luhan scoffed. “Hell no. Not for you, Kim Jongin. You’re so incredibly tender-hearted. You fall in love with puppies in windows and flowers on the sidewalk. You write love letters to dying stars. Of course, you would fall for Baekhyun.”

Jongin pulled a pillow to his chest and hugged it tightly. Luhan just shook his head and laughed. He put out his cigarette then kissed Jongin’s forehead. He set the ashtray back on the nightstand before tucking Jongin comfortably into bed.

“You can fall in love whenever you like, honey, just do me a favor and take care of your heart…and his.”

“I will.” Jongin closed his eyes as Luhan brushed the hair from his face. “Promise.”

 

  

 

 

 

The rest of the weekend Jongin spent his downtime researching. Luhan had warned him that most of what he was going to find would be fake, overzealous, poorly directed porn that was not an accurate representation of what Jongin would be looking for. Still, Jongin read, watched, and had different aspects of BDSM presented to him.

Luhan and Minseok performed several different demonstrations for Jongin during that time and he found that he indeed liked to watch others with their permission.

They showed Jongin different things that were easy to do at home. Luhan had restraints, which Jongin had already been subjected to. He also showed off his collection of cock rings and plugs. Jongin had no idea those things were under his bed. Luhan laughed it off saying, “I didn’t want to scare you away.”

Minseok’s small collection was something Jongin was somewhat surprised by. He always brought a small overnight bag with him, but Jongin hadn’t expected it to be mostly full of bondage and toys; specifically, a high-end leather bondage set that Luhan insisted Jongin try on. Minseok encouraged everything saying they were clean and well taken care of.

“How does it feel?” Luhan asked.

Jongin stood in front of his floor-length mirror turning this way and that way. The leather was burgundy with gold metal accents. There were four pieces total and Jongin hadn’t realized how much he didn’t know about bondage since he had never worn it. Each piece was snug against his skin but not in a way that was uncomfortable.

There was a thick, double belted cuff around his waist. Additional pieces were around his wrists and ankles. The last pieces were around the upper portion of his thighs. After spending a few moments examining them, touching and playing with the D-rings, Jongin decided he very much liked it and would like to explore it more.

“It's nice and I like the way I look in it.”

Minseok set his chin atop Jongin’s shoulder and smiled. “You look good. The leather suits you and the gold makes your skin glow.”

Jongin smiled shyly. “Thank you.”

Luhan set his hands on Jongin’s waist and turned him around. He smiled then kissed Jongin’s cheek. “There is one more piece but we weren’t sure how you’d feel about it. With your permission, I’d like to put it on you and see how you feel about it too.”

Jongin nodded. He was pretty sure he knew what that last piece was. He was also pretty sure he had decided on his dynamic. Everything had come to a head and Jongin was almost certain he knew where he stood in the spectrum of dominance and submission. Unlike Minseok and Luhan, Jongin was now well aware he was not as much of a switch as he originally thought.

Luhan gently pushed on Jongin’s shoulder until he knelt on the floor. Jongin bit his lip, already starting to feel the effects of what Luhan was trying to determine. His cheeks were hot and everything in his mind was heady. He let out a short pant as Luhan put himself at eye level and put the last leather piece around Jongin’s neck.

“Look how beautiful you are, Jongin-ie.”

An involuntary moan escaped Jongin’s lip and Luhan swallowed it. Jongin let Luhan cradle his head and kiss him sensually. He closed his eyes and let Luhan take over moving his body closer then kissing down his neck. Jongin felt his cock throb as Luhan pushed him to the floor.

“Imagine how much more beautiful you would be if you were immobilized and fucked senseless.”

Minseok knelt down and whispered in Jongin’s ear as Luhan kissed down his stomach. The restraints weren’t even attached to the bondage outfit but Jongin found the weight of the leather enough for him not to move as Luhan swallowed his length down. He only sucked and stroked for a few moments before Jongin was spilling into his mouth.

As Jongin’s head came back to reality, he made a mental note that bondage and restraints were something he really wanted to try with Baekhyun.

 

Jongin tried on many other things after that. Minseok had bought him a few cock rings after seeing his reaction to the one he wore during their gaming competition. Jongin found he liked the plastic and metal ones more so than the strictly leather ones. Jongin did not try on the ‘Gates of Hell’ as Minseok called it, but he did leave another post-it note in his brain that he would definitely like to try the chastity device on some other day.

As the day continued, Minseok showed off part of his own plug collection. Jongin had never realized that they came in so many different sizes, shapes, and materials. Jongin really liked the metal ones shaped like hearts with little gems, and the ones with tails attached to them. He also found that he liked the aesthetic of the glass ones.

Jongin spent time familiarizing himself with different sex toys and other instruments. Luhan and Minseok also helped him by utilizing them. Jongin had never heard of a plastic masturbator but God, did he love having Minseok use one on him that was attached to a vibrator. He made Jongin cum twice before he removed the masturbator and gave him one more orgasm from the vibrator alone.

There were obviously things Jongin did not like in part of Minseok and Luhan’s collections of things. One of them was stoppers. He did not like the feel of something foreign pressed against his slit. Luhan mentioned that also took away the prospect of sounding. Jongin shuddered when he had Minseok explain what the hell that was. He was not interested in that in the least, but different strokes for different folks.

He was also uninterested in electric play, fire play, and possibly knife play. He watched a few videos with Luhan while Minseok made dinner that made him realize that while he was interested in some extremes, he was not in others. He liked choking and breath play but didn’t know how he felt about asphyxiation in other forms besides just using hands. Jongin loved humiliation, verbal, and some forms of objectification. He did not like some of the more public scenes and he definitely wasn’t into mouth washing or face slapping.

There were a few traditional fetishes that Jongin thought he might like to try; things like corsets, masks, lace, and panties. Luhan showed him some other fetish materials and clothing and Jongin thought he might try the softer side of rubber or PVC but nothing full-bodied. He liked to feel restrained and controlled but didn’t want to feel trapped.

 

During dinner, they talked about a few more things but mostly, Jongin thanked both of them for helping him understand things before meeting with Baekhyun. He felt more prepared and it helped the anxiety and nerves settle back down into excitement. He had a good handle on some of the things he might like to try, along with some soft and hard limits. Jongin firmly believed that impressions were everything and this was going to help him tremendously.

While eating Minseok’s spaghetti, Luhan went over some different behaviors. Some things Jongin was familiar with, some he was not. He wasn’t aware that some Submissives behave in certain ways. He also did not know there was a difference in Submissives. Luhan took the moment to explain brats and babies.

Brats deliberately disobeyed their Doms for attention and punishment. Babies depended upon the individual. There were those that liked to regress to a childlike mindset and some that wanted to be spoiled and spanked. He referred to those as littles and sugar babies, respectively. He also explained those that enjoyed the extremes of bottles, diapers, and the like. He defined it as paraphilic infantilism. Jongin decided that bit wasn’t for him but he did like the thought of being spoiled and spanked.

Minseok and Luhan shared a look before glancing back at Jongin and laughing. He guessed it was obvious he liked to be pampered. Jongin shrugged as they continued to eat and talk.

 

Luhan went over some different clothing options for Jongin’s ‘not-date dinner date’. Baekhyun hadn’t said anything about what to wear but Jongin thought he might not say anything until later in the week. Luhan also touched on some forms of what he called ‘forced orders’. Jongin was confused by the word ‘forced’ and the explanation of rules.

“You are told to do something, but you can refuse. Sometimes Doms will tell their Sub to do something. It’s an order, but the Sub can use their safe words to show that they are not interested in something like that.”

Jongin nodded along. “So, if you were to tell me to wear a plug and I didn’t want to, I could just use a safe word to show I don’t want to do it?”

“Yes.” Luhan pulled Jongin’s head into his lap as Minseok massaged his calves. “If there is something you don’t want to do, you just have to say so. You aren’t being forced in the sense that you think.”

“I think I get it. It’s an order during what you called a scene and I can say no to it if it's something that’s a limit for me.”

“Exactly, honey.” Luhan pushed Jongin’s hair away from his forehead and smiled. “Say I want you to do something with your hair but you find that particular thing uncomfortable. You can tell me that and we can discuss something else instead.”

“I think I like that though,” Jongin hummed. “I think I like having the option to say no but not using it. I think I would just do it because it would make you happy. It's just hair. It grows back.”

Everyone laughed as Jongin settled further into the couch and his friends. They had really helped Jongin feel more comfortable and confident about his appointment with Baekhyun on Friday. He knew he still had a long way to go and there was still much to learn, but Jongin reminded himself that some kids needed training wheels before they could ride their bicycles.

 

On Monday, Jongin received a text from Baekhyun that requested him to remove all the color from his hair. By Wednesday, Jongin was white blond along with Minseok and Luhan. They had all gone to have their hair done and decided to just do it together. Minseok liked the possibility of going another color while Luhan just liked being blond.

Jongin liked his hair and the thought of Baekhyun being pleased he had followed instructions.

 

On Thursday, Baekhyun finally sent a detailed message about the least that was expected of him on Friday evening.

 

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _I will be sending you an address that you are to arrive at by five in the evening; sharp. If you show up more than ten minutes late, our meeting is canceled. If you show up early, you’ll receive a treat. You are to wear a dress shirt in any shade of blue. In case you are wondering, my favorites are royal and navy. When you arrive I have things to give you and things to tell you. Do not wear any jewelry except a watch if you wish but you won’t need to keep track of time. If you accept these terms please send a message of confirmation._

 

Jongin sent Baekhyun a picture of his hand covering his blushing red face and his bleached hair. Baekhyun sent a picture in return of his smiling face and fresh silver locks.

(Jongin ignored the fact he looked perfectly boyfriend in the yellow-orange sunlight.)

 

Friday’s classes went by in a flash and Jongin started getting ready after his half-day. Luhan had left earlier in the morning, texting Jongin that he was going to be at Minseok’s. He sent several picture messages after of him and Minseok playing in a dog park with friends. Jongin was jealous.

After receiving Baekhyun’s message, Jongin chose a silk navy shirt he had stashed in his closet and a pair of black slacks. He had a belt and dress shoes set out but nothing much other than that. He wasn’t going to wear any accessories, including a watch. Jongin wanted to enjoy his time without thinking about how he might turn back into a pumpkin at midnight.

After taking a shower and thoroughly cleaning up, as Minseok had instructed him to do, Jongin stood in his bedroom naked and somewhat afraid. He had contemplated different things he wanted to wear instead of the accessories but he still hadn’t chosen anything. Minseok helped Jongin order a few toys earlier in the week but he still wasn’t sure what Baekhyun might or might not be into.

There were a few safe areas though, thanks to Minseok being close to him.

Jongin spread himself out on the bed, lubed two fingers, and worked them in and out of himself slowly. He stroked his length to fullness then stopped even though he really wanted to cum. No one had given him rules except himself.

Just as slow as he fingered himself, Jongin slid a cock ring down his throbbing length and pushed a plug inside of his ass. The plug was small because Jongin didn’t want to be uncomfortable all night. He chose one online that was pink silicone with a blue gem at the end. After all, Baekhyun liked blue.

After getting everything situated, Jongin stood up and tried not to finish himself off. He put on boxer briefs that were a bit on the smaller side to keep his erection in check. Even though it wasn’t required of him, Jongin slid garters up his thighs. He tightened them and then threw his dress shirt on, buttoning it and then attaching the straps of the garter to his shirt to keep it in place. As he put his socks on, Jongin’s phone buzzed.

 

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _I heard you were getting ready. May I see?_

Jongin glanced at the clock to see it was half-past three. He still had plenty of time to get ready so he stopped what he was doing and messaged Baekhyun back.

 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Yes, you may ;)_

 

In the full-length mirror, Jongin tried to show off his legs and nearly visible arousal. He bit his lip as he took a few pictures, trying to see which were the best and showed off his legs the most. He selected the one that had the shirt and from his knees up in the picture. Baekhyun would see his garters, his bulge, and his navy shirt. He sent the picture before his resolve crumbled.

An immediate response had Jongin sitting back on the bed, palming himself.

 

 **[Baekhyun]  
** _Wow. You look incredible in just that. But I know what else you’re wearing. Naughty. >:)_

 

Naughty was the bare minimum of what Jongin _really_ wanted to be. He took his hands off his cock and text Baekhyun back before resuming getting ready. He didn’t want to become too enthusiastic and forget that he wanted to behave for himself all night.

 

 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Maybe we can talk about it at dinner. :*_

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _I would enjoy that. See you soon beautiful. Be careful._

 

Jongin finished getting ready, putting his pants on and styling his hair back. He put the address Baekhyun sent to him into his GPS and found that it lead to a hotel nearby. Jongin supposed Baekhyun had possibly reserved a table at the restaurant or cafe inside of it. Jongin grabbed the remainder of his things, his wallet and phone, and headed off to the hotel.

 

At a quarter to five, Jongin arrived at the hotel lobby unsure of where he was supposed to go. He was greeted by the staff and then the sight of Baekhyun. Jongin’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Baekhyun looked so damn attractive.

He was standing off to the side, pacing with his hands in his pockets. He checked the time twice while Jongin just stared gaping at him. He was wearing a black-on-black suit with a purple handkerchief tucked into the breast pocket. Jongin watched him anxiously run his hand through his parted silver hair.

Baekhyun was nervous.

When he finally turned around, Jongin’s heart stopped in his chest. Baekhyun was wearing grey lenses, an earring, and subtle smokey makeup. He looked absolutely breathtaking and Jongin was sure they shared the same stunned expression on their faces. Jongin slowly walked up to him trying to hide his smile and the pink on his cheeks.

“Hello.”

“Hello to you too, beautiful. Wow.” Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief as he looked Jongin up and down, smiling. He fixed part of Jongin’s collar that had folded up then returned his hand to his pocket. “Your hair looks great. You look great. You’re so good to me.”

Jongin blushed. “I really wanted to impress you.”

“Well, you did.” Baekhyun took a breath and nodded to himself. “We need to discuss just a few things before we join everyone.”

Jongin tilted his head in confusion. “Everyone?”

Jongin wasn’t aware they were meeting people. He thought this was a one-on-one with Baekhyun to discuss their contract. Baekhyun nodded his head then folded Jongin’s arm into the crook of his elbow. He took Jongin’s hand and lead them down a long hallway.

“I didn’t tell you that we would be joining people in case it made you anxious. I apologize. You will recognize many of these people from the club. I thought you might feel more comfortable being around more people instead of just having dinner with me alone. I didn’t want you to think I was going to kidnap you or anything.”

Jongin giggled and shook his head. “I don’t think you’re going to kidnap me but I think I get why you wanted us to be around more people.”

“Good.” Baekhyun stopped walking and turned to face Jongin. “I have some gifts for you. Will you accept them?”

Jongin bit his lip, smiled, and nodded his head. “Sure.”

Baekhyun let go of Jongin and pulled a small box from his pocket. Inside of it was a simple, silver chain. It wasn’t long, sitting at the base of Jongin’s neck when it was clasped. Baekhyun’s fingers lingered around Jongin’s neck and collar as he settled the necklace on him.

“This signifies you are interested in someone, but it also tells everyone you are undecided about your dynamic. Even though we will talk about it, others should know that you don’t know where you stand. Your blue shirt means you are or might be considering submission.”

Jongin listened quietly as Baekhyun spoke, taking in everything and trying to keep up.

“This purple,” Baekhyun pointed to his pocket then put his arm around Jongin’s waist, “means I am a host of this event and a Master. You will see a few others wearing this color. You will also see people wearing red. They are Doms or are in training. The only other thing you may need to know is that people wearing gold like your necklace are Slaves or people still deciding on that type of relationship. Anyone wearing a chain, no matter the color, is either spoken for or being considered.”

Jongin let that sink in for a moment before asking. “Am I being considered or spoken for?”

Baekhyun’s response was immediate. “Spoken for.”

Neither Jongin nor Baekhyun tried to hide their smiles as they continued to walk down the long hallway together.

 

When they stopped again, Baekhyun held Jongin by the hips in front of him. There was no one else in the hallway but there were people behind the door they had come to. Jongin stood nervously in front of Baekhyun until he lifted Jongin’s chin and smiled.

“We can always turn back.”

“No!” Jongin grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and held it tight. “I’m just really nervous about seeing someone I know or being judged.”

Baekhyun laughed and pulled Jongin closer to him. “No one here is going to judge you and you will definitely see people you know but they aren’t going to judge you either.”

Jongin sighed, relaxing into Baekhyun’s loose hold on his waist. Being around Baekhyun was already comforting. He found himself easing back into a relaxed mood.

“I have two more things for you.” Baekhyun pulled a small piece of candy out of his pocket. Jongin laughed as he unwrapped it and held it between two fingers. It was a small piece of mint chocolate. When Jongin reached for it Baekhyun pulled back, tutted, and shook his head.

“Ah. Open your mouth.”

Jongin licked then parted his lips. He rested his tongue against his bottom lip as Baekhyun set the chocolate in his mouth. Jongin closed it, letting the candy melt before watching Baekhyun lick his thumb then bite it. Jongin was having trouble controlling his arousal too.

“You…” Baekhyun stepped closer, narrowed his gaze, and smirked. “Will be the death of me, beautiful.”

Jongin smirked before taking Baekhyun’s hand and pressing his index finger against his tongue. He licked the last of the chocolate off Baekhyun’s finger before letting it go. “What else do you have for me?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and steeled himself. “A name. In this lifestyle, many people tend to use an alias or a nickname. Tonight, I’m giving you yours.”

Jongin bounced on his toes excitedly. “What is it?”

Luhan had explained this during their talks too. He told Jongin that some Doms will give their Subs a name. Minseok received the name ‘Xiumin’ from the Dom that trained him. Luhan mentioned others like ‘Suho’ and Siwon, then revealed that Siwon was the Master’s real name but that ‘Suho’ was an alias. Jongin wondered after that conversation if Baekhyun was going to give him a name and what it would be.

“Kai.” Baekhyun’s fingers brushed against Jongin’s cheek and he let himself lean into the affection closing his eyes. “In Chinese, it can mean ‘victory’. In Japanese, it can mean ‘ocean’ or ‘worth’. In other languages, it means ‘fire’.”

Jongin blushed as Baekhyun tucked a hair behind his ear. “I like it.”

“In Thai, it can mean ‘chicken’ and Luhan told me it was perfect for you.”

Jongin burst out laughing as Baekhyun held his face. When Jongin opened his eyes, Baekhyun was smiling wide and pretty. Jongin smiled back. It was perfect. Jongin put his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulled him into a loose hug.

“I love it. Thank you.”

Baekhyun groaned into Jongin’s chest. “You really are going to be the death of me Kim Jongin.”

 

 

Before finally kicking off the evening and entering the conference room, Baekhyun gave Jongin his instructions and rules. While Jongin did not have to lower his head or place his hands behind his back, he did have to respect other people and their space. Jongin was not to touch unless invited to do so, and vice versa. He could look all he wanted. Baekhyun encouraged it.

He said, “There will be lots of interesting things and people. Familiarize yourself with it all and we’ll talk about it later on in the night.”

Jongin found that Baekhyun’s lax rules relieved his nerves. He was invited to openly explore and view things he had never seen before and he had someone there to support and encourage him. They talked about how far they would be going that night and Baekhyun said ‘not far’. While it was obvious Baekhyun found Jongin attractive and he was potentially interested in Jongin sexually, they both agreed that a talk about preferences needed to happen first and maybe the passage of time. There was passion and fire, but there was also nerves and hesitation. Even holding Baekhyun’s hand felt strange, but also very intimate.

Jongin liked that Baekhyun’s thumb never stayed still, rubbing small constant circles on the back of his hand as they walked around the room.

As Jongin pulled out his phone to send a text to Luhan, Baekhyun pushed his phone down. “I’m pleased that you want to tell him you’re safe, but he’s right there. We can just go talk to him.”

Jongin shook his head and put his phone away. “He’ll see me. I’m here for you.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as he pressed against Jongin’s side. “And I’m enjoying every moment of that, beautiful.”

 

There were many people Jongin recognized and some he didn’t. The first person, besides seeing Luhan and Minseok enjoying drinks with friends, was Tao. Jongin was embraced by the overly excited bartender, which he loved. Tao gave good hugs and smelled really nice.

“You look so handsome and I love your hair.”

“So do you. You look nice too.” Jongin watched Tao spin in a circle and show off his outfit.

It was surprising to see Tao, outgoing and flashy, in a sapphire button-down and burgundy slacks. Jongin remembered Baekhyun’s earlier explanation and it all came to him at once. Tao was a Submissive and judging by the dainty, gold chain around his neck, he was potentially a Slave that belonged to a Master. Jongin wondered which Master.

Tao took Jongin by the hand and lead him to the bar where he showed off his skills. Baekhyun just stood in the same place smiling and laughing as someone walked up to him and began a conversation.

“I see you’re here with Master Baekhyun,” Tao smirked and glanced sideways at Jongin. “How is that going?”

Jongin looked back at Baekhyun and watched him shake hands with the man as he walked away. “I think it's going well. I’m really excited about tonight.”

“I bet you are.”

Tao made Jongin some fancy drink that tasted like summer and looked like the sky. Baekhyun decided water was enough for him. Jongin asked if he drank at all to which Baekhyun answered that he did, but he didn’t want to that evening. He also explained his reasoning behind letting Jongin have a drink as ‘taking the edge off’. Jongin was a bit anxious and Baekhyun was intuitive. Tao’s drinks came with a little punch and Jongin used it as liquid courage.

 

They made more rounds and Jongin introduced himself to lots of new people and some that were not-so-new. He finally was able to meet ‘Suho’ again. He was in a lovely gunmetal grey suit with a purple handkerchief. Jongin vaguely remembered him the night of Baekhyun’s birthday but could never remember what color his wristband was.

This answered that question for him.

“It’s nice to see you again, Jongin. Baekhyun hasn’t shut up about you. I’m Junmyeon.”

Jongin extended his hand to Junmyeon. He took it to his lips and gingerly kissed the back of it. “It’s nice to see you too.”

“When Baekhyun told us you would be accompanying him, we were all very excited. It’s been a while since we had someone so new and even longer since Baekhyun’s taken a Submissive.”

Jongin let Junmyeon’s hand go and took Baekhyun’s. “This is all really exciting to me. I want to learn a lot. Please take care of me.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon smirked into the rim of his glass of champagne. “We will. I’m sure.”

Baekhyun shot Junmyeon a look as he laughed. Jongin knew there was more to the conversation but to his dismay, Baekhyun lead him to other people, places, and things before he could ask Junmyeon anything more.

 

As Jongin finished his drink he was introduced to two new people. One was short and muscular with a strong jawline and shoulders. The other was just a bit taller than Jongin with long hair, a lean body, and an ass to die for. Jongin might have given a second glance to the smaller one to see if his ass was as phenomenal. (Spoiler Alert : It was.)

They were both wearing red shirts and black slacks with nothing around their necks. Jongin concluded they were likely Doms or in training.

“This is D.O and this asshole is Kris.” Baekhyun shoved on Kris’s arm and he smiled wide and gummy. Jongin liked his smile. “Guys, this is Kai.”

Kris held up his hands and sighed. “Listen, I told you. I didn’t mean to spill all that wax. I just backed up into the table and they all fell over. It was an accident.”

Baekhyun deadpanned. “You could have set my entire playroom on fire.”

Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hand on his waist and he stepped closer making him smile just the slightest. “Baekhyun?”

“Yes, Kai.”

“Why was there wax?”

“Ah!” Kris said raising his finger up and pointing between him and D.O. “We’re both in training under Master Baekhyun. We were having a session on wax play and I sort of hit the table that had all of our candles on it. They fell on the floor and I had to clean up wax for a week, then I had to take a punishment because I was careless.”

Jongin nodded along imagining a guy as big as Kris cleaning up wax and then being spanked. Baekhyun laughed when Jongin squirmed in his arms, pulling him closer and pressing his fingers into Jongin’s side until he turned inward.

“I did not spank Kris.” Baekhyun let Jongin go and took his hand instead. “I flogged him.”

“Sure did.” Kris rubbed his neck and shoulder as D.O chuckled and patted his side. “Still feeling the aftermath a week later. I’ll never be that clumsy again. Learned more than one lesson that day.”

Jongin really liked D.O’s laugh and Kris’s smile. He wasn’t sure if it was polite to ask if they were together but they answered that a moment later; D.O was seeing someone but only as a potential Submissive, Kris was not seeing anyone and didn’t know when he would ever find someone that he could share his lifestyle with.

Baekhyun reassured him that one day he would and Jongin really loved how warm-hearted he was.

 

As they continued to walk around and talk to people, Jongin started to feel a bit overwhelmed. Thankfully, Baekhyun was already well attuned to Jongin’s needs and they pulled away to a corner for a moment. Jongin sipped on a glass of water as Baekhyun played with his hair and rubbed up and down his back.

“I know this is a lot. Do you feel okay?”

“I do. I just need a moment. There are a lot of people here that I don’t know and I didn’t expect so many people to enjoy this type of thing.”

Baekhyun smiled. “You’d be surprised by the things you don’t know, beautiful.”

“Can we just be alone for a moment?”

“Of course. Anything you want.”

Baekhyun stepped back and sat down in a large chair against the far wall. They could see the entire conference room. There were a few tables and chairs, some furniture, and a bar. Jongin stood off to the side for a moment before he felt Baekhyun’s hand on the back of his thigh.

“If you want to, you can sit on my lap. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to and I’ll ask before I touch.”

Jongin set his glass of water on the table in front of them before settling himself in Baekhyun’s lap. The chair was big enough for the both of them and Jongin let himself be cradled by Baekhyun. He rested his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I know it's a lot, beautiful. We can take as long as we need. I don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable.” Jongin felt Baekhyun take a deep breath before he felt a hand hovering over his thigh. “Can I put my hand here?”

Jongin nodded and put his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Please.”

That was how they stayed for nearly ten minutes before Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hand back in his hair. He smiled into the side of Baekhyun’s neck making him laugh. Jongin buried his nose further taking a deep breath of Baekhyun’s cologne. It smelled of pepper, coffee, and cardamom. Jongin really liked it.

Baekhyun held Jongin against him for a while longer before he felt like he was better. Jongin turned himself a bit so that he could see the room and people watch.

“This is about to get interesting.”

Jongin felt Baekhyun’s arms tangle around his waist before he turned his head to see Tao being manhandled against one of the tables. No one else in the conference room was paying it any mind, except Jongin who was completely engrossed in the fact that Junmyeon had pushed Tao against the side of a table facing them. Jongin watched as Junmyeon pushed one hand into Tao’s hair and the other against the front of his slacks.

“I gave you very few rules for the night, Māomī.” Junmyeon shoved Tao’s face down against the table and Jongin’s cock twitched to life when Tao maoned. “Color?”

“Green, Master.”

 _Oh._ So Tao belonged to Junmyeon. Jongin couldn’t stop staring at how Junmyeon was pressed against Tao’s backside and Tao, already moaning and drooling onto the table. The rest of the room was a blur as Jongin focused on Junmyeon pulling out a necklace from his shirt and Tao smirking against the hardwood surface.

“I told you not to drink and I also told you not to wander off. What did you do?” Junmyeon tugged on the necklace and it broke away from his neck. Jongin felt Baekhyun’s fingers on the inside of his leg as his cock twitched at the same time the chain snapped.

“I did both.” Tao remained smirking, cheek pressed against the table. Jongin realized that he knew what type of Submissive Tao was. Luhan had explained this to him and Jongin was vaguely aware that this was typical of their behavior.

“He’s a brat.”

“You are correct in that assumption. He purposely disobeys his Master but his Master entertains his antics. They make a good pair.”

Jongin pushed himself back against Baekhyun and tried to hide his obvious arousal by adjusting his slacks. That was a lost endeavor. Baekhyun set his hand on Jongin’s knee as he tried to move and Jongin tensed for just a moment.

“Is it okay for my hands to wander? I don’t want to touch, just tease.”

Jongin nodded his head and laced his fingers with Baekhyun's on his knee. “No touching. I don’t mind if you get close or brush up against but don’t grab.”

“I understand, beautiful.”

Jongin let go of Baekhyun’s hand but it didn’t move away from his knee. Once Jongin looked back up to see Tao kneeling in a chair still facing away from Junmyeon, he felt fingertips tickling the inside of his thigh and up toward his crotch. It stopped just short of where Jongin wanted then moved back down.

“You’re going to be punished in front of everyone, Māomī. Do you agree to this?”

“Yes, Master.”

Junmyeon fiddled with the pendant on the necklace before setting it against the front of Tao’s slacks. Jongin watched Tao’s head fall back against Junmyeon, whose fingers were still tangled in his hair. He bucked up from the chair following the small object until it clicked; it was a vibrator. The front of Tao’s slacks tightened as he thrust his hips and bit down on his Junmyeon’s handkerchief, which was shoved unceremoniously into his mouth when he groaned.

Jongin was fascinated by the amount of restraint Tao had with his hands still free. He hadn’t once reached for himself, for Junmyeon, or for the vibrator.

There were fingers brushing up against the cock ring and Jongin moaned quietly as Baekhyun teased, squeezing gently against the base of Jongin’s length with two fingers. He bit his lip and twisted his hips trying to get Baekhyun to do more, or touch more. Baekhyun’s hand retreated back down to Jongin’s knee and he let a shaky breath go.

“Māomī, you’re going to cum in your pants before I get to three or you stay on your knees for the rest of the night.”

“Yes, Master.”

After answering, Tao bit down on the handkerchief again then started pumping his hips. He kept chasing the vibrator as Junmyeon slid it up and down his length. Jongin watched in awe as Tao closed his eyes and breathed harshly through his nose.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

Tao came on three and Jongin squeezed his cock trying to get off. He hadn’t relieved himself from earlier and was so hard it was bordering on painful. He wasn’t aware of how vigorously he was palming himself until Baekhyun pulled his fist away from his mouth and his other hand away from his dick. There were indentions in the side of Jongin’s hand where his teeth had been and a wet patch on the front of his slacks.

“Do you need a moment beautiful? You can go to the bathroom if you need to. No one here is going to judge you if you need to take some alone time.”

Jongin sat for a moment taking deep breaths contemplating that. He could step away to the bathroom, fuck his fist in an attempt to get off quickly and without much of a fuss. _Or_ he could stick to his own personal rules and not get off until he returned home to his apartment. The sexual tension and frustration had settled into a low, throbbing arousal in his stomach. Jongin was very aware that if he didn’t get a hold of himself, he would probably need that alone time.

“No.” Jongin took another deep breath and pulled Baekhyun’s arms around his waist. “No. I need to calm down.”

“Okay. We can sit here for a bit longer, then we need to speak to a few more people before dinner. I’m sure you’re getting hungry.”

“I am.” Jongin leaned back against Baekhyun’s chest and let his eyes close replaying the scene in front of him until he found himself wondering if Baekhyun would do that to him if he disobeyed. He imagined Baekhyun pushing him into the floor and making him cum in his pants. Jongin groaned burying his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

So much for calming down.

It took a bit longer than he would have liked, but Jongin regained his composure with Baekhyun whispering in his ear about how good he was while rubbing his back. Jongin couldn’t help but think about how much he liked that. He turned just enough to see Baekhyun smiling softly at him.

“I’m starting to become fond of the way you call me beautiful and tell me I’m good.”

Baekhyun pressed his cheek against Jongin’s arm. “I rather like calling you both, so please continue to do them.”

“I’ll try.”

Jongin stood and Baekhyun followed placing both of his hands on Jongin’s hips. “Good enough for me. Let’s go talk to a few more people before we sit down and eat?”

Jongin nodded lacing his fingers with Baekhyun’s as he lead the way back into the commotion of the conference room.

 

Over the next half-hour, Baekhyun introduced Jongin to a few more people. One of which was the same age as Jongin. He was vaguely aware that he probably attended the same college that Jongin did. He was lithe, all sharp lines and long body. He was wearing a beautiful ocean blue shirt and black slacks. Much like Jongin, he was somewhat shy and wearing a silver chain around his neck. Jongin didn’t speculate long on who he might be with.

The entire time they spoke, he kept shyly glancing at D.O.

Baekhyun walked off to refill their drinks and Jongin took a chance introducing himself.

“I’m Kai.” Jongin felt fingertips against his wrist, then the man beside him laced their fingers.

“I’m Sehun and I’m really nervous.”

“Me too. This is my first time attending something like this.”

Jongin held Sehun’s hand just a bit tighter. Their hands fit well together, long fingers and clammy skin. Jongin watched as Sehun took a deep breath, trying to relax. Jongin felt the sentiment. There was a lot of people that he didn’t know even if Baekhyun was with him.

“This is my first time, too.” Sehun turned toward Jongin and smiled. “I go to the club a bit here and there but I’ve never been able to attend an event like this.”

“It’s kind of scary, yeah?”

“Yes.” Sehun’s shoulders dropped and all the tension bled out from him. “I’m glad I’m not alone. I was really scared of walking in here without my Dom. I didn’t know if I was going to have fun or not. But it was a relief that there were others like me and I didn’t have to hide that side of myself.”

Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hand on the small of his back. He smiled off to the side before returning his attention to Sehun and their linked hands. “I was nervous too. I’ve never done anything like this so I’m still very unfamiliar with it. Will you please take care of me and help me?”

Sehun smiled wide and nodded his head. “Yes! We have to stick together. We’re sort of like brothers. I’ll help you when I can and teach you things so that Baekhyun here doesn’t flog you too much.”

Baekhyun shoved on Sehun’s shoulder playfully. “You’re just saying that because you get punished a lot.”

“I’m kind of a brat.” Sehun winked then let go of Jongin’s hand. “Okay. I need to actually acknowledge my Dom and speak to him. We haven't been playing long so it's still very new. He’s just so cute and handsome and now I’m nervous again. God, I’m a mess.”

“Go.” Jongin lifted up on his tiptoes to kiss Sehun’s cheek and whisper in his ear. “You can do it. I believe in you!”

Sehun’s smile widened and his eyes disappeared. He nodded before balling his fists and confidently walking toward D.O. Jongin and Baekhyun smiled as they walked their own way toward another group of people talking.

 

The feelings washing over Jongin were very familiar to him. The next person Baekhyun took Jongin to was the same man Jongin had trouble looking at on Baekhyun’s birthday. His blond hair was styled back, slick and classy. He was wearing a traditional black suit with a purple handkerchief in his breast pocket. As they walked up, Jongin lowered his head.

“Siwon.” Baekhyun bowed his head showing respect for the other Master and smiled.

“Baekhyun.” Siwon pushed himself off the wall and set his glass of champagne down. “I see that you brought a very exquisite companion along. It's nice to see you again.”

“This is Kai.” Baekhyun’s hand made a few small circles on Jongin’s lower back. “Kai, Tell Master Siwon hello.”

Jongin took a shaky breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Hello, Master Siwon.”

One of Baekhyun’s hands wrapped around Jongin’s waist, then his left started rubbing up and down Jongin’s arm. He hadn’t realized how bad he was trembling. Being around Siwon made Jongin antsy; not in a bad way. He kept thinking about how interesting and mysterious Siwon was. The more Jongin thought, the more he wanted to know what type of things Siwon was into and if Baekhyun was interested in them as well.

Siwon placed one finger under Jongin’s chin lifting it slowly until their eyes met. Jongin couldn’t help but bite his lip as Siwon cradled his jaw and examined his face.

“I didn’t get to see you up close like Baekhyun did and I have to say...you are so beautiful.” Siwon’s eyes drifted to Jongin’s neck then his eyebrow lifted in surprise. “I think you’d look much better in gold.”

Jongin shivered and let out a breathy moan as Siwon fingertips brushed down his neck to the chain. Jongin could still feel Baekhyun’s hands on him but was shocked by the fact he was letting Siwon touch him so much. Siwon’s fingers brushed down Jongin’s chest then slid down to the hip that wasn’t being held by Baekhyun.

“You don’t have to worry. I’m not going to eat you.” Siwon smirked before leaning over to Jongin’s ear. He could feel warm breath. “Unless you want me to, but then I’d have to take that pretty little plug out of your ass, wouldn’t I?”

Jongin gasped. How many people had Luhan told or maybe Baekhyun had told Siwon before they made their way to him together. Jongin bit his lip as Siwon pulled back and continued to grin. He wasn’t upset at all that someone had told Siwon, it was more like he was aroused by the fact more than one person knew.

Jongin thought about the whole room knowing while he was unaware of who actually knew and swelled in his pants.

“Easy, angel.” Siwon removed his hands and Jongin felt his knees grow weak. It was a good thing Baekhyun was still holding him or he would have fallen straight to the floor. “He’s so sensitive and reactive to just words. You’re going to have so much fun with that.”

After spending half the conversation silent and smiling, Baekhyun spoke up. “I know. Having conversations with Luhan has been very enlightening, to say the least. Kai, would you spend a few moments with Siwon while I order us dinner and drinks?”

Jongin tensed and thought about what the implications of that would involve. Baekhyun was asking Jongin if he wanted to spend some time _alone_ with Siwon. The thought wasn’t unpleasant and Jongin wouldn’t exactly be alone with him in a room full of people. Baekhyun would be just a few feet away ordering from one of the staff members. Jongin made his decision and turned toward Baekhyun with a shy smile.

“Yes.”

Baekhyun cupped Jongin’s face. He looked serious for the first time that night. “If you are uncomfortable at any time you are allowed to say so. Do not go past limits thinking it will please me; it will not. Do whatever _you_ want to do, and nothing more. Do you understand?”

“I do. I promise.” Jongin pulled Baekhyun’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Don’t take too long.”

“Of course.”

Baekhyun walked away and Jongin turned his attention back toward Siwon who had finished his glass of champagne, waiting patiently.

“Do you have safe words?” Siwon asked.

Jongin nodded slowly while Siwon pulled Jongin by his hips in front of him. His back was pressed against Siwon’s chest. He looked around the room again aware that anyone could see them like how everyone saw Tao. He swallowed the nerves he had and rested against Siwon.

“At home, I use colors.”

“Perfect.” Siwon’s hands made their way back down Jongin’s chest but this time they didn’t stop until they were right over his arousal. “Use them if you need to.”

Jongin moaned quietly when Siwon started to slowly stroke him on the outside of his pants. When his hand touched the cock ring, Siwon chuckled. He seemed pleased that Jongin was wearing one as his hand lingered to play with it. Baekhyun looked back a few times while ordering and Jongin couldn’t help but look him directly in the eyes as Siwon toyed with him.

“Baekhyun is quite different than the other Doms and Masters here.” Siwon started. “Some of us are fine to engage in the sexual side of this lifestyle with new Submissives, but Baekhyun isn’t like that. We spoke before this evening and decided that I would do the honors if you gave me permission to do so.”

Baekhyun’s words ran in Jongin’s head; do whatever you want to do. Jongin wanted and if Siwon was willing to give, Jongin was willing to take. If Baekhyun trusted Siwon with his livelihood, Jongin could too. He nodded his head as Baekhyun smirked on the other side of the room.

“I don’t want to climax.”

“Can I edge you?” Siwon unbuckled Jongin's belt and unbuttoned his pants then slid the zipper down brushing up against his cock. “I will bring you right to the brink, but I won’t let you cum.”

“Yes.” Jongin closed his eyes and put his head against Siwon’s chest as he closed his fist around the tip of Jongin’s cock.

“Fuck,” Siwon smirked into the side of Jongin’s neck, a puff of breath heating up the skin. “Look how wrecked you are and I haven’t even done anything. You’ll be in pieces with Baekhyun.”

Siwon’s other arm came up across Jongin’s chest and all he could do was hold onto it as Siwon circled his fist around his tip. He dug his fingernails into the side of Jongin’s length and he groaned pressing back against Siwon. He laughed as Jongin held on tighter.

“You like pain. That’s good. So does Baekhyun.”

“Please, pretty please.” Jongin could feel his orgasm building. He knew Siwon was going to deny him but he started begging anyway. He glanced up at Baekhyun who looked like he was coming apart at the seams. Siwon scoffed moving his hand faster and holding Jongin tighter.

“Keep begging.”

“Please, God, please. Feels - I want to cum.”

“Not good enough. Beg more.”

Jongin choked on the gasps and tears that threatened to spill from him. “Please, please. I want to cum. I need it. Please, it hurts. I’m so close.”

“Do you really want it that bad?” Siwon’s breath was against the shell of Jongin’s ear and he tried to stay still as Siwon brought him closer to the edge. “Want me to take you apart right in front of Baekhyun? Make you cry and fight for air?”

“Yes, yes please.”

Siwon’s grip loosed and his hand traveled all the way down to the cock ring and held Jongin tight. He trembled as he gushed pre-cum. It soaked part of his boxers and Siwon’s hand. Jongin bit down on his lower lip and pushed against Siwon harder. His climax was right there but Siwon ignored his pleas and instead, left him stranded and on the edge of his sanity.

Jongin loved it.

A moment passed, then another before Siwon was removing his hand from Jongin’s pants, both sticky with his pre-cum. Siwon lifted his hand showing Jongin (and possibly Baekhyun) the mess he had made. Jongin was still shaking as Siwon held his waist.

“Don’t you think you should clean up what you dirty?” Siwon lifted his other hand and turned Jongin’s face toward Baekhyun who was biting his fist.

Jongin nodded his head and licked his lips making a show of it. “I do.”

“Good boy.”

Jongin whimpered as he licked Siwon’s hand clean of pre-cum. It was somewhat sweet but nearly tasteless. He sucked on Siwon’s thumb as Baekhyun visibly shuddered and bit his fist harder. Jongin had no idea how affected both of them would be. Siwon wiped his hand on the side of his pants then helped Jongin put himself back together.

After reassembling himself and taking a breath, Jongin put his hands on Siwon’s chest. “Am I allowed to ask for a kiss?”

“Of course you are.” Siwon held both of Jongin’s hands against him and leaned in. “Just one though. I think Baekhyun is ready to whisk you away.”

Siwon smiled before placing one of the most chaste kisses to Jongin’s lips. It was tender and Siwon lingered for a moment after pressing his nose against Jongin’s forehead. “Baekhyun is very lucky to have someone like you. Take care of him. Underneath all the flogs, the fetish, and the facade...Baekhyun is simply a boy who wants to fall in love with another boy and live happily ever after.”

When Jongin pulled back, Siwon’s smile was dazzling and sincere. Jongin blushed smiling wide and uncontrollably. “I feel like the lucky one.”

“Go.” Siwon turned Jongin around and patted his butt. Jongin was reminded of the plug in his ass as he walked away. “Start your once upon a time or you’ll never reach the part where he kisses you.”

Jongin walked straight into Baekhyun’s arms across the room. He laughed as Jongin wrapped himself around his shoulders and put his face into his hair. Baekhyun kept laughing as Jongin held on tight and buried himself wherever he could fit.

“What did he say to you that made you so happy?”

“Nothing I didn’t know already.” Jongin leaned back and smiled wide. “I’m hungry. Let’s have dinner now.”

 

 

To say dinner was fancy, was an understatement. Most of everyone in the room had settled down at one table or another, enjoying quiet conversations and their company. Baekhyun had taken Jongin to one of the more secluded tables across the room, placing a single red rose given to him by the staff in a vase against the wall.

“This indicates to everyone here that we are having a very personal and intimate conversation and we do not wish to be bothered by anyone other than the servers.” Baekhyun pulled out Jongin’s chair and he sat down smiling shyly. “I already ordered our food and drinks. You just need to enjoy the rest of the night with me. That’s all.”

“I think I can do that effortlessly,” Jongin said as Baekhyun sat in his own chair.

Jongin took a moment to think as they quietly sat at the table. The night had gone unexpectedly well. He had no idea what to really anticipate as far as who he would see or what would happen, but he had honestly had a pleasant experience so far. Except for Baekhyun’s hesitation with being sexual, Jongin was absolutely certain he wanted to do this. He had firmly decided what he was and what he wanted to be with Baekhyun. Beyond a doubt, Jongin just really wanted to talk about their contract and be upfront about their wants and needs. Eventually, Jongin thought he would want to be sexual with Baekhyun and he needed to be reassured that was something Baekhyun wanted as well.

A server came and set glasses of water down on the table, as well as an appetizer of lightly fried calamari. Jongin hadn’t realized just how hungry he was as his stomach growled. Baekhyun chuckled pushing the plate towards him.

“Go ahead.”

The taste was incredible. Jongin snatched a few more pieces before shyly taking a sip of his drink. He didn’t want to be too hasty. Baekhyun picked up a few and set them on his own plate and began to nibble between asking Jongin questions.

“Are you having a good time?”

“I am. I really am.”

“Good.” Baekhyun poured each of them a glass of wine and smile. “That’s good.”

The wine was sweet tasting. Jongin wasn’t really that into wine, but this one wasn’t bad. He would probably still have a headache tomorrow though. Jongin slowly took another sip before setting it down and eating another piece of calamari.

“I want you to pace yourself. Luhan told me that you get drunk quickly. I don’t want to have to carry you out of here.”

Jongin pouted. “I don’t get drunk _that_ quick, but okay, I understand.” A beat of silence had Jongin nervously fidgeting and looking up.”What?”

Baekhyun’s smile was small, cute, and fond. His eyes were soft and gleaming. His fist was pressed against his cheek as he stared at Jongin while running the index finger of his free hand around the crystal stemware. “I’ll never stop telling you how beautiful you are.”

Jongin missed his mouth and dropped his food. He gaped at Baekhyun until he was too shy to keep eye contact. His face was flaming and it wasn’t the wine’s fault. “Don’t say stuff like that! You’re embarrassing me!”

When Jongin looked up again, Baekhyun was still staring with a smile on his face. This one was bigger and Jongin couldn’t help but smile back. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Baekhyun scoffed, crossed his legs, and took a sip of his wine. “As long as there is breath in my lungs I will never stop saying that to you, Jongin, or looking at you like that.”

Just saying his name made Jongin shiver. He hadn’t heard Baekhyun say it most of the night. They kept using ‘Kai’ or he would remain quiet, too shy to really speak. Baekhyun using his real name and looking at him so lovingly was doing things to Jongin’s heart.

_He’s simply a boy who wants to fall in love with another boy and live happily ever after._

“I’ve never had someone look at me that way,” Jongin admitted.

“Well, as long as you’re with me, I’ll always look at you like that; like a treasure, a pearl. You’re worth me staring at all day. You’re gorgeous and you should be told frequently.”

“Thank you.” Jongin looked down at his plate pursing his lips. “I’ll try to get used to it. It's different...being appreciated.”

Jongin felt Baekhyun’s shoes against his ankle and looked up. He smiled. “Eventually, with time, you won’t just be appreciated. You’ll be worshipped.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Jongin gave a slight smile. “I’ll have to get used to that too.”

“Of course.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and pulled out his phone setting it down on the table before giving Jongin a stern look. “Would you like to begin our discussion?”

Jongin nodded. “I’m ready.”

 

After the main course arrived, Baekhyun unlocked his phone and opened a document. He explained to Jongin it was the easiest way to talk about things without forgetting something. There were lots of lists and Jongin was starting to feel like maybe he wasn’t as prepared as he had thought. Baekhyun reassured him that he had probably heard of or thought of most of the things they were going to talk about. Between eating and talking Jongin found that he didn’t have much to worry about.

“I’m going to ask you a series of questions. These will be easy to answer for the most part. If you’re unsure, just tell me. We’ll work out some things later on.”

Jongin nodded then took a sip of his wine. “Okay. I’ll do my best.”

“Okay, then I’ll begin.” Baekhyun set his phone in front of him and crossed his arms. “What is your sexuality?”

“I’m gay.”

“Relationship preference?”

“Monogamous, but possibly open to polyamory with a discussion.”

“What do you feel like you are on the scale of dynamics?”

Jongin sat for a moment in silence before answering. “I prefer to bottom and I’m not sure I am into being dominant. I think I might fall more into the submission spectrum. I switch with Luhan, but not often.”

“Do you have a problem if I prefer to strictly dominate?”

“No.”

“If we do become sexually intimate, do you think there will be times when you would want to top?”

“Yes.”

“Do you understand that I will still be your Dom in those situations and will still be telling you what to do and how to do it?”

Jongin’s gaze snapped up from his hands to Baekhyun’s face. “Really?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun chuckled and scrolled up on his phone. “Just because you’re top doesn’t mean you have to switch those roles. You can still take instruction from me.”

Jongin blushed. “I like that idea. I think I would be into that.”

“Good,” Baekhyun smirked before tapping a few times on his phone. “Moving on. Communication. You are to be available to me twenty-four seven. Is that a problem?”

“No.” Jongin smiled. “I have a phone and I can answer it.”

“I won’t be contacting you outside of normal daytime hours. I have human decency and know you need your sleep.”

“Will you punish me if I don’t answer a text message while I’m sleeping?” Jongin asked.

“Never.” Baekhyun glanced at Jongin with a serious look. “You’ll only be punished if you purposefully ignore me with ill intent.”

“I understand.”

Baekhyun tapped a few more times on his screen while scrolling. He pursed his lips then sat back in the chair and crossed his arms again. “On the same note of communication, most often I’ll be sending you text messages. Every once in a while, like during your bath, I’ll video call. Is that okay with you?”

“Mhm.” Jongin smiled. “I don’t mind as long as I’m not in the middle of class or something.”

“That’s absolutely fine. I don’t expect you to answer if you’re in class. Just let me know your schedule so I know when it's appropriate to message you.”

“I’ll text it to you tomorrow.”

“Great. Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled drinking more wine with a serene expression on his face. “Do you have any questions for me so far?”

Jongin knew what he wanted to ask. He had a feeling he would eventually need to talk to Baekhyun about it but he didn’t know the right time. It was the right time. Jongin took a deep breath. “I answered that I wanted to be monogamous with only the possibility of being polyamorous...Do you want me to stop having sex with Luhan?”

Baekhyun pursed his lips then put his hands folded on his knee. “The simple answer is, yes.”

“The complicated answer?”

“That decision is solely based on how you feel and what you want. You don’t have to stop doing anything you don’t want to. Just know that if you choose to keep sleeping with him, or anyone for that matter, I won’t introduce sex into our relationship until you do. I prefer for us to be monogamous at first. We can have others participate in our scenes but romantically and at first sexually, you have to be available to only me until we reach a certain level of comfort with each other. There is a difference between us inviting people into our scenes and us inviting someone into our relationship.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. “I’ll never make you choose between me and other people. You are your own person but I would rather you stop sleeping with him, get tested, and us work together to get more comfortable so we can reach that level of intimacy.”

Jongin sat stunned for a moment. That was not quite the answer he expected. He knew that Baekhyun would probably ask him to stop having sex, but everything he said was genuinely fair. Jongin nodded his head contemplating everything. A few words stuck out the most and Jongin could feel his cheeks heating up.

“You said I need to be available sexually  _and_ romantically. Does that mean you’re interested in more than just teaching me about your lifestyle?”

Jongin glanced up to see Baekhyun’s smiling face. “Yes, Jongin. I’m interested in more than just that. I’m not usually so forward but I do feel a connection to you. I’d like to see where it goes.”

“Me too. I’m not very good at hiding when I’m interested in someone. I would also like to see where it goes, slowly.”

“I like slow. We can do that.” Baekhyun leaned over and scrolled more while taking bites of his food. Jongin ate a bit more while Baekhyun seemed to be making some notes. “Since we’re on the topic of our relationship, let me make a few things clear.”

Jongin perked up, setting his utensils down and taking a sip of wine. This seemed important. Baekhyun had a serious look on his face as he worried his lip.

“Our contract will be temporary until such a time I find that you are ready for a full-fledged BDSM contract with me and the club. The purpose of this contract is to teach you and train you to be a Submissive. Our goal is to possibly see how you feel about becoming my Slave. If you feel that eventually, you won’t want that, we’ll have to discuss it. Right now, we only have an interest in a romantic relationship. When we are ready for those steps, we’ll take them, but for now, we’re strictly business. Do you understand?”

Jongin felt all sorts of emotions; worry, doubt, and insecurity. “So, we won’t be dating until both of us are ready?”

“No. We won’t be. I need time to figure out how I feel about you and if I am capable of falling in love with you. I can Dominate someone and not feel a single ounce of romantic love for them. I find myself attracted to you in a romantic way. I want to take it slow, see where it goes. Is that okay?”

Jongin deflated. It wasn’t that he was completely ready to jump into a relationship with Baekhyun but he hadn’t expected him to be so upfront about it. Jongin knew he could step away from sex with Luhan, what he couldn’t do was not receive affection. Luhan and Minseok were his main sources and Baekhyun was asking him to cut off those things. Jongin felt his chair moving and looked up. Baekhyun had locked his foot around the side of it and pulled until he could move Jongin and his chair to him with both hands.

“Hey.” Baekhyun pushed Jongin’s hair behind his ear and caressed his cheek. “I’m not asking you cut yourself off from the world. I’m asking you to give me time. I’ll still touch you and give you what you need, but as far as love and romance go, I have to have time for that. I can’t just give it to you. You have a big heart, I can see that, but my heart is different from yours. Is it okay that I need more time? Is that going to be a problem?”

“It's not a problem.” Jongin started rubbing his neck nervously. Baekhyun grabbed his hand and held it in his lap. “I just don’t want to wait forever. I’m used to waiting forever for someone to love me and then it never happens. Luhan and I have an agreement that there are no feelings involved because I was scared to love another person without them loving me in return. I don’t want to get into this, fall for you, and then never hear you say you love me too.”

“Jongin. I don’t know who hurt you but I’m not them. Anything that happens, we’ll talk about. That’s why we’re talking now. I want that between us, but it won’t happen overnight for me. I promise to never hurt you and if ever my feelings change, just know that I’ll never stop loving you on some level. I want to be important to you, just like I want you to be important to me. Understand?”

“I understand.” Jongin felt Baekhyun’s fingers on his chin, then he turned his face. “I’m just scared.”

“I know, but you don’t have to be. Part of this is to support each other, inside and outside of scene. You can come to me anytime you need or want to. I’ll be here.”

That made Jongin smile. “Thank you. I’m sorry for being insecure and a bit emotional.”

Jongin turned away and tried to move his chair but Baekhyun wasn’t having it. He pulled Jongin close to him and settled both hands on his cheeks. “Never apologize for being human, never.”

Jongin nodded his head and Baekhyun let go of his face. He was having trouble getting a grip on everything. When he could, he would tell Luhan that they could no longer be intimate. Although Jongin realized, Luhan probably knew that was going to happen since he was much more informed than Jongin about this lifestyle. He would know it was inevitable.

The silence filled Jongin’s mind. He needed time to just think. He never had someone so good at communication while he was so bad at it. He had never had a voice in his relationships except for with Luhan. It was easy when Luhan encouraged Jongin to speak up about the things he liked and didn’t like. Baekhyun seemed like he was so secure in himself when Jongin felt like he never quite had it all together. Jongin felt a hand smoothing up and down his spine and took a deep breath.

“Take as long as you need.”

Jongin sat quietly for another moment as Baekhyun rubbed his back. This was not a big deal, Jongin told himself. Everyone fell in love differently and if Baekhyun was one of those people, it was okay. Jongin reminded himself that sometimes great things were worth the wait. Not everyone was going to break Jongin’s heart and he had to trust Baekhyun. A big part of their relationship period would be trust. Jongin needed to try. If he never tried, he had already failed.

“I agree.”

“Excuse me?”

“I agree,” Jongin repeated. “I accept those terms. I want to do this, so if I have to wait for you, I’ll wait for you. I can’t be scared to fall in love and I can’t be scared you won’t love me. That’s not fair to you to go into this thinking that. I want to try.”

“Good. I was hoping you would agree. I was scared that it was going to be a deal breaker for you. I actually felt my heart breaking the longer you took.”

Jongin looked up and saw Baekhyun’s eyes glazed over. His nose was pink and he looked like he was holding back so many emotions. Jongin lifted his hand and touched Baekhyun’s cheek. He leaned into it with a sad smile.

“I’m human too, Jongin. Remember that.”

 

The silence stretched on for a while. Jongin let Baekhyun hold his hand and feed him the rest of his food. They didn’t discuss anything further. Baekhyun said, “I want you to calm down and eat before we continue our discussion. It’s important to me that you take time and really take this all in.”

So, Jongin did just that. He let Baekhyun feed him. Jongin felt embarrassed every bite he took, but Baekhyun wouldn’t let him do it himself. Jongin giggled every time each bite met his lips. After a while, they were just laughing trying not to spill food on each other.

Jongin finished his glass of wine and was denied when he asked for more. He was already blushed cheeks and wandering hands. Baekhyun swatted him twice before he pouted, head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun waited another half hour, making Jongin drink water and sober up before they started talking again. Jongin sobered but left his hand in Baekhyun’s.

“We touched on support but there are other things that are involved in this type of lifestyle.” Baekhyun ran his thumb over Jongin’s knuckle then pulled it to his lips and kissed it. “There will be times when I ask for you to serve me. As in, I will ask for you to clean the playroom or make me a drink. Other times, it will be me asking you to wear something specific or change your hair. Everything will be non-sexual at first.”

Jongin stuck his lip out in a playful, contemplative pout before smiling. “I’m okay with that. I like to clean and cook. I’m not very good at the cooking part yet, but I would love to learn. Luhan tells me that he finds cooking relaxing. I find it stressful because I always burn things.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “We’ll work on that. I can teach you the basics. There is so much for you to learn in general.”

“I’m ready. Promise!”

“How do you feel about restrictions then? When I told you to remove the color from your hair, how did it make you feel?”

“Controlled; in a good way.” Jongin sat up straight and ran his hand – not holding onto Baekhyun – through his hair. “It's hair. As long as I don’t have to shave it all or do anything that makes it unhealthy, I’m fine to change it however you want.”

“If I told you to dye it a rose pink color in six months, what would you say?”

Without hesitation, “Yes.”

“That’s good to know.” Baekhyun picked up his phone and Jongin saw some of the document. Baekhyun was filling in lots of things according to what Jongin answered. He smiled as Baekhyun thumbed through a few more things before setting it back down and taking a sip of wine.

“How do you feel about other restrictions? You’ve seen how the club operates and even seen how a punishment goes down. If I told you where to stand and when to sit, how would you feel? What about if I told you not to speak and only to do so when spoken to? How do you feel about those things?”

Jongin pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. It wasn’t unfamiliar. When at home, Luhan had done some of those things with Minseok, and even with him. They were rare occurrences but sometimes Jongin could only speak to Luhan and only when he spoke directly to him. Jongin remembered how Minseok spent an entire night in silence once and Luhan rewarded him by fucking him until he was screaming. Jongin looked back at Baekhyun with flushed cheeks.

“I’m okay with that. As long as we talk about it and I learn what you expect of me, I don’t mind those things at all.”

“That’s great.” Baekhyun smiled wider than he had much of the night. Jongin’s heart fluttered. “We’ll have a few sessions for me to teach you those things. I’ll correct you until you perfect it.”

“What about when we greet people?” Jongin remembered the night they first went to the club, on Baekhyun’s birthday. There were lots of people kissing each other’s cheeks and Jongin wanted clarification. “If I can’t do certain things, like move my hands or talk, how am I supposed to know how to greet people?”

“That’s easy.” Baekhyun pulled Jongin’s hand to his lips and kissed it once more. “Most of the Masters will always greet you like this. Doms will too. Any time we are around them, you’ll learn how to greet them. You’ll also learn how to greet other Submissives, like Sehun. He immediately grabbed your hand when you stood by him. Some Subs seek to ground themselves with affection from other Subs while alone. This is fine so long as you invite the physical contact.”

“Oh!” Jongin was surprised by that. “Do I kneel to everyone or just you?”

Baekhyun’s hand tightened in Jongin’s. “You are only to kneel for me. You will only ever kneel to another Dom or Master if I give permission for it… or if you seek their company without my knowledge.”

Jongin tensed. Baekhyun seemed irritated and rightfully so. Jongin knew that Luhan only went to Minseok, and vice versa. There wasn’t a time when they sought anyone else that Jongin knew of. Luhan had mentioned that most Doms only take on one Submissive but that wasn’t always the case.

“Do people do that? Go to other people when they have a Master?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun was gritting his teeth. Jongin placed his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek and he relaxed. “It happens, but not often.”

“I don’t know if I could ever do that.” Jongin kept rubbing his thumb against Baekhyun’s jaw until he was completely calm. “I wouldn’t want to break your trust.”

“I don’t know if it will ever happen, but if it does we’ll do like everything else; we’ll talk about it.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Moving on. While we’re on the subject of who to talk to and when...While I am speaking, you are not to interrupt me unless you are uncomfortable and need to speak to me in private.”

“That’s understandable. I wouldn’t want to upset you and anything I want to talk about, I’d probably want to be alone with you anyway.”

“That’s fine. Never be afraid to stop me and ask to speak to me in the playroom or off to the side. As time goes on, I’ll be able to see signs of distress from you and preemptively pull you aside.”

“I’m not very hard to read. At least that’s what Luhan says.”

“He’s right.”

Both of them shared a laugh as the server brought dessert. It was a platter full of chocolate covered strawberries and Jongin didn’t have it in him to protest as Baekhyun fed him the first one. The chocolate was mild but somewhat bitter. It cracked then Jongin tasted the sweet, acidic strawberry. It was bursting with flavor and juice almost ran down his chin. He had another, then Baekhyun ate one. He scrolled through his phone again after wiping his hands and Jongin saw they were on another list. Baekhyun set it down then turned fully to face Jongin.

“Another series of questions. Answer them honestly with your first thoughts. If you don’t know where you stand, then say so. We can talk about them again when we’re more comfortable.”

“Okay.” Jongin nodded and turned to face Baekhyun, pulling his foot up into the chair and underneath him. “Go ahead.”

“Bondage?”

“Yes. I like leather and I’m not opposed to other materials.”

“Do you have any allergies that I should be aware of?”

“Latex.”

“We won’t be using that, so you don’t have to worry.”

Baekhyun pressed a checkmark on a box, scrolled, then continued. “How do you feel about restraints? I know this answer but I want to hear it from you.”

“I love them.” Jongin blushed. “I’m interested in using the bondage and being restrained.”

“Minseok told me that.” Baekhyun gave Jongin a side glance before making a tick and returning his attention to Jongin. “And gags?”

“I think I want to try it more before I decide but I’m not against it.”

Baekhyun nodded his head. “We’ll try a few different options with time. How about suspension?”

“Oh. Luhan showed me a video of this. I’m not sure how I feel about it because I’ve never done it. I think I might be open to trying it? But only if I’m upright or leaning, not upside down.”

“That understandable. We can try something simple from a rope harness and see how you feel before we go into fully suspending you.” Baekhyun made a few marks on the document before Jongin started heating up. All he could see was bold letters and ‘Impact play’. Baekhyun smirked. “I guess I can ask these all at once and you just answer them in order?”

“Sure.”

“Spanking?”

“Yes.”

“Flogging.” Baekhyun raised a brow before grinning.

“Absolutely. I haven’t stopped thinking about it since you said you did it to Kris.”

Baekhyun’s face lit up and he started to caress Jongin’s neck. He bit his lip then leaned in close to Jongin’s ear. “One day. One day I will string you up and flog you until you cry. And I won’t stop until you beg or say your safe word.”

Jongin shivered. He suddenly imagined himself completely bound and gagged being flogged by Baekhyun. He could imagine the crack of the whip like the sounds in the video he watched. Jongin’s cock jerked as he thought about how powerful Baekhyun’s strikes would be.

Jongin whimpered when Baekhyun pulled away. Baekhyun tutted like he was telling Jongin to wait his turn.

 

After several strawberries and more wine, Jongin blushing to the point his cheeks were hurting. They discovered several things they wanted to try together. Jongin found that some things he was unaware of and others he was ready to jump into head first.

Belts, crops, and paddles were a resounding yes. Full body beatings were an undetermined maybe. Jongin wasn’t sure how he would feel until it happened. Baekhyun told him that most instances they would never reach that type of punishment as he would rather flog Jongin than have a strapping session.

Hair pulling was a yes. Face slapping was a no. Jongin never wanted his face slapped and Baekhyun said that it was a hard limit for him. They talked about what that meant. Baekhyun explained, “A limit is what you are uncomfortable with. A hard limit is something you will not do under any circumstance. I will never hit you in the face, ever.”

They moved into sensation play and Jongin found that a lot of those he would like to try, much like impact play. There were some things that he decided were hard limits for him and he would rather not try at all. Baekhyun said the same, most of them were things he had no interest in.

“Scratching?”

“Maybe. It depends on how hard.”

“Noted. What about being bitten or tickled?”

Jongin giggled when Baekhyun squeezed his sides. “I don’t find being tickled arousing, but I do think I’d like being bitten. I uh, think I might like it a lot. Luhan has done it once or twice and I like pain.”

“That’s good,” Baekhyun smirked. “I like biting.”

“Stop looking at me like you’re going to eat me!”

“I might.” Baekhyun squeezed both of Jongin’s sides as he laughed uncontrollably. He kicked his legs out a bit until Baekhyun stopped and he caught his breath. “What about electrical play? It's a hard limit for me.”

“Me too.” Jongin shook his head in disapproval. Being electrocuted sounded like something unpleasant. He watched one video and didn’t like it much. “I do think wax and ice would be fun to play with though.”

“Oh. I like those as well. It might be nice to use you for a demonstration if that’s alright?”

“I don’t think that would be bad. As long as we talk about it.”

“Of course. There isn’t much else in this category I like except for oils and maybe some light sensory deprivation; things like blindfolds, white noise, and breath play.”

Jongin looked down and started playing with the tips of Baekhyun’s fingers. “Those are all a yes from me.”

“Good. We’ll go into how far on another day.” Baekhyun picked up his phone, and Jongin choked.

There were big bold letters again. Jongin read things that made his arousal grow. Words like: humiliation, body part torture, and roleplay. Those were things Jongin had touched on with Luhan, some he had even tried, but all of them were things Jongin was interested in someway or another.

Baekhyun’s hand wandered up his thigh and Jongin took a sharp inhale.

“I already know you like teasing, and the possibility of humiliation. How do you feel about clothing as a form of degradation? Or being objectified?”

Jongin remembered Luhan talking about panties and flushed. Clothing was a yes. Objectification needed to be elaborated on. Luhan hadn’t gone far into that since Jongin didn’t want to seem like a know-it-all during their first meeting.

“Will you explain objectification to me?”

“Sure.” Baekhyun crossed his legs and put Jongin’s hand in his lap after lacing their fingers together. “Objectification is simply defined as ‘the act of regarding or treating a person as an object’. While I would never treat you like furniture, there are other things I’m interested in; like your name change. That’s a form of objectification. I would also be interested in you being a human sex doll. How does that make you feel?”

Jongin took a moment to think. It didn’t make him feel any sort of way yet. The thought of sex with Baekhyun was exciting, but many of Jongin’s partners had already expressed that he was a ‘dead lay’. That was a huge blow to Jongin’s confidence. He pursed his lips and contemplated the thought of being just an object for sex.

“I don’t know how I feel. I’ve never had a partner that said anything other than I need to ‘spice things up’.”

“If we did that, we would talk about it beforehand. If it happened in the heat of the moment, I would ask you your color before calling you any names or moving forward. Unless you indicated to me you were comfortable or initiated it, we wouldn’t do that type of play.”

“I might like it if we talked about it and if maybe I watched a video or saw a demonstration.”

Baekhyun laughed and Jongin felt the vibrations through his hand on Baekhyun’s stomach. “We can surely have a demonstration. There are plenty of people who might enjoy that. We could simply watch and then discuss it afterward. We can table this until such a time we both feel comfortable with it.”

“I like that idea. Both of them.”

“How do you feel about enforced accessibility? I would give you rules for an entire day to be available to me sexually. No matter where you are, even if we’re at the club all day and night, you would have to submit to me and let me fuck you anywhere I wanted.”

Jongin gasped when Baekhyun said ‘fuck’. It was arousing to hear him speak so freely. Jongin shifted and remembered the plug. He pushed one hand between his legs and squirmed a bit. Jongin liked that thought, being ready for sex anytime anyplace. He nodded his head feeling a fire growing inside of him.

“Like I would have to plug myself and be ready for you when you wanted?”

“Yes.”

“I want to do that,” Jongin confirmed. “I like the thought of you pulling me into your lap in front of everyone and letting them watch.”

“Noted,” Baekhyun smirked playing with Jongin’s fingers. Jongin pushed his hips forward placing the palm of his other hand on his cock. If Luhan and Minseok were at home, he was going to need to fuck someone or be fucked. There was a constant arousal low in Jongin’s stomach and he would probably not care how long he lasted so long as he came. Jongin felt a smack to his thigh and yelped.

“Stop that.”

Jongin’s immediate response was to stop and then, “Yes, Sir.”

Baekhyun squeezed Jongin’s hand and then his thigh. Jongin had hit a nerve without realizing it. He took his free hand and covered his mouth. He had called Baekhyun, ‘Sir’. He looked over, completely embarrassed that he had let it slip. But Baekhyun looked pleased and completely satisfied that Jongin had called him that.

“Say it again.”

Jongin bit his lip and whimpered when Baekhyun squeezed harder on his thigh. “Yes, Sir.”

“I will never tire of those two things; you whimpering and calling me Sir,” Baekhyun smirked. “Until you call me _Master_.”

A hand crept up Jongin’s thigh and stopped right below his fully erect cock. Baekhyun looked up, hesitation written all over his face. He leaned closer to Jongin to whisper in his ear. “Color?”

“It’s Green.”

As soon as Jongin answer, Baekhyun grabbed a handful of Jongin’s sack and squeezed. Jongin nearly came from the pressure alone. He fell against Baekhyun’s shoulder, panting as Baekhyun pushed his palm up harder making it _hurt_. Jongin called yellow and Baekhyun released his balls.

“I see you like torture. I’ll keep that in mind when we start to become a bit closer. I won’t touch you anymore… I might never let go if I do.”

Jongin gasped for a breath. “I really, _really_ liked that.”

“That’s about as far as I’m willing to go sexually. I’ll touch you, but we won’t do much more than that. Is that okay with you?”

“Absolutely. I don’t mind if we take it slow. I just really didn’t know I liked pain that much. Luhan’s always afraid to hurt me.”

“We’ll get to more things with time.” Baekhyun removed his hands from Jongin completely to fix his pants. He was tightly pressed against the side of his slacks. Jongin saw the imprint against the fabric and choked. Baekhyun was decently sized and probably bigger than Luhan and that was saying something.

“Stop staring. Back to our discussion. How do you feel about roleplay?”

“What kind?”

Baekhyun hummed putting his fingers on his chin, then he reached for Jongin’s hand again putting it in his lap. “Pony play is a hard limit. I’m not interested, but I do think you’d look adorable in a puppy play outfit. I think kitten play or even the bunny outfit might be cute too. Imagine you with little bear ears and a fuzzy little tail plug. Wow, you would be so cute.”

Jongin laughed as Baekhyun squealed. “Okay! I get it. You think I would be cute in most animal play outfits. Luhan thought that too. I want to try. What about um… I have something else I want to try.”

“Sure. What is it? It’s probably not a limit for me.”

“How do you feel about feminization, religion, and roleplaying picking up a stranger?”

Baekhyun nodded his head in approval and smirked. “Yes. Absolutely yes. And depends on the stranger. If we pick up someone like Luhan or Minseok, I’m okay with it. If it's an actual stranger, then it's a no. How do you feel about whore play?”

Jongin and Luhan had discussed this one. Jongin found a video online that had a Submissive giving their Dom a handjob in order to fuck them. Jongin dove head first into that and watched three more videos. One he favored over them all. The Sub asked their Dom to fuck them, but before they ever started the Sub had to prep themselves and make the Dom cum twice before they actually fucked them. Jongin really wanted to try that.

Admitting that made Jongin heat up. “I really liked watching it, so I want to try it as long as we talk about it.”

“You don’t have to be ashamed of that, Jongin.” Baekhyun rubbed Jongin’s cheek and smiled softly. “It's not a limit for me. I’ve always wanted to try it, but not everyone can stomach that type of play. If you want, we’ll try it later on and if you don’t like it, we won’t do it again. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Jongin felt small. It was hard to admit something like that but Baekhyun assured him it was normal to like things like that and there were others like him. Tao enjoyed play like that from time to time, and Siwon would sometimes participate in his and Junmyeon’s scenes. Jongin felt better after that. He didn’t feel so alone.

“It's getting late, beautiful, so we’re going to try to wrap this up and I’ll send you home.”

Jongin whined and put his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go home.”

“Me either, but we have to.” Baekhyun locked his phone and put it in his pocket. “Stand up. We’re going to move to a couch for this since almost everyone is gone and we have this room until sunrise.”

Jongin followed Baekhyun to a couch across the room by a window. The night sky was illuminated with building and streetlights. Jongin watched a few cars pass by, then Baekhyun was pulling him close and holding his hand. Jongin started to get worried as Baekhyun put one arm around his shoulders and starting rubbing small circles on the hand in his with his thumb.

“We’re going to discuss a few things that I know might make you feel uncomfortable.”

“What’s that?”

“Disclosure, confidentiality, and termination.”

Jongin turned his head toward Baekhyun and saw the somber look on his face. He looked sad and serious. Jongin felt his heart twist and his stomach churn. He knew this was going to happen and he still wasn’t prepared for it. Jongin hoped they never ended their contract once it started. Jongin didn’t want to turn into a pumpkin; he wanted to forever be Cinderella at the ball.

“I need to know if you have any fears or medical conditions. I also need you to know that I will tell you anything about me that you wish to know as far as both of those. What I won’t tell you are things like my job or where I live. At least not right now.”

Jongin held back the lump in his throat. “I don't like needles and I’m allergic to latex. I don’t like feeling trapped, so I don’t want to ever be confined to small spaces. I’m afraid that after tonight you won’t want me.”

“Shh.” Baekhyun shook his head and pulled Jongin just that much closer. “You don’t need to be afraid of that. I’ve had my answer since I saw you in the lobby. My answer is yes Jongin. This is all just formalities.”

“I don’t mind telling you things if you ask me. I’m also okay with you telling other people things as long as I know you’re telling them.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me. When I become more comfortable, I’m much the same. It just takes me a little longer, but you make it very easy to be comfortable. I find myself thinking that we’ll work out very well, so please, don’t be scared of me letting you go. I intend to try and keep you by my side as long as possible.”

“What about termination?”

Baekhyun put his hand in Jongin’s hair when he choked on the last word. Thinking about ending things before they began had Jongin hurting; physically hurting on the inside. Luhan had always told him he was soft-hearted. Jongin believed that as he thought about losing Baekhyun before really having him.

“I don’t think that will happen. I feel confident that things are going to work out. Some people don’t mesh well, and they know it right away, but I would put my entire reputation on the line. I _know_ things will work in our favor. We’ll have ups and down as expected of every couple, but I firmly believe this is the right thing, you and me.”

“I want to say me too with confidence but I can’t.” Jongin turned to face Baekhyun and felt his hand move from his hair to his cheek. Baekhyun smiled and cradled Jongin’s face. “I’m scared and nervous. I don’t know anything yet. I want this to work, but wanting things doesn’t make them happen. I want to try because I feel like we deserve a chance. I want to take a chance.”

“Then let’s take it.” Baekhyun’s hand stilled and Jongin nodded his head. “I’ll be able to send all the information back to the club and draw a contract up. You can read and sign it when you come for your first scene. We can talk about a few more things then. I can see your tired and I’m sure you want to go home and remove the toys.”

Jongin scoffed. “I really want to go home and masturbate.”

Both of them laughed then Baekhyun took a deep breath. “Tonight is your last night as a free man. Go enjoy it. I’m sure that someone is going to be waiting up for you. After tonight, before you come back to me, I want you to go get tested and bring the results to our next appointment.”

“I can do that...and Baekhyun?”

“What, beautiful?”

“Thank you for tonight.”

Baekhyun smiled wide, dazzling, and gorgeous. “The pleasure was absolutely all mine, Jongin. I’ve never felt so confident about a Sub. I’ll walk you out and text you in the next day or so when you’re to come back to me again.”

 

The long hallway seemed shorter as Jongin walked hand in hand with Baekhyun. After the entire night, Jongin was completely invested. He wasn’t as confident as Baekhyun, but that would come with time. He knew he had a lot to think about and even more to learn. When they reached the hotel lobby, Jongin realized he really didn’t want the night to end. He didn’t want to let go of Baekhyun’s hand and go back home.

Baekhyun seemed to notice his hesitation as they walked to the center of the room.

“Jongin?”

Jongin choked and sniffled, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “Yeah?”

The arousal was long since gone, replaced by the overwhelming feeling of dread that he would have to go back home without Baekhyun. Jongin hid his face turning away and looking at things on the wall and trying not to cry. He pursed his lips until Baekhyun forced him to turn and look at him.

“Jongin. Please don’t cry.”

Baekhyun’s thumb made one swipe across Jongin’s cheek and he started crying. “I don’t want to go.”

“You have to go home beautiful. We both need sleep and you need to remove those toys as soon as you get home. I need you to understand that we will see each other often. You don’t have to worry about whether you’ll see me or hear from me. If you ever feel like I’m not showing you enough attention, tell me. I’ll do whatever I can to reassure you that I’m here. Always. I’ll never neglect you.”

“Promise? Promise me.”

Baekhyun smiled softly and wiped away all the tears. “I promise.”

“Can I kiss you goodnight?”

Jongin took a deep breath, then grit his teeth. He couldn't calm down no matter how hard he tried. When Baekhyun nodded his head and said yes, he pulled Jongin into a warm, enveloping hug. Jongin sobbed into Baekhyun’s shoulder for a moment before wiping his nose and taking another deep breath.

Jongin hoped that Baekhyun was okay with his goodnight kiss. He didn’t want to push comfort zones so he pressed his forehead to Baekhyun’s then leaned over and kissed the freckle on his cheek. The hold on Jongin’s waist tightened and he could feel Baekhyun’s smiling. His cheeks were so full and Jongin pressed one more kiss against it before pulling back.

“Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

“Goodnight, beautiful.”

 

It took ten minutes for Jongin to pull himself away from Baekhyun, and another five to walk out of the lobby. He made his way home and sat in the parking lot of his apartment complex for fifteen minutes crying before he felt like he was calm enough to go inside. He was met at the door with loving hands and kisses. Baekhyun must have text both Minseok and Luhan about how Jongin was feeling.

He was ushered into the bedroom where Luhan undressed Jongin, kissing him gently. Minseok removed the cock ring and the plug fluttering kisses to Jongin’s naked thighs and hips. Jongin found himself crying again as Luhan bottomed out and held him close.

“Shh. It's okay, honey. It's okay. Just let it out.”

Jongin continued to cry as Luhan fucked him slow and Minseok kissed away his tears. He held onto Jongin’s hand pushing his hair from his face and making sure to kiss him when he wanted. Jongin couldn’t stop himself from cumming. One long stroke and he unraveled letting Minseok swallow all of his moanings. Luhan came soon after holding Jongin’s other hand and pressing kisses to his forehead.

“Minseok, go make him a bath.” Jongin watched Minseok go into the bathroom. Luhan took a deep breath and cradled Jongin’s face. “Honey?”

“Yes?”

“Baekhyun messaged us; just so you know. He said you might be a bit emotional when you got home. I’m going to put you in a bath and then put you to bed. Today was a big day for you. Relax; don’t think too much about it or you’ll get overwhelmed. That’s why you came home crying.”

“I know.” Jongin let Luhan pick him up from the bed and bring him into the bathroom. He curled up in his embrace. Luhan put Jongin into warm water while Minseok turned the lights low and lit a few candles. Jongin felt truly pampered. “Thank you for always taking care of me.”

“We’ll be here to do that anytime, honey.”

Luhan pushed Jongin’s hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. When he walked back to the bedroom to get Jongin some clothes, Minseok sat down next to the tub and helped Jongin clean up. He was gentle, helping Jongin move his exhausted body. His mind was much more weakened. Minseok left fluttering kisses across Jongin’s shoulder then kissed his nose.

“Baekhyun messaged me, too,” Minseok smirked playfully and chuckled. “He pretty much lost his shit on me. He gushed about you from the moment you left the hotel. I was surprised. He’s never been so excited about someone. I don’t know what you did but you’ve replaced my good friend with the fourteen-year-old version of himself.”

“I was honest with him and open… and I cried like a little kid because I didn’t want to go home.”

Minseok laughed again. “That will do it.”

The laughter lulled and Minseok got serious. “He’s really sincere I hope you know; about you, about the contract, about his love for you. Give him time, for me.”

“I will.” Jongin pressed his lips to Minseok’s. It was a promise but also finality. After that moment Jongin kept his hands and his lips to himself and let Minseok help him finish bathing. Jongin knew that he should make good on his word to Baekhyun.

 

Jongin dressed in silence. Minseok had retired to Luhan’s room but not before a few tears of his own. He dried Jongin’s hair and kissed his forehead before leaving the room sniffling. Luhan gave a sad smile as the door closed on just him and Jongin.

The quiet remained as Luhan put a shirt over Jongin’s head. It was more than obvious by his expression that he knew what was going to happen. Baekhyun might have told him, or he just knew from experience; Jongin was going to cut things off.

Jongin embraced Luhan, standing by the edge of the bed. He buried his face in Luhan’s blond hair and started crying. Jongin knew there were no romantic feelings between them. They were strictly just friends who had sex, but Jongin still cared for Luhan and whatever feelings he may or may not have. Luhan pushed Jongin into the bed and covered him up.

“Do you want me to sing to you?”

Jongin nodded his head and wiped his face. “Please, just one more time.”

“Sure. In the morning we’ll talk. Just get some sleep.”

Jongin closed his eyes as Luhan began to hum. He tried not to sob into the side of his pillow but the day was emotionally exhausting. There was so much Jongin took in, so much information. Everything had boiled over as Jongin curled up in the blankets. Luhan started singing and stroking Jongin’s hair. It wasn’t long before his sobs stuttered and he fell asleep to the sound of Luhan’s voice.

 _As sweet as honey_ _  
_ _Your smile is as sweet as honey_

Jongin dreamed about changes and how he wished for them to be easier.

 

 

In the morning, Jongin woke up with puffy eyes and a sore throat. He was still somewhat numb and unsettled, but he was thankful for a full night’s rest. He would need it when he sat down to talk to Luhan. Jongin stayed in bed for a while longer, burying himself in the blankets to feel warm. He kept telling himself that things would be okay. They would work out and no matter what, Luhan and Minseok were still his friends.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on his bedroom door. “You awake?”

Jongin stirred rubbing his face then stretching. “Yeah, yeah. I’m up. Good morning.”

“Morning to you too, honey. How do you feel?”

“LIke a three-year-old who cried themselves to sleep.”

Luhan chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. He had a cup of coffee already and his hair was tied back into a ponytail as usual. He took a deep breath and Jongin prepared for the worst.

“I made your favorite; waffles. And I even cut up some strawberries.”

Jongin relaxed then reached for Luhan’s hand. He laced their fingers and nibbled on his lip for a moment. “Thank you. You know...we have to talk right?”

“I know, honey. Don’t worry. It's not as bad as you think.” Luhan kissed Jongin’s hand then stood. “Take a moment, then come eat.”

When the door closed behind Luhan, Jongin took his moment. He pulled his legs to his chest and just thought. He was worried that things would change dramatically with Luhan. He didn’t want that. He thought Luhan might move out or worse; remove Jongin from his life completely. Jongin hated that thought was even in his mind. Luhan wasn’t like that and it would never happen.

Jongin took a breath and got out of bed. There was a text message alert on his phone and Jongin slid his thumb across the screen then smiled.

 

 

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Good morning beautiful. Have a good weekend. I’ll see you soon._ ♡

 

Seeing that one message brightened Jongin’s outlook. Things were going to be just fine.

 

 _Just_ waffles and strawberries was an understatement as to what Luhan actually did for breakfast. There was coffee with sugar and lots of cream waiting for Jongin. There was also Luhan; fully dressed and handsome. Jongin pulled his robe around his body and sat down. He had gotten comfortable and realized belatedly, he would probably have to start wearing more clothes to be respectful; mostly for himself.

The table was set with other fruit besides strawberries. Luhan had also made eggs and bacon. Jongin knew that this was definitely just to cheer him up from everything on his mind. Luhan was trying hard to ease Jongin’s worries.

“Jongin?”

“Mm?”

“I promise you it's not as bad as you think it is.”

Jongin hung his head. He didn’t understand. “You say that but -”

Luhan chuckled then took a sip of his coffee. “No buts. It's not that bad. Will you listen to what I have to say?”

Jongin took a deep breath and started eating. He nodded his head, then felt Luhan’s hand on his knee. He was smiling while drinking his coffee and watching Jongin eat.

“From now on, when you want to do anything with us, me and Minseok, you will need to talk it over with Baekhyun.”

Jongin perked up and gaped at Luhan. That wasn’t something they had talked about the night before. Jongin furrowed his brow and Luhan tutted, then continued.

“Baekhyun probably told you that at first, you had to be romantically and sexually exclusive with him, but that doesn’t exactly include your scenes. In order to do anything you guys have to talk about it, so if you want one of us to be involved in your scenes sexually, you just have to talk about it with Baekhyun. It's not uncommon for some people not to be intimate like that at first so, if you need that sort of satisfaction, you just have to tell him when you meet again. It's all about communication, and negotiation of needs and wants.”

“So,” Jongin shoved a piece of waffle into his mouth and took a sip of coffee. “Since Baekhyun and I aren’t going to be sexual for a while, if I want you to be there for that part, I just need to tell him that?”

“Yes. That’s all. If you feel like you might be aroused by certain types of play, you just need to tell him that. I’m sure he’s not going to cut you off from sex completely.” Luhan laughed and Jongin felt much better about their talk. “It's also not that uncommon for another person to be involved in scenes purely for sexually intimate acts. There was a time when me and Minseok had another person with us.”

“Who?” Jongin’s eyes snapped up and looked at Luhan. He just smirked with a clove cigarette between his lips. He flicked a lighter a few times before it finally caught fire. He inhaled then exhaled smoke. Jongin watched it rise into the rays of sunlight on the ceiling.

“Junmyeon and Tao.” Luhan took another drag. “Both of us were a little awkward at first. Junmyeon helped us get comfortable with each other. Tao helped us learn how to both be Subs. We had lots of subby circle jerks. It was really easy to get comfortable after that.”

They both laughed for a moment before Jongin asked. “Do you think Baekhyun would be open to having you there?”

Jongin was trying to hide his smile. If Baekhyun was potentially open to letting someone entertain the sexual side of their relationship until they were comfortable, it was something to be discussed. Jongin didn’t want to get his hopes up though. He knew it was a big step and Baekhyun could always say no.

“Sure.” Luhan took another drag, tapped the cigarette against the ashtray, then leaned back in his chair. “He knows that you trust me already. He knows that you still want to be sexually active. I think he just wants you to stop for now so that you guys can talk, get tested, and set up some boundaries. Those boundaries could include having one or more people present for things to make you comfortable… or to make you uncomfortable.”

As Luhan smirked into the side of his mug, Jongin’s mind immediately went to Siwon. Having him there would make Jongin uncomfortable; in a good way. Jongin imagined himself feeling humiliated the night before then thought about Siwon being present for some of their beginner scenes. Needless to say, Jongin thought it was a great idea.

“Baekhyun is a great guy, honey. He’s also very understanding. If you’re confused about anything, just talk to him. He’s trying to get a feel on how you take orders. It's understandable. He might have said some things just to see how you would react. He might have asked you to stop having sex for now, but he also watched you cry because you didn’t want to go home.”

Jongin pouted with a mouthful of waffle. He swallowed then kicked his feet. “I _didn’t_ want to come home. I had so much fun with everyone. I didn’t want to leave!”

“You’ll see everyone again soon. Don’t worry.” Luhan put out his cigarette, stood, then kissed Jongin’s hair. “Eat up. You leave any food on that plate and I’ll text Baekhyun.”

Jongin sat for a moment before looking down at his plate. There was still half of a waffle, some scrambled eggs, and a piece of bacon. He started shoveling things into his mouth all at once not caring how messy he became. He was going to eat it all and then take a nap.

Everything was okay and for now, that was okay.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning :** this chapter has BDSM contract negotiations. there is a moment where the main characters talk about consensual non-consent. it is not explicit. there is also a moment the main character thinks about an implied sexual assault. it is not graphic or explained in detail. if you are sensitive to these topics, please proceed with caution. 

wc : 26.702

 

“Luhan!” Jongin yelled. “Have you seen my purple shirt?”

“Try the washroom, honey!”

 

Some days later, Jongin received a text from Baekhyun about finally setting up their first scene. Over the time they were apart, Jongin had to text Baekhyun at least one picture of him daily. He didn’t mind much since it gave him a chance to improve on his selca skills. Jongin sent lots of cute pictures of himself smiling and Baekhyun said he enjoyed them all.

When they discussed meeting, Baekhyun asked Jongin to wear the purple shirt he had worn in one of the pictures. He had said that he really liked the way the color complimented Jongin. So, here he was; a day before he was supposed to meet Baekhyun again; and there was no purple shirt in sight.

Jongin rummaged through all of his laundry, _and_ Luhan’s. He was sure that he had taken it off and put it in his laundry basket. But after washing all of his laundry and putting it away, there was still _no purple shirt_. He was afraid of what would happen if he didn’t wear it, but he just couldn’t find it. He would have to wear something else and hope that Baekhyun wouldn’t punish him on his first day at Submissive Summer Camp.

Slowly, Jongin walked into Luhan’s room. They had talked more and set up a few boundaries. Things were much the same as before except now Jongin wore a bit more clothing and there was a lot less touching. But, Jongin still wanted to talk to Baekhyun about sex and skinship. He plopped down on Luhan’s bed as he hung his own clothes in his closet.

“I can’t find it anywhere.”

“You’ll find it when you aren’t looking for it, but it will probably not be for a month.”

Jongin fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. “You don’t understand. What if Baekhyun punishes me?”

Luhan sighed and threw a pair of clean underwear on Jongin’s face. “He is not going to spank you on your first day. He’ll probably give you a lecture about being irresponsible but that’s about it. You’ll be fine.”

Jongin groaned and then threw the boxers back into Luhan’s basket of clean clothes. He knew that eventually, he would have to face Baekhyun. Whether he got spanked or got a lecture, Jongin wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. He was still nervous about how he would react. Would he cry? Or would he be turned on? Maybe both? Jongin nibbled his lip as he walked back to his room to continue his search for the elusive purple shirt.

 

After dinner a few hours later, Jongin's phone buzzed. He grabbed it from the nightstand and laid back into his pillows before picking up. Minseok was humming some bubble-gum pop song and Jongin gave a crooked smile thinking of how he did the same at their apartment with no shirt and his hair in a ponytail.

"What's up, 'Seok?"

_"Luhan told me you were looking for your shirt so I looked through my stuff here."_

Jongin sat up folding his legs under him, "And? Did you find it?"

Minseok sighed. _"No. I searched through everything but my locker at the gym. I doubt it’s there, but I don't go back to the gym until tomorrow afternoon...well into your appointment with Baekhyun."_

Shit. Jongin ran his hand down his face and scratched his chin, feeling anxious. He also felt like he needed to shave. He took a deep breath and heard Minseok chuckle. He knew Jongin was thinking about the punishment he would get; whatever it may be.

_"You need to relax. It isn't going to be that bad. He's probably going to lecture you."_

Jongin flopped back down. His hair fell into his face and he tried his best to blow it away. "Luhan said the same thing but - "

 _"No buts."_ Minseok kept laughing and Jongin whined, kicking his feet around. _"He likes giving lectures and I'm sure you won't hate it."_

"That's the problem. What if I like it too much? What if I pop my first boner just being talked down to? What does that say about me?"

Minseok was nearly hysterical snickering and trying to talk. _"That you're a good fit for him and that you like to be lectured. Some people are into that. It's fine to like humiliation. Now, as for the boner...You'll have to take that up with him."_

"Ugh. I know, I know. I plan to. Thanks for checking your stuff, 'Seok. I'll just have to tuck my tail and take whatever punishment he gives me."

Minseok went quiet for a moment then giggled. _"Now that's a thought. You with a tail."_

Jongin deadpanned. Even if the thought was absolutely amazing, he wasn't going to give Minseok the satisfaction of a response. "Goodnight, 'Seok."

_"Night, honey."_

 

__

 

When Jongin woke up in the morning, dread washed over him. He never found the shirt even after cleaning up the whole apartment, asking Luhan, _and_ talking to Minseok. There was no purple shirt and Jongin was aware Baekhyun was going to punish him somehow. He was hoping to only receive a lecture.

Jongin dragged ass all day long. Between only nibbling on his breakfast, and eating half his lunch, he hadn't really done anything productive at all. Luhan tried but had ultimately failed, at reassuring Jongin that nothing too terrible was going to happen. Jongin had a snack later in the day after Minseok had convinced him to try a new pastry he had attempted to bake.

"Come on. Sit down."

Jongin sat down at the table as Minseok set a small plate with something golden and flaky on it. Minseok folded his arms across his chest and waited for Jongin to try it. He was skeptical, but Jongin still picked it up and took a bite. It was filled with cinnamon apples and tasted like pie. Jongin nodded his head in approval before taking another bite. Minseok set another on the plate, then sat down across from Jongin with his own snack.

"Still didn't find the shirt?"

"No. I guess I don't have a choice but to find something else to wear." Jongin sighed before taking another bite. It was really good and he probably had crumbs all over his lap from how flaky it was. Minseok was a great baker.

"You'll be fine." Minseok gave a cute, small smile before leaning back in the chair.

They sat in silence for a moment before Jongin glanced up and _really_ looked at Minseok. He was staring off into space possibly lost in thought. Jongin narrowed his gaze and saw that Minseok had recently gone back to the salon to bleach his roots. Jongin's had grown some but he was waiting to see if Baekhyun would want him to re-do it.

"Are you going to change your hair?" Jongin asked curiously.

"Oh!" Minseok nodded enthusiastically tugging on a few strands smiling. "Yeah. I thought about going pink or maybe lavender. I think a light color would look nice."

Jongin imagined Minseok with pink hair. He was in agreeance. "I think it would look good too, 'Seok."

After spending the entire day sulking, Jongin put on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He wasn’t in the mood to dress in anything else. As he put his shoes on, Luhan tried again to reassure Jongin that he was only going to be talked to, but Jongin still feared the worst as he left the apartment.

The club was barely open when Jongin arrived that evening. There were a few people around the bar talking to Tao and then there was Siwon sitting on a couch near the entrance. Jongin wanted to shrink away as he stood up and met him at the threshold near the stage.

"It was requested of me to accompany you to Baekhyun’s playroom."

Jongin just nodded his head. Siwon gave him a once, twice over before sighing in disappointment. He had to have known that Jongin wasn't wearing the right clothing by the fact he pinched the sleeve of the shirt before placing his hand on the small of Jongin's back. Then, he ushered him into the hallway on the far side of the club before stopping at a door midway down. Jongin realized there were no other doors on that side and swallowed the nerves coming up in his throat.

When Siwon opened the door, Jongin stared in wonder. The entire room was elegance and polished furniture. Had it not been for all the instruments on the wall and equipment set up around the room, Jongin thought he might have stepped into the wrong place. He took a few steps before Siwon's hand braced his hip.

"Feel free to look around. Baekhyun will be with us shortly."

"O-okay."

Jongin walked two steps before taking in the whole view of the room. He was looking at the red walls and the mixture of white and blue lights. He ran his hands along the luxurious crushed velvet furniture, feeling it's softness cave under his touch. Most of the other pieces around the room were unfamiliar to Jongin. He wasn't aware of how they functioned or if they had certain purposes but they felt absolutely amazing under Jongin's fingertips.

There was a certain sultry appeal to the room. Jongin slid his fingers across a sleek, black table that was in front of the couch Siwon was sitting on. There was another matching couch on the other side of the room. They were both a deep, ruby color with accented black claw feet, and large enough for three people to sit comfortably...or uncomfortably if one was watching the others.

Jongin shivered with anticipation as he glanced and admired other things of interest. (including Siwon.)

The wall on Jongin's left had an alcove with the bed situated within it. Jongin had his attention on other things as he stepped toward the wall. All of Baekhyun's instruments were hung neatly and organized on hooks bracketed to the wall. There were eight different lengths of rope of various colors on the top and carabiners stacked on the one below it; each one a color the same as the rope.

Jongin's fingertips lingered on the rope as Siwon chuckled behind him. He wondered about being suspended again as he found himself touching less and thinking more. Jongin especially loved the length of gold rope. It was such a unique color and he wondered more about how Baekhyun had gotten something so beautiful.

There was a lot to see and Jongin was spinning in circles just wandering around. There were more instruments on hooks : whips, flogs, and paddles. Jongin's fingers toyed with the flat leather end of a crop as he thought about the fact he was supposed to be starting off on a good foot. That hadn't exactly happened and Jongin wondered if Baekhyun would crop him for it.

Jongin took a few more steps then looked up as he stood underneath a chandelier. It was rather small by comparison to other more posh designs he had seen. It was still impressive with its spherical outer globe and crystal accents. It reflected light into prismatic patterns of blue and purple on the floor. Jongin thought it fit more so than something that was massive and grandiose.

As Jongin turned a few more times, he noticed the pulley systems and restraints on the ceiling. He wondered how it would feel to be bound then latched onto it with the carabiners. He noticed a similar setup on the floor of the other side of the room. Jongin had never seen something so intricate as well as extravagant. He was also curious about just who had designed such an incredible structure in such a small space.

The last thing Jongin encountered was something he had seen a lot in some of the videos he watched. Baekhyun’s was much different than the low-quality wooden frames he had seen on Pornhub. The outer covering was the same material as the couches with a cushioned headrest and five different points of closure with bolted O-rings. Jongin ran his fingers over the fabric several times before realizing he was in a daze.

Bolted to the wall was a St. Andrew’s Cross which was what Jongin wanted to use the most when they were more comfortable. He wanted to be bound to it while Baekhyun flogged him. Jongin ran his hands up and down the cross, stretching his arms overhead and leaning toward the wall. Yeah, he wanted to try this as soon as humanly possible.

Before Jongin let his fantasies take over, he moved on. He took one more walk around the room, leisurely touching things and lingering on the ones that he wanted to try the most. He tried not to turn around and stay in front of the cross until Baekhyun returned. Instead, he ran his hands up and down one of the posts on the bed.

It was a sturdy wooden frame stained a lovely umber color. Jongin wondered just how stable it really was. It had a beautiful lilac-colored bedspread; complete with sheets and a brocade patterned comforter. Jongin didn’t have to be told what the bolted O-rings on the frame were for. He circled a finger in the cool metal before getting an idea.

“Is this bed solid? Like; is it durable and as sturdy as it seems?” Jongin asked.

Siwon chuckled low. “Why don’t you find out.”

Jongin wrapped one hand around the post then made the wise decision to shake it violently. It didn’t budge. But Jongin nearly shit in his pants when a figure moved beside him, then a white crop came down striking the bed ferociously. Jongin jumped then snapped his attention to Baekhyun standing next to him, one hand on his hip.

“Jongin.” Baekhyun lifted an eyebrow then twisted the crop in his hand pointing at the bed frame. “ _That is mahogany._ ”

Siwon snorted then started laughing hysterically curling in on himself.. “And _that_ is a horrible fucking joke, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun then pointed the crop at Siwon while Jongin tried to pick his heart up from his stomach. “You shut up! I have waited eighty-six years to make that joke and I won’t let some uncultured peasant steal my thunder because he doesn't like the series.”

Jongin found his bearings and turned around to see Siwon putting his hands up in surrender. He kept laughing, putting his hand over his chest and shaking his head. Baekhyun’s white crop came down to his side as he turned back to Jongin. He wondered just what else Baekhyun was going to do with it.

“Don’t assault the furniture, please. It hasn’t done anything to you yet.” Baekhyun said.

Jongin nodded his head and shyly smiled. _Yet._

Baekhyun motioned for Jongin to follow him and they sat down on the same couch as Siwon. He had moved over just slightly until Baekhyun asked if he would retrieve the nearly finalized contract from the office. Then, he left the room with a small salute. Jongin’s nerves returned as they sat on the couch together with a little space between them.

Alone.

“We still have a lot to talk about today, but the contract is pretty much complete. There are still some things that need to be filled in. I left a few things blank just so you could do them here.”

“That sounds okay to me. What else is there to talk about?” Jongin turned just a bit so he could face Baekhyun better. He had set the crop in his lap.

“We’ll need to talk about light scenes and heavy scenes. We won’t be going into heavier things just yet, but we can touch on them again.” Baekhyun smiled, then put his fingers into Jongin’s hair. He twisted it a bit with a thoughtful smile on his lips. “We also need to talk about things like : when we set up playtime and where. We need to talk about safety again. I want to also talk about parts of your body, pain, and aftercare.”

Jongin leaned a little closer to Baekhyun’s hand and closed his eyes. Baekhyun started scratching his scalp and it immensely calmed his mind. “What is aftercare?”

“Something like this.” Baekhyun rubbed gentle circles into Jongin’s scalp. It felt amazing. “After a scene, I need to bring you back up. Some people like to cuddle, some people like to take baths. Others like to be left alone. It’s all a matter of preference. If you enjoy affection, like I know you do, you’ll probably be a cuddler.”

Jongin chuckled then adjusted his body to relax more against the couch. Baekhyun kept his hand in Jongin’s hair.

“We are mostly going to touch on those few things and start your training. When Siwon returns, we’ll talk, then we’ll get started on how you are going to kneel and when, et cetera. I’ll also be giving you a small list of things that must be completed daily. Besides your daily selca, I’ll want you to do one positive thing.”

“Like what?” Jongin asked.

Baekhyun sighed then hummed in thought. “Something like : Finishing a homework assignment or showing me a good grade. You’re in college right?” Jongin nodded. “Something good. It could be anything; even the way your hair did exactly what you wanted it to that morning.”

Jongin chuckled then Baekhyun ruffled his hair. “Sometimes my hair doesn’t ever do what I want it to, Baekhyun. I’ll have to work on that, but I’ll try my best.”

“That’s all I ask.”

When Siwon returned, Jongin was half-asleep on the couch from Baekhyun scratching his head. He dozed a few times, but Baekhyun never said anything about it. He only smiled when Jongin opened his eyes then continued playing with his hair when he closed them.

Siwon set the papers down on the table in front of them, then sat down on the couch across the room. He began to check his phone as Baekhyun urged Jongin to look over the contract. It was much of the same things they had already discussed.

The first page was most of Jongin’s information; his name, where he lived, and birthdate; (A lot of things he figured would be on the first page of a contract.) It was similar to a job application if the job was BDSM and Baekhyun was his sexy Dominant boss. Jongin shook the thought of office sex and continued looking through the pages.

There was more general information; things that they talked about at first like : Jongin’s sexual orientation and relationship preferences. There was also a bit about being intimate and Jongin took the opportunity to turn to Baekhyun and tap on the paper.

“There is a blank here about sex and such. Was that on purpose?” Jongin asked.

Baekhyun nodded and set his hand on Jongin’s back. “Yes. Luhan called me and told me about how you felt. I decided to leave it blank so it was up for discussion. Your needs are important to me, beautiful. If that’s something you absolutely need during play, it's negotiable.”

“Can Luhan join us? Is that something we can talk about?”

Jongin nibbled on his lip as Baekhyun looked at him deep in thought. He took a deep breath, sighed, then nodded his head. “Yes. It is. But there are stipulations.”

Waiting patiently, Jongin moved closer when Baekhyun pulled him. He set his hand on Jongin’s hip then took another deep breath. Jongin could feel the tension and hesitation. He blew the breath harshly through his lips.

“While I agree to let Luhan in on our sessions, along with Siwon when you’re comfortable, you will not have intercourse with him. As in, Luhan can’t fuck you. I don’t care what else he does but you won’t be having sex. He can play with you and the toys or just give you pleasure, but I do not want him having penetrative sex with you.”

“Why?” Jongin asked. He turned back toward Baekhyun, who had a crease in his brow and frown on his face. No matter how he shivered when Baekhyun said curses, Jongin knew something was serious about this.

“Do you remember our conversation about people going to others when they have a Master?”

Jongin froze. He blinked a few times as Baekhyun’s eyes seemed to be lost in a memory; a painful one. They had a bittersweet sorrow to them like he had given something up that he once cherished. Jongin cupped his face and nodded to answer Baekhyun’s question. His lips formed a thin line then, he took a shaky breath.

“That story had some truth to it. Luhan was once my Submissive. I adored him and wanted to give him the world.”

“But?” Jongin moved his hand from Baekhyun’s face to his knee. In turn, Baekhyun pulled Jongin’s hand into his own.

“But, Luhan didn’t want the world. He’s different from people like you and me. Luhan doesn’t do relationships. I was recklessly in love with him. But we lacked communication and it was our downfall. Instead of us talking through the issues we had, he went to Minseok. We recovered, and I trust him with my life, but I still place my heart and yours above pleasure.” Baekhyun swallowed and Jongin saw the heartache in his eyes. “He is completely allowed to be a part of our scenes, but I cannot let the past repeat itself. I trust you, and I trust him again. I don’t want to completely lose that because I am careless and capricious.”

Jongin sat there for a moment lost in the way Baekhyun’s eyes churned with turmoil. It was like he was lost in a storm of emotion. Jongin knew that loving Luhan was a difficult thing because his feelings and other people’s were different. Jongin knew that well before meeting Baekhyun, but they had an arrangement that never involved anything romantic.

Yet, Baekhyun looked absolutely lost and vulnerable in a sea of regrets.

“Is that why he brought me to you? Because he agreed to give you someone else?” Jongin tried to keep his face blank of emotion. Then, he smiled softly until Baekhyun looked up completely in awe nodding his head. “I once watched a video where a Submissive found another person for their Dom. Did Luhan bring me after your talk with him because you agreed to possibly take on a new Submissive?”

“He did.” Baekhyun smiled and it melted Jongin. “We had a long talk a few months before my birthday and he promised to bring someone that he thought I would want to train. I hadn’t trained someone in a long time because it's time-consuming and tedious but when I saw you under those red lights and heavy gazes… I had to make you mine.”

In that moment, Jongin felt Baekhyun’s cool fingertips on his cheek and then the crop on his leg. He bit his lip and sighed. He felt desired, wanted. Baekhyun _wanted_ him. All the hesitation was gone and Jongin now knew where he stood, especially in his mind. Baekhyun cradled Jongin’s jaw, rubbing circles with his thumb.

“Go ahead and continue to read and I’ll talk about some other things while you do so. Now that we have that out in the open, I feel much better about this.”

Jongin nodded, pulled the paper back to him, and began reading again.

The next few parts were topics Baekhyun was talking about. As Jongin read, Baekhyun touched on things that he was scanning over. He reiterated some points that Jongin knew about the club and some he didn’t. Baekhyun’s hand continued rubbing circles on Jongin’s back the entire time.

“We’re going to start with lighter scenes; nothing too heavy. When we do finally get to heavier things, there might be nights where we stay at the club together. Is that okay with you?”

Jongin nodded and checked off a few things that pertained to that.

Yes, he was fine to sleep in the same bed as Baekhyun. Yes, it was fine to spend a night or more at the club. He wasn’t too fussed about particulars as long as he had a comfortable place to sleep. After all, Jongin loved sleep and naps.

“Those heavier scenes will be planned well in advance. You’ll see on the paper,” Baekhyun pointed and Jongin moved his eyes until he met the text. “That we will either meet here a few days beforehand or at a public place. I’m sure you know about Minseok’s cafe and if you don’t, it's lovely and we’ll most likely frequent there.”

Jongin was vaguely aware of Minseok working in a coffee shop and thought it suited him. Jongin liked places like that and thought it was a great choice to sit and talk. He scanned a few more things about talking in Baekhyun’s playroom at the club, and then a part about his ‘home’. Jongin let his finger stop there, then he turned to Baekhyun.

“This part says : ‘The playroom at your residence.’ Is that somewhere we will go?” Jongin asked.

“When the time's right, beautiful. Don’t get ahead of yourself. Once we’re comfortably established, I’ll be taking you there for more personal and intimate scenes.”

Jongin blushed and nodded. Baekhyun chuckled squeezing his hip. It was sort of cute and considerably hot thinking about Baekhyun’s home and his personalized playroom. Jongin didn’t dwell or his brain might explode thinking about it.

“What is your pain threshold like? Is it high or do you have problems when you stub your toes on the corner of your desk?”

Jongin laughed. “Hey! That actually hurts a lot.”

A voice on the other side of the room startled Jongin. “You’re telling me. That’s like _way_ worse than being beaten.” Siwon didn’t look away from his phone where it seemed he was doing some work. He had a few papers off to the side of him and was typing away while glancing down at them.

Jongin chuckled, then Baekhyun looked at him seriously. Right; serious questions needed serious answers.

“My tolerance is high, I think. Before now, Luhan had gotten increasingly rougher with everything but not as rough as I felt I could take. I think that I’d enjoy different aspects of pain a lot.”

Baekhyun nodded thoughtfully. “Good. I will take that into consideration for our heavier scenes.”

The next few parts of the contract were about safety and some legal jargon. Baekhyun explained things to Jongin like he was five-years-old. The club was not responsible for injuries and only had limited liability. Jongin wasn’t aware that there were so many rules, but he agreed that taking responsibility if he was honest-to-God-hurt was something he could handle. Baekhyun reminded Jongin that he would never go past limits and they would be revisiting safe words later on.

Those pages lead into parts of the body and equipment. Baekhyun tapped the crop against the table and Siwon grabbed a box from under the bed that Jongin had never noticed. He set it on the table and Jongin was puzzled. Baekhyun used the crop to push it towards him as Siwon returned to his seat across the room.

“Open it.”

Jongin opened it slowly. He wasn’t sure if something was going to pop out and bite him. When he had taken out the plastic bubble wrap, Jongin gasped. Inside was a leather bondage set much like the one Minseok had. It was the same rich burgundy color with gold accents. Jongin ran his fingers across it remembering just how much Minseok had paid for his own.

Baekhyun had spent too much money on him.

“Baekhyun, this is - “

Baekhyun shook his head and pushed the piece back into the box. He cupped Jongin’s face and smiled. “Do _not_ say it’s too much, Jongin. I wasn’t able to give the world to one person, please, let me give it to you. I’m not trying to replace him. I promise. But, I want you to have a great experience. I want to do this right. Please, please let me try to do this right, beautiful.”

Jongin leaned into Baekhyun’s palm and nodded. He sounded so desperate and defenseless; like all of his walls were down. Jongin smiled and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s palm.

“Just, next time run it by me first. I know you spent a lot of money on this!”

“Okay,” Baekhyun smirked. “I can agree to that.”

They both chuckled as Jongin took out each piece, carefully placing it on the table. It was the same six-piece set of bondage with additional pieces for restraint. (They latched the pieces together.) The material of the other pieces matched the rest of the set and Jongin wondered just what he would look like naked and bound to the bed.

The crop ran up the inside of Jongin’s thigh and he shivered, letting out an unsteady breath.

“Now let’s talk about some of the things around the room you found interesting. Something you may want to try?”

Jongin took another breath. “That. What’s in your hand. I definitely want to try that.”

“Well, you’re in luck. In a little while, once this talk is over, I’m going to be using it to correct your posture and punish you.”

Jongin thought about Baekhyun making impact on different parts of his body and shivered. He wanted that. He honestly wanted Baekhyun to hit him hard across the ass for not pulling his shoulders back or elevating his chin. Baekhyun seemed pleased with Jongin’s reaction and slid the crop higher up until it was placed in a certain spot on the inside of his thigh.

“Do you know what this is called?” Baekhyun put pressure on the crop pushing it into Jongin’s thigh. He winced in pain. It wasn’t unbearable, but it wasn’t pleasant.

“No,” Jongin answered.

“It's called the bicep femoris. And when I do this.” Baekhyun pushed harder twisting the crop clockwise. Jongin was already nearly rock hard. It felt terrible, but it also felt fucking _wonderful_. “It causes pain to the tendon that’s attached to your pelvis.”

Baekhyun kept pressure in that area until Jongin was panting. He was clutching the cushion like his life depended on it. The crop twisted back the other way and Jongin moaned trying to form a single thought; any thought. “That’s...It’s turning me on.”

“Noted.” Baekhyun chuckled then removed the crop and Jongin wanted completely to deflate into the cushion or a black hole. “Moving on. Did you actually see something that you wanted to try?”

As soon as Jongin could become coherent and will his boner away, he nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Almost everything in the room I have some level of interest in. We talked about limitations already, but everything here seems like a good idea.”

“Well then, we’ll try everything slowly. I’m especially fond of my flogs and would really like to try that one day. As well, I’d love to suspend you. We’ll get there eventually I think.”

Jongin nodded as he resumed looking at the paperwork and ignoring the swell in his pants at the thought of being suspended.

 

__

 

After spending several minutes reading over the last few pages, Jongin finally signed the contract. There were a few more loose pages on the table, but they weren’t a part of the contract. Baekhyun took the packet and set it aside. Jongin glanced at the papers left in front of him. One was a blank check-list of things labeled ‘Service and Behavior’, the rest were various diagrams and charts with explanations.

“Now,” the crop came down on the paper and Jongin jumped. “You’re going to complete the rest of this first, then we’re moving onto your first punishment.”

Jongin nodded in agreement then took the red pen Baekhyun offered him.

The checklist was self-explanatory. For each thing on it, Jongin was to check off if he was willing to do them. If he wasn’t, he left the box unmarked. Jongin started at the top of the list and worked his way down; almost everything was a yes, five things were a hard limit, and two were a maybe.

Following orders and restrictions on behavior, eye contact, and speech were all yes. So were kneeling, begging, and standing in a corner. Baekhyun grinned when he glanced at that. Postures, rituals, and his new name were all yes. Jongin had marked lectures boldly with his pen. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

Clothing and food choices were a yes; they had been the first night Jongin went to their not-date dinner date. So was being fed, but not as a kink or to the point of him being uncomfortable. Jongin just thought it was cute the way Baekhyun fed him and giggled uncontrollably.

It was the next few things that Jongin wasn’t sure how Baekhyun was going to react. He had marked all yes to symbolic jewelry of all kinds and collars. Baekhyun pulled a box from his pocket but said nothing. Jongin wanted to ask what it was but he knew they had time for that later. He was anxious to know, but at the same time, Jongin wanted to learn how to have a bit of patience.

Chores were a yes and so was giving massages. Baekhyun snorted at that and playfully pointed to his back. Jongin chopped his shoulder and shoved him. They laughed as Baekhyun put his arm around Jongin again. Serving in most forms was a yes from Jongin. He had scanned a part in the contract stating that all instances of serving would be centered around Jongin’s comfort zone.

Baekhyun raised a brow to the last two yeses; erotic dancing and being given away. His fingers dug possessively into Jongin’s side.

“It’s not what you think,” Jongin said. “If you want me to please another Dom, I’m willing, but I will never do it without us discussing it in depth.”

Jongin’s eyes glanced at Siwon who was completely engrossed in his work. Baekhyun grinned but said no more. He had a crooked little smile and his fingers played with the hem of Jongin’s shirt.

His no’s were simple. He did not want to bring Baekhyun new partners. They agreed to it. Jongin was not into harems or competing with other Subs. They could talk about polyamory but having more than one or two romantic and or sexual partners was not something Jongin thought he was emotionally capable of. Baekhyun agreed to it as well.

Jongin said no to chauffeuring. Baekhyun said it was fine with a laugh. It was a no to washroom restrictions as well. Baekhyun said it was a hard stop for him. He was not interested in those activities whatsoever or having those types of limits on Jongin. They made it to the maybes and Baekhyun said he was interested in those.

“You checked crawling and leashes as a possible. Explain to me what you mean.”

Jongin straightened and turned toward Baekhyun again. “You mentioned petplay before. I think it would be fine in those situations as long as we talk about how far the limits are. I don’t want to crawl around the club, but I don’t think I’d really mind crawling from the edge of the coffee table to between your legs.”

“I could be into that,” Baekhyun said with a smirk.

“Good. Me too.” Jongin’s face was heating up but he didn’t look away until Baekhyun did.

It wasn’t until Jongin turned back that Baekhyun took on a serious look. He pulled a paper from underneath the checklist and set it in front of Jongin to read. What was on the page made Jongin’s stomach curl. He was going to be nauseous. He looked at Baekhyun, who set a hand on his back. Jongin had gone pale.

“I know, beautiful. It’s not something a lot of people can stomach but I _have_ to have you sign this on whether you are a willing participant or not.”

Jongin nodded his head and glanced back at the paper. He took a deep breath and picked up the pen. He read, _‘Consensual Non-Consent’_ at the top and tried to scan the rest of the text on the page quickly. This was definitely a no-go.

“Let me explain this to you clearly. As far as I’m concerned, we will _never_ engage in this type of play. It is a hard stop for me. Some people like this type of play, but it is an extreme I’m uncomfortable with. It holds great risk, and it is easy to lose control of your bearings in a situation of this caliber. It's too risky for me.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and pulled Jongin’s body closer. He was not into this type of play at all. Signing ‘No, it is a hard stop.’ on the paper was easy.

“There are people who like to push their limits. They will participate in this type of activity as safely as possible. There are still safe words, but for the most part, everything is fair game. Safe words can be ignored to a certain degree. There are lots of rules and precautions, but there is no off switch to feeling violated. Some people get off on that, others live with emotional scars for the rest of their lives. This type of play is completely off limits for me. How does that make you feel?”

Jongin blindly reached out for Baekhyun’s hand. Instead, he pulled Jongin closer to him, hugging him tighter. Jongin tried to ignore the dark pit in his stomach. He closed off his mind from everything only feeling the warmth that surrounded him from Baekhyun. “I don’t want to do that; ever. I’m okay if we discuss accessibility but _that_...that is a hard limit for me.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun shushed Jongin petting his hair. “It's okay. That was it. We don’t have to talk about it ever again. It's a limit and it makes you uncomfortable. I’m here. It's okay.”

Jongin put his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and remained silent. He let Baekhyun rub his back and play with his hair.

This was one of those things Jongin didn’t like to talk about. When he and Baekhyun reached a different level of comfort, they could talk about it. But, Jongin stored these particular feelings in a box in the back of his mind; the feelings of being used and defiled. There were not many men before Luhan but there were enough; men who only wanted Jongin for his body and not his heart. The ones that invaded his space and made him feel self-conscious were the worst. Luhan helped Jongin in many ways and one of those was feeling like he had control over his sexual autonomy.

“You okay, beautiful?”

“Yeah.” Jongin curled into Baekhyun further and when he met no resistance, tangled his arms around his waist. “I just need a moment, if that’s okay?”

Baekhyun chuckled softly, “I knew you were a cuddler.”

For a while, all Jongin did was let Baekhyun hold him. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and held Jongin against his chest, shushing him and playing with his hair. Jongin thought long and hard about whether he wanted to continue. He could stop everything here and go home for the evening if he wanted to; Baekhyun had said it would be fine. But, Jongin wanted to do this. He took several deep breaths before he finally decided that he wanted to move on.

"Are you sure, beautiful? Do you really want to continue with training?"

Jongin nodded his head. "I'm fine, really. This helped me sort it out in my head."

"That's what aftercare and support are for." Baekhyun sat up, Jongin with him. "If you're truly ready, we shall begin."

"I'm ready."

Baekhyun’s face changed from soft, youthful features to stern, cutting eyes. It was like Jongin was seeing a whole new person. He still looked young, but all of his angles were sharper somehow. Baekhyun did nothing more than lift his head and spread his shoulders and Jongin felt incredibly small.

"Stand up, walk to the other side of the coffee table, and then face me. Do nothing more."

Jongin did as he was told without question. He stood up and walked around the coffee table, leaving everything where he had set it. Baekhyun set the white crop on the table and picked up the pair of wrist cuffs. He put himself in front of Jongin and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. When he opened them, Jongin shivered.

"From this moment forward you are to call me nothing but 'Sir'. Do you understand?"

Jongin swallowed. He remembered that every answer he gave, whether a 'yes' or a 'no', was to be attached to 'Sir'. He nodded his head. "Yes, Sir."

"Perfect." Baekhyun's hand reached for Jongin's and he let him take it into his own. His thumb made small circles on Jongin's wrist. "These cuffs were bought just for you. They will be used on no one else. Every time we begin a play session or scene, you will wear these. Do you understand?"

Again, Jongin nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Baekhyun carefully put the cuffs on Jongin. He tightened them just to the point of being snug, but not uncomfortable. Jongin twisted one a little before Baekhyun fastened the other, then linked them together. Jongin let his bound arms fall in front of him.

"For now, I'll let you keep your arms in front of you. Later, I'll show you how I want you to put them behind your back." Baekhyun turned back toward the coffee table and picked up the small box from it. When he stepped back in front of Jongin, he bit his lip and took another deep breath.

"You said you wanted a temporary collar while we get comfortable. I won't put the leather collar on you until I see fit; when you've earned it. But I bought something for you."

Jongin deadpanned, deflating to a whiny pout. He didn't say anything, because he knew better. But Baekhyun got his wordless plea. He spent too much money. Baekhyun just shook his head, opened the box, and started to clasp the rose gold choker onto Jongin.

Time stopped. Baekhyun had to stand just on the tips of his toes to reach around Jongin. His hair tickled Jongin's face. It was soft and smelled like berries. Jongin tried not to lean into him and his warmth. Baekhyun seemed to understand though, looking at Jongin from the corner of his eye. He moved just a bit closer, setting his arms on Jongin's shoulders and pressing his cheek against Jongin's.

"It's okay to want more from me, beautiful, just know that some things will be difficult for me to give than others. Comfort is not one of those things. If you want to be close to me, just show me."

Jongin nodded his head and whispered, "Yes, Sir." He leaned even closer, rubbing his face against Baekhyun's cheek and hair. It had been so long since he had felt this type of feeling; the beginnings of blossoming love. Jongin wanted kisses too but knew that he had limits with Baekhyun. He wasn't going to take when it wasn't being freely given.

When Baekhyun finally took a step back, Jongin lifted his bound hands and touched the choker. It had a small pendant on it and Jongin felt around the outline. It was the shape of a small 'B'; for Baekhyun. Jongin smiled wide. He loved it very much. Baekhyun had chosen wisely.

Baekhyun again turned to the table and picked up the crop this time. He twisted it a few times before Jongin found his eyes gleaming and a devilish grin forming. Jongin swallowed as he took a step toward him and set it against his chest.

"Do you want to set up safe words or just use colors?"

Jongin had thought about this. While he used mostly colors, he wanted to set up other words in case they were in mixed company. Everyone knew what colors meant, so people around them would know if Jongin was feeling uncomfortable. So, to avoid this, Jongin had thought about words that he could use in a phrase that Baekhyun would know instantly, 'I am uncomfortable. Let's go to the playroom.'

"I want to talk about safe words...Sir." Jongin bit his lip then Baekhyun gave a small smile to his use of the word 'Sir'.

"What would you like to discuss? Do you have words in mind that you would like to use outside of the playroom?"

"Yes, Sir." Jongin took a breath. "I want to use two different things. I don't want people to know my colors when we're socializing."

Baekhyun nodded his head, then pointed the crop behind Jongin. He had nearly forgotten that Siwon was still in the room. "Is it alright if Siwon is aware of these? Not that I want to force you to say your secret safe words in front of another person, but more of I want someone else aware of your level of comfort. If we are out socializing and I am not near you, you can approach Siwon if he is closer. It's a safety precaution. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't get out of a troublesome situation."

Jongin glanced behind him. "I don't mind. I think it's fine. I somewhat trust him already and if you trust him, then I think it's a good idea."

"Mm," Baekhyun hummed.

It was a good idea, Jongin thought. If there was ever a time when Baekhyun was doing business, or just talking to someone away from Jongin, he could still have someone to rely on. He didn't mind in the least that it was Siwon. He could confidently walk up to the Master and say his safe words with ease. If it made it possible to get out of uncomfortable circumstances, Jongin was all for it. He would try to stay close to Baekhyun as much as possible, but Jongin knew there might be times when he couldn't. Those times, he had Siwon.

"Just remember, beautiful, these are only to be used when it's urgent. You are not allowed to do anything more without discussion."

Jongin nodded in understanding. "Yes, Sir."

"What words did you want to use?"

Jongin knew this from the moment dinner started that night he began things with Baekhyun. Jongin looked at Baekhyun, fearless. "If I need to stop, speak, and resume; I will use 'white roses'. If I need to stop completely and go to the playroom; I will use 'red roses'."

Baekhyun stood in awe and shock. He played with the crop a bit, seemingly thinking about what Jongin had said. He let his arms hand at his side then began to nod. "Okay. I think those are good. If you ever need to use them you can use them in a sentence or just whisper them to whoever is closest. I hope that you never have to use your hard stop while we are out mingling in the club."

"Me either."

Jongin looked down at his cuffed hands and twisted them a bit. He really hoped he never had to use his safe words in front of people, but the future wasn't certain and he still wasn't aware of what all would be limits for him. He had contemplated what might be, but not many things came up for him. Jongin had a lot of similar interests to Baekhyun, and for the most part, there weren’t many things Jongin was afraid to try.

"From here on out I will only be referring to you as Kai, or with pet names. Is this okay with you?"

Jongin raised his head and straightened his back. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." Baekhyun's smirk returned and the crop was set on Jongin's shoulder. "On your knees, beautiful."

As Jongin lowered himself to the ground, the crop slid down his torso then stopped at his waistband. Baekhyun stood in front of him lost in thought; possibly contemplating something important. The end of the crop slipped under Jongin's shirt and he took a sharp inhale. The leather was cool against his heated skin. Baekhyun lifted the crop until the hem of Jongin's shirt was near his lips.

"We will resolve our personal conflicts outside of scene. When disagreements occur, we will not play for at least a day so that we both have time to cool off. But..." Baekhyun tilted his head and looked at Jongin's bare skin. He lifted a brow and then moved the crop. Jongin's shirt fell, but his cock was definitely paying attention now. "When you disobey me and it pertains to scene, I will punish you how I see fit. Like today; you obviously didn't follow my rules. I specifically told you to wear the purple shirt. What color shirt are you wearing?"

Jongin swallowed. "White, Sir."

"That's not purple. So, I'll be correcting your posture and your attitude. You'll be punished for not following simple directions and Siwon will oversee. Do you agree to this?"

Jongin nodded as Baekhyun circled him. The crop slid across Jongin's shoulders then moved down his spine. "Yes, Sir. I agree."

"Perfect." the crop touched the back of Jongin's thighs then drifted between his legs. He tried his hardest not to rock his hips. "I will be hitting you with the crop. I need you to answer these questions : Do you want to remove your shirt? and, would you like to choose a number from one to ten on how hard I can hit you?"

Jongin contemplated that for a moment. It didn't matter if his shirt was off or not. He thought maybe it would feel much better to him with it off, especially if Baekhyun hit him rather hard. Jongin decided he would like for Baekhyun to hit him hard; somewhere near a six. Jongin adjusted his body and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"We can remove my shirt, S - "

The rest of the sentence was stolen from Jongin as cold air hit his back. Siwon stepped in front of him with a pair of golden scissors cutting the shirt from Jongin's body. He had this look in his eyes that dared Jongin to test him. He cut all the fabric away from his body and Jongin was half-undressed in front of both him and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked completely pleased with his arms crossed, one hand on his chin, and the crop being twisted in the other hand. "Don't fret. I do have something for you to wear when you leave."

Jongin didn't much care as Siwon picked up all of the pieces of what was Jongin's shirt and tossed them into the trash.

Siwon moved to the couch in front of Jongin as Baekhyun began what everyone had told Jongin he was going to receive; a lecture. Jongin found that he rather enjoyed being talked down to. Baekhyun's voice outside of this was soft, bubbly, and playful. In the playroom, Baekhyun was assertive and confident, but attentive. When he saw Jongin wince, he would take a moment then continue. The crop made everything feel ten times better.

"When I requested for you to wear the purple shirt, it was an order. It was not something to be disregarded."

Jongin felt the lick of leather against the upper part of his right pectoral. His cock throbbed as the skin started to raise. Each time Jongin felt the pulsating pain through his chest, he heated up. Baekhyun asked for a number and Jongin had indeed given him six. The pain was not nearly what Jongin thought he could handle, but it was enough for him to enjoy.

"Do you understand that every time you disobey, you are going to receive this punishment or worse?"

The crop struck Jongin's right arm. It felt less painful than his chest. His delayed response earned him another strike on his left arm. "Yes, Sir. I understand."

The crop came down again. This time against Jongin's thigh. Baekhyun stepped forward and squatted down in front of Jongin. There were beads of sweat on both of their foreheads. Jongin bit his lip when the crop slid between his legs again. He was aroused and figured afterward he would need to get off with or without Siwon's help.

"You like this; don't you, beautiful? Like being lectured and belittled. You want me to make you feel small."

Tears welled up in Jongin’s eyes; not because he was upset. But because Baekhyun was right. Plus, having Siwon there watching him be treated like this was a turn-on. Jongin felt the crop against his chin then Baekhyun lifted his head until their eyes met. A tear rolled down Jongin's cheek and Baekhyun caught it with the backside of his hand.

The crop was lowered and set on the floor. Baekhyun knelt in front of Jongin for a moment. He wet his lips before looking up and down, taking him in. Jongin wanted to reach out to him, instead, Baekhyun unlatched the carabiner and moved Jongin's hands behind his back. He reattached the cuffs to each other then stayed close to Jongin.

"Do I have permission to touch you?"

"Green, Sir."

Baekhyun’s hands gingerly touched each area he had struck. He lingered around the one on Jongin's chest until one hand slid down to his waistband. Jongin took in a breath then let it out. It was shaky and sounded more like a moan as Baekhyun's hand cupped Jongin through his pants.

"You're so good for me." Baekhyun's fingers played with the head of Jongin's cock as he tried to stay still. "Pull your hands up just enough for your elbows to crease. Just like that."

Jongin lifted his hands until they were resting just above the small of his back. It was taking everything he had not to ask Baekhyun for more. But they had discussed this; teasing and a little touching. No more, no less. Baekhyun's hand fell away from Jongin's crotch and held his hips.

He leaned toward Jongin's ear and started whispering, "When we begin all of our play sessions, this is exactly how you will kneel. I will put the collar and the cuffs on you, and you will kneel before me showing your submission. I will ask for your color and then we will begin. We will have meetings beforehand to discuss what will happen, until a time when we no longer need to do that. Do you understand?"

Jongin felt Baekhyun's fingertips moving on his skin and shivered. "Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Perfect." Jongin felt warm breath on his neck. He leaned just the slightest opening up for Baekhyun. "You did well today. Can I reward you before I let you do what you want to; what I think you're probably going to do?"

Jongin nodded his head, sighed, then closed his eyes. "Yes, Sir."

There were smooth, delicate lips on Jongin's neck. For each press of Baekhyun's lips, Jongin's moans got louder, then Baekhyun latched on sucking a possessive mark on the side. It reminded him of all the times Luhan had done it, but this felt much more intimate. Jongin couldn't help but groan and push his hips forward. As soon as he met Baekhyun's hips, his hair was snatched and Baekhyun's death grip pulled his body backward.

Baekhyun tutted. "Naughty. You can wait to get off or you won't get off at all. Am I understood?"

Jongin felt his hair being pulled harder and moaned. He really, really liked that like he liked the crop and Baekhyun pulling on his balls. Jongin could barely get out 'Yes, Sir'. He was breathing harshly as his dick pulsated in his pants.

Baekhyun let go and Jongin nearly fell.

"Since you did so well, I'll let you choose how you get off. You can let Siwon help you, or we'll both step out of the room and you can do it yourself. Those are your options."

Jongin took a deep breath and steadied himself. He still didn't much care how he got off so long as he got off. But, Baekhyun’s words left Jongin wondering. He looked up to Siwon then to Baekhyun. Both of them wearing matching smirks. Jongin must have looked like a right mess.

"Are you going to watch me if I ask Siwon to help me...Sir?"

Baekhyun answered simply. "Yes."

That was all the answer Jongin needed and wanted. He wasn’t sure whether Baekhyun would want to stay or not. Just because they were not sexually active, didn’t mean that Baekhyun wouldn’t want to watch him be pleasured. He made up his mind immediately definitely wanting help and definitely wanting Baekhyun to stay and watch him.

"I want Siwon to do it."

"Very well." Baekhyun motioned with his head, grabbed the crop from off the floor, then stood himself. "Straddle Siwon's lap, then wait for further instruction."

 

Further instruction included : staying absolutely still, keeping his eyes open, and choosing a toy to use.

There were three that Baekhyun held out in front of him, and Jongin recognized them all. One was a vibrator. No matter how much Jongin wanted to get off, it would be too quick with that. The next was a dildo. Jongin wasn't too keen on exposing everything today and honestly, wanted to wait for Baekhyun to use it on him, not Siwon. The last thing was a cylindrical tube Jongin knew as a 'masturbator'. It was similar to one Luhan had that was translucent with a textured inside. Jongin chose that one because he knew it would feel wonderful lubed up and stroking him.

Siwon had already proven once before he could get Jongin off rather easily. The toy would make it more enjoyable but it wouldn't be long-lived.

After Jongin chose the toy, Baekhyun handed it over to Siwon. He disappeared for a moment, then returned to sit on the other side of them empty-handed. He spread himself, leaving one foot on the floor and stretching the other leg out on the couch. Jongin tried to ignore the fact he could see the outline of his dick through his slacks.

Jongin heard his zipper being pulled rather than feeling it. He was completely distracted by the way Baekhyun's gaze was eating him alive. Jongin moaned as Siwon slid his hand up and down his clothed cock. He wrapped his hand around it loosely before asking for permission to continue. Jongin had to resist the urge to say, "Fuck yes."

When Jongin looked down he was completely in awe of how painfully turned on he was. Usually, on a good day, the skin of Jongin's length was mauve and soft. Right now, Jongin was a blushing red all over including his dick. Siwon started lubing him and the masturbator, and Jongin threw his head back groaning. Not moving was going to be a big fucking problem.

"Sh-shit."

As soon as the curse left Jongin's mouth the crop struck the still covered fleshy bit of his ass. "Language, Kai."

"S-Sorry, Sir." Jongin bit his lip as he glanced as Baekhyun setting the crop back down on the table.

That was a new one; being pleasured and taking the crop. Jongin liked it a lot and wished that Baekhyun would be the one doing both. He wanted Baekhyun to hit him again and again. Siwon set the toy over Jongin's tip before stroking achingly slow. Jongin wanted to fuck up into the masturbator fast and hard, but he wasn't the one in control.

 _Ones_ in control.

Siwon held onto one of Jongin's thighs as he continued to stroke him slowly. It was very hard not to move. Jongin was breathing harshly through his nose and gritting his teeth trying not to move an inch. Baekhyun kept his eyes on Jongin the entire time. He would move the crop over Jongin's skin, teasing here or there. Then, he ran it over one of Jongin's nipples and he keened, arching his back wanting to feel more.

He received a hard strike to his backside for it.

With the roaring pain of the strikes from the crop coupled with Siwon going just that much faster with his strokes, Jongin came with a cry finally fucking up into the toy harder holding onto one of Siwon’s shoulders. Baekhyun didn't crop him, instead, his eyes fell on the way Jongin's hips were rolling and his abs were flexing. Jongin curled in on himself as much as he could bound and straddling Siwon's lap. Eventually, he was spent and fell into Siwon's shoulder panting.

He felt one of Baekhyun's hands in his hair, and the other unclipping the carabiner of the cuffs. "You're so good for me, Kai, so beautiful and good."

 

Between being cleaned up and shuffled around, Jongin eventually found himself tucked under Baekhyun's chin while Siwon picked up the playroom. Baekhyun had laid out on the couch and put Jongin on top of him between his legs. He had been right; Jongin was a cuddler. Baekhyun ran his fingers up and down Jongin's bare back, tickling his skin and making sure he was comforted.

Jongin curled further into Baekhyun and realized the cuffs and chain collar had been taken off. He felt the necklace's absence. "Do they look bad?"

"Not at all. I barely put power into any of those strikes, but I see that you rather enjoyed yourself, right?"

"I did. I feel cold though."

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongin and held him closer. Jongin could smell his spicy cologne again. "That happens sometimes. Siwon put all of your things away in the dresser. He also made copies of all the paperwork for you to keep. It's in a folder so you can just tuck it away in a safe place for now."

All Jongin could do was nod his head and hum. Baekhyun kept making little patterns and circles with his fingertips on his back lulling him to sleep. Jongin tried not to doze several times but failed, falling asleep for a bit on Baekhyun's chest. It was some of the most pleasant rest he had ever gotten.

 

Fifteen minutes passed, and Jongin finally woke up alone on the couch covered with the pastel comforter. When he rolled over, Baekhyun was sitting on the other couch, deep in concentration. He had his glasses pushed up on his nose working on something. He was typing so Jongin figured it was possibly another writing project. He yawned then stretched his arms overhead. Baekhyun looked over and smiled.

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Baekhyun crossed the room and sat next to Jongin. He pushed some of his hair out of his face. It was a bit damp and clinging to Jongin's forehead. "Don't apologize, beautiful. It happens. Sometimes after a scene, you're going to fall asleep. If you need rest, it's fine. I have a shirt for you. When you're ready you can go home."

Jongin pouted tangling his arms around Baekhyun's waist. "Don't want to go."

"You never do, do you?" Baekhyun chuckled pushing the rest of Jongin's hair behind his ears. "You have to though. Would you like to meet tomorrow for coffee? Is that good for you?"

Jongin nodded, rubbing his nose into Baekhyun's side. He giggled before shoving Jongin's shoulder. He didn't want to leave, but the promise of tomorrow was a hopeful thought. Jongin sat up on the couch while Baekhyun handed him something that looked oddly like Minseok's gym bag.

He smiled while Jongin looked at it in confusion. "You have every right to beat him senseless next time you see him. He's the reason you were punished today."

Jongin slowly opened the bag and sure enough, there was his purple shirt with a note pinned to it. While he wanted to be seething with rage, he just read Minseok's messy handwriting and smiled. Baekhyun had taken the comforter to put back on the bed.

_'Jongin-ie. I'm so sorry! I caused you to get punished because I accidentally took your shirt with me to the gym! Please forgive me! I'm sure you enjoyed yourself anyway! When you debrief, coffee will be on me!'_

"He said coffee is on him."

"It damn well better be. I don't like to punish my Subs for no reason, but I guess it wasn't exactly for _no_ reason, was it?"

Baekhyun smirked while Jongin tossed the shirt over his head and adjusted it over his body. It smelled like Minseok's laundry detergent which was lavender. Jongin hugged himself and looked further into the bag. There wasn't anything else of import, but a small envelope with Jongin's name on it and 'open in secret'. He looked up to Baekhyun who was still adjusting the comforter on the bed.

When he opened it, hiding it in the bag so Baekhyun couldn't see his hands, Jongin smirked. Minseok was subtly trying to give Jongin advice. It was appreciated.

_'He wants to see you in red. Also don't be surprised if he asks you to color your hair soon.'_

Jongin tucked the note away before Baekhyun turned back around.

 

Even though Jongin didn't want to go, he still had to make his way back home with Minseok's bag in tow. He thought about all the day's events and was pleasantly surprised he liked the ache. He enjoyed feeling the fabric of his shirt brush up against the places where Baekhyun had struck him. He thought about cumming and decided that eventually, he didn't want anyone but Baekhyun with him. He hoped soon they could talk about that; a few months or so.

When Jongin got home, he opened the door and saw all of the lights were out. He figured Luhan was probably already asleep even though Jongin wanted to talk to him about Baekhyun. He wasn’t upset that Luhan had hidden that Baekhyun was once his Dom, but more so he wanted Luhan to trust him enough to share those things. Jongin thought maybe they were both self-conscious about doing something wrong or fucking up again. He understood but wanted both of them to have faith in him.

Being back in his room was comforting. Jongin turned the rest of the lights off and shed his clothes. He stretched out in bed before thumbing a text to Baekhyun. He was home and he needed to inform Baekhyun of that without being prompted. 

 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _I'm home and in bed. Thank you for today :*_

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _I assure you, the pleasure was all mine. Goodnight, beautiful._

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Goodnight, Sir ;)_

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Stop that...flirt. :*_

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Goodnight_ ♡

 

Sleep came easily that night, and Jongin smiled as he let it take him.

 

__

 

"So, what did you enjoy and what did you not care for? Be as specific as possible."

Even if they were in a secluded part of the cafe, and even if Minseok was off making their drinks, Jongin blushed from the tips of his ears down. After having what he called, the abso-fucking-lutely best sleep he had ever had, Baekhyun sent him the address to where they would be meeting for lunch.

"I uh..." Jongin nibbled on the inside of his cheek twisting his hands in his lap. "I liked when you touched me and kissed my neck. I also liked when you cropped me while Siwon was playing with me."

Jongin continued to bite the inside of his cheek while Baekhyun hummed and Minseok set the drinks on the table. He winked at Jongin. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that he was wearing a red shirt. Baekhyun had complimented him, and not taken his eyes off of Jongin the entire time.

"So you do become aroused by pain and play at the same time. I'll take note of that for the future." Baekhyun leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his cinnamon coffee. "Is there something you didn't like?"

Jongin nodded. "The playroom is a little cold. After I came, I felt frozen until you covered me with the blanket."

Baekhyun looked like he had the answer to everything. He smiled and set his cup down. "That's because during our scenes your body temperature is going to fluctuate, so sometimes you'll feel very warm, other times you're going to get chills. I'll adjust the thermostat, but not too much. I don't want you to overheat instead."

That made Jongin feel better, reassured. There wasn't much else that Jongin disliked. They talked about the restraints and how they felt. Jongin honestly loved the way the leather felt against his skin. It wasn't uncomfortable at all and he expressed wanting to wear the other pieces soon. Baekhyun said that was possible as they would talk later about their next session.

 

"Luhan and I had a talk after your game night about something. I want you to describe to me how you felt after everything that night."

Jongin sat in thoughtful silence sipping his hot chocolate as he tried to recall the night.

The first thing he decided was that he was not jealous Luhan and Baekhyun had talked about him so much. In fact, Luhan had a lot of insight into Jongin's life and desires, and if it helped, he wasn't going to question it. Trust was a fundamental part of this. Jongin was going to trust them.

There was a lot of dick sucking and gaming, and Jongin's face pressed into the floor that night. He remembered feeling good. He also remembered feeling dazed. They had edged him so much and toyed with him to the point he felt like he was going to burst. Luhan had eaten him out until he was shaking, then he came. He recalled feeling exhausted, sort of dizzy, and somewhat out of his mind. He told Baekhyun as much and he hummed in response.

"What you were feeling, I think, was subspace."

Jongin looked up, confused. "What is subspace? Is that good for me? Is it what Luhan and Minseok experience when they play together?"

Baekhyun chuckled then took a sip of his drink. "One question at a time, beautiful!"

Jongin pouted, then locked his ankle with Baekhyun's. He pulled Jongin closer just so their feet were tangled. They sat quietly for a moment before Baekhyun began speaking again.

"Subspace is a special place that most Submissives enter, especially if you trust the people you're playing with. It was no wonder that you dropped into it playing with Luhan and Minseok. You trust them."

Jongin nodded along. He definitely trusted both of them, and he definitely felt like he was in another world when he was playing. It was different but not unwelcome. If he had the chance, he would like to do it again and see what would happen, especially if it was with Baekhyun.

"When you start going to that happy place, the chemicals change in your brain. You feel somewhat high and you might feel a little disoriented, but not in a bad way. You were immersed in what you were doing and felt safe enough to let go. You trusted them to take care of you and they did. I hope to one day be able to do that for you; to bring you down into subspace and take care of you."

Jongin blushed and then Baekhyun reached for his hand. He put it on the table for Baekhyun to hold and rub circles into his skin with his thumb. He took another sip of coffee before leaning on the table.

"Subspace can kind of feel like euphoria." Jongin's eye widened and he nodded his head vigorously. Yes. That was the word he would choose; euphoria. "You can become trance-like and experience a lot of mental comfort particularly with people you trust with your life. A lot of times you become mostly non-verbal. It's my job, at that point, to gauge your well-being. If it's safe, I continue. If I feel like you've had enough, I begin aftercare."

"That's exactly how I felt. It was nice and I felt really happy after. I was sleepy and clingy, but I really enjoyed the feeling."

"Good." Baekhyun squeezed Jongin's hand and smiled, "To answer your other questions : Yes, it is good for you if you enjoy it. You do, so eventually, we'll reach that level of comfort where you will naturally go into subspace. And, yes. Minseok and Luhan often experience subspace when playing with each other and other people. Before you ask; yes. I experience this too. All of us experience a sort of domspace where we are hyper-aware of what we are doing and encounter the same euphoric feeling. It comes from having control, concentrating, and our senses being heightened. Having that deep, trusting connection with our Submissive makes us feel good. Do you understand?"

Jongin smiled and in turn squeezed Baekhyun's hand. "So we receive things from each other. I like that idea. My submission brings you happiness, and your domination makes me feel desired but it also helps my stress. I slept so well last night. It was amazing."

"Hearing you say that makes me feel incredible, Jongin."

Jongin's heart stopped in his chest when he looked at Baekhyun's smile. It was the most dazzling he had seen it in a while. It was beautiful and wide; uncontrolled. Their hands tightened around each other's and Jongin felt like he was already falling so hard, so in love with Baekhyun. He wished so bad that he could talk about it but he wanted to wait. He wanted Baekhyun to be the one to bring it up. While Jongin was comfortable to just jump in, Baekhyun needed time and Jongin respected that.

 

After finishing their drinks, Baekhyun decided to take Jongin on a walk. They found a park nearby and started walking around hand-in-hand. Jongin really liked all the affection Baekhyun was showing him. He thought to himself that he wouldn't need to set up any other boundaries for skinship if he kept doing this. Jongin would feel sufficiently taken care of.

"We've talked about a lot of things but there is something I've always wanted to have my Submissive do. It's going to take a lot of practice. Do you want to hear more or no?"

Jongin swung his and Baekhyun's hands a bit before answering. "How much practice?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "It could take a week or it could take six months."

Jongin contemplated what could take such a wide gap of time. He came up short and decided to ask Baekhyun to elaborate. Luckily, no people were nearby.

"I want you to practice trying to have a hands-free orgasm. You'll have to use a plug or a dildo, or other methods...but it's completely doable if you find what you like, and practice."

Jongin stopped walking and Baekhyun turned toward him with a grin. "What do you mean by other methods?"

"Something I'm sure we said was a no-go, but electrostimulation." Baekhyun put his hand into his pocket and urged Jongin to keep walking with him. Jongin held onto Baekhyun's free hand. "It can be used in a safe and pain-free way but I don't really care _how_ you do it. It's completely achievable by controlling your muscles, your mind, and a plug. So long as you’re comfortable, how you do it doesn't matter to me."

They continued walking while Jongin thought about it more. He hadn't ever been able to do that but he had seen plenty of videos late at night when he needed to get off quickly before bed. It was something Minseok had mentioned trying but never being able to accomplish. Jongin decided he would take the challenge so long as Baekhyun bought the toy.

"You want me to spend more money on you!" Baekhyun mused.

Jongin shoved playfully on his shoulder, swaying as they walked along a path in the park. "I want you to choose what I use. Minseok said he bought a - um - prostate massager. Find something like that and I'll do it."

"You know," Baekhyun started. "You make me so happy. I love how enthusiastic and adventurous you are. I hope that remains as we move forward."

Jongin blushed so hard he buried his face in his hand even though he would rather have buried himself in the bushes along the fence.

“Can I walk you home?”

Jongin turned to see Baekhyun looking down at the ground kicking a few rocks. Jongin smiled to himself and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand tight. Of course, Jongin thought to himself; anything to spend more time with Baekhyun.

“If you tell me about our next play session.”

Baekhyun lit up, pulling Jongin closer as they left the park. “So you mentioned wanting to wear the other pieces of the bondage set. I think for our next session, I’m going to show you off to the club; let you get a feel for the nightlife there.”

“That sounds fun.” Jongin motioned for Baekhyun to turn the corner and the set off walking down the sidewalk toward Jongin’s apartment.

“I think we’ll probably just do something simple like : following orders. You won’t have to look down or bow your head, but you’ll have to listen to every instruction I give you. You’ll wear the leather set and your collar. Speaking of...”

Baekhyun reached into his pocket and pulled out the small rose gold chain. He held it up and stopped for a moment in front of a rose bush. Jongin really liked the sight of Baekhyun and roses. The sunlight hit his hair at just the right angle and Jongin wanted to capture it in a portrait.

“Do you want to keep this or should we only use it while at the club?”

“Do you want me to wear it outside of the club?”

Baekhyun brought his hand down and bit his lip. He nodded his head. Jongin thought he looked insecure again, so he reached out for the chain and Baekhyun’s hand. He held onto him taking the chain from his hand.

“If it’s something you want, and you want to see me with it daily, I’m not opposed to wearing it. It's cute, like you, so I would be okay with wearing it, but does it come with extra rules?”

Baekhyun quickly snapped his head up and shook it saying, “No! No...Not yet. One day it might, but for now, I just like seeing you wear it.”

Jongin let Baekhyun help him put it on. He closed his eyes and turned around. He felt Baekhyun’s fingertips on the nape of his neck. “Baekhyun?”

“Hmm?”

“Does it make you happy?”

“I - “ Baekhyun paused until Jongin turned around. He reached out and for the first time, took Baekhyun by the hips holding onto him and looking him in the eyes. “Yes, it does beautiful; more than I care to admit.”

“Then I’ll wear it proudly. We can talk about its rules later on. For now, I don’t mind the obligations it comes with. I just…” Jongin bit his lip and took a deep breath. “I just don’t want to see that look in your eyes; like you’re afraid of telling me how you feel. Don’t be afraid, Baekhyun. I’m not going anywhere.”

Baekhyun smiled then pulled Jongin closer to him. They hugged for a moment before continuing the trek to Jongin’s apartment.

 

After the short walk back, Jongin felt the dread boil up. He hated leaving Baekhyun. It made him feel upset. Being around Baekhyun was fun, but also comforting. Jongin let Baekhyun walk him all the way to the door before they separated.

“I guess this is where I say goodnight,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jongin trailed off as they stood close but not close enough.

Several moments passed as they stood outside Jongin’s door silently holding hands. Baekhyun seemed like he didn’t want to go home, and Jongin wished he had the courage to invite Baekhyun in. Instead, Baekhyun took a step closer and Jongin held his breath, heart hammering in his chest.

“Goodnight, beautiful. I hope you sleep well.”

Baekhyun stood up on his toes and kissed Jongin’s cheek. It was the lightest, fluttering peck but Jongin turned completely red. Baekhyun smiled shyly as he looked down at the ground. Jongin had to blink several times before he realized that Baekhyun had kissed him goodnight.

“I - uh… goodnight, Baekhyun. Please be careful on your way home.”

“I will. I’ll text you when I get there.”

With that, Jongin reluctantly let go of Baekhyun and went inside of his apartment. It was near sundown. Spending the entire day with Baekhyun was something Jongin could get used to. Not only did it pass the time, but he enjoyed every single moment; no matter how ‘boring’ people may have found it. Just walking and talking was enough for Jongin, especially since he felt so overwhelmed with feelings for his Dom.

After receiving his text, Jongin watched the sunset and wondered how many colors he could find in Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

In the time that Jongin had known and been with Luhan, they had never had an argument. Sure, there were a few instances of disagreements, but nothing of this caliber. Not something that felt like knock-down-drag-out, nearly yelling, and slamming doors. It had all started a few days after Jongin’s debriefing coffee date with Baekhyun. He had innocently mentioned the part where he knew about Baekhyun and Luhan’s talks.

Evidently, Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to tell Jongin about them.

“What do you mean Baekhyun mentioned that we talked?”

Jongin watched as all of Luhan’s features dropped. There was a slight twitch in his brow, but otherwise, his face was completely expressionless. Jongin had never seen that before; had never seen Luhan get mad. They had ups and downs but nothing where Luhan looked _this_ upset. Jongin nibbled on his lip and took a sip of his afternoon hot chocolate.

Jongin shrugged. “It wasn’t anything bad. He just told me how you had both talked about me and - ”

“Wait. What did he tell you?” Luhan leaned over the table and set his arms down, folded in front of him. His voice was just a bit louder and sharper than before, taking on a tone that Jongin knew to be : irritation. This was escalating too fast for him.

“Well,” Jongin pursed his lips and shrugged again. He didn’t quite understand why Luhan was getting riled up. It wasn’t that big of a deal to him. It helped Baekhyun to understand some things better, but Luhan made it seem like he really wasn’t supposed to talk about it. “He told me how you guys talked about our game night and about how I might want to be sexual. He also told me about you uh...you were his last Submissive.”

Jongin looked up and Luhan seemed outright pissed. His jaw was clenched and there was fury in his gaze. Jongin waited, biting his lip and digging his toes into the carpet. The longer he sat, the more uncomfortable he got. He felt like he had done something wrong; like talking to Baekhyun was _wrong_. Jongin tried to reach out for Luhan’s hand, to comfort him, but he pulled it back before standing. It made Jongin’s heart hurt. He only wanted to relieve Luhan’s worries.

Luhan’s voice was much louder, nearing a yell, making Jongin shrink back into the chair. “He wasn’t supposed to tell you any of that! He was only supposed to talk to you about subspace and that was it. The rest of it wasn’t his to tell. And you were supposed to go to him about wanting to be sexual, not _him_ asking _you_ about it.”

“No, Luhan. Don’t take all of this the wrong way. Let me - ” Jongin stood up and reached out again. Instead, Luhan turned around walked into the kitchen to fill his mug with coffee. Jongin’s brows furrowed into a deep crease of confusion. He didn’t quite understand what was so wrong about those conversations. Luhan stood in front of the coffee pot completely rigid.

Jongin watched Luhan’s shoulders rise and then fall. He stood in silence waiting for a response. He didn’t want to say anything else if Luhan was upset and he didn’t want to cause more trouble. Jongin took a step before stopping. He could feel his heart dropping the longer it took Luhan to speak.

Luhan turned around head tilted and eyes slightly widened. His voice was much quieter than before but no less irritated. “How am I supposed to take it, Jongin?”

Jongin’s heart was between his feet on the floor. Luhan sounded bitter and heartbroken. “I told him not to tell you certain things and he went ahead and did it anyway. He was all about trusting each other again, but here we are, right back where we were like four months ago. I tell him something and he doesn’t keep it to himself.”

Jongin flinched when Luhan nearly slammed his mug down on the cabinet. He wanted to shy away and just drop the subject. He didn’t understand. Baekhyun had told him everything just to make him feel more comfortable, and it did. It helped Jongin feel like everyone was in tune with his needs and wants. It was reassuring. Jongin tried to hug Luhan’s waist again and was swatted away before he was pouring coffee into the mug.

“Look, I understand you may not think it's a big deal, but it is to me. I told him not to do it and he did it anyway. You may think it's fine because it benefits you, but not me. I trusted Baekhyun to ease you into some of that, take his time, not tell you the moment you start signing paperwork.”

“Lu - ” Jongin choked, holding back his tears. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This fight wasn’t supposed to happen.

“No.” Luhan picked up his mug and pursed his lips. “This isn’t something you can just fix with puppy-dog eyes and back hugs, Jongin. This is fucked up, and I’m pissed. I think I want to be alone.”

Jongin stammered a few words before Luhan walked past him like he didn’t exist. Tears welled up in his eyes when Luhan’s door slammed behind him. This wasn’t exactly how Jongin had imagined this talk going. He wanted Luhan to know that he appreciated how much he told Baekhyun; how it had helped them get off on the right foot.

Jongin walked into his room, picked up his phone, and called Baekhyun...because it was the only thing he could think of. He answered almost immediately.

_“Hey, beautiful. This is unexpected. What are you doing?”_

Jongin sniffled, then the dam broke. He was sobbing and holding his knees to his chest as he sat against his headboard. He couldn’t get any words out. They just stopped, strangled in his throat. Jongin listened as Baekhyun shushed him and told him everything was okay. He calmed down enough to stumble on two words; the only two he could actually form.

“Luhan. Mad.”

_“Sweetheart. I need you to calm down. What’s wrong? Why is Luhan mad?”_

“I - I” Jongin took a few deep breaths before he was finally able to speak. “I mentioned in passing that I knew about your talks and he got mad at me.”

 _“Jongin, sweetie, that’s not your fault. It’s mine.”_ Baekhyun sighed, then Jongin heard the rustling of papers. _“I told him that I would keep it to myself until the time was right, but for some reason, everything just fell into place naturally so I figured telling you was the best option. I didn’t realize Luhan would be this upset that I told you so soon.”_

“He…” Jongin pulled his knees as close to his chest as he could. “Baek, he wouldn’t even let me hold his hand or hug him. He slapped me away and went to his room. How do I fix this? Please, please tell me how to fix this.”

Baekhyun shushed Jongin as soon as his sobbing started again. _“Jongin, please calm down. None of this is your fault. Luhan is just prone to being rash when he’s upset. Do you think he’s still home?”_

Jongin sniffled taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I haven’t heard anything since he went into his room.”

 _“Okay,”_ Baekhyun took a deep breath himself and sighed. _“Get up and go to his door. Turn the knob a bit. If it's locked, leave him be. If it's not locked, he doesn’t want to be alone even if he said it. For me, Luhan is very easy to read. He’s not upset with you, beautiful, he’s upset with me. I’ll fix that after you calm him down.”_

Jongin stood and tiptoed to Luhan’s door. When he turned the knob slightly, it moved freely. It was unlocked. Jongin took a few steps to move away from the door and continued to talk with Baekhyun quietly.

“How do I calm him down?” Jongin twisted his foot into the carpet and sighed. He wasn’t crying anymore, but his face was stained with tears. He felt completely useless and he didn’t understand how to help Luhan or himself feel better. All Jongin kept thinking about was if he made it all worse instead.

_“I give you full permission to go in there and kiss him and hug him. Show him love, Jongin. He needs that. He needs to be reassured that he hasn’t fucked up. He’s not going to blame you, he’s going to blame me and himself. Just go in there and hold him until he rolls over. When he does that, just give him soft kisses. He’ll come around.”_

A small smile spread across Jongin’s lips. “This sounds like you’ve dealt with him upset before.”

 _“I have.”_ Baekhyun chuckled. _“Just go. I’ll call him later and talk to him.”_

“Baekhyun?”

_“What, beautiful?”_

Jongin looked outside to see that it had started raining. He took a deep breath and slowly let it go through his nose. He wasn’t sure how he would show Baekhyun more gratitude than words. “Thank you.”

_“Always. Text me tonight before you go to bed.”_

“Okay. I will.”

They said their goodbyes before Jongin put his phone down in his room and decided to go ahead and try to comfort Luhan.

 

When Jongin stepped into Luhan’s room, all he saw was a lump in his bed. He had covered himself up completely and turned off his lights. With the cloudiness outside, it made it seem like late evening even though it was mid-afternoon. Jongin walked around the bed and slid in under the covers behind Luhan. He snuck his arms around Luhan’s bare waist before pulling him closer. There was no resistance when Jongin pressed his lips against the nape of Luhan’s neck. He was warm against Jongin’s cool skin.

“I said I wanted to be alone.”

“I know what you said.” Jongin pressed his forehead against Luhan’s shoulder then fluttered several soft kisses there until he felt Luhan shiver. “Are you ready to listen to me?”

Luhan didn’t say anything. He adjusted his body until one arm was under his pillow and the other was on top of Jongin’s, lacing their fingers together. Jongin didn’t have to see Luhan’s face to know he was pouting. He wanted to answer ‘no’, but he knew that would lead to Jongin telling him he was being dramatic. Jongin waited for a moment more before Luhan backed up until Jongin’s chest was against his back.

“I’m not upset with you and you shouldn't be upset with Baekhyun.” Jongin kissed Luhan’s shoulder again as he sniffled. “It came up naturally in conversation, Lu. He wasn’t trying to push it on me. We were just talking about everything and so, of course, it came up. But, don’t be upset with him. Your talks helped us a lot. It was like he had taken a few more steps ahead.”

Jongin paused for a moment letting Luhan sigh and play with his fingers. When he said nothing, Jongin continued. “Do you know how happy it makes me that you can talk to him about us and give him insight into what I like? You have no idea. It helped so much and now I understand why you’re both so close. You’re similar. You want to take care of me and make sure I’m comfortable. Don’t be upset because I know about it. It makes me happy so don’t be mad anymore. Okay?”

As soon as Jongin stopped talking, Luhan rolled over. He had tears streaming down his face and a pout on his lips. Jongin kissed them until he smiled. They stayed quiet for a moment before Luhan ducked his head.

“I’m sorry, honey. I overreacted and I didn’t give you a chance to explain anything. I was just upset because I didn’t want you to think you were second-best or a rebound. You’re worth so much more than that. I was afraid of how you would react, and that I fucked everything up.”

“No!” Jongin kissed Luhan’s cheeks, then his lips. “No, Lu. You didn’t fuck anything up. You just need to talk to Baekhyun. No more secrets. Just talk to us.”

Luhan nibbled on his lip before kissing Jongin a bit more heated than before. “Baekhyun was my Dom. I know that he told you about him being in love with me. I didn’t handle that like I should have. I ran away. I was afraid if I told him I didn’t want that, he would react badly. I know I royally messed up, but he forgave me. I told him that I didn’t want you to know until you had both known each other a while.”

“Lu.” Jongin curled into Luhan holding him tighter. “You know we’re both up-front people. Of course, it came up when we talked. I don’t feel like second-best. I feel like nobility. You both treat me wonderfully and it's amazing how you both just know me so well. Baekhyun just...fits.”

Jongin pulled one hand up to his neck and fiddled with the chain choker. He smiled as Luhan’s eyes dropped to it, then Luhan smiled. “You’re pretty serious, huh?”

“I want to be. We’re taking our time.” Jongin smiled fondly then pushed Luhan’s hair from his face. “Everything is fine, Lu. Anytime you two talk, don’t be afraid of him telling me. It makes me feel loved and knowing that people want me to have the best experience with this...It shows me that you both care and you both are putting so much effort into this. It makes me feel special, Luhan, very special.”

Luhan smiled and Jongin leaned down and kissed him. He took a deep breath before running his hands up and down Luhan’s back. Before too long, Luhan’s hands were in Jongin’s hair and his leg was on Luhan’s hip. It had been some while since they had actually had an honest-to-God kiss and Jongin felt like it had been ages since Luhan had gotten him off. He still remembered their no sex rule. Evidently, Luhan knew about it too.

But that didn’t stop Luhan from removing all of their clothes and fucking a double ended masturbator until they came together, kissing and holding each other.

 

__

 

After dinner, more kisses from Luhan, and a hot shower, Jongin was ready for bed. The storm that had started earlier in the day continued on into the evening and night. It was comforting background noise as Jongin settled into bed with the lights out. He still needed to text Baekhyun so he picked up his phone and chewed on his lip. Baekhyun had given permission to kiss Luhan, but not quite the rest of everything that happened after those kisses. He knew he would have to fess up to it either way.

 

 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _I'm in bed now._

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _How did everything go?_

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _He's not mad anymore. Did you talk to him?_

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Yes. We had an interesting conversation after everything settled down._

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Care to elaborate on exactly what you did?_

 

Jongin's heart fell into an ocean of feelings, then he swallowed hard around them. He wasn't sure exactly how Baekhyun was going to take this confession. There was a possibility of him being punished for it because it didn't quite follow their rules. Jongin thumbed a shaky text before covering his face in shame.

 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _We messed around. It's been a while and we used one of his masturbators._

 

A few minutes passed and they felt like lifetimes. Jongin felt his phone buzz and he filled with absolute dread. He could have fucked this up because he was selfish and wanted to get off in the heat of the moment. He picked up his phone and opened the text, his heart-wrenching in his chest.

 

 

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Did you ask for permission to do that?_

 

Jongin closed his eyes and pressed his fist against his forehead. No. He hadn't asked for permission to do that. He took it upon himself and just did it. He fucked up. Jongin started to feel bad until his phone started ringing, then he felt worse.

_"I asked you a question, beautiful. I expect an answer."_

Hearing Baekhyun's stern voice, and his favorite pet name made Jongin start sobbing. "Please don't be mad at me."

_"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. I will be if you don't answer me. Please, answer the question."_

Jongin sighed trying to calm down. "No, I didn't ask for permission to do that."

_"Don't you think you should have?"_

"Yes." Jongin curled up in a ball holding the phone to his ear. He pressed his face into the pillow as much as possible as he listened to Baekhyun breath evenly, soothingly. Jongin quietly sobbed clutching the phone and the corner of his pillow.

 _"Sweetie."_ Baekhyun sighed and Jongin felt confused. He didn't sound upset. _"Stop crying."_

"I-I...I didn't follow the rules and now you're going to punish me."

Jongin pushed his face completely into the pillow and tried to calm down. He had broken their rules and he felt terrible. He disappointed Baekhyun, even worse, he had disappointed himself. Baekhyun chuckled and Jongin sniffled, wondering what was so funny.

_"Did I say I was going to punish you?"_

"No."

_"Then why are you crying?"_

"Because I broke the rules and I shouldn't have."

_"Do you feel guilty for doing that?"_

Jongin turned over a bit and wiggled down into his covers. Did he feel guilty? After thinking it over for a moment, he did. He had disobeyed, intentionally or not. He felt guilty because he should have asked for permission. He should have gotten in the right headspace and told Luhan that he needed to talk to Baekhyun. Even if Luhan was aware of their rules, it was not his responsibility to remind Jongin of them. He was an adult and should have remembered them.

"I do."

 _"What do you think you should do about that?"_ Baekhyun's voice was playful and Jongin's cheeks reddened thinking about things he'd like to do to show he was apologetic. Some of those were not things he could actually do. He settled on letting Baekhyun choose.

"I'll take whatever punishment you choose to give me." Jongin bit his tongue trying not to tack on _Master_ or _Sir_ which was increasingly difficult when Baekhyun was so very obviously bordering on Dom Mode.

_"We'll discuss it in a few days. If I asked to use the limitations of your collar, what would your color be?"_

Jongin looked on the nightstand at the chain and the small 'B'. He ran his fingers over his collarbone and thought whatever it was, wouldn't be too bad. He could handle it. "Green."

_"You are not to masturbate, use vibrators, or get off until I tell you to. Is this okay with you?"_

Jongin looked down at his crotch and pouted. Damn thing had gotten him into a predicament. He took a deep breath and decided a few days would be fine. He could last that long without touching himself. "Yes. I understand."

_"That means tonight too, beautiful. No touching yourself after we get off the phone. It starts immediately. Do you understand?"_

Jongin kicked his feet. Fucking dick, literally. Baekhyun chuckled. Jongin thought it was because he had definitely heard Jongin whining in protest, but Jongin wasn't exactly protesting. "I understand."

 _"Good boy."_ Jongin's breath caught in his throat hearing that. He was warm and tingly all over. He closed his eyes and imagined the future when he was called that all the time. _"Get some rest, beautiful. I'll see you soon."_

"Goodnight, Baekhyun."

Jongin didn't have to see anything to hear Baekhyun's smile. It was round cheeks, soft eyes, and full of teeth. _"Goodnight, beautiful."_

 

__

 

Jongin couldn’t do this. Everything single day was scholastic torture, and every single night was sexual torture. Over the two weeks, Baekhyun had gone semi-radio silent, Minseok had taken to coming over a lot. Some nights they were subtle, but more often than not, someone was screaming in pleasure. Jongin had to turn his headphones all the way up or take a walk. The sexual frustration was making him antsy but he was determined to behave himself. Even his jeans were a problem.

What made it all worse was Baekhyun. They had firm rules of touching and teasing. Jongin knew this one-thousand percent. There were, however, no rules over text messages, pictures, and the absolute atrocities that Jongin was coming home to after class. It was like Baekhyun had done double duty; reading Jongin’s mind and trashy erotica from his mom’s bookshelves. The worst ones weren’t even attached to provocative pictures.

Jongin opened his phone on the next Friday, after class and instantly regretted it.

 

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Picture Message_

 

Jongin slammed his head back against the wall and winced. It didn’t hurt any worse than the ache of wanting to get off. He fisted the blankets so he wouldn’t touch himself. Baekhyun was sitting in a leather chair in what looked to be an office. His jacket was folded neatly over the back of that chair. He had two fingers hooked into his burgundy tie that was knotted under the collar of a black shirt. Jongin’s breath hitched when he saw just the slightest curve of Baekhyun’s collarbone. He had undone two buttons.

Jongin gripped the sheets tighter when he saw Baekhyun’s crooked little smirk and lip bite.

 

**[Baekhyun]  
** _I’ve had such a bad day beautiful. You know what would make me feel better? Your pretty little pink lips wrapped around my cock while I finish this paperwork. It's been such a long week and I really would love a little stress relief. I’d let you stay under my desk and suck me off the rest of the day. Put my hands in your hair and fuck your throat. Make you cum just from rutting against my leg. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Someone could walk in and see you like that, see you looking like an absolute mess. You’d love that huh? Then I’d bend you over my desk and fuck you while you’re completely naked and I’m still in my Ralph Lauren suit._

“Fu-ck.”

Jongin rolled his eyes then rolled around in his bed trying not to rut down on a pillow or his hand; anything. He kept imagining the wonderful things Baekhyun had said; fucking him in his suit. That was an image that Jongin wanted to never be rid of. He face-planted into his pillow a few times before another text message came through. Jongin feared the worst as he turned his head and looked at it with one eye.

 

 

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _You like that? Bet you’re throwing an absolute fit. I’ve been doing some freelance editing on this erotic novel about a lawyer and his assistant. I thought you might enjoy a little morsel to think on before we meet tomorrow._

Groaning, Jongin tossed himself around until he was on his back. He had a raging boner, so he took a picture of the tent in his boxers fully prepared to show Baekhyun what his little ‘morsel’ had done. No filters, no bullshit, just a picture of Jongin’s bare stomach and his hard-on.

 

 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Picture Message_

_**[Jongin]** _ _  
_ _What am I supposed to do with this?_

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _Your underwear? Take them off? Enjoy the breeze. Heard it's refreshing.  
_

 

Jongin laughed but then grumbled. He could definitely take his awesomely cool Iron Man boxers off or he could shove his hand down them and start fisting his cock. Jongin got a horribly bright idea to do just that, take a picture, then send it to Baekhyun. Teasing.

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Picture Message_

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _What if I just disobeyed you and fucked my fist?_

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _We would not be meeting for coffee and you’d go directly to the club for punishment._

 

Jongin held on tightly as he relieved just a small portion of the ache. It wasn’t completely unbearable, but he definitely wasn’t going to last much longer. Not with Baekhyun talking like that. Even punishment sounded good. Jongin pretty much thought any sort of contact against his skin, he would make him combust. 

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _What if I don’t do anything but want that anyway?_

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _You want to meet at the club and wing it?_

 

Jongin removed his hand reluctantly and took a deep breath. He wasn’t exactly opposed to that. He had enjoyed their first scene and he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t push their limits. He would, if anything, be a little rough or maybe talk a little sterner, but nothing Jongin thought that he couldn’t handle. He decided that yes, he would like to meet at the club.

**[Jongin]** _  
_ _Green._

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _10PM sharp. If you are even one second late, you will obviously be punished._

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _And remember you asked for this._

 

Jongin smirked. He would be there promptly or maybe he would be that one second late just to see what Baekhyun would do to him. It depended upon how he felt. Jongin remembered how Tao behaved and how Baekhyun had described Sehun a few times. If Jongin acted like a brat, what would Baekhyun do?

 

__

 

_10:00:01 PM_

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing.”

As soon as Jongin arrived at the club the next night, Minseok gave him A Look. Jongin went through the normal routine of showing off his I.D. and letting himself be taken by the club. Every time he walked in, it felt new. He had decided to leave late and arrive as such. He was in tight black athletic pants and a loose white tank top. Baekhyun hadn’t made any specifics about clothes this time. In fact, after his text, Jongin hadn’t heard anything else; not even good night. That somewhat stung.

There was no one at the door to meet him. Not Siwon, not Baekhyun; no one. Tao was serving several people at the bar. It was packed. The nightlife was a lot different than slow nights but not as busy as Baekhyun’s birthday. Jongin walked in a bit more before deciding to just go to Baekhyun’s playroom. He heard lots of laughter and conversation, and his heart felt even worse. He lightly tapped on Baekhyun’s door before he honestly began to regret being late.

Baekhyun wasn’t very welcoming at all. He barely looked at Jongin as he stepped inside. He had the cuffs in his hands and fastened them around Jongin’s wrists before checking for the chain collar. Jongin had put it on right before leaving. Baekhyun stepped away and Jongin lowered himself to the floor. He knew he had done wrong by the fact Baekhyun had his face covered with his hands. He was trying to hide his annoyance, but Jongin felt it thickly filling the room.

“Stand up and walk to the corner. Don’t speak, just kneel and face the corner.”

Jongin pursed his lips but did as he was told. There was nothing more. No ‘I’m happy to see you, beautiful.’ No lecture. No crop. Nothing. Jongin stared at a piece of dust on the floor for five minutes before he started to feel the ache in his knees and in his heart. He didn’t want to act like a brat. Doing this just to test Baekhyun wasn’t fun at all. Jongin thought maybe once they had gotten to know each other better, it would have been fine, but right now, Jongin had pressed his luck and lost.

At around ten minutes, Jongin was sniffling. If this was his punishment, then it was working but not in a good way. Jongin felt awful. He was upsetting himself more than he thought he had upset Baekhyun. Jongin had signed that this type of punishment was fine, but at that moment he felt terrible. With his hands behind his back, he couldn’t even hug himself. The tears started and Jongin couldn’t help but hiccup and whine.

It only took a minute of that before Jongin felt fingertips in his hair. It scared him at first, jumping when the shadows loomed over him. He looked up with tears streaming down his face to Baekhyun with a pained expression. He lowered himself to the floor and unlatched the carabiner between Jongin’s cuffs and all Jongin could do was collapse onto Baekhyun’s shoulder, sobbing.

“Kai, sweetheart, what is your color?”

Jongin hiccuped and sniffled again. He wasn’t sure what his color was but he wasn’t okay. He needed to get up. He needed a break to sit and talk with Baekhyun about what he had done. He wanted forgiveness. Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hands on his face and his gaze lifted to Baekhyun’s sorrowful eyes.

“It’s yellow, Sir.”

“Come on. Let’s go to the couch, beautiful.”

Jongin shook his head, then wrapped himself around Baekhyun. He was crying so hard, trying to say he was sorry. He clung to Baekhyun, allowing himself to be shushed and cradled like a child. Baekhyun took it in stride, wiping away the tears and even trying to blow Jongin’s nose. He felt stupid; for everything.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I know, I know. Come on. Get up.”

They both rose from the floor before walking over to the couch. Baekhyun sat down and Jongin immediately crawled back into his lap nuzzling into his neck, apologizing for everything. Jongin knew now that he did not want to act like the other Subs. He wanted to be good. He wanted Baekhyun to be proud of him, not disappointed.

“Do you know why I made you sit in the corner?”

Jongin pouted. “Because I’m not good.”

“No,” Baekhyun pet Jongin’s hair then held him tighter. “Because you were late. I told you that you would be punished. You didn’t take that very well, though, so we won’t be using that as a form of punishment anymore. Do you understand?”

Jongin felt so much like a small child. He nodded his head and buried his face in Baekhyun’s neck smelling his spicy cologne. “I understand.”

“When you react negatively to a punishment, we will cease to use it. How did you feel when you were sitting there?”

“Awful.” Jongin hiccuped again then pulled back enough to look Baekhyun in the eyes. “It felt so terrible. I thought you were angry with me. You didn’t say ‘hello’ or call me ‘beautiful’. You just put me in the corner and I felt everything just sink into darkness. I hated it. Hold me, please.”

“See.” Baekhyun put one hand in Jongin’s hair and started running his fingers up and down Jongin’s bare arm with his other. “That’s a negative reaction. You should never feel lonely or neglected. I’m sorry I let my sour mood affect you like that.”

There was a beat of silence, Baekhyun lips against Jongin’s cheek, and quiet whispers. “I missed you, beautiful. I’m sorry if you felt ignored. That was never my intention. I also apologize that this turned out badly. That’s why we talk about things before we do them. Would you like to sit here for a bit before continuing or would you like to go home?”

Jongin jumped and turned toward Baekhyun. “I don’t want to go home! Please, don’t make me.”

“Hey, sweetheart. No one is making you do anything. If you want to stay you can. You need to get out of his negative headspace though. Just, rest your head here on my shoulder and let’s talk.

After a moment of silence, Baekhyun asked, “Do you like Minseok’s new hair?”

Jongin rested his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and stared at the stubble that was still on his chin. Jongin lifted one of his fingers and ran it across Baekhyun’s jaw a few times before answering. “It's pink. It suits him. I like it a lot.”

“Do you want to color yours like that?”

“Sure.” Jongin closed his eyes and imagined himself with pink hair. He liked it. “Maybe just a shade or two darker but I really like the thought of it.”

“Good. Next week I set up an appointment for you to have your hair done. You can cut it however you like. I’ll send the address to your phone later on.”

Jongin hummed in agreeance before staying silent for a bit. He wasn’t so sure he could continue. Baekhyun didn’t say anything; he drew patterns on the back of Jongin’s hand and up his arms. When Jongin would shiver, he would blow on him making him wiggle. Jongin squirmed until he was giggling and swatting Baekhyun’s hand away.

“How would you feel about putting on some of the leather bondage and walking around the club tonight? Something simple. You won’t have to look down or anything, just follow orders and stay close to me. Do you think you would be up for that?”

Jongin contemplated it for a moment. It wasn’t too bad. He could keep his pants on and remove his shirt, but if he was aroused everyone would definitely be able to tell. He wasn’t so sure how he felt about that. “What If I get turned on? People will be able to see.”

“Sweetie. People can already see.” Baekhyun eyed Jongin’s legs running his hand up and down Jongin’s thigh. “Your ass looks amazing in this and it's very hard not to grab a handful of it, among other things.”

Jongin bit his lip then giggled. “You can touch, remember?”

Baekhyun smiled, then Jongin grabbed his hand and settled it right on the curve of his ass. Baekhyun didn’t squeeze or grope, he caressed. He ran his hand up and down Jongin’s leg and then up and over his ass. It wasn’t as arousing as Jongin would have thought. He found that the way Baekhyun touched him was relaxing. He would drag his fingernails over the fabric of his pants until he reached the waistband, then he was traveling back down. Jongin found himself falling asleep in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Are you ready to get dressed, beautiful? Or would you rather me keep tickling you until you fall asleep?”

Jongin hummed. “Both. Both is good.”

“How about this,” Baekhyun nudged Jongin and he reluctantly sat up straight. “If you behave for the rest of the night, I’ll take you home and play with your hair until you fall asleep as a reward?”

“You’d really do that?” Jongin looked at Baekhyun in surprise. That was really intimate for two people who were not quite in a relationship yet. Jongin reminded himself of that and turned away. Baekhyun set his hand on Jongin’s cheek turning him back.

“Yes, I’d really do that.” A pause. “And stop letting those intrusive thoughts in.”

“How do you know I’m even letting any thoughts in?” Jongin furrowed his brow deeper, then Baekhyun pushed his finger up the bridge of his nose.

“Because Luhan told me that too. He said when you feel upset, insecure, or anxious you turn away and get lost in thought. Tell me what it was you were thinking.”

Jongin pursed his lips and played with the cuffs. That was an order, not a question. Jongin didn’t want to be truthful. He didn’t want Baekhyun to know he was feeling insecure. There was still this lingering feeling that Baekhyun didn’t want him, but Jongin didn’t want to admit that. Part of him though, knew that Baekhyun was already vaguely aware of how insecure Jongin was. He set his hands in Jongin’s then thumbed at the cuffs.

“Do you want me to respect your space? I can reward you with something else if that makes you feel uncomfortable. I just thought - “

“No!” Jongin grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and held them tighter. “No. I just thought we were taking this slow for you. That’s just a really affectionate gesture and I thought maybe I was getting the wrong idea.”

Baekhyun lifted one hand and set it on Jongin’s cheek. “You aren’t getting the wrong idea at all. I am quite fond of you and, if it doesn’t overstep our boundaries, I’d be more than willing to show you forms of intimacy like that.”

Blushing, Jongin smiled and tried to hide his face again in Baekhyun’s neck. But he wasn’t having that and held Jongin’s face close to his. “You don’t need to fear if I have a genuine interest in your or not. I do. It’s just going to take me time before I know if it's just infatuation, if it's some form of lust, or if I’m truly falling in love with you. I can at least be honest; I am fond of you. I like talking to you and being around you. I hope that’s enough for now.”

Jongin nodded then kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. When he didn’t react negatively Jongin pressed one more chaste kiss to the space between his brows. “It's more than enough. It's reassurance that I’m not in this alone. Thank you. Should I get dressed now?”

“If you’d like to beautiful. I won’t cut your shirt away this time. You can take whatever you want off and put it in the bureau. There is already some clothes in there for future use. I might have gone on a shopping spree.”

“You have to stop that!” Jongin smacked Baekhyun’s chest and he covered the spot with his hand like he had been stabbed. Jongin laughed.

“Go. I’ll give you some privacy.”

Jongin stood then pulled Baekhyun to his feet. “You... don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m not taking everything off and I’d like some help putting on the waist piece.”

“Of course, beautiful. I’ll do whatever I can.”

As they walked across the room, Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hand on his waist. It was a little warm and somewhat clammy. Jongin chalked it up to nerves as they stopped in front of the bureau. Baekhyun opened it and removed the rest of the bondage pieces while Jongin took off his shirt. He shivered when he felt hands helping him remove it. Baekhyun pulled the shirt over Jongin’s head then folded it and put it away.

Jongin stared down at Baekhyun for a long moment. His cheeks were a light shade of pink and he wouldn’t look up from putting the shirt in the bureau. He busied himself with unlatching and loosening the leather pieces for Jongin to put on. He fumbled with the waist cuff a few times before Jongin set his hands on Baekhyun’s to calm him down. He sighed then finally looked up at Jongin.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is inherently _wrong_.” Baekhyun put the waist piece around Jongin’s middle and began to help him buckled it. “You’re just really attractive and sometimes I find myself just wanting to sit back and admire you for a long time. No speaking just, observing you.”

Jongin smiled at Baekhyun’s shy confession. He kept his eyes on the bondage and Jongin’s hands tightening the final buckle. When he had finished adjusting it, he grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and set them on his hips. Slowly, Baekhyun glanced up and smiled, nervously chuckling.

“We could do that, you know?” Jongin started. “We could talk about and set something up where all you do is watch me for a night. We could invite someone to join us or just play by ourselves. It might be fun. I could dance again, while you watch.”

Baekhyun nodded in awe. He looked impressed and Jongin felt a swell of pride. “We could. That’s a very good idea. I have quite a few things already planned several months in advance so maybe we can revisit this in two or three months? By then maybe we’ll be comfortable enough for less clothing and more restrictions?”

Jongin contemplated that for a moment. He felt Baekhyun’s fingertips on the edge of the waist cuff, then sliding down to the hem of his pants. His fingers made little sparks fly in Jongin’s heart and stomach. He traced up the light train of hair Jongin had on his stomach and then stopped on the buckles. The thumb on his other hand hadn’t stopped making circles on Jongin’s hip.

“Okay.” Jongin nodded and pulled Baekhyun’s hands into his own. “You know what you’re doing and I trust you. A few months and we can plan something.”

“Perfect.” Baekhyun heaved a sigh then pulled small carabiners from his pocket and two of the restraints from the bureau. “Now, let’s get you situated. Once we leave this room, play begins for the night. Remember; you don’t have to look down or anything but you do have to follow my orders and stay close to me. It's rather lively tonight.

“Kai, what are your colors?”

Jongin watched as Baekhyun put the lengths of the restrains on the cuffs then, he attached the cuffs to the waist piece using the carabiners. Jongin bent his elbows and lowered his shoulders as he recited his colors; red, yellow, green. He still had some range of motion, but not much. He could let his arms rest at his side, but they only went so far before the length of leather stopped them from relaxing too much. He could cross his arms across his stomach, but he couldn’t pull them across his body completely. The lack of mobility was a turn on and Jongin watched Baekhyun’s eyes drift to his twitching bulge.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Do you want to put on the thigh pieces or leave those for another day?”

“What about the ankle cuffs?” Jongin looked down with a playful smirk and Baekhyun had a gleam in his eyes.

“I’m also rather fond of your thighs and have been internally _dying_ over putting them in _something_.”

Jongin closed the distance between them a bit; a brave step considering. He moved his hands just enough to grip the fabric of Baekhyun’s slacks between his fingertips. “You could put them in your hands.”

“And you could watch your mouth.” A playful grin spread across Baekhyun features then he grabbed the leather pieces to go around Jongin’s thighs. In his tight athletic pants, it would look really nice. “Turn around and spread your legs.”

Jongin snorted and received a slap on the backside of his thigh for it. He gasped, then flushed because that was _amazing_. Jongin tried not to ask for it again, but Baekhyun could tell he liked it. His hand wrapped possessively around Jongin’s thigh, rubbing where he hit. Then, he gently pushed Jongin to turn around and brace himself against the wall. He kicked Jongin’s legs open just a bit, and it was everything not to ask for his clothes to be ripped off and him be fucked right there against the wall.

“I guess it's a good thing that I’ve decided to try spanking in the next month. You’ve gotten a bit mouthy and disrespectful.” Baekhyun started putting the leather garters on and Jongin really liked how rough he was being. He tugged harshly and pulled them just a bit too tight. Jongin really liked how his hands wandered just a bit. Not much, but just enough to get Jongin’s blood pumping. When the second garter was fastened securely, Baekhyun pressed himself against Jongin’s backside with his hands on Jongin’s hips and leaned toward his ear. “Guess I’ll have to beat that out of you.”

Jongin moaned as Baekhyun’s hands lingered over his ass. He would never admit that being spanked was high on the list of things he wanted to try, especially if it felt like that. Jongin didn’t like being in a corner but he thought he would react a lot more positively to something like spanking. Baekhyun flipped him around and pushed him against the wall smirking.

“Are you ready, beautiful? What’s your color?”

Jongin bit his lip completely flustered and bulging in his pants. “Green, Sir.”

“Remember our rules and don’t be afraid to speak up if you have a question.” Baekhyun stroked Jongin’s cheek and he leaned into it as much as possible. “Well then, let’s begin our night.“

 

__

 

If Jongin took anything away from the evening, it would be that the nightlife at the club _was_ different. The stages were much more active, people were talking in hushed whispers in dark corners, and Baekhyun had this absolutely remarkable air about him. He led Jongin by the hand around the club with his head held high. He walked slow but purposeful; like they had somewhere to be. Jongin was studying everything around him when something caught his eye; a stranger behind the bar where Tao should have been.

He was slightly tall and rather cute. He had brown hair and a gorgeous smile. Jongin wanted to know why he was wearing something so modest in a club; black pleather pants, black buttoned shirt, with a purple leather harness over it. He was flashy with his bartending skills like Tao but had a much more youthful charm to him. Jongin watched him raise his arm then his muscles bulged. He looked like a sexy, cute, muscled bunny rabbit.

“Who is that, Sir?”

Baekhyun stopped, glanced over his shoulder, and smiled. “A guest. This is not the only BDSM club in the area. We have a sister club, and from time to time, they send over people if we’re a bit short-handed. We also plan events together on occasion. Last year’s ball was being held too far for us to travel, but this year’s will be hosted by them.”

“You have an actual ball?” Jongin’s jaw dropped as Baekhyun turned around fully, smiling wider.

“Yes, Kai, we do. We hold themed parties for everyone to get together. Think of it like my birthday except with costumes and a lot more people.”

That sounded like fun. Jongin thought about wearing cute costumes and sexy costumes. He thought about Baekhyun in ruffles and brocade. He shivered when he let a few other thoughts in, but he didn’t quite want to share those. Baekhyun drew one finger up Jongin’s abdomen before lifting his chin.

“The theme for that ball is something I’m rather excited about. I can’t wait to dress you up and show you off. You’ll be _my little human_ for the entire night.”

Jongin bit his lip and tried to ignore the fact multiple people were sneaking glances at his visible arousal. Then, it all became worse. As if Baekhyun suddenly grabbing his neck wasn’t enough, he leaned in close and drug his teeth against Jongin’s skin, then hissed. Good thing Baekhyun was holding the majority of his weight because Jongin’s knees were complete gelatin. He could have been a puddle had it not been for strong hands on him.

“I’m so into that,” Jongin whispered.

“What, beautiful?”

“Biting and marking. I’m pretty sure I’m rock hard right now just thinking about you biting me.”

Baekhyun chuckled darkly before taking Jongin’s hand and leading them through a small crowd. Jongin wished he could see Baekhyun’s face. “While we are perfectly fine to possibly engage in that let me make one thing crystal clear : You may not mark _me_. Period. I reserve things like that for lovers and currently, while there is some interest, we are not romantic partners. I have broken contracts for less.”

Jongin stopped dead in his tracks, heart dropping on the floor. “What?”

Baekhyun turned around with a puzzled look on his face. “We’re not dating, Kai. I don’t let just anyone mark me or put hickys on me. If those things are within your own boundaries, I am fine to oblige but please respect that I don't want to participate in that just yet.”

Jongin wanted to throw a fit. To him, that wasn’t fair. He grimaced when Baekhyun turned back around. He no longer held on tight to Baekhyun’s hand. He held it loosely as they wound through people and furniture. Jongin let it sink in for a moment that while they were participating in a form of a relationship, it was not yet a romantic one. Jongin could freely admit that he liked Baekhyun; possibly wanted to date him. If Baekhyun didn’t quite feel the same, Jongin knew he couldn’t say anything; shouldn’t say anything. They were not the same people. Jongin found that he was more upset about Baekhyun pointing out they weren’t dating, rather than the fact he said Jongin couldn’t mark him.

They continued to walk through the crowd. Jongin adjusted to being around so many people; enjoyed the atmosphere and the music. He was still feeling off, but he tried not to let it ruin his night. But the more they stood around, the more Jongin really wanted to end the night and go home; even without getting off or getting his head scratched. Having Baekhyun say they weren’t a couple was a huge blow to Jongin’s little heart. Baekhyun lead Jongin to a hallway then stopped. There were fewer people around, but a bit more light. Jongin didn’t want to stare, but Baekhyun looked really lovely in the light purple haloing his crown.

“What’s wrong?”

Jongin snapped out of his daze and looked at Baekhyun. “What?”

“Your body language is completely rigid. You’ve loosened your grip, your shoulders are tense, and you can’t look me in the face for more than a moment. Something’s wrong.”

Jongin nodded, meekly looking at the ground. Yeah, something was wrong. He liked Baekhyun a whole lot more than what he thought, and maybe more than Baekhyun liked him. Jongin wanted to bury himself in blankets and forget Baekhyun had ever said anything about it. Being confronted made Jongin feel anxious. He didn’t want to openly admit that he was feeling insecure, yet again. Baekhyun tried to put a hand on his cheek and Jongin pulled away.

“You’re upset with me aren’t you, beautiful?”

Jongin kept his gaze to the left on a piece of equipment hidden behind one of the curtains. He could feel the anxiety rising in him. His feet were starting to move on their own and his leg was begging to shake. He bit his lip, willing his body to relax a bit. When Baekhyun slid his hands against Jongin’s bare waist he took a step back and tried to push Baekhyun’s hands down. He couldn’t do much, still secure in the restraints, but he wanted space.

“Kai…” Jongin winced. It was Baekhyun's vulnerable voice. The voice that came when he knew he had prodded and poked when Jongin was feeling touchy and uncertain. “I didn’t mean for it to come out that harsh. Please, don’t be upset with me, beautiful. I’m so sorry. I just…”

Baekhyun’s words trailed off as Jongin just blinked. He didn’t know what to say or do. Marking Baekhyun wasn’t the issue. Jongin took a deep breath, trying to center himself. He was no longer really having a good time. Baekhyun tried to reach out several times but stopped himself as soon as he got close. Jongin hadn’t seen Baekhyun do that yet; become hesitant. He reached out once more and Jongin silently stepped into his embrace. Baekhyun immediately pulled him closer tucking him into his shoulder and rested his head on Jongin’s.

“Please, please don’t be upset with me. I do this every single time. I say something and I put my fucking foot in my mouth. I just don’t want to do that until I know how I feel about you. I know I’ve marked you before, but it's different for me. You’re fine to engage in sex and intimacy outside of a relationship, but I’m not and sometimes it's hard for me to express that.”

Jongin listened as Baekhyun rambled. He put his hands on Baekhyun’s waist as best he could, but he couldn’t wrap himself around like he wanted to. Baekhyun took several deep breaths before pulling Jongin’s face right in front of his. All Jongin could do was gaze at Baekhyun.

“Talk to me. That’s an order. I need your color. I need you to express something, anything to me. Please.”

Jongin looked deep into Baekhyun’s eyes and saw his desperation. His eyes were wild, almost frantic. The grip on Jongin’s face was tight, but not uncomfortable. His thumbs were rubbing small circles into his cheeks. Baekhyun wanted him not just to look him in the eyes, but face his fears. Jongin feared the feelings he had for Baekhyun because they were so strong. Jongin sighed, eyes downcast before Baekhyun pressed his forehead to Jongin’s keeping his voice to a low whisper.

“No. Look at me. Answer me, Kai.”

Jongin looked up, blinked, and finally admitted to everything. To himself, to Baekhyun, to his heart. “I like you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and his grip on Jongin’s face tightened. Jongin felt tears welling up but he didn’t let them fall. He had to do this. He had to be honest. Their foundation was on honesty and trust.

“I like you a lot more than I thought I did and when you said that it gutted me. I like you, Baekhyun. I want more but I’m afraid to ask for it because I know you’re not ready. I don’t know if I’m ready either, but I really, really like you.”

“What’s your color?”

“It’s Green, Sir.”

Baekhyun’s hands fell away from Jongin’s face. Instead, his arms came up and wrapped around Jongin’s shoulders in a warm embrace. He smiled as Baekhyun buried his face in Jongin’s neck for a moment. He could feel Baekhyun smiling too. Jongin held on as tight as he could in the restraints. Maybe things were going to be okay. As long as he was honest, there was no reason for things to become complicated.

“Thank you for being honest with me. I was just trying to do the same but it came off as somewhat cruel and sharp. I just meant that I’m not ready for that yet. Is that okay with you? Do you wish to continue?”

Jongin nodded his head. “I’m okay. I was just a little taken back by how blunt you were.”

“I apologize, beautiful. I’m sorry. If you’re okay to continue then I have a few more questions for you.”

Baekhyun waited for Jongin to answer that he was ready to proceed, then started explaining everything. “Down this hallway are a few smaller private rooms. These are available for use by anyone. You simply just leave a note on the door whether you want company or not. Most of the rooms here are not occupied tonight as there are many people on the stages. There is one couple though that is open to us viewing them and possibly participating. The catch is that I won’t be telling you who it is.”

“What do you mean by 'participate' ?”

Jongin’s mind went absolutely haywire. If it was someone he was comfortable with, did that mean he could finally get off? He wasn’t exactly allowed to have sex but if someone was willing to suck his dick, he was absolutely all for it; not like he would last very long anyway. Jongin perked up when Baekhyun giggled.

“Exactly what you’re thinking. You’d be free to engage them within our rules and theirs. If you feel up for it, that is.”

“Can we sit for a moment...so I can think about everything?”

Baekhyun nodded his head and sat Jongin down on a couch just a few feet away. The sudden confession had Jongin a little tense. Baekhyun turned Jongin facing away from him and started massaging his shoulders. It felt nice. Jongin gave a soft smile and swayed thinking about everything else.

It was fine that Baekhyun didn’t want to date quite yet, Jongin thought. They still had a long way to go before they were completely comfortable with each other but when Jongin fell, he fell fast and hard. He had a thing for Baekhyun; not just any _thing_ but a full-on-big-time-major-crush-thing. (™) He was glad that his feelings were out there though. That put the proverbial ball in Baekhyun’s court. But things weren’t certain to go swimmingly, Jongin knew that well.

Now all Jongin had to think about was if he wanted to go into a room with people who were possibly strangers, and an audience as well. They had touched on voyeurism and exhibitionism and Jongin found that he was a bit of the latter. He enjoyed watching Minseok and Luhan, though, so he thought he might like watching other people he didn’t know quite as well. Even if they were strangers, Jongin resolved that he would like to at least try out Baekhyun’s idea.

The hands on his shoulders stopped and held onto his waist. Jongin turned just a bit to see Baekhyun’s worried face. He smiled trying to reassure Baekhyun that he was fine. Baekhyun smiled back.

“I want to do it, Sir,” Jongin said. “I like watching other people I know, but I don’t know how I’ll feel being surprised and watching people I don’t know as well. I’ll tell you my color on participation after we go inside if that’s okay.”

“It’s quite fine. I think you’ll be willing to once we are inside. There may be other people participating. Does this bother you?”

“No, Sir.” Jongin thought. It did not. It didn’t when he was with Minseok and Luhan at the same time. This didn’t seem any different. He was familiar with a few people at the club and if Baekhyun trusted them enough to keep them around, Jongin was fine. “As long as everyone is clean.”

“Ah, that reminds me.” Baekhyun put his chin on Jongin’s shoulder and kissed it. “I did finally receive your results. Thank you for giving them to me. You’re clean, so I added them to your folder here. Everyone is required to be tested every so many months; however many they stipulate in their own contracts. For me, it will be every six months when we become sexually active.”

“I’m sorry they took forever. And that’s fine with me.” Jongin rested his cheek against Baekhyun's then sighed. “Are you ready, Sir? We shouldn't keep them waiting if they are expecting us.”

“You are correct.” Baekhyun chuckled and motioned toward the hallway. “Let’s go.”

 

__

 

When they finally entered the room, Jongin had to stop and catch his bearings. It was a lot to take in. The soft lighting did nothing for Jongin’s surprise. He supposed the lighting was to set a certain mood, but all Jongin could think about was what was in front of him. It was definitely people he knew, and they were definitely all participating with each other in some form or another. Before walking in any further, Baekhyun asked Jongin his color, It was a firm ‘green’.

“We have guests.” Siwon stood from the floor, tucking in his shirt and zipping up his pants. Jongin tried to look away but he was flustered and staring. He saw Siwon smirk out of the corner of his eye.

Jongin took one step and was flaming. He hadn’t been in a room with this many people engaging in scene yet. People being on stages was a bit different than being invited into a more private setting. Siwon sat down on one of the two loveseats in the room. They were both facing what Jongin could only call a spectacle. Baekhyun led him around the furniture and sat down with him in front of Junmyeon and Tao, or as Jongin recalled, in this setting, they were Suho and Māomī.

An unmistakable sound rang through Jongin’s ears and he jumped in Baekhyun’s arms. Junmyeon had landed the crop on Tao’s backside. That was when Jongin snapped up and really took in what was going on. He definitely wasn’t thinking about being in Tao’s place, and he _definitely_ wasn’t thinking about Baekhyun cropping him. _Definitely._

"Be good for our guests, Māomī."

There was a muffled whimper from Tao as Jongin watched him try to keep himself up on all fours.

“Does that hurt him, Sir?” Jongin asked.

Junmyeon chuckled then slid the crop up and down Tao’s spine. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as another whimper escaped. It was the only sound he could possibly make considering there was a ball gag in his mouth. Jongin watched the crop go from the back of Tao’s neck to his Venus dimples. Jongin flinched when the whirring sound finally hit his ears.

Junmyeon smiled. “No, Kai, it does not hurt him. He likes it. Don’t you, Māomī?”

Jongin watched Tao nod his head vigorously. He wasn’t even sure what to call what he was looking at. It was definitely mechanical. Jongin turned to Baekhyun who urged him to get up and look. So, he did. He covered his crotch and walked around to the side of Junmyeon. He was sitting in a chair, more of a throne, behind Tao. He pointed to a few things and explained what they did.

“It’s a sex machine. Some call it a fuck machine but I find that vulgar.” Junmyeon pointed to a dial on his thigh with the crop and gave a crooked smile. “This controls how fast the dildo attached to the rod goes. It can be turned up to various speeds and the crank arm can be moved to half a dozen different positions.

“This one.” Junmyeon pointed to the contraption and tiled his head up to Jongin. “Hits Māomī’s prostate dead on so he has no choice but to suffer through climax after climax. Isn’t that right? Would you like to tell everyone why you’re on the end of the sex machine tonight?”

A cry rang through the room as Junmyeon smacked Tao on the ass. Jongin realized his skin was covered in little square shaped bruises. Junmyeon motioned for Jongin to move in front of Tao. “Remove the gag, Kai.”

Jongin looked back to Baekhyun who nodded his head, so he knelt down and removed the gag slowly rubbing little circles around the sides of his mouth. Drool spilled out of the corner and Jongin wiped it away. Junmyeon tapped the crop on Tao’s ass and he began to speak slowly.

“I was late for work, Master.” Tao sobbed as Jongin pushed his hair from his face and cradled his jaw. “I overslept by more than an hour and was late for work. Someone was already here to take my place so I told Master to punish me how he saw fit.”

“And that was how you ended up on all fours for the last half hour cumming over and over again. You still have a bit to go before I bring you back to our room, Māomī.”

“Yes, Master.”

As Jongin sat in front of Tao, he shivered. Not because of the coolness of the room. Because he absolutely wanted to reach the level of where Junmyeon and Tao were. Baekhyun would foresee his needs, and Jongin would obey and submit willingly to his _Master_. He watched as Tao started to pant and then grit his teeth. Then, he watched with a front row seat as Tao climaxed again, weakly spilling onto the floor.

“You’re so good for me, Māomī. Look how fucked he his, Kai.” Jongin took in Tao’s blushed cheeks, relaxed shoulders, and blissful smile. When Jongin carded a hand through his hair again, Tao leaned into the touch nearly purring, cheeks soaked with tears. Jongin realized then why Junmyeon called him Māomī. “Kai, you are allowed to engage Māomī so long as it is within your rules and he is not removed from the machine.”

Jongin watched as Tao’s eyes fell on his arousal. He was still in the restraints so there was only so much he could do. Baekhyun stepped beside him and unlatched him from everything freeing his arms. He stretched them overhead and Baekhyun massaged them until he felt okay. Jongin looked at Baekhyun who smiled and put his hand in Jongin’s hair.

“You’re free to do as you please, beautiful, so long as you use your words. Think of this as an apology for my behavior lately.”

Jongin looked at everyone in the room somewhat self-conscious. Junmyeon had his attention on how the machine was going in and out of Tao. Siwon had folded one leg over the other and was giving Baekhyun a look. It exuded annoyance and Jongin wondered what secrets were being kept. He could save those for another day. Right now, he really, really wanted to fuck Tao’s mouth.

“Māomī, I want you to suck me off.”

Junmyeon slid the crop down Tao’s spine and Jongin was in awe of the heavenly smile on his face. “What’s your color for that, Māomī?”

“Green, Master.”

“Well, then. What are you waiting for? Good little whores do what they’re told to do when they’re told to do it.”

“Yes, Master.”

Jongin adjusted his stance on his knees so that Tao could pull his pants down with him. He liked how cute Tao looked kissing his stomach and nosing at his thighs. He really did look like a cat when he lowered himself and set his elbows on the clean part of the floor. His back was arched and his ass was high in the air. The machine picked up its pace as Tao sunk down on Jongin’s cock.

“Holy - “

The back of Jongin’s head was snatched and Baekhyun looked at him with a raised brow and set jaw. “If I have to remind you of your language again, I will put you in chastity for another week instead. Am I understood?”

Jongin bit his lip and nodded his head, trying to form his response. All he could hear was the machine, Tao’s slurping, and his heartbeat. Baekhyun pulled just a bit harder and Jongin whimpered. He quickly answered through his gasps for breath. “Yes, Sir. I understand.”

Baekhyun didn’t let go for a long moment. Jongin bravely kept eye contact as he grabbed for Tao’s hair and his collar. He braced himself rolling his hips up into Tao’s mouth, fucking into his throat. Jongin could feel it constricting around the tip of his length. Tao’s mouth was filled with spit and he kept humming, making it difficult for Jongin to hold off his orgasm. Baekhyun loosened his grip but kept his hand on the back of Jongin’s neck.

“Sir, I’m going - _Oh, God_.”

Jongin looked up and bit his lip as Tao swallowed around his cock. Baekhyun had a near death grip on the back of his neck as Jongin’s eyes rolled back and he came across Tao’s face. It wasn’t near over as Tao sunk back down and started sucking Jongin through his climax. He was shaking as Baekhyun’s fingers massaged the nape of his neck. Jongin’s breathing evened out as he thought about how he really enjoyed himself despite his and Baekhyun’s disagreement.

“Māomī, you’re such a good little slut. Look how relaxed and calm Kai looks now. If you cum one more time I’ll take you off the machine. Since you were so good, you can even use your hands.”

Jongin was lifted off the floor and settled into Baekhyun’s lap. He helped Jongin pull his pants up and brushed the hair from his face. Tao reached between his legs and quickly got himself off nearly screaming as the machine pounded into him at rapid speeds. His head fell and Junmyeon turned the machine completely off. Siwon helped him pick Tao up from the floor and wrapped him in a blanket.

As Jongin put his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder he watched Tao and Junmyeon. He wanted to smile and coo at them. Junmyeon kept asking questions like a worried mother. He caressed Tao’s cheeks and tucked him tightly into the blanket holding him close. Siwon helped him sip water from a straw.

“Do you feel okay, baby? Was it too much this time? I know you said you wanted something more intense, but you didn’t specify how much. You look so worn out. Do you want a nap? Do you want some candy?”

Tao just snuggled up closer and put his arms around Junmyeon. “I love you, Master.”

Junmyeon deflated into a little puddle. “I love you too, baby.” Junmyeon’s face looked completely different from that of Suho’s. He was smiling so wide and dazzling. His cheeks were full and his eyes disappeared. He kept staring at Tao and kissing his face.

Jongin realized he was staring, too. He wanted that. He was jealous of the absolute trust Tao had in Junmyeon; how he gave him everything, even his autonomy. As he was cradled in Junmyeon’s arms Jongin really, really looked at Tao. His fingernails were painted gold and Jongin realized that he had gold makeup on his face. Some of it had smudged but he looked no less stunning. Junmyeon leaned down and kissed him and Tao cradled his face sighing when they separated.

“Kai?” Jongin was broken from everything by Baekhyun’s whispers. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jongin answered. “I did. I want to talk about it when we debrief.”

“Absolutely, beautiful. Let’s get you dressed so you can go home and we can meet up tomorrow. Does that sound okay?”

“Sure, but can we sit here for a bit longer?”

Baekhyun chuckled, nodded his head, and held Jongin closer. “Of course.”

They sat back and quietly watched Junmyeon and Tao. Jongin was reluctant to admit he just wanted to watch them snuggle. He had a longing for what they had. There were a lot of bumps in the road with Baekhyun. Jongin wished they could just be where Tao and Junmyeon were already. They were so devoted. He could tell by the way they moved and spoke. They were straightforward, they were trusting, and they were bound. Jongin saw Tao’s collar and became green-eyed over its obviousness. It was sizeable compared to Jongin’s chain.

Most of all, though, Jongin was jealous. He was envious of the way Junmyeon’s gaze never left Tao’s. It was tender and warm. Junmyeon kept touching Tao’s face and hair. He played with Tao’s collar and kissed his neck. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered praises to him over and over.

 

Jongin realized later in bed after no head scratches, he was resentful over how in love they were.

 

__

 

The next day, Jongin sat through his debrief with Baekhyun with his hands in his lap and his heart in his stomach. Even though they ended the night on what Jongin thought as a positive note; giving each other a kiss on the cheek and saying goodnight, that was not how this was going. It was absolutely awful. Jongin wanted to cry and give up completely.

“We need to talk about your feelings.”

Jongin nodded and took a sip of his hot chocolate. It tasted gritty, like the instant kind. Minseok had told him nothing was wrong with it other than him adding extra marshmallows because Jongin seemed sad. He was. They were having a talk about feelings and how Jongin was starting to act out of line.

“We have touched on the fact we are interested in each other, but right now, that is not going to happen. We are under a business relationship. Feelings can be part of the deal, but I’ve already told you before that it’s going to take a while for me. You should be reminded of those boundaries. I don’t mind some things, but others are starting to make me uncomfortable.”

Jongin snapped, feeling all the nice words getting stuck in his throat. “Like what? Me holding your hand around the club and then you complaining when I wasn’t? Or how about the kisses goodnight? I didn’t initiate those things.”

“Please calm down, beautiful. I didn’t mean it like that.”

All the joy in Jongin’s heart soured. “Stop calling me beautiful. I don’t want you to use pet names with me unless we’re in scene.”

Baekhyun seemed completely taken aback, recoiling at Jongin’s words. He blinked a few times before he hung his head. He nodded and then took a sip of his coffee. “Okay. I understand.”

Jongin felt bad for snapping, but he was in a really ugly mood. Baekhyun unlocked their ankles and sat up straighter. He stopped looking at Jongin directly and his voice seemed strained. He would clear his throat, then take another small sip of coffee. Jongin realized belatedly that he had upset Baekhyun to the point he was on the verge of tears.

“I’ll refrain from using any pet names while we’re outside of scene if that is what you wish.”

Jongin couldn’t even answer as Baekhyun completely checked out of the conversation. He barely responded as Jongin explained how he felt the night before. Baekhyun nodded his head along and hummed when Jongin stopped; which made him feel horrible. He hadn’t meant to make Baekhyun feel unhappy. Jongin realized it was his own mood of feeling heartbroken like he was already being rejected. He deflated as he finished up explaining everything to Baekhyun.

“I liked the machine. I think maybe I would like to try it alone with you, but not with other people. I also liked playing with Tao and Junmyeon. I like their dynamic.”

Baekhyun winced, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. He nodded again, then finished off his coffee. They were supposed to be talking about their next scene, but Baekhyun hadn’t said anything else. He ordered half a cup of black coffee and crossed his arms and legs. Then he looked out the window.

Jongin realized he needed to apologize. He felt terrible for the way he had snapped and even worse for the fact that he has closed up like he had. Baekhyun was only trying to talk about how he felt. It was important that they were honest, and Jongin had been a right ass. Jongin hung his head in shame. While Baekhyun had thanked him for being honest, Jongin had responded to their talk with animosity.

He waited, and waited some more. Jongin finished his hot chocolate before another five minutes passed. After a while, he shrunk into the chair. Jongin played with the rim of his mug while the other hand clenched in a fist on his thigh. He took a shaky breath before speaking quietly to Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun slowly turned toward Jongin. “Hmm?”

“I-I’m sorry I upset you.”

Baekhyun looked at Jongin and he felt like he could cry. He could see Baekhyun out of the corners of his eyes. He shifted and faced Jongin before setting his mug on the table. Jongin felt the crushing weight of his emotions on his chest. He knew he had royally fucked up by letting his mood ruin things. He hadn’t realized a few tears had fallen into the mug when Baekhyun was by his side with a napkin wiping his face.

“I’ve upset you too, and for that, I apologize.” Baekhyun held Jongin’s chin and blotted away the water. “I’m bad at feelings. Luhan kind of fucked me up. It's hard for me, Jongin; hard for me to see you and see how easy it is for you to love and fall in love. I want to love like that, but I have walls stories high and they aren’t made of straw or wood. They are made of my mistakes and my bitterness. I need time. We’re both reckless and impatient, and bad with words.”

Jongin chuckled through his sniffles and held Baekhyun’s hand on his face. “Jongin, I know it's hard but please respect my boundaries. I will initiate everything I am comfortable with and I will be honest with you when something is bothering me. Don’t take it personally. Help me. Help me feel like we’re in this together. Don't close yourself off like you did last night. Meet me halfway.”

“O-Okay. I will.” Jongin sniffled more and then Minseok set another mug off hot chocolate on the table.

“Looks like you might need another one.”

Jongin agreed, thanked Minseok, and let Baekhyun caress his face for a moment. “Baekhyun?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t stop calling me beautiful.” Jongin pouted and started sobbing. “I didn’t mean it. I was just being cruel. Please don’t stop. I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to let my mood ruin this. I just… please, don’t stop.”

“It’s okay, beautiful.” Baekhyun cupped Jongin’s face rubbing soothing circle on his cheeks. Jongin’s heart soared hearing Baekhyun say it; _beautiful_. He hadn’t realized how happy it honestly made him. “I told you once before I will never stop telling you how beautiful you are, or looking at you like you are my world. You could be, Jongin, you could be my everything. I just need - “

“Time,” Jongin said and nodded. “Okay, okay. I’ll keep my feelings in check and try to make sure I don’t push any boundaries again. I guess I’m just used to having no limits.”

“I know.” Baekhyun stood and ruffled Jongin’s hair. He set the damp napkin on the table, then sat down. “This is what we need though. We need to talk. We have to stop bottling things up.”

“I agree.”

There was a moment of brief silence before Jongin resumed talking about the night. They discussed how Jongin felt in the bondage; which he loved. Baekhyun asked how he felt about walking around the club. Jongin was a bit shy, but he noted with time, he would feel more comfortable; even so much that he would wear less. Baekhyun told him not to get ahead of himself. Jongin watched his cheeks redden and wanted to tell him the same.

Eventually, the talk ended on a positive note. Jongin was reminded of his hair appointment and what he was supposed to wear to it. It would be the first time they would be meeting during the week. They usually saved scene for the weekend, but Baekhyun wanted to change it up every once in a while so Jongin didn’t get too adjusted to a set schedule. They talked about punishments and Baekhyun confessed he had planned something Jongin might like; spanking.

Jongin thought about disobedience in order to get a more severe beating. That made him smile deviously on the inside.

Baekhyun suggested another walk, and as soon as Jongin finished his drink, he agreed. They cleaned up their mess and said their goodbyes to Minseok. Jongin received a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Baekhyun smiled fondly the entire time. Minseok was a bit of a softy and Jongin expected him to want to comfort him. They left waving, laughing, and bumping shoulders.

There was a familiar figure sitting in the window of the coffee shop, but Jongin paid it no nevermind as he and Baekhyun walked down the sidewalk together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning** : assumptions of/implied sexual assault, mentions of prostitution, mentions of drug use/abuse.

wc : 20.402

 

On Tuesday, Jongin finally had some alone time to try having that hands-free orgasm.

_“You’re such a pretty boy. I’m going to make you feel so good. Are you ready for Master’s cock?”_

One of Jongin’s headphones dropped from his ear as he adjusted on the bed. He quickly picked it up and shoved it back in concentrating on the video he had been watching for the last ten minutes. Luhan had left earlier in the day and there wasn’t much else Jongin was supposed to be doing. He had the appointment at the salon later, but that wasn't for a while...or so Jongin thought.

All the times he had tried before to climax had failed miserably. Baekhyun had bought him a prostate massager, but Jongin usually wound up wrapping a hand around his cock and getting off purely out of frustration. He had – a few times – gotten very close. Once Luhan had walked in on him, and another time his alarm went off. This time, no one was home and he could give it his best effort...for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_“Be a good boy. That’s right...spread yourself open for Master.”_

Jongin bit his lip as he rolled his hips in time with the man on the video. The toy was nestled in just the right spot and Jongin’s eyes momentarily rolled back. With no distractions, Jongin thought maybe he could finally cum without using his hands. He kept them on his phone as he lifted up and then lowered himself back down onto the bed using only his muscles to work the massager.

In the video, the Dom had his Submissive bent over and locked into stocks. Jongin had lately taken to watching a lot more hardcore BDSM videos. Not just to prepare himself for things he may want to do with Baekhyun, but he was - in all honesty- starting to get off on it. He found he enjoyed them more so than plain, vanilla porn videos of just dicks in holes.

The Sub had spread his legs wide and the Dom was fucking him hard. Jongin felt his cock twitch every time skin slapped skin. It was rough and unforgiving. He kept his eyes on the slick wetness of the Dom’s length as he pumped in and out. Jongin could feel his orgasm building. This time might be the first time he actually got off.

Jongin’s eyes rolled back and he gasped as the Dom in the video climaxed. He was so close. He bit his lip and kept going until he was feeling a bit exhausted. The Dom pulled out and fingered the Sub until he was cumming all over the floor. Jongin felt his stomach tighten and his toes curl.

Then, the alarm for him to get ready for his hair appointment went off. As if that hadn’t ruined the mood, Jongin heard Luhan yelling from the foyer that he was home.

Wide-eyed, Jongin scrambled to get into his bathroom and lock the door. He yelled back that he was getting ready and wiggled the toy out of his ass. He winced when there was some resistance. After a moment, he sighed in relief.  The toy came out then Jongin frowned. It was another ruined orgasm for him.

Toy : Loser.

Hands : Uncontested Winner.

Jongin : Frustrated.

Jongin turned the shower on and decided to clean up quickly. He hopped in, leaving his phone on the back of the toilet playing some music. He wasn’t exactly in a rush, but he needed to wash up, get dressed, and try to find the salon. He wanted to give himself plenty of time in case he got lost. He twisted his blond hair between his fingers before smiling shyly. He couldn’t wait to see what his hair looked like, and how Baekhyun would react to it.

After washing his hair and body, slick noises filled the bathroom. Screw the toy. (Not literally.) Jongin put his arm on the shower wall and started stroking himself thinking about the video. He closed his eyes and imagined himself restrained and naked underneath Baekhyun. His silver hair was in Jongin’s face as they kissed and Baekhyun fucked him slow and deep. Jongin rolled his hips, fucking into his hand and squeezing tightly. He was close. He thought about Baekhyun lifting his legs and… _“Such a good little whore.”_

Jongin knees buckled and he nearly fell over as he came hard across the wall in front of him. He saw wicked smiles and bruised lips. He saw love in Baekhyun’s eyes and that had Jongin’s mind reeling. Not that Baekhyun called him a name, but they were _in love_.

 

“Sounded like you were having a bit of fun in there?”

After getting dressed and walking into the living room to get the rest of his things, Jongin stopped dead in his tracks. Luhan was standing by their dining room table with a cup of coffee and a smirk. Jongin’s shoulders dropped as he turned around slowly pouting. He hadn’t really meant for Luhan to hear him, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. Jongin was rather loud; maybe more so than Minseok.

“So, you heard?”

“Not everything, but just enough that I wanted to take a cold shower.”

“I’m so sorry!” Jongin blushed, covered his face, and whined. “I didn’t mean to be that loud. I had headphones in and couldn’t hear how loud I was.”

Luhan grinned then sat down. “What were you doing in there, huh? Sounded like you were having a good time.”

Jongin deflated and tossed himself around. This was absolutely embarrassing. “Well, I was uh, trying to have a hands-free orgasm.”

Jongin waited as Luhan’s expression changed several times. He was shocked, then impressed; lastly, not-so-subtly-suggestive. He bit his lip, nodding his head in approval before setting his mug on the table and crossing his legs.

“Sounds like you might be getting close. Need to get you the right kind of stimulus.”

“Shut up.” Jongin ran his hands down his face before he grabbed the rest of his things and his shoes. “I have to go. I have a hair appointment today.”

Luhan picked up his hand, wiggles his fingers, and waved. “Have fun, honey. See you later.”

When Luhan winked, Jongin turned around and left the house without another word. He did not want to hear about the ‘stimulus’ Luhan might have been thinking about. He had his own running through his mind nearly all hours of the day.

 

 

After taking a moment to get his mind right, Jongin made his way to the cafe. He had a little time to spare, so he ordered a hot chocolate to-go from Minseok. They talked for only a moment before Jongin continued his walk to the salon. It was a warm, but enjoyable day and Jongin felt like things were going really well in his life. He just needed to keep them going that way.

When Jongin walked into the little salon, he was smiling from ear to ear. The place looked amazing and fun. There was art all over the bright turquoise walls and unique leopard print chairs. Jongin spun in circles much like he had done in Baekhyun’s playroom. Only, there was less BDSM and more barber supplies. Jongin loved the aesthetics and especially, the large clock on the wall where he could see all the cogs and inner workings.

“Hey! Welcome! You must be Jongin.”

A man stepped out from behind a curtain and Jongin’s eyes were bugging from his skull. This guy was cute! Jongin nodded his head and followed after the stranger. He had kohl-lined eyes, bright skin, and eye-catching flaming red hair. Jongin eyed his pleather pants and the t-shirt clinging to his body. He walked with his head high and a certain swagger about him. Jongin wanted to know how he could be as confident as this guy.

“Take a seat.” The stranger sat Jongin down then immediately put his hands in his hair. Jongin’s eyes rolled back. That felt so good he nearly dropped his cup. “I’m Ki-bum, but you can call me Key. You can also call me for a good time.”

Jongin glanced up while putting his cup on the counter in front of him and Ki-bum winked. Jongin smiled shyly before toying with the choker around his neck. It wasn’t missed by Ki-bum whose face twisted into awe and devilish delight. “O-oh. So we _belong_ to Baekhyun. How cute.” Jongin watched Ki-bum’s nose scrunch and then he was throwing a cape over the front of Jongin.

“Yeah, he’s my Dom,” Jongin said. Ki-bum smiled knowingly then clipped the cape around Jongin’s shoulders. “I guess he told you everything?”

“Just what I needed to know.” Ki-bum licked his lips then smirked. “This is a sex-positive environment. I am to cut and color your hair then style it how you wish. If you misbehave, I’m allowed to crop you. With your permission of course.”

Jongin froze. The blush that spread across his cheeks was heating him from the inside out. “I agree. I like crops.”

Ki-bum looked absolutely devilish as he set his hands firmly on Jongin’s shoulders. “Then you’ll love me.”

 

There wasn’t much more said as Ki-bum started grabbing things from shelves and cabinets. He had bottles and bowls and brushes. Jongin watched as he started mixing things in the bowls and gagged at the smell. He remembered this from last time; hair bleach. It always smelled horrible. Ki-bum gave a sympathetic smile then put on a pair of gloves.

“I’m going to lighten part of your roots just a little bit then I’m going cut off whatever you want. I’ll do the color after.”

“Can I see the color?”

Ki-bum nodded then handed Jongin a book of hair swatches. Each one was a different color. Some were bright, while others were different shades of natural brown, blond, or black. The color Baekhyun chose for Jongin was really gorgeous. It was a soft, dusty pink color. In the light, it shimmered orange and sometimes purple. Jongin loved it.

“I think I know how I want to cut my hair now.”

“Great!” Ki-bum put the booklet away and wiggled his gloved fingers in front of Jongin. “Let’s get started.”

 

As much as Jongin loved having his hair played with, he couldn’t stop himself from squirming. His ass _hurt_. He hadn’t really done a proper inspection on it but it felt bruised. Jongin moved too many times earning him a smack on the thigh for every move he made. Ki-bum was constantly rolling his eyes and picking up the crop. He heaved a large sigh when the cape moved and he finally dropped bleach on the back of Jongin’s black shirt.

“I told you to stop moving!” Ki-bum stomped his feet and pouted when Jongin adjusted in the chair once more.

“I’m sorry!” Jongin looked over his shoulder to see his shirt already turning a bit reddish. Great. It was definitely going to ruin. But, Jongin wasn’t totally a fool. He had left completely prepared for this situation. He had packed an extra shirt just in case.

“You’ve been playing too rough.” Ki-bum picked the crop up again and slid it up Jongin’s thigh. “With Baekhyun or solo?”

Jongin bit his lip as the instrument neared his crotch. “Solo. I’ve been trying to have a hands-free orgasm.”

The crop fell away and Ki-bum laughed. “Oh! How exciting. I’ve only known two people capable of doing that and one of them is your Dom.”

Jongin turned around wide-eyed with his hair full of bleach. “What!?”

Ki-bum shrugged playfully. “I’ve only ever heard of him being capable of it. And Tao.” Then he was grinning, looking down at Jongin’s half-bulging dick. “Would be interesting if you both got off hands-free at the same time.”

Jongin very much did not need that thought and turned back around to face the mirror. But, Ki-bum could see the red-hot flush on his face and his hands twisting in his lap. That would be one of the most amazing things to ever happen to Jongin sexually; hands-free _with_ his partner. Jongin wouldn’t mind at all.

“Interesting indeed,” Ki-bum whispered. “I’ll leave you in those thoughts while we rinse. C’mon lover boy.”

 

After rinsing, taking a few phone calls, and cutting Jongin’s hair, Ki-bum dried it thoroughly while talking about the club. He frequented as much as he could, but his job took a lot out of him energy-wise. They talked a little about Baekhyun and how much Ki-bum knew.  Jongin found that Ki-bum knew a lot of the people at the club and was closest to Junmyeon and Tao. He had grown up with Junmyeon.

And even though Jongin pressed, he wouldn’t give him any good gossip.

“Junmyeon and Tao have been together for a long time. Before the club and everything. They go way back.”

Jongin nodded his head just a little while Ki-bum brushed more dye onto his hair. “They seem really close.”

Ki-bum hummed then nodded his head as well. “They are. It feels like I’ve never known Junmyeon without Tao. There is so much history there. You could say they saved each other.”

Jongin glanced at Ki-bum in the mirror. He didn’t press what he meant, but the look in his eyes said it all. There was _a lot_ of history to Junmyeon and Tao. Jongin wondered what, and just how long they had been together. He also thought about how long they had been in love. He wanted that the most; to be in love. Jongin let his gaze drift to the floor in thought as Ki-bum spread dye throughout his hair.

 

“I’m done.” Ki-bum removed the gloves then squeezed Jongin’s shoulders and smiled. “You get to sit here for a bit. Do you have any questions? I’m an open book.”

Jongin sat in thought for a moment before nodding his head. “How long did it take Tao to orgasm hands-free?”

Ki-bum laughed before sitting down in the chair near Jongin. He crossed his legs then put his chin in his hand. “Somewhere near two months. Without giving too much away; he was already faking a lot of things. But, with Junmyeon, he didn’t have to fake anything including falling in love and orgasms. It took him about three or four weeks before he was close. After two months, Junmyeon finally found the right stimulation to make him cum without anything but a plug.”

Jongin sighed then frowned. It felt like it was going to take him forever to accomplish that. He needed the right circumstances or he wasn’t ever going to be able to climax. Jongin relaxed in the chair and played with the cape. “I can’t do it yet. I think I’m bruised from trying too hard. I just want to be good for - “

“Don’t do it to be good.” Ki-bum set his hand on Jongin’s knee and squeezed. “Do it because _you_ want to. Baekhyun is going to be happy with you either way. He just wants to see you challenge yourself. This isn’t about him. It’s about you.”

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then he understood. He nodded. Baekhyun wasn’t asking him to go hands-free to be a ‘good boy’. He genuinely wanted Jongin to challenge himself with something new sexually. But, with the way he felt, Jongin thought he might have gone a bit overboard. He was already going to have to change his shirt. When he got to the playroom without it, he was surely going to be punished. It would hurt his ass even worse.

Ki-bum sat back and talked about Baekhyun. He _was_ willing to give Jongin gossip about _him_. They talked about his hands-free orgasms and how sometimes he preferred to watch while getting off. He never laid a hand on anyone, or himself; just heavy eyes. Jongin thought about Baekhyun getting off to him dancing and bit his lip.

“When I first went to the club with Luhan, I danced for Baekhyun.” Jongin started. “It felt like he was burning holes into my skin. He never took his eyes off of me. I danced for a good bit, too. I never had someone pay that much attention to me without touching me.”

“I mean, who wouldn’t want to stare? You’re gorgeous and with this hair, even more so.”

Jongin blushed. “Thanks. I just think it's really neat how people are so different. I’ve never been able to orgasm without something. I hope I can do it. I want to do it.”

“Good. Do it for you, then do it for Baekhyun later.” Ki-bum winked then examined Jongin’s hair. “It's time to rinse again, then I’m sending you packing. But, I hope you come back soon.”

 

When Jongin was all done, he marveled at himself in the mirror. He had Ki-bum trim his hair and shave the sides but pink was definitely his color. With no one else in the salon but him and Ki-bum, Jongin tossed his shirt over his head and put on the red striped shirt he packed in his bag. Ki-bum shook his head in disapproval but said nothing. Jongin was hoping for the best but was preparing himself for the worst.

 

 

The worst wasn’t _exactly_ what happened.

Jongin arrived in the playroom on time, but of course, he was not properly dressed. Unlike the time before, Baekhyun was much more pleasant. He greeted Jongin warmly with hugs, and a hand cradling Jongin’s jaw and ran his fingers through his hair. He called Jongin ‘absolutely gorgeous’ and led him into the playroom further to grab his cuffs. Jongin lowered himself to the floor.

Jongin sighed knowingly. He felt Baekhyun tightening the restraints on his wrists snuggly. Baekhyun leaned over, holding onto Jongin’s shoulders. He kissed his nape lingering just a moment. Jongin felt his breath quicken. “While you look absolutely breathtaking, you wore the wrong shirt.”

“The other one was stained. I didn’t want to wear something dirty.” Jongin breathed.

“I know.” Baekhyun pulled on Jongin’s wrists until he stood. They walked toward a bench that Jongin got overwhelmingly excited about. “Remember how we talked about spanking?”

Jongin naturally fell into his role. “Yes, Sir.” He let Baekhyun latch his cuffs together in front of him, then he leaned over the bench. Baekhyun ran his hands up and down Jongin. He moved every part of his body he could, arching into his touch. Never had Jongin wanted to be touched this badly. Baekhyun stilled. Jongin watched as he walked then stood in front of the bench and squatted down eye level.

“I’m going to see how you react to that today.” Baekhyun ran his hands through Jongin’s freshly dyed hair and smiled. “I won’t give you more than a few good spankings. I want to see how you react and adjust accordingly. In the future, I’ll be able to give you as much as you need without hesitation.”

Jongin closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Baekhyun’s hands in his hair. “What will you use...to hit me, Sir?”

There were a few videos that Jongin had watched of Submissives being spanked. He preferred the bare-handed approach because gloves seemed impersonal and paddles seemed frighteningly intimidating. Baekhyun’s thumb rubbed circles on Jongin’s cheek as he was lost in thought. He really wanted Baekhyun to use his hands but he seemed like the type who wouldn’t; not at first.

“I want to use the paddle first.” Jongin opened his eyes to a devious look. “Then I’ll eventually use my hands as much as possible.”

Jongin bit his lip, saying no more as Baekhyun circled him. He pushed one hand under Jongin’s stomach before Jongin stood on his tiptoes. “Do I have permission to take off your pants...and possibly your underwear?”

That wasn’t what Jongin expected. Baekhyun slid his hand across Jongin’s stomach and he had to keep his breathing steady. Being touched was making Jongin hot. Baekhyun flicked open the button on his jeans and Jongin was definitely okay with at least that being taken off. “Pants first. I’ll see how I feel about everything else? If that’s okay, Sir?”

Baekhyun hummed. “It's more than okay, beautiful. I’m going to slide them off now and buckle your legs to the bench.”

Jongin nodded then whined when cool air met his skin. “Yes, Sir.”

The way Baekhyun carefully undressed Jongin’s lower half had his mind thinking about lots of very intimate things. He slowly pulled Jongin’s pants down with both hands on the waist. He felt Baekhyun’s fingertips all the way down his thighs. There were kisses on the backs of Jongin’s knees and then hands sliding back up.

Jongin winced when Baekhyun grabbed two handfuls of his ass.

That set Baekhyun in a downward spiral. He stilled for the second time that day. Jongin felt his warmth move from behind to the side, then in front. He squatted down with a serious look. Jongin was confused when he cupped his face and looked him dead in the eyes. He had never seen this side of Baekhyun. It was like a completely different mode had engaged.

“Why did you just wince?” Baekhyun pursed his lips then caressed Jongin’s face. “Did I overstep a boundary? Are you hurt? Is something going on at home? Do you need to talk about something? Is someone -”

“Baekhyun.” Jongin sighed then tried to smile. He was guilty. He should have just told Baekhyun before they started playing he wasn’t feeling good. “It’s not something that bad -”

Before Jongin could finish Baekhyun was walking around back to the other side of the bench. He hooked fingers into the waistband of Jongin’s underwear and pulled them down. Jongin heard him gasp, then he was walking, fast-paced, back to Jongin’s front.

“Tell me now what happened? Why are you bruised?” Baekhyun was curling himself around Jongin. He looked completely mortified. He didn't know just yet that Jongin was bruised purely because he was playing too much at home. Baekhyun pressed their foreheads together and kept his voice low. “Did someone hurt you? Beautiful, please, please tell me why you look like that?”

Jongin giggled before brushing his nose against Baekhyun’s. “Calm down. I just, maybe, had too much fun playing with the massager. I tried too hard and too often to go hands-free that I think I bruised my butt.”

Baekhyun immediately sighed in relief, hanging his head. “Oh my God. Jongin, I was so scared.”

Jongin glanced up and saw all the tension in Baekhyun’s face fade. He looked so absolutely terrified before. It made him realize how worried Baekhyun was over him being hurt. He pushed his nose against Baekhyun’s face to get him to look up. Jongin pouted with pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Baekhyun smiled and tucked Jongin’s hair behind his ears.”I just felt really embarrassed to admit I was playing alone so often.”

“It’s okay, Kai. I understand.” Baekhyun stood then kissed Jongin’s hair. “If it's okay with you, I’d like to inspect and make sure you’re not injured to the point we can’t play this weekend. I won’t touch anything you don’t want me to. I just really need to make sure you don’t need stitches or anything.”

Jongin sat in silence for a moment, blushing. Baekhyun was so attentive and kind. Jongin nodded his head and adjusted himself on the bench. “Just make sure your hands aren’t cold, Sir.”

Baekhyun tickled Jongin’s side and chuckled. “I’m going to wear gloves so I apologize if they aren’t quite the right temperature. What’s more important, is making sure you are okay and that it’s safe to play this weekend. You aren’t getting out of being punished. My orders are not flexible, beautiful. Even if the shirt was ruined, you should have worn it.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jongin wanted to pout, maybe throw a tantrum, but Baekhyun was right. He would do better next time. He wouldn't change. He would wear the shirt no matter what it looked like.

While Jongin stayed still, Baekhyun pulled his underwear back down and inspected. He hummed, pulled a pair of gloves on, and poked Jongin’s butt. He laughed a few times, making it jiggle. Jongin whined when he did it for the sixth time.

“Okay! I’ll stop. Your ass is just nice and it moves when you poke it. I’m going to enjoy the hell out of spanking you. Maybe a little more than I should. Damn.”

Baekhyun slowly pressed down on different parts of Jongin’s tailbone and cheeks. He winced on a part that wasn’t bruised but felt sore. Baekhyun prodded a few more times before he stepped in front of Jongin.

“You’re a bit bruised where the toy sat but from what I see there aren’t any tears.” Baekhyun pulled the gloves off and threw them in the bin before cupping Jongin’s face. There was still the weird powdery feeling to his palms. “You’ll be able to play this weekend if you don’t continue to go overboard. I need you to literally give your ass a rest.”

Jongin laughed wholeheartedly then nodded. “Okay. I can do that. Can I get off the bench now, Sir, please?”

“Of course, beautiful.” Baekhyun gave a soft smile then rubbed Jongin’s earlobe. “You aren’t exactly getting out of being punished today. I’m still going to spank you this weekend but how do you feel about remaining undressed and cleaning the playroom?”

Jongin nibbled his lip. “How undressed?”

Baekhyun motioned to the back of the playroom and grinned. “In the bureau are lots of pairs of underwear. Boxers, panties, thongs. I mean, lots. Choose a pair from the drawer, take off your shirt, and clean the playroom in silence. If you do well, I’ll reward you.”

“Promise?” Jongin gave his best puppy-dog eyes and Baekhyun smiled.

“Yes, I promise.”

Baekhyun let Jongin up, took the restraints off, and helped him remove his shirt. Jongin hesitated for a moment with his hands on his boxers. He wasn’t sure how he felt Baekhyun seeing him full frontal. Baekhyun sensed this and set his hand on Jongin’s bare chest.

“If you want me to leave or turn around, just tell me. I’ll never force you to do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“Will you just turn around? I don't want you to leave.”

“Of course, beautiful.”

Jongin walked to the bureau and started rummaging through the drawer. Baekhyun had gone overboard buying underwear. There were so many different styles and colors. Jongin’s head was spinning. He put his hand all the way in and swirled. He didn’t much care what he wore. He grasped the pair between his fingers and pulled.

They were boy-short styled, copper colored, and completely made of lace. Of course, Jongin would choose the pair Baekhyun could see through.

Silently, he reached behind himself to hold Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun had already turned his back but took a step so he was flush against Jongin. “What’s wrong, beautiful?”

“These are really immodest.”

“Then choose another pair.”

“But that’s not fair. You said to choose one and wear them.”

“Will it make you uncomfortable for me to see you in them?”

The back of Baekhyun’s head landed between Jongin’s shoulders. He took a deep breath then thought about it. Baekhyun had already seen his ass and they were well on their way to Jongin being nude in front of people. He wasn’t completely there yet, but he wasn’t opposed to it in the future. It was only cleaning the playroom with Baekhyun, what would it hurt? Jongin held the panties up in front of him before tilting his head and playing with Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Do you promise not to judge me?”

Baekhyun scoffed. “There will never be judgment here of any kind for anything you do, beautiful. You are free to engage in whatever you wish so long as you are happy and healthy while doing it.”

“I’ll wear this pair if you tell me honestly what you think of them.”

“I can’t do that. I’m very biased. I think you look stunning in everything you wear.” Baekhyun squeezed Jongin’s hand and then turned to hold onto his hips burying his face in Jongin’s back. “You can wear layers of clothes and I’d still find you just as beautiful if you wore nothing at all.”

“Stop it! You’re making me blush!” Jongin chuckled then rubbed Baekhyun’s arms around his waist. “Okay. Let me put these on.”

“Alright. Take your time. I’ll busy myself putting your things away.”

 

As Jongin finished stripping down and putting on the underwear, Baekhyun picked up the rest of his clothes. He folded them neatly then placed them on the coffee table. He had his back turned the entire time. It eased Jongin’s mind to know Baekhyun would do anything to make him feel more comfortable. Jongin adjusted the lace on his hips then looked at himself in the mirror. He looked...cute and the color really suited him well. He also found that while the underwear was pretty much see-through, there was no way to see _everything_. It was all lines and shadows. That eased Jongin’s mind as well.

As long as he didn’t become aroused, he was fine. Hopefully.

He walked over to where Baekhyun was sitting on the couch and waited. Baekhyun looked up in awe. Jongin watched as he hesitated, hovering his hand over Jongin’s hips. Slowly, Jongin pulled Baekhyun’s hands to him. They settled on Jongin’s bare skin.

“You look amazing.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“And you’re being obedient.” Baekhyun stood pushing Jongin back two steps. “If you keep this up. I’ll definitely reward you. Are you ready for your instructions?”

Jongin nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Baekhyun turned Jongin around to look at the playroom. It wasn’t too dirty. There were a few things on the floor and the room needed to be swept. There were a few toys and instruments that had been opened recently Jongin was sure Baekhyun was going to tell him to put away; he did. “I want you to clean up everything in the room you think needs to be put away. Don’t worry. You won’t be here all night. Once everything is back where it belongs, I want you to sweep. When you’re done, come to me and I’ll reward you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Baekhyun patted Jongin’s butt then smirked. “Go on. I’m going to sit here and get some work done. Remember, quietly. No speaking unless you have a question about something.”

Jongin nodded, smiled, then got to work.

 

Cleaning the playroom in silence was cathartic to Jongin. He found himself going through the motions as if he had done it countless times. He picked up each toy and placed it where it belonged. Some he cleaned, some were still in the box. He put them where the belonged and move on.

Baekhyun’s instruments were harder to put away. Some went on the wall, while some went into the bottom drawer of the bureau. Baekhyun helped with a smile when Jongin had a question about where something went. After a while, he no longer needed to ask, because he had figured it out. Most of everything else was easy to put away. Jongin only had to stand on his toes once to see if there was dust on top of the taller bureau. (There was not and he didn’t miss the way Baekhyun smiled.)

Jongin quietly found the broom in the corner across the room. He started sweeping, humming to himself. It had barely registered he was doing everything mostly naked. He found that it was a minuscule detail. He kept cleaning, picking up things when he found them underneath the couch. He found an abandoned plug underneath the bed and showed it to Baekhyun. He shrugged like he had never seen it before.

Jongin carefully placed it in the sink before putting on gloves and washing it thoroughly. (He realized later it had rolled from the package he had opened with the prostate massager.)

He was halfway through sweeping the room when he noticed Baekhyun watching him. He had a blank expression. Jongin glanced up for a moment and smiled softly. He set his cheek against the broom and watched as Baekhyun returned a shy smile of his own. He motioned with one finger for Jongin to come to him.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Are you cold?” Baekhyun set his hand against Jongin’s leg. There were goosebumps. “You shivered a moment ago. I don’t even think you noticed. Do you want to put something on?”

“If you’ll allow me to; yes, Sir.” Jongin nodded and blushed a bit. Baekhyun had to have been observing him closely.

“In the bureau, there is a drawer on the right side. I don't know which one. It has a robe in it. I bought it because it reminded me of you.” Baekhyun pointed to the bureau and Jongin started toward it.

He looked in two drawers before he found the robe. It was absolutely breathtaking. The robe was floor length and made of light azure blue silk. Jongin held it to his face. The material felt so luxurious. When Jongin held it up in front of him, he saw elegant watercolor lotus flowers, foliage, and water. There were spots of orange-red on the lotus petals. The rest of the painting was white. Jongin threw it over his shoulders and turned to Baekhyun.

“You spoil me too much.”

“You’re absolutely worth spoiling,” Baekhyun smirked and pushed his glasses up on his face. “Finish the playroom and I’ll give you something else.”

Jongin playfully pouted, but grabbed the broom and continued to sweep the rest of the room.

 

After another long while of quiet, Jongin realized cleaning really brought him down into his headspace. The robe moved with him and he enjoyed the way it felt against his skin. He found himself dancing with the broom while cleaning. He swayed his hips and rolled his body. Jongin swept up just a bit more before he was finished and Baekhyun was crossing the room.

He grabbed Jongin by his bare hips and pulled him close. “Dance with me.”

Jongin set the broom in the corner and put his arms over Baekhyun’s shoulders. “O-okay.”

Baekhyun pulled him close and kissed his chest. It was intimate. Jongin looked down at Baekhyun’s serene face and closed eyes. He looked peaceful. They danced in a small circle together before Baekhyun pulled Jongin flushed with him.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“No.” Jongin smiled coyly.

“You are.” Baekhyun inhaled deeply and on the exhale, Jongin felt his warm breath ghost across his skin. “Sometimes I can’t stop looking at you. The way you were dancing...It was so natural. You - “

Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hands pause, then his arms wrapped fully around Jongin’s waist. “You belong here. I don’t want to scare you, but I feel like you belong here...with me. It’s amazing how smoothly you’ve begun to transition into this lifestyle and how organic you look here. You belong here.”

Speechless; Jongin was speechless. They stopped moving altogether and Baekhyun looked up, placing his chin against Jongin’s sternum. He looked as beautiful as Jongin always felt around him. Jongin tilted his head and smiled. He did belong there...with Baekhyun.

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll keep me, Sir.”

“I’ll keep you as long as you want to be kept.”

Jongin swayed left then right, continuing their dance as they stared into each other eyes. He thought to himself, they needed this; this moment. Jongin watched Baekhyun’s cheeks turn rosy then he giggled. They stayed close and dancing as Jongin came up from his headspace. He also contemplated, if only to himself, that this was his favorite aftercare; dancing with Baekhyun.

 

 

A knock on the door made both Jongin and Baekhyun jump in surprise. Baekhyun looked confused as he slowly opened the door. Jongin watched as Kris walked in with his hands full. Baekhyun covered his face and sighed. Jongin tied the sash around the robe, then walked over to Kris and helped him set down all of the bags he was holding.

“Did you forget that we had a training session today?” Kris asked.

“Actually,” Baekhyun took a deep breath and sighed again, “I did. I completely forgot.”

Kris looked up and smirked at Jongin then looked back to Baekhyun. “Easy to forget when you have entertainment like that.”

Jongin giggled, then started helping Kris unpack the bags on the coffee table. There were tons of candles in various colors and sizes. Jongin marveled at a few of them. His favorites were the rich purple and bright blues. Kris picked one up and tossed to Baekhyun who caught it then examined it.

“I had these handmade for us. I even took off half a day to go pick them up.” Kris left the rest of the bags on the table and walked to the large utility closet. Jongin sat down on the couch and stood all the candles up in front of him.

While Kris pulled a folded table and some tarps from the closet, Baekhyun sat down next to Jongin. “Kai, I’m so sorry I forgot that Kris was going to come in for a training session. I know this is sudden, but would you like to stay?”

Jongin picked up a candle and held it between him and Baekhyun. “Do I get to play with these, Sir?”

“Absolutely.” Baekhyun shoved Jongin’s shoulder playfully. “I need someone to demonstrate on. You’ve behaved really well today. I was just going to give you chocolate but this seems like a much better reward.”

“Hey, Baek.” Kris had thrown one tarp on the floor and the other on top of the table. He motioned toward the coffee table and pointed. “In that black bag is a gift for you...and I guess for Kai too.”

Baekhyun picked up the bag and Jongin leaned over to see what was in it. When Baekhyun held it between them Jongin ran his fingers through it. “Yifan, this - “

Kris - Yifan - turned toward them and shook his head. “Do not. I know how hard you’ve been looking for red velvet colored rope. I had three lengths custom dyed for you.”

Jongin pulled another length of the rope out and played with it. It was gorgeous, much like the other colors Baekhyun had. But this one was so much more rich in color. It was jute like Baekhyun’s other ropes, but the color was amazing. Jongin twirled a piece between his fingers before he looked up and saw Baekhyun smiling.

“This is really pretty, Sir. Can we play with it soon?” Jongin asked.

“Yes.” Baekhyun set his hand on Jongin’s cheek and he leaned into it. “We’ll use these when we start seeing how comfortable you are with ropes and suspension.”

Jongin nodded then turned to face Yifan. “Thank you, Kris. These are really amazing.”

Yifan smiled wide and gummy. He laughed before making sure the table was ready. “You are very welcome, Kai. I don’t know how long I had to listen to Baekhyun carry on about putting you in red. Sorry, Baek.”

Jongin chuckled then felt Baekhyun’s hand on his waist. “I admit it. I do love seeing you in red. C’mon. Let’s get you on the table and begin. You can think about what you want to talk about in the debrief while we cover you in wax.”

 

Wax play was probably Jongin’s new favorite thing. (Everything was his new favorite thing.) He removed the robe and let Baekhyun and Yifan maneuver him on the table. Yifan placed a pillow under Jongin’s head and played with his hair. Jongin relaxed into his touch as Baekhyun explained in depth what they were going to do to him while lighting the candles.

“Kris and I are going to use these lit candles to drip wax on your skin. We’re going to test them on ourselves before we put them on you. Just to make sure we get the right elevation. We don’t want to burn you, but we do want to make sure you enjoy yourself.” Baekhyun lit three more candles before setting the lighter down.

“I’m going to avoid the table so that I don’t knock anything over,” Yifan said and Jongin laughed. He remembered how Yifan had knocked over the table once before and received a punishment for it.

“Once we’re done covering you in wax, you can either take a hot shower or I’ll help you peel it off. Either way, I won’t let you leave until you’re clean.”

“Can I watch?” Jongin asked.

Baekhyun looked confused for a moment before Yifan was already on the move. He grabbed one of the small floor-length mirrors and placed it on the wall in front of them. “He can just watch the reflection while we work. Want me to dim the lights, boss?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Yifan walked toward the light switches while Baekhyun combed through Jongin’s hair. “You ready, beautiful? This is a reward for you. You don’t have to ‘Yes, Sir’ me. Just enjoy yourself and tomorrow we’ll talk about what you liked and didn’t like. I hope you like this because I rather enjoy the colors.”

Jongin smiled and reached for Baekhyun’s hand. He held it to his lips then kissed it softly. “Thank you. I’ll think about everything while you instruct.”

Baekhyun nodded, Yifan returned, and while they worked, Jongin thought.

 

The first color Yifan used was yellow. Baekhyun chose green. They both tested the wax against their arms speaking in hushed whispers as Jongin quietly watched. Warm wax splashed against his upper back and part of his arm. He hissed, then felt the wax cooling. It hardened, and after a moment, he found he enjoyed the way it felt.

Baekhyun dripped wax from the top of Jongin’s spine down to his lower back. Jongin moaned as his fingers walked back up as the wax cooled. Baekhyun reached underneath Jongin’s shoulder and dug his fingers into his anterior deltoids. Baekhyun pulled until Jongin’s back was arching and the wax cracked.

“We need to work on your posture again.” Baekhyun’s nails tapped rather harshly against Jongin making him groan. “We’ll do that this weekend I think.”

Baekhyun released Jongin and his head fell into the pillow. He realized belatedly he was rock hard. Baekhyun was purposefully causing him pain while trying to make him relax. The up and down had Jongin feeling that euphoria again. He bit his lip as Yifan’s hand rubbed circles on his lower back.

“Does he do a lot of sitting?” Yifan asked.

“Yes. Feel here.” Baekhyun poked a few places and Jongin winced in real pain. “See how he flinched. Try rubbing above his iliac crest upward, then dripping wax from there to about mid-way up his back. Chicken dinner he moans?”

Yifan chuckled. “You’re on.”

Try as Jongin might, when Yifan pushed on his muscles then dripped the yellow wax across them, he moaned outright loud and proud. He buried his flaming face in the pillow as Baekhyun rubbed his shoulder. “Don’t feel embarrassed beautiful. That’s the reaction I was wanting. It lets me know if this is working well for you and if you’re feeling good. Tomorrow you’ll probably feel amazing.”

“I bet it feels not-so-great right now though, us abusing his muscles.” Yifan laughed then motioned for another candle. Baekhyun handed him a white one and set down his own green one. He picked up red and Jongin’s heart started racing.

Baekhyun started caressing Jongin’s biceps. He giggled then flexed watching Baekhyun smile softly. The only warning Jongin got was Baekhyun smirking before wax was landing across his skin. Jongin closed his eyes and relished the feeling. He whined when he felt the same sensations on the other side.

“Feels good.” Jongin smiled, a dopey-like feeling sleepiness somewhat taking over.

“I bet,” Yifan said.

Baekhyun motioned, then Jongin felt wax dripping on both sides at the same time. It crossed over his back as both Yifan and Baekhyun passed over his spine in the opposite direction. Jongin mentally put spanking and wax play next to each other on this list of things he probably liked the most.

_“O-oh.”_

Baekhyun smirked chuckling lightly. “And that is the reaction you want. At least, that’s the reaction I want every time I do this. You want them to feel good, and let the reaction come naturally. That’s why we’re quiet. You reassure them of your presence by touch and sight, but try to speak very little.”

Jongin watched as Yifan nodded along as Baekhyun set the red candle down. He picked up the blue and gently swirled the wax around. “Wax play can be completely non-sexual. It's all in how you treat your Submissive and how you feel about each other. Some people find that wax play and oils relax them, some find it arousing. It's all in the pacing of time. Jongin is probably rock hard under there because of how we perceive each other.”

Jongin frowned. “Meanie.”

Baekhyun smiled running his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “Be quiet you. We’re almost done.”

Jongin’s exaggerated pout got him nothing but Baekhyun pulling on his lip. Which just made his cock jump. Baekhyun was right. He was rock hard and it was taking everything not to rut down on the table. They had an audience; one Jongin wasn’t quite comfortable getting off in front of.

Maybe another time.

There was a bit more wax and instruction. Baekhyun pointed to a few different places where Yifan dripped wax. They worked over parts of Jongin’s back then moved to his legs. _That_ felt incredible. Jongin loved how Yifan massaged over his calves then he let the wax run down over his skin. Jongin worried about it sticking in his leg hair, but when Baekhyun picked some of it off, it didn’t pull or tangle.

“The quality of this candle makes it easy to remove it from the skin.” Baekhyun ripped another piece away and Jongin only felt the removal of wax. “Kai has body hair still and some places would be irritated if we put wax and removed it like this. Plus, his skin feels softer. These are really great for wax play, Kris.”

“I told you. Handmade. Can’t go wrong.”

“I think we’re just about done for the day.” Baekhyun motioned to the table and Yifan’s shoulders dropped. “Blow the candles out and clean up while I take care of Kai. If you set my playroom on fire, I will flog you again. This time, I will not be as forgiving.”

Yifan put his hands up in front of him and laughed. “Yes, Sir. Do not want that. I will definitely be more careful this time.”

Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hands exploring his back. He felt the wax splitting and turned his head to see Baekhyun smiling thoughtfully. “How do you feel, Kai?”

“Peaceful. I like this. It's really relaxing. I feel like I’m floating on a marshmallow.”

Baekhyun chuckled and started removing some of the smaller bits of wax. “A marshmallow huh? How cute. I guess I should get something a bit more comfortable than a table but resources are low.”

“It was still nice.” Jongin closed his eyes and let Baekhyun pick away at his skin. “I think I’d like to do this again.”

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed this. Let’s get you cleaned up and then I’ll tell you what time to meet me tomorrow.”

Jongin lifted up and then felt a bit embarrassed by how hard he was still. Baekhyun glanced behind him, noticing that Yifan was still busying himself cleaning up. Jongin bit his lip as Baekhyun’s hand slid up his thigh and fingertips brushed up against his length. Baekhyun kept his voice low as Jongin panted.

“Do you need to…”

“If you’ll let me, Sir.”

“You’re still…” Baekhyun pursed his lips then pushed the heels of his hand harder against Jongin’s crotch. He moaned quietly making sure Yifan wasn’t looking.

“Please.”

“Be patient.” Baekhyun turned and placed himself in front of Jongin. “Kris?”

“Yeah, boss -”  Yifan turned around, having placed everything in the bags. He glanced at Jongin’s face then smirked. “Got it. I’ll leave this here for now and you can put it up when you’re finished.”

Yifan walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Immediately Baekhyun turned back around and slid both hands up Jongin’s thighs, causing him to rock his hips up, seeking some sort of friction. He needed to get off. Now.

“What do you want to do, beautiful? You can choose. You were so good for me today. I’ll let you do whatever it is you want.”

“I want to get off. I don’t care how. I’m just so turned on.” Jongin said feeling his cheeks get extremely hot.

“Go take a shower. Make it somewhat hot so that the wax melts. You can…” Baekhyun’s eyes fell on Jongin’s twitching cock. “Fuck. Just go take a shower and get off while I calm down.”

Jongin hopped off the table as Baekhyun went to the bureau. He tossed Jongin a towel before turning around and covering his face. Jongin had never seen Baekhyun so flustered and a little frenzied. Maybe they were dancing across lines. Jongin thought maybe it was Baekhyun’s feelings starting to show. Jongin knew that it would take him longer to want to do things especially sexual ones.

As Jongin stepped into the hot stream of the shower, he contemplated how Baekhyun was devouring him. Maybe Baekhyun’s love was unconsciously starting to grow. Jongin bit his lip and got off to the thought of making love to him.

 

When Jongin stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed, he stopped dead in his tracks once again. He was flaming from head to toe. He backed up two steps, put himself against the wall, then peered around the corner. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Baekhyun was standing, one hand wrapped around the bedpost with the wastebasket between his feet.

Jongin wasn’t close enough to see, but he didn’t need to. He could hear what was going on. Slick noises and grunting echoed through the empty playroom. Baekhyun threw his head back then moaned. Jongin tried to avert his gaze, but he felt like this was something he was supposed to see; like Baekhyun purposefully hadn’t left the room.

Baekhyun moaned. “Fuck... Jongin.”

Quietly gasping, Jongin laid flat against the wall. He bit his lip as a small smile crept up his face. Baekhyun was moaning his name, _Jongin_. Not Kai, it was _his_ name. Jongin glanced around the corner once more and had to keep himself from feeling giddy. Baekhyun was panting, his hand moving faster and faster.

“Fuck! Jongin, fuck!”

Baekhyun climaxed, nearly missing the basket. Jongin watched as he rode it out, hips and legs twitching. After calming down, Baekhyun tucked himself away and Jongin darted back into the bathroom pretending to be none the wiser.

He splashed cold water on his face a few times before there was a knock on the door. “Hey, beautiful, are you almost done?”

Jongin took a deep breath and turned off the faucet. “Yeah! Sorry.”

As much as Jongin tried to keep his eyes on Baekhyun’s flushed face, he couldn’t help but let his gaze drift to his crotch. He took another deep breath before sidestepping so Baekhyun could get into the bathroom. Jongin stood there awkwardly. He knew why Baekhyun was washing his hands. He also knew why Baekhyun’s pants weren’t zipped all the way. Baekhyun turned off the faucet, then motioned for Jongin to follow him.

“Let’s have lunch tomorrow. We’ll talk about today and make plans for Saturday.”

Jongin nodded trying not to replay what he had just seen in his head. “Yeah, sure. Sure. That sounds great.”

Baekhyun smirked before kissing Jongin’s cheek. “I think we’re going to have a lot of fun this weekend.”

 

 

Jongin sat in the back of the cafe as usual. This particular time though, he was waiting. It was unusual for Baekhyun to be late. He was almost always early. Minseok had already set down their drinks and was serving other customers. Jongin started to get worried after ten minutes passed. Baekhyun came running in shortly after in his usual white button-down and black slacks. His hair was a bit of a mess, but it looked adorable. Jongin sipped his hot chocolate as he sat beside him.

Which was also unusual. Baekhyun always sat on the booth side while Jongin sat in front of him in the chair. Sitting side-by-side had Jongin blushing.

“I’m so sorry!” Baekhyun panted. “I was trying to finish up some editing before I came and lost track of time.”

Jongin set his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh and smiled. “It's okay. I didn’t wait long. Minseok brought your drink.”

When Baekhyun slid his hand on top of Jongin’s lacing their fingers, he blushed harder. “You’re so sweet. Thank you. We have a lot to talk about.”

Jongin nodded his head, adjusted himself to face Baekhyun, and prepared to possibly ramble or over-share.

“So,” Baekhyun started. “How did you feel about cleaning the playroom?”

Jongin had loved that. He especially liked how Baekhyun had admired him the entire time. He felt at peace. Baekhyun played with Jongin’s fingers as he spoke. “I liked cleaning. I didn’t mind being undressed. I almost forgot about it really.”

“Do you think you would want to do that continuously? Cleaning in various stages of undress?”

Jongin looked at the ceiling in thought. “Maybe? It was calming and I liked that you were watching me.”

Baekhyun grinned and slid his fingers suggestively over the back of Jongin’s hand. “I told you that I like to watch you, beautiful. You said that you nearly forgot about being in just underclothes. Would you be opposed to doing that more often as well? Being undressed?”

“I…” Jongin watched as Baekhyun’s fingers caressed his hand. He turned it over so his fingertips were tickling his palm instead. Baekhyun drug his nails harder then Jongin bit his lip. Baekhyun was being a bit more suggestive than usual. “I don’t think I would mind it too much. I’ve gotten comfortable with you and almost everyone else. I wouldn’t mind wearing small shorts around the club and less in the playroom.”

Baekhyun leaned over and placed his fist against his cheek. His other hand kept moving against Jongin’s bare wrist. It would turn from soft touches into nails digging into Jongin’s skin. Baekhyun took his index finger, placed it just below the crease of Jongin’s elbow, and slowly moved it zig-zagging down his forearm. He lingered over different spots. Jongin hadn’t realized his heart was racing until he could hear it thudding in his ears.

“What about being nude?” Baekhyun asked.

By then, Jongin was panting. Baekhyun was playing with Jongin’s fingertips. “Perchance. Perhaps. Possibly. Yes.”

Baekhyun chuckled softly. Jongin finally looked up and saw Baekhyun’s gaze concentrating on their hands. His eyes were glazed over and his bottom lip was between his teeth. Jongin stared a bit longer as Baekhyun licked his lips then bit down on his tongue.

“How about the wax play?” Baekhyun’s eyes stayed focused as Jongin took a sip of his drink with his free hand.

“I genuinely loved it. I want to do it again; a lot actually. I wouldn’t mind that all the time. Next time will you …”

Jongin’s words drifted off and died somewhere between where he was sitting and another universe. Baekhyun had reached over Jongin’s arm and was putting his fingertips against the inside of Jongin’s thigh. He smirked before adjusting his cheek on his other hand.

“Flog you?” Baekhyun offered. His eyes fluttered shut as he dug his thumb into the flesh of Jongin’s inner thigh. “Restrain and secure you to the cross then flog you until it's all gone? Maybe even after just to mark and paint your back in shades of pain instead?”

Jongin gasped as Baekhyun’s eyes flew open. His eyes were dark, fathomless pits and Jongin felt his cock come to life. He bit his lip as Baekhyun held his gaze and moved his hand. He was near to Jongin’s crotch before he stopped and squeezed on Jongin’s thigh again.

“Or maybe...” Baekhyun smirked. “You’d rather watch me fuck my fist again? Scream your name into the empty playroom while you think I don’t know you’re watching? Do you want to know what I was thinking about?” Jongin nodded, dumbfounded, as Baekhyun’s hand squeezed harder.

“I imagined putting you on the cross and doing a Florentine session. You would scream for more, then beg me to fuck you into a stupor, fuck you until you were cumming all over yourself. I’d keep going until you were crying and begging… then I’d make you cum again. Do you want that? Want me to fuck you all night until you can’t take any more? Is that why you watched me scream your name? Because you want me?”

Jongin sat in shock still holding Baekhyun’s gaze. It was hard to look away from the black holes that had become his pupils. His face was completely flaming, but Jongin found himself moving anyway. He didn’t think he could form words. He was incoherent but he wasn’t an invalid. Jongin moved Baekhyun’s hand until it was on his now rock hard cock. He took a deep breath, nodding his head slowly.

“I want it. Everything. I’m waiting for you to tell me you want that; want to fuck me hard and make me yell out in pleasure. I want to be yours; completely.”

Jongin wasn’t sure what Baekhyun would do now that everything was metaphorically on the table. With barely anyone in the cafe, and them being tucked into a corner, Baekhyun started stroking Jongin through his pants. He bit his lip then whined when he felt Jongin’s muscles jump.

“I…” Baekhyun swallowed then let a shaky breath leave his lips. “I think I have feelings for you. God, I don’t think I've ever wanted someone so bad; in all sense of the word. I think we will need to renegotiate soon.”

Jongin shifted as Baekhyun leaned in closer. “How soon?”

“I don’t know.” There was only a hair's breadth between Jongin and Baekhyun. Both of their gazes dropped to each other’s lips. Jongin wanted to close the gap, press his lips firmly against Baekhyun’s and ravish him in the nearly empty cafe. Instead, he waited as Baekhyun tilted his head left then right. His nose brushed Jongin’s then his breath ghosted across Jongin’s lips again. “Soon.”

When Baekhyun pronounced the double o, his lips puckered nearly sending Jongin into fits. Their lips were so close to touching, but not close enough. Jongin bit his lips between his teeth and pouted. He wanted so badly to just lean in and kiss, nevermind that Baekhyun’s hands were on Jongin’s hips. He felt how they were both trembling.

Jongin took a deep breath and reluctantly put the smallest space between him and Baekhyun. “Do you want to talk about Saturday night?”

That snapped Baekhyun out of his trance somewhat. “Yes. But we’ll be revisiting this soon. Promise, beautiful.”

Baekhyun caressed Jongin’s cheek before adjusting himself in his seat. Jongin shoved his arousal down and took a deep breath. They had more to talk about and he needed to get it together. He could keep his thoughts about Baekhyun being more than just a bit fond of him to himself for the moment. Though, part of Jongin was overjoyed to finally hear affirmation that Baekhyun indeed had feelings for him.

 

After sitting quietly for a few moments (and calming down), they began to talk about Saturday night. For the first time, Jongin would be serving people in the club similar to Tao. Jongin agreed to be in the full bondage set minus the waist cuff. Baekhyun said Jongin could wear whatever undergarments he wanted from the bureau, but he had a better idea for the rest of his body.

“How would you feel about using the red velvet rope?” Baekhyun asked.

“How so?”

Jongin watched as Baekhyun pulled a few images up on his phone. He did _not_ blush from the fact Baekhyun was imagining him in these harnesses. They were all made of various colors of jute rope. Baekhyun explained that jute was his preference as it was more appealing smell and texture wise. He also hinted that he really wanted to use the red velvet rope the most, even over the gold. Jongin happily agreed.

“We’ll work on which harness we’ll use later. I have a few favorites but it will depend on your comfort zone that night.”

“I’m excited. I liked all of them a lot. They all look so pretty.” Jongin smiled as Baekhyun caressed his cheek.

“I think they’ll look even more so on you.”

Jongin leaned into the touch then pouted. “You’re still going to spank me aren’t you?”

“Yes, beautiful. You aren’t getting out of that this time. Your ass should be better by then.”

“What if I wore something that revealed my butt?” Jongin giggled then shyly smiled. “Would it be okay to show off that you punished me?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath then smirked. “I would absolutely love if you showed off that you were mine and were being punished by me. How would you feel about wearing the leather collar?”

 _Amazing. Owned. Happy._ “I don’t know. I would have to put it on and see how I felt.”

“That’s perfectly fine.” Baekhyun smiled, then scrunched his nose. Jongin thought it was so adorable. “We’ll see how it goes. And how do you feel about speech restriction? Eye restrictions?”

Jongin furrowed his brow. He vaguely remembered talking about this before but not too in depth. He was aware that speech restrictions meant he could not speak unless spoken to. Luhan had played like that before with him and Minseok. Jongin took a sip of his lukewarm hot chocolate and asked what Baekhyun meant about the eye restrictions.

“It means you will not be able to look at anyone but other Submissives. You will only be able to lift your gaze to mine if I allow it. You will not look at other Doms. If you are unsure, you keep your gaze on the floor until you can ask me.”

“I’ve been watching a lot more porn lately with more,” Jongin hesitated for a moment twisting his hands in his lap. “...with more restrictions. I want to do it and see how I feel. Is that okay?”

Baekhyun smiled. When he set his hand on Jongin’s cheek it was trembling. Jongin knew it wasn’t from nerves but excitement. This was real for him; for both of them. “Absolutely, beautiful. If you don’t like it, nothing will change between us. It’s not a necessity but something I prefer. We’ll try. Okay?”

Between shy smiles and blushing cheeks, Jongin said, “Okay. Let’s try.”

 

 

 

 

By the time Jongin was walking into Baekhyun’s playroom on Saturday evening, he was in a Mood™. Friday had been a really great day for him. So good, he sent Baekhyun a message about it. He passed one of his exams and had gotten several compliments on his new hair color. Baekhyun was so impressed at Jongin’s dedication to his daily tasks that he sent several suggestive pictures in his suit.

Jongin did not see how _that_ was a reward, but he wasn’t going to complain one single bit.

Excitement was drumming through him like a room full of percussionists as he walked in the club. He followed Baekhyun’s one rule over the few days they were apart; giving his ass a rest. He stopped playing as much with the massager and plugs. He did not, however, stop jerking off. He was unwilling to compromise on that and, of course, Baekhyun teased him the entire time.

The light in the playroom was dim when Jongin stepped inside. Baekhyun was sitting across the room on the couch against the far wall, legs crossed one over the other. He smirked before pointing down at the floor. Jongin grinned then knelt right where he stood. He gracefully folded his arms behind his back as Baekhyun crossed the room.

“You...seem to be…” Baekhyun looked down at Jongin then bit his lip and scrunched his nose up. “Eager to get started.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jongin looked up through his lashes and smiled. Yeah, he was definitely in a mood. He was going to get spanked, and they were going to play a bit more outside of the playroom. Jongin was really excited for both of those things. He wanted to feel more comfortable and confident around everyone. Baekhyun assured him that no matter what, they would never leave his comfort zone.

Baekhyun’s hand caressed Jongin’s cheek then played with the small hairs behind his ear. “Punishment first, then serving. Since we’re going to do something that might hurt and or arouse you, I need your colors. What are they, Kai?”

Jongin closed his eyes and leaned into Baekhyun’s touch. He stroked the shell of Jongin’s ear then set his hand on Jongin’s neck. “Green, yellow, red, Sir.”

“Beautiful.” Jongin smiled already feeling that gooey, floaty feeling. “Stand up and follow me to the bench. You will strip to the extent you are comfortable with, then I will cuff you and latch you down. I will spank you until I think you have been punished well. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jongin nibbled on his lip then cautiously reached for Baekhyun’s hand. “Is it okay for me to be...Can I take all of my clothes off?”

Baekhyun laced their fingers then Jongin heard him softly chuckle. It made Jongin’s heart flutter. “Yes, beautiful. If you are comfortable with it, I will allow it. But when we go out on the floor, you will be covered.”

“Yes, Sir. I understand.” Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hand push under his jaw and he stood then Baekhyun lowered his hand to his side.

“Alright beautiful. Bigger steps today. Are you sure you’re ready?”

Jongin opened his eyes, firmly placing his gaze on Baekhyun. “I’m ready, Sir.”

 

No matter how much Jongin repeated that he was ready, he was still nervous. He shook like a leaf as Baekhyun helped him undress. First, his shirt. It was just a normal t-shirt, but Baekhyun slid his hands underneath it and lifted it over Jongin’s head. His hair was messy, but Baekhyun helped smooth it down.

The way Baekhyun carefully, gingerly touched him was incredibly intimate and loving. Jongin could barely stand the way Baekhyun looked at him with such admiration; like he was precious gems. He slowly ran his fingers down Jongin’s chest until he was at the waistband of his pants.

When Jongin grabbed for the button, Baekhyun was already there. He made a teasing show of it. He slowly unbuttoned Jongin’s pants and slid the zipper down. He took a step then pressed himself against Jongin’s chest, reached around him, and pushed his hand inside of his jeans to make them fall on the floor. Baekhyun slowly slid his hands back up until they were settled on Jongin’s bare waist.

“Is this okay with you?” Baekhyun whispered.

Jongin felt his warm breath on his chest and swallowed hard. “Yeah. I would tell you if it wasn’t.”

Baekhyun nodded his head and dipped his fingers just below the waist of Jongin’s black briefs. He hadn’t exactly meant to wear them, but Baekhyun seemed to like them, staring a bit and smiling. He slowly helped Jongin step out of the rest of his clothes.

Jongin tried not to cover himself as Baekhyun circled him.

It was different to be completely nude in front of someone like Baekhyun. Jongin was examined, then observed. Baekhyun pressed on Jongin’s tailbone. And when he didn’t wince, Baekhyun hummed in approval. Jongin pressed his fingers into the side of his thigh as Baekhyun stood back in front of him. He was already getting hard just being looked at.

“Okay, Kai. I adjusted the bench so you’ll be much more comfortable this time, but you’ll also be a bit more exposed. If you feel uneasy at any time, please let me know and we’ll fix whatever it is you want.”

“I’ll be okay, Sir. Promise.”

Jongin let Baekhyun maneuver him. He bent over the bench placing himself over the abdomen support. Baekhyun was right. When he set his arms down and adjusted his legs, his entire ass was exposed. Just having Baekhyun latch him to it was making his face flame. Jongin buried his nose in the headrest as Baekhyun fastened his ankles and wrists securely to the bench.

“You okay, beautiful?”

Jongin turned his head to the side. “Yes, Sir. This is just new and I’m embarrassed.”

Baekhyun’s hand was in his hair and Jongin unconsciously whined leaning toward him. “Do you want to stop?”

Jongin shook his head. “No, Sir.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun continued to scratch Jongin’s head then leaned over towards his ears. “I’m going to wear gloves, I need you to be vocal about how it feels. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Gloves weren’t exactly up Jongin’s alley. The paddle might have been, but Jongin really felt like the gloves were impersonal. Baekhyun had hit Jongin just a few times. The spankings weren’t particularly hard, just pops against Jongin’s ass. He liked the impact, but not the _feeling_. He wanted to feel skin and warmth, instead of cold leather.

“How does it feel?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongin twisted a bit on the bench. “I...don’t like the gloves, Sir. I like the feeling of being hit, and I really like the humiliation of being exposed like this, but I don’t like the gloves at all.”

Baekhyun set his hands on Jongin’s lower back and hummed. “Do you…” Jongin heard Baekhyun audibly swallow then clear his throat. “Do you want me to take them off?”

“Are you comfortable with that, Sir?” Jongin nibbled his lip as Baekhyun’s fingers slid across his skin. Yes, he wanted that. He wanted Baekhyun to take off the damned gloves and hit him. He wanted to feel Baekhyun’s skin on his; feel the impact and the warmth of his hand. Jongin arched his back just thinking about it, shamelessly exhibiting his opinion.

“I’ll take them off under a few conditions.” Baekhyun’s hands wrapped possessively around Jongin’s waist, then he moaned. Baekhyun had taken a very brave step and pressed his slacks against Jongin’s bare ass. He was rock hard and Jongin could feel almost every inch. He wanted to rock back and take it but knew he couldn’t. Baekhyun’s fingers slowly tickled Jongin’s sides. And no matter how filthy it was to feel Baekhyun’s length against him, Jongin smiled when Baekhyun giggled.

“If you promise to behave yourself for the rest of the night, I will take them off. If you misbehave even once, I will think of a worse punishment for you. Do you understand, Kai?”

Jongin relaxed against the bench as Baekhyun’s hands left his hips. He heard the velcro ripping, then the gloves tossed aside. Jongin groaned when he felt Baekhyun’s hands on him again. With just skin, Jongin could feel how hot Baekhyun’s hands were. They were just a bit sweaty, but Jongin couldn’t get enough of how Baekhyun’s hands felt on him. He whimpered when they settled on his bare ass.

A word came up for the first time and Jongin choked it down much like he was his feelings. “I understand, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Baekhyun’s hands ghosted over Jongin’s bare thighs and calves before they tickled the soles of his feet. He giggled then sighed as Baekhyun’s hands made their way back to his hips. “Are you ready? What is your color?”

“Green, Sir. I’m ready.”

“Don’t anticipate it, just relax.”

Again, try as Jongin might, he couldn’t keep himself from trying to judge when Baekhyun’s hands would land on him. After three hits to his ass, Jongin started to moan more, prepare for less. He saw stars by the fourth hit. Baekhyun reared back and slapped harder. Jongin loved it so much more than the dumb gloves. There was nothing like skin contact. Jongin never wanted Baekhyun to use the gloves ever again. He wasn’t sure about the paddle, but _never_ gloves.

“Yes, _fuck_ , harder. Please, Sir.”

Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hand swiftly rear back, then land hard on his ass. “Language! I will not remind you again! Next time I will flog you for your constant disobedience!”

Jongin whimpered. That was what he wanted; to be hit _exactly_ like that. The rush of wind against him then the harsh impact of Baekhyun’s hand. He needed Baekhyun to do that again. “Sir, please. Again.”

Baekhyun inhaled sharply through his teeth, then let the breath go open-mouthed. “Yeah?”

Jongin nearly screamed when Baekhyun’s other hand came down across the other side. Jongin hadn’t gotten near as many spankings on that side. It felt so different to how raw the other cheek felt. Baekhyun hit it again, the same harshness then groped a handful. Jongin keened, crying out shaking violently on the bench.

Baekhyun immediately walked around it. Jongin hadn’t realized he was crying actual tears until Baekhyun was wiping them away. He pushed Jongin’s hair out of his face as he sniffled. “What is your color?”

Jongin choked on, “Yellow, Sir.”

Baekhyun squatted down in front of Jongin. “Shh. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Word vomit hit Jongin like a ten-ton truck. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry for misbehaving. I won’t do it again. I want to be a good boy! I’m s-sorry, M-Master. Please...”

For some reason, Jongin was hysterical. Baekhyun hushed him, gently caressing his face and hair. He knelt down and unlatched Jongin’s arms from the spanking bench. Immediately, Jongin stretched them out in front of him reaching for Baekhyun. He wanted to be held. Baekhyun moved closer, dropped the headrest, and let Jongin’s head fall into his shoulder.

“It’s okay, beautiful. I’m here.”

Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hand on his back and nose in his hair. He was taking deep, calming breaths. Jongin let his frantic breathing steady. Even though Baekhyun’s breathing was calm, his body language said a lot more about the situation. He was biting his lip, then Jongin noticed his eyes darting back and forth. Jongin was confused until he let his gaze drift to Baekhyun’s slacks.

Baekhyun was _rock hard_. He was trembling. And if Jongin didn’t know any better, he was pretty sure Baekhyun was feverish.

Once Jongin was calm enough, he put his hand into Baekhyun’s hair. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, gorgeous.” Baekhyun’s voice was unsteady, coming in slow between short pants.

“You’re sh-shaking and you feel hot.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, turned a little, and looked Jongin in the eyes. “You called me Master.”

So, that wasn’t a dream. Jongin was out of it, thinking he had imagined it. Baekhyun moved back slightly and held Jongin’s face in his hands. He was taking very deep breaths, sweat dripping down his face. Jongin reached out to wipe some of it from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“I thought I...Baekhyun, I’m - “

Baekhyun pressed a finger against Jongin’s lips. He watched as Baekhyun’s Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. He took a shaky breath before leaning in close and pressing their foreheads together. “You called me Master. Say it again?”

Jongin blinked slowly following Baekhyun’s eyes; left then right then left again. The tone wasn’t an order it was a request; a wish. His soft voice and breath remained between just the two of them. “I’m sorry, Master. I promise I’ll behave better.”

Baekhyun gasped letting a quiet sob leave his lips. He pressed his nose against Jongin smiling. “One more time?”

There was something angelic, and youthful about the way Baekhyun was smiling. He looked beautiful. For once, Jongin wanted to tell _him_ how gorgeous he was. Jongin watched his eyes twinkle, then tears fall. Jongin granted Baekhyun his wish.

 _“Master._ ”

Baekhyun sniffled before holding both of Jongin’s hands to his lips. “You have no idea what that word means to me, and how much it means to me. If you’re willing to say it, I’m willing to work on making it a reality. Slowly. I want that. I want us there. I want to be your Master. I want you to _let me_ be your Master.”

Jongin smiled as Baekhyun wiped tears on his knuckles. They shared something between a sob and a smile. “If we take our time, I _will_ call you that.”

All of a sudden, Baekhyun was stumbling on words. It was adorable. Jongin quietly chuckled while he spoke. “Tonight! Let’s try tonight. You can call me that while you’re serving around the club. You can wear the bondage set and whatever underclothes you want. You can sit on the floor, and put your head in my lap. I’m rambling. I’m sorry. You make me so happy.”

“Can I get up now so I can put underwear on and hug you properly?”

“Oh sh - Yes! I’m sorry. Yes.”

Baekhyun hurriedly began to unlatch Jongin from the bench. When he was free, Jongin grabbed his briefs from the floor and pulled them on quickly. Then, he crashed into Baekhyun. Baekhyun was still laughing and sobbing. Jongin held him close, wrapping one arm around his waist and putting the other in his hair.

“You make me happy, too; so happy,” Jongin said.

The loose grip on Jongin’s waist became tighter as Baekhyun sobbed into his chest. “It’s been so long since someone called me Master. Not even Luhan. We never reached that level. It scares me how fast and how smoothly everything is going. You don’t know how happy you make me and how much I want to be your Master.”

“I think I do.” Jongin smiled pulling Baekhyun’s chin up so their eyes met. “I think I do. I really want that. We can try it out tonight and see how we like it. I think it will go just fine.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were twinkling again as he looked up at Jongin and smiled. The stars in the sky were nothing in comparison. And though Jongin wanted to very badly, he refrained from trapping Baekhyun’s lips into a kiss that wouldn’t end until sunrise. Jongin reminded himself; soon.

 

 

‘Yes, Master’ became nearly permanent vocabulary from then on.

After Baekhyun rambled on about how excited he was and what he would be doing, he helped Jongin into the leather bondage. Jongin chose another pair of underwear from the bureau. This time, they were burgundy lace; a similar color to the bondage around his thighs and wrists. Baekhyun said there was no need for the ankle restraints.

(But there was very much a need to slap Jongin on the ass since it was presented to him in cheeky underwear.)

With no waist cuff, Jongin felt a bit bare. Baekhyun pulled him by both of his hands, walking backward. It was cute how eager he was. They stepped over to the wall and Baekhyun pulled one length of the red velvet rope down. He took a few deep breaths then steadied his hands. Jongin was secretly absolutely loving how impatient Baekhyun was.

“I’m going to do something simple. It won’t constrict your groin but will instead, wrap around your upper torso. Is that okay?”

Jongin nodded. “Yes, Master.”

Baekhyun smiled with his whole face, rubbing Jongin’s knuckles with both of his thumbs. His hands were starting to sweat even though Jongin’s were not. He wasn’t going to admit it was adorable. Baekhyun’s reaction every time Jongin said Master was worth each syllable.

Slowly, Jongin helped Baekhyun untie and lay the rope out. He folded it over double and began to place it on Jongin’s body. He looped it through the end around Jongin’s neck then crossed it behind his back. Baekhyun pulled the rope tight but not completely unyielding. It still had a bit of give.

The rope was laced under Jongin’s arms then Baekhyun wove it across Jongin’s collar. Once he had adjusted it evenly, Baekhyun crossed it over the top of Jongin’s chest. The last of the rope was brought around the lower portion of Jongin’s pecs. Baekhyun made sure it was taut and secure but not ill-fitting or uncomfortable.

“How does it feel, beautiful?” Baekhyun asked when he was finished.

Slowly, Jongin was turned toward the floor length mirror that had been placed back where it belonged. He gasped as he saw the small intricate shibari harness on his body. It was gorgeous. Jongin looked at Baekhyun’s face in the mirror. He was smug, completely satisfied with his work.

Baekhyun cautiously placed the leather collar around Jongin’s neck. “Do you want to wear this tonight?”

Jongin nodded his head as his fingers grazed leather and jute. “Master...This is amazing. I feel so…”

“Stunning,” Baekhyun whispered into Jongin’s skin kissing his shoulder chastely.

There weren’t quite words for the next few moments. Jongin couldn’t find them. Baekhyun fastened the collar then stood behind Jongin with his arms around his waist. He set his chin on Jongin’s shoulder holding him and admiring their reflection in the mirror.

“Are you ready, Kai? When we step out remember, straight to Tao for instructions.”

Jongin leaned his cheek onto Baekhyun’s crown and smiled. “Yes, Master.”

 

Tao’s instructions were simple : serve. Baekhyun left him behind the bar with a kiss on the cheek and a slap on the ass. Jongin jumped because he hit right on the part that was bruising. He secretly loved it though, smiling shyly as he walked away. Tao handed Jongin a round serving tray, then winked.

“Alright lover boy, let’s get started. Just make sure that drinks are replaced, you follow Baekhyun’s instructions, and most of all, have fun. This isn’t that hard of a job, but it is entertaining. Every time you come back for more drinks, I’ll tell you something about myself. Game?”

Jongin nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Tao motioned to the floor and Jongin started making rounds. He kept his eyes on the floor but kept watch through his peripheral. He smiled to himself when he picked up Siwon’s glass and was rewarded with a slow stroke up his thigh.

“Gin, baby. Straight, no ice.”

Jongin lowered his head in affirmation and picked up a second glass belonging to Yifan. “Just water, Kai.”

Water and Gin. Jongin repeated it to himself as he walked back to the bar. Tao smiled and took the empty glasses placing them with the other dirty dishes. Jongin was nervous standing at the bar then Tao set a reassuring hand on his. “What do they want?”

“Gin, straight, no ice and a water.”

“Easy peasy.”

Tao pulled two old-fashioned glasses from the clean dish rack. One he put ice and water in. Jongin sighed in relief. He would be able to tell the difference. He wasn’t very well versed in alcohol. Tao poured gin in the other and set them on the tray side-by-side.

“Everything I tell you is in confidence. I really like you Kai, and I trust you. Got it?”

Jongin softly smiled. “I got it. And I like you too.”

Tao furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. “I used to have sex for money. Before Junmyeon, before the club and Baekhyun, I used to be a prostitute.”

Jongin’s eyes almost came out of his skull. _That_ was what Ki-bum meant by ‘saved each other’. Jongin reached out to take Tao’s hand and held it close to him. He wondered what else they had saved each other from. Jongin pulled Tao’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

“That must have been rough. I’m glad you’re here now though.”

Tao chuckled and smiled with his eyes. “Me too. Go on. Don’t leave them waiting.”

Jongin returned to Siwon and Yifan’s tableside and confidently sat down their drinks knowing which was which. Yifan immediately took a sip of his as he looked around the club. Siwon put his hand on the back of Jongin’s leg and gently pulled him toward his chair.

“Thank you.” Siwon’s fingers made small patterns on Jongin’s leg. It was comforting, calming the last of Jongin’s nerves. “Don’t forget to check the West Wing. I believe there are a few people in there.”

Jongin nodded, then started making his way across the club. He thought about what Tao had revealed to him. He had never considered that some people would resort to sex work. Jongin had lived comfortably most of his life and never considered anything outside of that comfort zone. He thought about camming once but immediately decided against it since he was still somewhat shy.

He stopped as an arm wrapped around his waist. Baekhyun had pulled him against his chest. “Hey, beautiful.”

Jongin smiled then leaned his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Yes, Master?”

“There is playing going on in the West Wing. Just wanted to make sure you knew before you went in.”

“Thank you, Master. I appreciate that.” Jongin held the tray under his arm as Baekhyun sipped a drink then kissed his forehead.

“Alright. Back to work, beautiful. I’ll see you later.” Baekhyun gently patted Jongin on the ass.

He bounced on his feet before walking backward. “Yes, Master.”

 

The West Wing was indeed busy. It wasn’t full of people but enough that Jongin felt a bit of anxiety. There were people he hadn’t gotten to know too well yet, and then Luhan and Minseok. He recognized who was playing though; Sehun and D.O. Jongin had gotten to know that his real name was Kyungsoo, but they hadn’t been too informal.

The pole that was originally in the middle of the stage had been replaced or rather just removed. Sehun was there instead, strung up to a pulley system on the ceiling. Jongin took a few more steps and noticed that he was also latched to the floor. He was spread much in the shape of an ‘X’.

Only one drink was empty and it was next to Luhan. Jongin felt sadness wash over him as he walked behind the couch. Luhan had Minseok in his lap, fucking him slow in front of everyone else in the room. (Which wasn’t many others, but it still had Jongin feeling somewhat bitter.)

Before anyone could notice him, he plucked the glass from the table and stepped out. He was able to turn into the corner to calm down. Seeing Luhan so openly touching and having sex with Minseok had triggered an unpleasant reaction. Jongin didn’t have feelings for Luhan, but something about how he always gravitated toward Minseok had Jongin’s spirits sinking.

After a moment he realized it wasn’t about Luhan at all. It was about Baekhyun.

This was the first night they were playing not in the playroom in the few months Jongin had signed. They had always been in the playroom. When they talked about scene, it was tucked into a corner at the cafe. Jongin held the tray to his chest and held the glass in his other hand by his side.

This was about how Baekhyun hadn’t been showing him off despite him claiming that he had feelings and wanted people to know Jongin was his.

A quiet sob left his lips causing Jongin to hold the glass in his hand tighter. If he kept it together he could just refill the drink and move on with his night. He knew exactly what Luhan always drank when they came. It would be easy to catch his bearings, then go to the bar and get the drink from Tao. But, things were never that simple and Jongin could feel the tears welling up.

“Kai, beautiful, what’s wrong?”

Jongin gasped, jumped, then turned around to face Baekhyun with fat, hot, tears rolling down his cheeks. Baekhyun looked completely devastated when Jongin hiccuped. He grabbed the glass from Jongin’s hand then held his face wiping away the tears. Jongin was scared of how Baekhyun would react.

“Red.” Baekhyun took a step in and examined Jongin’s face. “What’s wrong? Tell me now, Jongin. What did you see that upset you?”

Jongin’s head slowly turned toward the slightly parted curtain. Baekhyun’s gaze followed until he saw what Jongin saw; Minseok and Luhan sharing slow, loving kisses. Jongin choked down another sob as Baekhyun caressed his face.

“I…” Baekhyun turned back to face Jongin with furrowed brows. “I’m so sorry. I’ve neglected your needs, haven’t I? I’ve been so selfishly focused on my own that I didn’t see how bad you needed actions and not just words...”

Cliche as it was, time immediately stopped. Jongin couldn’t find it in himself to speak as Baekhyun stared at him with sorrowful eyes. Baekhyun was right. He needed actions. Luhan had always known that. When Jongin felt insecure, he would cuddle and praise him; lift his spirits. Before the rules and the contract, Luhan would freely kiss and coddle him. Jongin observed Baekhyun’s troubled features as he spoke.

“Siwon told me this and I didn’t listen. He told me he saw how desperate you were for affections and saw how horribly closed off I was to it. _Me._ ” Baekhyun shook his head and sighed. “I won’t be able to forgive myself for neglecting you like this. I should have seen it. I should have seen the way you were silently begging me to care for you; yearning for me. Jongin, _my love_ , may I?”

Even if Jongin wanted to run away and hide, never telling Baekhyun how horrible he felt, he nodded his head. He wasn’t sure what Baekhyun was going to do, but _my love_ had Jongin’s heart pounding. He moved his arm and held the tray by his side as Baekhyun’s hand slid down and settled by Jongin’s heart.

“I’m so sorry. Forgive me, beautiful, please?”

As Baekhyun leaned in, Jongin prepared for a kiss on his forehead; something small but meaningful. He wasn’t expecting Baekhyun’s hand to slowly caress his skin, lingering around the collar. His eyes were sorrowful but sparkling. Baekhyun’s hand settled on Jongin’s cheek again, thumb wiping away tears and making circles.

When Baekhyun leaned in closer, Jongin held his breath. He whispered the quietest ‘forgive me’ against Jongin’s lips before they brushed slowly. The next kiss held more intent; an apology. The one after that, Jongin finally closed his eyes; a promise. His fingers clutched the edge of the tray as Baekhyun lifted up to his toes and threw his arm over Jongin’s shoulder. He pulled gently on Jongin’s hair and Jongin tilted his head back so Baekhyun could kiss him deeper; an affirmation of his love.

Jongin sobbed against Baekhyun’s lips as he finally started to function. He put his free hand on Baekhyun’s waist to steady himself as he moved with him. Jongin stepped and his back hit the wall. Baekhyun kissed him deeper and deeper each time until he finally fluttered them across Jongin’s jaw. He gasped for air as Baekhyun pressed their foreheads together.

For a moment, they stared into each other’s eyes. Then, Baekhyun kissed away Jongin’s tears. He pressed his lips firmly against Jongin’s cheeks until he had covered them in kisses. The faintest smile crept across Jongin’s lips, then Baekhyun was on them again. He took a breath through his nose before pushing harder.

Baekhyun pulled back, desperation completely laced in his tone. “Talk to me. Say something, please, my love.”

Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hand move then it was caressing up and down Jongin’s spine in a calming motion. Jongin closed his eyes and lowered his head. “Tell me I’m enough. Tell me you’ll let me in. You said you have walls stories high, but my love isn’t wrecking balls and sledgehammers. It’s gentle kisses and opening up my heart to you. It’s quiet whispers and us holding hands until we’re old. Baekhyun, please, just tell me I’m enough for you.”

Baekhyun lifted Jongin’s chin and smiled. It warmed Jongin all over. He felt tingling from his toes all the way to the top of his head. “You are more than enough, Jongin. I should have told you ages ago. I should have _kissed you_ ages ago. I shouldn’t have held back because I was completely terrified to fall in love and let history repeat itself. You aren’t my history. You are my present and I hope, my future. I’m sorry.”

Jongin playfully brushed his nose against Baekhyun’s, finally starting to feel better. “Kiss me again and I’ll forgive you.”

Baekhyun’s smile was beaming. It was bright and Jongin couldn’t help but pull him closer. “Brat.”

Through their smiles, Baekhyun kissed Jongin again. They were soft, warm, and filled with hope. Jongin let Baekhyun lead for a bit just slowly kissing in the corner of the club. He had nearly forgotten where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He knew Baekhyun would remind him after as many kisses as their bruised lips could take.

 

 

By the time Jongin walked back to the bar, he was blushing from head to toe. Baekhyun joined Siwon and Yifan, while Jongin asked Tao to make Luhan a 'li hing mui'. He ignored Tao’s knowing smirk as he set the glass in the dirty dishes. Jongin noticed Junmyeon was standing off to the side speaking with someone. After finishing, he turned around and handed Tao the bottle of vodka to add to the plum liqueur and cranberry juice of Luhan’s drink.

"How do you feel about telling Kai something about yourself, Master? We're playing a game. Every time he returns to the bar, I tell him something about myself."

"That sounds nice." Junmyeon kissed the side of Tao's neck deep in thought. "I guess I'll play. Kai, this is between us. Tao already knows everything about me."

Jongin nodded his head then put the finished drink in the middle of the tray.

"Before I met Tao," Junmyeon started. He pursed his lips then sighed. "I was addicted to drugs. When I met Tao, I quit everything. We promised to be better; with each other, for each other. And here we are."

Junmyeon kissed Tao again, then held onto his waist. Jongin sat in stunned silence for a bit until everything fell into place. Junmyeon and Tao had saved each other from themselves. They had promised each other to create better lives, and Jongin was glad that they had done so. He could never imagine himself in that position. They both deserved so much love.

"Tao, may I?" Jongin asked.

Tao quirked a brow in confusion before nodding and winking. "Of course, Kai."

Jongin leaned over the bar and kissed Junmyeon on his cheeks. They flared a bright red color as he smiled with his whole mouth, his eyes completely disappearing. Tao chuckled before doing the same; giving Junmyeon a kiss.

He covered his face, then shooed Jongin away. "Go on! You have a drink to deliver and more people to serve!"

 

As Jongin walked back to the West Wing, Baekhyun hurriedly joined him at his side. Jongin smiled softly as they kissed. He would never tire of Baekhyun’s lips. They walked side by side as they crossed the club. Jongin felt so much more reassured with Baekhyun’s hand on his hip.

Baekhyun held the curtain open as Jongin walked inside; this time, much more confident than before. He set Luhan’s drink on the table and noticed Minseok was sitting on the floor between his legs. Jongin said nothing of his breakdown or Baekhyun kissing him. They didn’t linger as Baekhyun maneuvered them out of the West Wing and back onto the floor.

“I’m ready for you to take a break. Come sit with me. I’ll tell you how to sit if you want to.”

Jongin couldn’t exactly say no with how Baekhyun was pouting, lip jutting out. “If that is what you want, Master. My feet hurt a little.”

“Come on.” Baekhyun took the empty tray from Jongin and held his waist. “We’ll sit down on one of the couches and I’ll rub your feet. They better not stink.”

“They don’t!” Jongin exclaimed.

Baekhyun playfully shoved Jongin’s shoulder before dropping the tray off at the bar and walking to one of the couches. He shoved on Jongin to make him sit then Baekhyun sat down next to him. He pulled Jongin’s feet into his lap then carefully removed Jongin’s shoes. He scrunched his nose and waved his hand in front of his face like Jongin’s feet stunk, then gently nudged Jongin saying, “I’m kidding!”

“Master! That’s not nice!” Jongin pouted.

Baekhyun flicked his forehead then smiled. “I’m kidding, my love. I’m kidding.”

Jongin hadn’t realized just how sore he felt. Baekhyun began to rub his feet, then massaged his calves. Jongin whined when it hurt too much and Baekhyun would ease off a bit. He pulled on Jongin’s toes until they popped and Jongin was jumping and kicking him.

“Sorry!” Baekhyun pushed one of Jongin’s legs off of his lap, then leaned over him between them. “Let me make it up to you.”

“O-okay.”

Jongin was nervous being under Baekhyun. He looked playful and devious. He cupped Jongin’s face and kissed him. Jongin tensed for a moment until Baekhyun guided his hand to settle on his waist. Jongin set both of his hands on Baekhyun’s hips settling further into the couch.

“Master, someone could see us!” Jongin whispered quietly.

“Let them, my love.”

Jongin couldn’t help but melt when Baekhyun brushed his nose against Jongin’s cheek before capturing his lips again. He relaxed more against Jongin’s chest before kissing his neck. Jongin felt a bit like a teenager making out for the first time. He was jittery, not knowing where to put his hands as Baekhyun freely touched where he pleased. Baekhyun slid his fingers against the bottom rope of the harness and Jongin’s sighed.

“That feels really nice, Master.”

“We’ll get you out of it soon. You did a good job tonight. I was going to ask if you wanted to sit on the floor with me, but then I really wanted to kiss you again. So, I did.”

Baekhyun leaned in again, this time sliding his tongue into Jongin’s mouth. And boy did that get his blood pumping. Jongin tried to relax as much as possible but Baekhyun was literally on top of him; kissing him. When Jongin would tilt his head one way, Baekhyun would move the other.

People that walked by them paid them no mind. Jongin couldn’t help it after a while, sliding his hand to Baekhyun’s ass and pushing down. He thrust up and rolled his hips as he did the same with his tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth. Somewhere Jongin had found a little confidence. When he sucked Baekhyun’s bottom lip into his mouth and held it between his teeth, he groaned.

“How in the world do you know exactly how to test my control? Brat.”

Jongin smiled then chastely kissed Baekhyun’s chin. “Can we go to the playroom now, Master? I’d love to kiss you all night, but I’m tired.”

“Sure, my love.” Baekhyun pursed his lips then kissed Jongin’s cheek. “Can I ask something really dumb and kind of lame? Just, if you want to, you know. You don’t have to say yes.”

“What is it, Master?”

Blush grew on Baekhyun’s cheeks then he buried his face in Jongin’s neck. He slid his hands under Jongin until they were a tangled mess on the couch. “Can I come stay the night soon? Since we’ve reached a comfortable level, and are becoming a bit more intimate, I want to come stay with you one night.”

Jongin giggled as he felt Baekhyun pout against his neck. It was cute. “Sure, Master. Soon.”

“Okay!” Baekhyun popped up and pulled Jongin to him and into a hug. “Soon!”

After a moment of hugging, kissing, and Baekhyun gazing into Jongin’s eyes, they retired to the playroom for some aftercare.

 

 

Back in the playroom, Baekhyun carefully took Jongin out of the harness. It was nothing to untie the rope. Jongin gently rubbed where it had lain. Somehow he liked the marks the rope had left. He wondered just how tight it would have to be to leave _real_ marks. Baekhyun was rubbing his palms together when Jongin looked down.

“Stay still.”

Jongin only flinched for a second when Baekhyun’s hands started making circles on his skin. He had lotion between his palms and was caressing Jongin’s chest soothingly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the scent; vanilla. It smelled like cookies. Baekhyun was careful and calculating. He made sure not to overstep any boundaries. Jongin knew that they needed to talk about them before they did anything.

“Thank you, Master,” Jongin whispered.

“You’re welcome, my love. Let’s get you out of everything else so we can cuddle up on the couch for a bit and talk.”

The rest of the bondage was difficult to remove. Some of the leather was sticking to Jongin since he was a bit sweaty. Baekhyun giggled a few times poking Jongin’s thighs. He helped remove the wrist cuffs then kissed them. Jongin felt overwhelmed when Baekhyun pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss to his lips.

Baekhyun’s fingers brushed up against the collar. “Are you ready to take this off, my love?”

“Yes, Master.” Jongin nibbled on his lip then reached for Baekhyun’s hands. “Thank you, for everything. I really enjoyed tonight. I didn’t want it to end. I liked serving everyone and I really like how affectionate you’re becoming.”

“Patience, beautiful. Let me get you out of this and then you can talk my head off while I hold you.”

Jongin nodded his head as Baekhyun slowly took the collar off. He was completely bare now, save for the underwear he still had left on. Jongin wiggled his toes as Baekhyun put everything away in the bureau. He mentioned that he would have it cleaned some time so that Jongin wouldn’t feel his sweaty residue. (Jongin wanted to slap him. He didn’t.)

They sat down on the couch on the far wall, next to the bureau. Jongin was covered with a throw blanket, and he wrapped it around himself loosely. Baekhyun pushed Jongin down until his head was pillowed in his lap. He ran his fingers through Jongin’s messy hair.

“How do you feel, Jongin?”

“Tired, a good kind. I liked it a lot. I wouldn’t mind doing it again or all the time.”

“Maybe I’ll give you a part-time job and have Tao boss you around for a bit.”

Jongin chuckled. “That would be okay.”

Baekhyun leaned down and kissed Jongin chastely. It sent butterflies through every part of his chest. “How do you feel about that?”

Jongin smiled, reached for Baekhyun’s cheek, and kissed him again. “Unbelievable. I don’t want to ever stop kissing you.”

“Good. You’ve waited long enough and so have I. I’ll never stop kissing you now.”

Jongin blushed nose to nose with Baekhyun’s smiling face, “O-Okay, then never stop.”

Baekhyun maneuvered them until they were laying much like before, Baekhyun on top of Jongin, but more comfortable this time without all the bondage. Jongin held Baekhyun around his waist as he brushed the hair from Jongin’s face. He realized this was what Baekhyun had been waiting for; a moment for actions. He moved one arm underneath Jongin’s neck then caressed his cheek. Poor Jongin didn’t exactly know what to expect.

In the next moment, Baekhyun crashed his lips to Jongin’s in a heated kiss. It was fire, it was searing, and Jongin loved how Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to slip in his tongue and explore his mouth. There was a muffled moan Jongin wasn’t sure where or who it came from. He felt Baekhyun’s hips shift then he knew the person moaning was himself.

Baekhyun fluttered kisses across Jongin’s bare neck. Making patterns where the collar has been. It sent blood straight to Jongin’s dick. Baekhyun would be feeling a lot more than Jongin’s lips soon. He kisses where the rope had rubbed on Jongin’s shoulders then returned to his lips.

“God, you’re so perfect,” Baekhyun whined. “We have to talk about boundaries tomorrow, among other things.”

Jongin pulled Baekhyun down to him and kissed him passionately. “It can wait for tomorrow. Kiss me.”

“I’m not going to stop until you tell me to, my love.”

They didn’t stop, not until both their lips were swollen and Jongin was too tired to keep his eyes open any more falling asleep with Baekhyun curled around him.

 

 

Sunday morning came and went. By evening, Jongin was a frazzled mess. Baekhyun had texted him saying that their debriefing wouldn’t be a _normal_ debriefing. They would be meeting at a nearby restaurant and Jongin was to wear his chain collar and something nice; whatever he wanted. When Jongin said he would be there, he squealed with the next text.

**[Baekhyun]  
** _It’s a date!_

**[Baekhyun]** _  
_ _A real one my love. :)_

Jongin jumped for joy, literally, at the fact he and Baekhyun were finally going to have a real, honest-to-God date.

Getting ready for said date, proved to be a difficult task. Jongin had no idea what to wear. He went through everything in his closet twice and even tried to find things in Luhan’s. He found nothing and flopped on his bed in nothing but ratty sweats. Jongin hadn’t been on an actual date in months. What did people wear to those?

Luhan walked in a moment later. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Jongin wondered if he could just wear that because he was so tired of looking for something nice. Luhan sat by Jongin then tucked himself into Jongin’s arm. He sighed before turning to face Jongin.

“Big day?” Luhan asked.

Jongin nodded while pouting. “I have a real date with Baekhyun and I don’t know what to wear.”

Luhan nodded. Jongin wrapped his arms around Luhan while pointing his toes. He drug them across the carpet a few times before taking a deep breath. “I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t be, honey. He likes you a lot. I can tell. I heard from Tao that you two were making out like a couple of horny teenagers on the back couch.”

“Oh my gosh. Everyone saw, didn’t they?” Jongin buried his face in Luhan’s chest. It shook with laughter as he nodded his head affirming some of Jongin’s fears.

“Oh yeah. We all saw. We all saw Baekhyun shoving his tongue in your mouth while you groped his ass.”

“No!” Jongin whined kicking his feet and holding onto Luhan’s waist. “That’s so embarrassing!”

“You liked it.” Luhan’s voice became dangerously low as he pushed Jongin’s hair behind his ear. “You liked everyone being able to see you in next to nothing, kissing and grinding against Baekhyun. You wanted everyone to see how possessive you are of each other.”

“Stop!” Jongin whined. He smiled though because Luhan was right. He did. He loved every moment of it because everyone knew now; Baekhyun was his and he was Baekhyun’s.

Luhan’s laugh echoed in the room. “I can feel your smile, honey! I know you! It won’t be long before you’re leaving hickeys on him and he’s marking you up with his flog.”

“You know too much! I should kill you and bury you in the yard!”

Jongin rolled and Luhan rolled with him until they were play fighting on the floor. Luhan would tug on Jongin’s arm and he would bite Luhan’s side. They fought for a while before Minseok stepped in and laughed. Jongin smiled up at him before kissing Luhan’s nose.

Then he greeted Minseok warmly .“Hey, ‘Seok.”

“Hey, honey. You look like you’ve got this handled so I didn’t want to step in. Whoop his ass, kid.”

“Hey!” Luhan yelled. “You’re supposed to be on my side! You know how Baekhyun is too!”

“Yeah, but I also know when to pick my fights. You deserve this.” Minseok crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. He shrugged then Jongin went in for the kill.

He grabbed Luhan by both of his sides and tickled him until he was crying and screaming for him to stop. They fell into a mess of laughter then Minseok was petting their hair sitting down next to them. Jongin closed his eyes for a moment.

“Don’t be nervous, Jongin.” Minseok started. “Just wear anything you want. He won’t be upset if you wear something comfortable. He’s already so excited to finally take you on a date. I’m glad you two are working out.”

“Me too.” Jongin curled up next to Luhan thinking about what he would wear again.

 

After deciding on an outfit an hour or two later, Jongin was finally ready. Minseok had taken time to help Jongin with his makeup. It was the first time Jongin actually felt incredibly attractive. He felt confident. He turned his face over and over in the mirror just admiring Minseok’s handiwork.

Luhan had helped dress Jongin. They found a pair of black dress pants and a silver button-down shirt. Jongin felt incredible. He pushed his pink hair back then put on his shoes. Baekhyun would be waiting for him soon enough. While he was still somewhat nervous, this was a date with Baekhyun. It was something Jongin had been longing for. He had waited for this. He told himself that there was no use being nervous.

Luhan set his hands on Jongin’s waist as he put on his belt. “I’m so happy for you.”

Jongin smiled in the mirror as his eyes met Luhan’s. “Me too. I’m still nervous though. This is a big step for us, I think. Next thing we’ll be deciding who moves where and what kind of dog we want.”

“That’s easy.” Luhan chuckled, lifting to his tiptoes to kiss Jongin’s nape. “You’d move in with him and you’d get a corgi.”

Jongin blushed as he fastened his belt. “That’s so domestic. Wow. Is it sad that I want to look forward to that?”

“Not at all, honey. Maybe we can both move out of this apartment and finally stop paying so much damn rent.”

Jongin laughed as Luhan walked out of his bathroom. He was right though. Jongin was ready to stop paying so much rent every month and the thought of living with Baekhyun in the future was nice.

 

As soon as Jongin arrived at the restaurant, Baekhyun met him at the door with kisses and smiles. Jongin wasn’t used to it yet. He blushed trying to hide them from everyone’s view but Baekhyun _did not_ care. He cupped Jongin’s face and kissed him again, in front of everyone in the restaurant.

“Come on, my love. We have a lot to talk about.”

Baekhyun took Jongin by the hand, leading him to a private booth. The table was behind a dark red curtain. Baekhyun urged Jongin to sit and then sat right next to him. Much like in the coffee shop, Jongin was nervous sitting next to Baekhyun. They held hands then Jongin tried to relax putting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Don’t be nervous, beautiful. Everything we’re going to talk about today is hopefully good.”

“O-okay.” Jongin inched just a bit closer as Baekhyun ordered drinks and Jongin’s favorite appetizer; calamari.

Baekhyun reached over Jongin with his other hand to play with his hair. They sat in silence for a moment while Jongin gathered his thoughts. He was ready for this step, whatever it was. He hoped that they would decide where they stood in and out of the playroom. Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s hair then smiled.

“I have a question for you,” Baekhyun whispered.

“What?”

Jongin waited then sat up to look at Baekhyun. He was smiling wide and playful. Jongin was confused why he was waiting to speak so Jongin asked again, “What!?”

Baekhyun cupped Jongin’s face, leaned in close to kiss him, then hesitated. Jongin started pouting. He grabbed for Baekhyun’s hands ready to pull away, then Baekhyun pulled him in for a heated kiss. Jongin’s muffled moans filled the little private area while Baekhyun kissed him harder.

When he pulled back his eyes were sparkling. Jongin loved when they did that. “Can I be your boyfriend?”

The world stopped and Jongin stared at Baekhyun for a long while. He was wide eyes and hammering heart. Baekhyun wanted to be Jongin’s boyfriend. Officially. His mouth was agape as Baekhyun sat there expectantly. One of Jongin’s hands fell into his lap as he sat in stunned silence.

“Can I?” Baekhyun whispered, voice completely absent of all enthusiasm and replaced with vulnerability. “Jongin?”

Before he knew it, Jongin was shedding tears. Happy tears. It had been somewhere near three months since they had met and Jongin had wanted Baekhyun to be his boyfriend the entire time. He was kind, sweet, and was learning how to handle Jongin. Baekhyun was honest with him, even when Jongin wasn’t honest with himself. Sure, they had struggles here and there but Baekhyun was finally at a point where they would be more than just Dominant and Submissive; Master and Slave.

They would be _boyfriends_.

The concern in Baekhyun’s voice had Jongin snapping back to reality. “Jongin, beautiful, why are you crying? Please answer me. Tell me I didn’t just mess this up.”

Jongin quickly wiped his tears away then grabbed Baekhyun to kiss him. “Yes! Yes. Yes. I want you to be my boyfriend. I’m sorry. I’m just so happy. I can’t believe this. You’re my boyfriend. I - ”

“Jongin, my love, calm down. I’m excited too, but I need to you to breathe!”

Sniffles and sobs filled the room as Jongin put his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He cried tears of joy. Finally, after pining, they were dating. Jongin sat back up and smiled while Baekhyun blotted his face with a napkin. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. There were so many emotions going through Jongin; joy, glee, happiness. So many words for feeling ecstatic or jubilant. Jongin was just so _happy_.

“Do you mind if I keep calling you ‘my love’?” Baekhyun asked when Jongin had finally calmed down.

“I don’t mind at all. You can call me whatever you want. I like the pet names you have for me.”

Jongin put his hand in Baekhyun’s again when the waiter dropped off their appetizer. He realized, though, it was going to be a long night of discussion and, hopefully, kisses.

 

After the initial shock wore off, Baekhyun asked Jongin how he felt about the night before. His opinion remained the same; he loved it. There were many things that he wanted to talk about but for the most part, Jongin was ready to serve again.

“I enjoyed it! I learned some things about myself and other people.” Jongin said.

“I heard.” Baekhyun took a sip of his water then smiled. “Tao and Junmyeon are two of the strongest people I know. They’re like family.”

“I want to get closer to them. I really like them and I want to play with them again.”

“Sure!” Baekhyun set his hand on Jongin’s knee. “We’ll make some plans. How did you feel about the actual serving part?”

That was Jongin’s favorite part besides the kisses. He liked walking around and enjoying the atmosphere in silence. He almost forgot several times that he was barely dressed. It was a minuscule detail. Serving allowed Jongin to really let go of his stressors and relax. If Tao taught him how to bartend, he expected he could like it even more. Baekhyun chuckled as Jongin animatedly told him so.

“Would you like Tao to teach you how to bartend?” Baekhyun asked. “I don’t mind if you want to sometimes. We could set up some rules for those nights and you could freely play and serve around the club while I take care of other business matters.”

“Yes!” Jongin exclaimed almost too loud. “Yes. I’d love that. And when I want to take a break, I’ll just come sit in your lap or on the floor by your feet.”

“That sounds perfect to me,” Baekhyun ordered food while changing topics. “How did you feel about calling me Master?”

Jongin became nervous but the waiter was obviously unphased. He ordered too, then turned to Baekhyun. “I want to keep doing it.”

While getting dressed Jongin had thought long and hard about the whole Master and Slave thing. He found that the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to start incorporating little things into their lives until they could comfortably transition to full-time service. Jongin nibbles on his lip as he swung his foot around. He wanted to make sure Baekhyun knew he was ready to start doing more.

“I think I want that all the time. I want to call you Master every day; maybe even when we’re not at the club?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “You’d want to go full-time service with me? As in, we’d nearly always be in scene...always playing?”

Jongin nodded his head. “I’ve watched some videos and read some articles and forums, but I don’t know how I’ll feel until I do it. Can we start working on that?”

Jongin loved when Baekhyun looked like what was in front of him; glossy eyes and hopeful smile. “Yes. We can work on it slowly. It’s not for everyone, my love. It takes a lot of time and patience, but I feel like we’re already reaching a level where we can be honest about it. I’d love that. I’d love to be your Master full-time. I’d love nothing more than to collar you and keep you in my service for the rest of our lives, but we’re just three months in. Let’s give it some time and work on us, then we can work on that.”

Jongin nodded enthusiastically. “Okay. That sounds okay to me.” And it was. Jongin knew that they wouldn’t reach that type of relationship without being a lot more comfortable and trusting. Their relationship was barely blooming, but it had a lot of potential. Jongin was okay with giving it time and letting things happen naturally.

 

Throughout eating dinner, they talked about the restrictions. Jongin loved not being able to speak to almost everyone in the club. He also liked not being able to lift his gaze to others, especially the other Doms. Jongin expressed that, with wanting to go into more Slave like behaviors, he also wanted more restrictions daily. So, they talked about that.

“How would you feel if I made you check-in several times daily instead of once a day?” Baekhyun asked.

“I think that would be okay.” Jongin thought about how he was already sending Baekhyun messages and pictures. He didn’t mind sending more. He agreed wholeheartedly.

Baekhyun nodded then worried his lip. “I know things are about to get really busy for the both of us. I have a lot of work coming up and you have class. I would like it if you were to send me texts when you wake up, at lunch, and when you go to bed. We’ll be speaking more than that, but those are the times you’ll be required to text me something, even a picture.”

“I can do that.” Jongin sighed. Baekhyun was right about being busy. He was already done with most of his summer courses but he was still planning to start back up in the fall. It would be a hellacious few weeks...without seeing Baekhyun.

“What about going shopping for some things soon? Sehun has been dying to see you again and I thought about setting up a playdate for you two?”

“That would be fun! I’ve been wanting to get to know him, but we haven’t had the time. I think it would be great to have a day out.” Jongin said.

“Good. I’ll set something up with him and get you two in contact so you can go shopping. You should buy whatever you want, my love, but you’ll have to get some new toys.”

Jongin blushed as Baekhyun kissed him softly. New toys sounded great, but Jongin still felt embarrassed over how open they were about using them. He decided he would buy something new to try. Jongin wanted to impress Baekhyun and buy something they hadn’t used quite yet. Or maybe he would buy something to use with something else they had already tried. Jongin knew there were lots of options there, and he would have Sehun to help him.

 

After dinner, Baekhyun brought Jongin home. It seemed to be a scheme between Baekhyun and Luhan. Since the two would not be seeing each other often for a few weeks, Baekhyun wanted to spend more time with Jongin. They stood outside of Jongin’s apartment, hands lingering in each other’s. Baekhyun took the first step to kiss Jongin goodnight and then they were both pouting.

“I hate this,” Jongin said.

“I know, my love. It’s going to be rough for a few weeks, but then we’ll be back on schedule. I’ll plan so many nice things for you and we’ll spend lots of time together.”

Baekhyun cupped Jongin’s face then kissed his nose. It made him feel infinitely better. “I’ll miss you.”

“Jongin.” Baekhyun chided. “I’ll be a phone call away if you miss me that much.”

“Don’t tell me that. I’ll call you every day.”

Jongin stepped in and held Baekhyun by his waist. He looped his arms around Jongin’s neck, then kissed him full on the lips. No matter how many times they kissed, Jongin still got butterflies. Baekhyun pushed Jongin against the wall and kissed a bit more boldly.

“Don’t forget : Everyday. Several times a day. All day if you want.” Baekhyun whispered, then he set his lips against Jongin’s again before he could answer in return. Jongin supposed it was to make up for all the time they were going to lose. He didn’t mind at all. Kissing Baekhyun was a dream and Jongin never really wanted to wake up from it.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

wc : 17.622

 

 

Even though Jongin technically 'saw' Baekhyun every day, spoke to him frequently, and texted him often, three weeks was a long time without him. At least Jongin was able to get registered for classes and line everything up for school. Baekhyun had even paid for some of Jongin’s fees. (Jongin threw a fit, but Baekhyun insisted.) It was still a big weight off of Jongin’s shoulders.

As well, Baekhyun had opened up more to Jongin about his personal life slowly. Since they were boyfriends, Baekhyun explained, he felt comfortable to tell Jongin more. He confessed that while he did editing and writing in his spare time, and worked at the club often on the evening and weekends, during the day… He was a boring personal assistant to an even more boring General Manager of a hotel chain. Eventually, Baekhyun wanted to find a better job or quit altogether and put his focus on the club.

They spent a lot of late nights talking and Jongin felt even more in love than before. When time allowed, he and Baekhyun would stay up until the wee hours of the morning just talking. Baekhyun talked about his first love and his stuffed corgi collection. Jongin said he hid his comic books in the closet for fear people would make fun of him.

Baekhyun said he would never and that they could read some together soon.

It reminded Jongin that Baekhyun had wanted to come stay the night. They made a plan since both of their schedules had finally evened out. Baekhyun had also set up for Jongin to have his day out with Sehun. He mentioned that Sehun was so excited he jumped up and down, nearly twisting his ankle. Jongin laughed that night feeling giddy about finally spending time somewhere other than school and his bed.

Some nights though were not so great. Jongin wasn’t able to sleep and he was too afraid to tell Luhan or to call Baekhyun. Instead, he would play on his phone, scrolling through pictures from Baekhyun or playing games. It happened the night before Jongin was supposed to go out with Sehun. He was nervous, but he also had this sinking feeling in his gut that something was going to happen. He tried to push it down but failed. Ultimately, Jongin caved and text Baekhyun to see if he was awake. Surprisingly, he was.

He called a moment later.

_“What’s wrong, my love? Can’t sleep?”_

Jongin sighed then rolled over. “No. I just don’t feel good.”

_“I’m sorry, sweetie. Did Luhan bring my card to you? He picked it up from the club while I was doing some paperwork.”_

Jongin thought about Baekhyun’s credit card sitting in his wallet and smiled. He wasn’t going to max it like Baekhyun had said, but he would buy some nice things. “Yeah, I have it.” Jongin heard papers rustling and closed his eyes. “Are you still at the club?”

 _“Unfortunately.”_ Baekhyun sighed. Jongin imagined him pinching the bridge of his nose. _“I needed to do the budget and order liquor. I had to order more bar rags too. We’re out of cleaning supplies and I swear if I see one more feather on the ground, I’m banning them from being used outside of private rooms.”_

Jongin chuckled and rolled onto his other side. “You did this to yourself.”

_“You’re right, but I’m still going to complain about it.”_

“You big baby.”

_“Your baby.”_

Jongin blushed and smiled wide. “I miss you.”

_“I know, my love. I miss you too. Am I still spending tomorrow night with you?”_

Jongin chewed on the inside of his lip as he curled into a ball. He thought maybe that was what was making him feel off. He was nervous for Baekhyun to spend a night with him. There would be a lot of sexual tension especially if Baekhyun kept kissing him like he had. “If you want to.”

 _“Jongin.”_ Baekhyun’s tone was serious, laced with a bit of irritation. Jongin knew it wasn’t him; it was the paperwork. _“Do you want me to spend the night with you? I don’t want to do anything you are not comfortable with. It's only been four months. Sweetie, if you’re not ready yet, then you’re not ready yet.”_

“It’s not that.” Jongin laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. “I’m just nervous. What if things get like…”

 _“Sexual?”_ Baekhyun asked. _“You’re afraid we’re going to go further before we’re ready.”_

Jongin nodded even though Baekhyun couldn’t see him. Sure, Jongin wanted a lot of things but he didn’t want to take them if Baekhyun wasn’t ready. “Yeah...I just don’t want to do something and you get upset while you’re here. I don’t want to make you unhappy and then not know how to fix it.”

 _“My love, Jongin.”_ Baekhyun chuckled and Jongin could see his smile and feel his warmth. _“You worry over so many useless things. We’ll be fine. If something happens, we’ll let it happen naturally. And if it’s outside our comfort zone, we’ll stop. Everything will be okay._

“O-okay.” Jongin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sometimes just talking to Baekhyun made him feel sleepy. Baekhyun would sense it and start humming or just talk about something they had already spoken about. Jongin would fall asleep and Baekhyun would text him in the morning.

 _“Do you want me to sing to you?”_ Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah. Sing that song that you did last week.” Jongin was sure he would remember the name of the song but when he thought about it again, he drew a blank. All he could remember was that Baekhyun’s voice was angelic and he loved listening to him sing. Jongin always felt calmer after Baekhyun sang to him, or he was asleep.

 _“Okay.”_ There were paper rustling and then Baekhyun cleared his throat. _“One song, then you sleep. Goodnight, my love.”_

“Goodnight, baby.” Jongin smiled as Baekhyun laughed again. He started singing about playing a guitar and confessions, and soon Jongin was fast asleep content smile on his face.

 

 

Saturday morning Jongin, of course, woke up to a text from Baekhyun.

 

**[Baekhyun]  
** _I think I might really love the way you call me baby the same way I love when you call me Master._

 

Jongin rubbed his eyes and giggled because that was probably the most adorable thing Baekhyun had ever said. He stretched a bit before he got out of bed to use the bathroom and shower. He didn’t need to rush since Baekhyun told him that Sehun was not a morning person. Jongin took his time cleaning up thoroughly. Not only was today his and Sehun’s ‘Subby Day Out’...but Baekhyun was also spending the night. Jongin tried not to be too nervous or excited over the whole day.

When Jongin stepped out of the shower, he felt weird. He had cleaned and trimmed and shaved things he had never even thought about before. He had kept the soft hair trailing down from his navel, but lots of other places were now smoother than a baby’s bottom or, nice and trim. The tub was disgusting but at least Jongin felt good. Hopefully, if things happened, Baekhyun would like the changes. Jongin had never shaved his legs before but they actually felt kind of nice. (Except for the cut on the back of his knee because the razor slipped.)

Before putting anything else on, Jongin slathered himself in lotion. He didn’t understand quite why he wanted to put so much effort into it all, but for some reason, he couldn’t stop himself. He was smooth, golden skin and he smelled like vanilla and spice. Luhan said he smelled like a cross between a bakery and a bookstore.

Jongin took it was a compliment.

As the lotion dried, Jongin gathered his clothes. He grabbed a pair of cute briefs that he had stowed away from the bureau. Baekhyun had never seen him remove them. They were bright red with white trim. Jongin put them on and looked at himself in the mirror. The only reason he had taken them was that he thought his bulge would sit nicely in them. (He was right.)

Another thing Jongin had taken was a pair of Luhan’s jeans, with permission this time of course. Jongin only had jeans that were loose and comfortable. Luhan’s fit a bit tighter around his thighs and ass. He pulled them up, wiggling and then flopping down on the bed to button them. He knew throughout the day they wouldn’t be as stiff. Jongin might have checked himself out in the mirror again.

Luhan walked in a moment later in ratty sweats and no shirt. “Wow.”

Jongin ran his hands over his bare chest. “What?”

“You look like one of those guys that’s getting ready to make his amateur porn debut.” Luhan pointed to his jeans and smiled. “The video would be titled, ‘hot twink Slave spends his Master’s money and gets punished for it’.”

“Hey!” Jongin pouted. “Baekhyun said I could spend money today.”

“Explain the tight pants and underoos.”

Jongin blushed covering his stomach with both arms. “I just want to look hot. Baekhyun is going to spend the night tonight and I want to look good in case things happen you know.”

Luhan burst out laughing with his hand on his hip. Jongin missed his laughter. “That’s why Baekhyun asked me to - and I quote - ‘fuck off for the night’.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t - ”

“Hell no.” Luhan held his hands in front of him and shook his head. “I’m going to the club tonight for a bit to see Tao and Minseok. I’m not staying to hear you scream your fucking lungs out.”

Jongin’s blushed deepened. It wasn’t like that. He wasn’t even sure anything was going to happen. “We aren’t even planning to do anything! I just want to watch movies and snuggle.”

Luhan gave Jongin a look. The look that said ‘we know what _movies_ means’. “And I go to Minseok’s to really watch Netflix and chill. Sure, lover boy. You don’t know what’s going to happen but I’m not willing to risk it for a biscuit. I’ll stay out for the night and you folks can have some alone time.”

Alone time sounded nice even though everyone seemed to be assuming Jongin was going to fuck Baekhyun. He wasn’t. He just wanted to spend some quality, non-BDSM, super snuggly alone time with Baekhyun. “O-okay. Hey, Luhan?”

Luhan tilted his head and furrowed his brows. “What, honey? Something wrong?”

Jongin nodded his head and chewed on his bottom lip. “What if I don’t want to go all the way?”

“Oh.” Luhan was silently stunned before he stepped closer to Jongin. He kissed his temple before hugging his waist. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make fun of that. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Baekhyun isn’t going to pressure you. You know that.”

“I don’t want to go all the way yet. I don’t think I’m ready.” Jongin covered his flaming face. While sex with Baekhyun was a great thought, a fantasy, Jongin wasn’t ready for it to become a reality. He hadn’t even seen Baekhyun naked yet. He just wanted to curl up with him and kiss him until sunrise, not anything else. Well maybe something else, but definitely not sex.

“Honey, no one is going to force you to do anything. Baekhyun is not your past. He’s…” Luhan pursed his lips then sighed. “He cares for you a lot Jongin. He’s not going to do anything to jeopardize that.”

“O-okay.”

Luhan’s words were somewhat reassuring but Jongin still felt a little insecure and anxious. Even if they hadn’t done anything much in the past few months, Luhan was still intuitive to Jongin’s needs. He turned Jongin until he could push him to sit on the counter. He moved back and Luhan stood between his legs. He cupped Jongin’s face, leaned in, then hesitated.

“Don’t worry. When Baekhyun asked me to kindly fuck off this morning, I told him I was going to do this. He said it was okay. We both know you need this...They’re all from him anyway.”

Jongin was confused for a moment before Luhan leaned in and kissed him. He whined in this throat, immediately pulling Luhan closer and closing his eyes. Three weeks without kisses was a lot. Luhan put his hands on Jongin’s ass and pulled him forward until they were flush. Jongin’s skin was on fire with Luhan’s every touch. He rolled his body then caressed Jongin’s neck. Jongin moaned as Luhan twisted his hips and brushed up against his arousal.

“Lu…” Jongin breathed.

“Trust me.” Luhan pulled back and there was a thin string of saliva between them. “I had to do this right. Baekhyun gave very detailed and specific instructions. I had a boner all fucking morning just thinking about this moment. You’ll probably get this but ten times worse tonight.”

“I want more.”

Luhan chuckled darkly. “Baekhyun said you might say that. I can only give you so much.”

Luhan leaned in again but teased, hesitating and hovering. Jongin chased his lips then got so frustrated he grabbed the back of Luhan’s head and leaned back. He rolled his own hips making Luhan groan into their next kisses. Jongin was going to give as much as he got. He rolled his body again then twisted his tongue in Luhan’s mouth until they were fogging the mirror and panting.

“You do that to Baekhyun and he’s likely to whip your ass until it bruises.” Luhan teased.

“Good,” Jongin smirked. “Maybe now I can be a little bratty and elicit those kinds of reactions.”

“Oh, you will if you keep that up.” Luhan stood back up, shoving his now very obviously hard dick down. “I guess I’m going to go jerk off in the shower now. Fucking hell. Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

Jongin blushed covering his own erection. “I kind of did that to Baekhyun on the couch. He liked it so I thought you would too.”

“Well, if you keep that up, you might have to stop us all from wanting to plow your ass. Holy shit. The whole body roll and tongue thing makes me think lots of dirty thoughts about what else your tongue could do.”

Jongin sat up and pulled Luhan into a hug. He drug the tip of his tongue from Luhan’s collar to his earlobe then whispered, “Wouldn’t you like to find out?”

Luhan turned and looked at Jongin with wide eyes. “Hanging out with Sehun is going to be bad for all of us. You’re going to come back even more cocky than you’re already becoming. I like this change. I don’t know if Baekhyun will. He’ll wanna beat that brattiness out of you.”

Jongin wiggled a bit and wrapped his legs around Luhan’s waist. He chuckled then bit down on Luhan’s ear. He loved the reaction he was getting, so he tried to act a bit more playful. “Let him.”

Luhan stepped back and laughed hysterically. “Holy shit. You’re really good at this.”

“You think?” Jongin pursed his lips and blushed. “It's not too much? I’m not really good at acting but I want to try and be more mischievous and fun.”

“If you’re trying to test the waters with Baekhyun and incorporate some bratty behavior, then yes; you’re doing really well. He’ll probably want to spank you or flog you. And, oh boy if he wants to flog you.”

Jongin giggled then hopped off the counter. “I need to finish getting ready.”

“Alright, honey.” Luhan kissed Jongin’s shoulder then popped him once on the ass. “You better behave today and don’t let Sehun’s bad behavior rub off on you.”

As Luhan left, Jongin wasn’t going to admit he hoped that some of it did. Maybe he could afford to be bad now.

 

 

Spending time with Sehun was, in Jongin’s words, _totally_ awesome. It was like they had known each other for years. They just clicked. The first thing they did was compliment each other on their shirts. Jongin was wearing the white version of Sehun’s black Boy London shirt. Some people assumed they were a couple, with all the hand holding and giggling, but they corrected everyone saying, “We’re not a couple. Our boyfriends would probably be mad at us.”

Sehun was overjoyed when he found out that Baekhyun and Jongin were dating. He, however, was still a ‘single pringle’.

“Kyungsoo hasn’t officially asked me out yet.” Sehun sighed as they walked toward the cafe. “He knows I’m poly and said he’s interested, but he still hasn’t asked me out. I want him to though because I really want to kiss his lips and his tummy.”

Jongin smiled. Sehun was utterly adorable, crushing on Kyungsoo. His cheeks were rosy and he had a skip in his step. Jongin could already smell coffee and baked goods in the air as they neared closer to their destination. “Do you think he’s nervous to date someone who is poly?”

“Maybe?” Sehun shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal to him, but I feel like maybe he’s hesitating because I explained how my last relationship ended.”

They stepped inside the cafe and Jongin hooked his arm in Sehun’s. “How did it end?”

“Horribly.” Sehun scoffed. “Not like, ‘Oh no, crying for weeks.’ but more like, ‘why didn’t you tell me you were a jealous dick?’ That kind of horrible.”

“Oh! I’m sorry. That has to suck.” Jongin put his head on Sehun’s shoulder as they looked over the menu. Minseok winked and smiled at them. He looked cute with his freshly dyed purple hair. Jongin thought he changed hair colors more than Jongin changed his sheets.

“My boyfriend was amazing while our girlfriend was jealous of _everything_. After a while everyone was tired of the tension and the fights, so we called it quits; not quite mutually.”

Jongin sighed then lifted up on his toes to nuzzle Sehun’s neck playfully. “Do you wanna be my boyfriend Sehun? I’ll take care of you! I’ve got my boyfriend’s credit card. We’ll spend all of his money and run away together!”

Sehun shoved on Jongin’s shoulder laughing. “Shut up! Your boyfriend would kill us, then bring us back from the dead just to kill us again!”

Minseok interrupted with a grumble. “You two better order so I can clock out for my break.”

“Okay!” Jongin pulled Sehun to the counter and ordered his usual. Sehun hesitated for a moment before ordering a bubble tea.

“Sehun.” Minseok sighed dropping his shoulders and head back in agitation. “You _know_ I’m shit at making those stupid things but you insist on ordering it every single time you come here. I’m going to take it off the damn menu.”

“No, you aren’t,” Sehun smirked. “You leave it there because I’m the only one who orders it and you love me.”

 _Now_ Jongin realized what Luhan meant by Sehun’s behavior. He was a little full of himself. Jongin thought it was endearing. He leaned over Jongin’s back covering him and putting his arms across Jongin’s chest. Sehun pouted as Minseok rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Fine! I guess I love you enough to keep it there but don’t expect extravagant flavors!” Minseok said as he started making their drinks.

“Of course you do. I love and appreciate you too ‘Seokie.” Sehun leaned and wobbled until they were facing a table. “C’mon, let's sit down for a bit before we go shopping all day.”

 

After Minseok dropped off their drinks, he clocked out and sat down with his own cup of coffee. They all talked and laughed until Jongin caught sight of someone in the back of the cafe where he and Baekhyun usually sat. The guy was tall, his long legs sticking out far from the table, and very, very cute. Jongin liked his curly hair and thick-rimmed glasses. He was reading something while tapping his fingers on the table. Minseok glanced back then smiled.

“He’s off limits.”

“I know. I have a boyfriend so I’m not interested. He’s just really freaking cute.” Jongin tried to be subtle as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. The guy noticed and smiled with his whole mouth. Jongin shyly smiled and dipped his head.

“Holy shit,” Sehun whispered. “He is really cute. His eyes are beautiful but I think he’s got too many teeth.”

Minseok smacked Sehun’s shoulder. “Hey! Be quiet. Anyway, I said he was off limits.”

Jongin looked at Sehun who looked back at him with a smirk. Then they both turned to Minseok and asked. “Why?”

Minseok blushed then took a sip of his coffee. Jongin knew he wanted to turn around and look but he didn’t. He stayed facing forward fiddling with his coffee mug. “One, because I said so. Two, because I kind of have a crush on him. We went to college together; business majors. He went into music, and I went into hospitality. I haven’t seen him in a while. We’d never work but it's nice to dream.”

Jongin put his face in his hand. “Why wouldn’t it work?”

“I’m not his type,” Minseok said matter-of-factly. “He likes tall guys and, well, I’m not really that tall. He’s also not that into this lifestyle, I think. He always told me that one day I’d find some really cute guy to settle down with but after Luhan, I think I want to just stay single.”

Jongin pouted then held onto Minseok’s hand. Even if Luhan wasn’t into relationships, Minseok was. Jongin could tell that Minseok was wistfully dreaming of a day when he’d find someone to call his; completely. “Don’t say that. You’ll find someone ‘Seok. He’ll be super cute too! He’ll be the cutest and he’ll love you lots like we do.”

“Thanks, honey. Really. You’re so sweet.” Minseok moved closer and set his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

Sehun smiled and took Minseok’s other hand across the table. “He won’t be as cute as me, but he’ll be cute.”

Minseok laughed then kicked Sehun’s shin. “Brat.”

 

Shopping with Sehun meant being dragged into every store possible. Jongin was glad he had eaten something small at the cafe because Sehun wanted to go into every shop that had clothes, shoes, or sex toys. They found one with higher quality brand toys and Sehun just _had_ to go in. He went off in one direction while Jongin casually looked at the shelves.

He found a few things that he and Baekhyun had tried, and some they hadn’t. He picked up a pink paddle that had hearts on it and put it in his little cage basket. It was cute too, with little spikes and a fuzzy handle. Even if the paddle was more novelty than anything, Jongin thought Baekhyun would see it and smile.

Jongin browsed a bit more before he stopped and gazed at some items hanging on the wall. The sign above them said ‘Pet Play’, and Jongin found that he wanted to buy something. He looked at several different gags and bits before settling that he didn’t like those. They looked too comical, shaped like dog toys. His fingers brushed against the cool metal of a muzzle when Sehun stepped up beside him.

“You are into _some shit,_ aren’t you?” Sehun asked.

Jongin didn’t even flinch. “Baekhyun and I have talked about puppy play. I don’t like the bits, but I do like this muzzle. It looks a lot more comfortable.”

Sehun pulled it down, carefully examining the leather that would rest against Jongin’s face. It had two straps that would buckle behind his head and a square wire frame in the front. Jongin could stick his fingers through it with ease. It wasn’t nearly as frightening as the other things that were on the wall.

“Look.” Sehun grabbed for a chain leash that was hanging right next to it. “The handle matches the leather on the muzzle and there’s a collar too.”

Jongin put all three items in his basket as Sehun just stared at him. Jongin looked up a little red and confused. Sehun grabbed his hand and tugged. “Come with me.”

Sehun lead Jongin to where all the clothes and lingerie were. He stopped when he got to the black lace section. Jongin’s blush deepened when he pulled an outfit down and held it in front of Jongin. It was very revealing.

“This! I think you would look great in this.” Sehun said as he pulled another item from the wall. “With this tail.”

The outfit was something that, until then, he would never have considered; ever. There were lace thigh highs that Jongin thought Baekhyun would love. They would make his thighs look amazing. Baekhyun would surely be into that. The belt was a bit difficult to describe. It was mostly just bits of ribbon and lace. On the mannequin behind them, Jongin saw that it tied off into a cute bow on the lower back. There was a lace panel in the front and back but nothing much else to it. He would be fully exposed; ass and all. If he put the tail in, he supposed part of his backside would be covered at least.

Jongin blushed thinking about how riled up Baekhyun would be.

“Put it in the basket.” He said.

“Yes!” Sehun balled his fist and pumped it into the air. “I hope I’m there that night. You’re going to look so good. You should wear eyeliner that night and heels.”

Jongin giggled as Sehun pulled him along by the arm. “I have a pair of heeled ankle boots.”

“Perf. You’re going to be the hottest thing in the club that night. I won’t miss it.”

They walked around a bit more before Jongin decided they had enough stuff; the puppy play outfit, the paddle, and a new plug that had a heart on it. Sehun checked out first because he had more stuff. Jongin did not look at the fact that he had picked up a pair of cat ears or a really cute silk babydoll. No, he did not look. Instead, he thought about how he couldn’t wait to see Baekhyun.

 

By the time Jongin was ready to go home, it was early in the afternoon. They had only gone into one other store that morning for Sehun to buy Kyungsoo a new set of knives. Evidently, he liked to cook and Sehun was still trying to win a date. Jongin just smiled and laughed as he was frantic over which set was the best.

They walked around for a bit longer and talked before Jongin’s heart slammed to a screeching halt in his chest. He was so sure that he had just seen Baekhyun. Sehun held his hand tighter, as they both saw what they had thought. Jongin frowned trying to hold onto his bags and his emotions.

Baekhyun was laughing and smiling with someone that was _not_ Jongin. The guy was talking excitedly about something and handing Baekhyun a small bag. Jongin’s heart twisted in his chest. Was he watching his boyfriend on a date with someone else?

Sehun tried to pull Jongin away but he stayed motionless as everything unfolded in front of him. “Jongin…” Sehun whispered.

There was nothing he could do. Jongin sniffled feeling the tears threatening to fall. “Who is that?”

Sehun pulled Jongin just a bit closer. “I don’t know his name. He goes by a letter when he’s at the club, but I don’t really know him. He’s from the sister club.”

Baekhyun tucked a hair behind the stranger’s ear and Jongin’s tears fell. His heart broke into a million tiny pieces as he watched his boyfriend doing whatever the hell he was doing. Jongin nearly dropped his bags. Instead, he shoved them at Sehun and pulled out his wallet. He threw Baekhyun’s credit card into one bag along with the receipts.

“Take it all back. I don’t want it or him.”

Sehun tried to grasp for Jongin’s hand. “Wait, Jongin. You don’t know - “

“I don’t care.” Jongin pulled away and shook his head. He turned around and started running the opposite direction as Sehun walked toward Baekhyun. It didn’t matter what was going on, Jongin needed to get out of there.

 

 

As soon as Jongin stepped inside his apartment he broke down. He couldn’t understand how Baekhyun could do something like that. Jongin had _never_ felt so horrible. He was hysterical as he ripped his shirt off and then Luhan’s pants. He put on a pair of sweats then slumped down on the floor. He couldn’t find it in himself to do anything more than cry and hold himself.

“I’m so fucking stupid!” Jongin yelled, kicking his feet out. “I let him in and he fucking broke my heart! I’m so fucking stupid! I’m stupid.”

Jongin sobbed into his hands rocking back and forth. He tried to calm down but found that the more he tried, the more upset he became. His phone rang several times, but he paid it no mind. He didn’t care who was calling him. He wasn’t answering, especially if it was Baekhyun. Jongin had no time for cheaters.

“Why did I fall in love with him? Why?” Jongin breathed. He could barely get any thoughts together other than how awful he felt.

There was a knock at his door, and Luhan stepped inside. “Honey, - ”

Jongin immediately stood and started screaming through his tears. “Get out! Get out! I hate him! Just go! You said he was a great guy and now look what happened!”

“Jongin stop. You’re overreacting. You don’t even know what he was doing.” Luhan tried to reach out and Jongin shoved him away.

“I don’t care! Why wouldn't he tell me if he was doing something today? Why would he send me shopping with Sehun? So he could cover up that he was going out with someone else! He’s a cheater, Luhan. I fucked up and fell in love with a cheater...”

Luhan took a hesitant step toward Jongin, but he didn’t move. “Honey. Honey, please stop.”

Jongin fell to his knees and sobbed. “Why does it always happen to me? Why can’t I find a nice guy that wants to settle down and marry me? Why do I always find the pieces of shit who treat me badly? I’m not worth it, am I?”

Jongin felt arms under his then Luhan picked him up from the floor. He didn’t have the strength to wrap his arms around Luhan’s shoulders. He just felt numb. Luhan walked until he could set Jongin on the bed. “Honey… None of us know what he was doing. Calm down.”

“I love him.” Jongin sobbed, heart feeling heavy and torn. “I love him.”

“I know, honey, I know.” Luhan pushed Jongin’s hair from his face as more tears fell. “I’ve known for a while now. It’s not hard to tell.”

Jongin put his hands over his face and started crying harder. “I love him so much but I don’t even know if he loves me. It's so hard, Lu. I want him to love just me, but he was with some other guy. He was so beautiful too. I’m not enough for him. All I wanted was to be enough for him. I’m so stupid.”

“Jongin, you aren’t stupid for falling in love. You’re stupid because you don’t even know if he was cheating on you.”

“Why would he hide it from me? I’m always honest with him and we try to be honest with each other always. Why wouldn't he just tell me?”

Luhan pushed until Jongin was laying down. “I don’t know, honey. Just rest for a bit. I’ll figure it out.”

“Lu?” Jongin looked up and finally saw how upset Luhan was. He had his angry face on. “Does Baekhyun love me?”

Luhan shook his head and put his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Jongin. Listen to me. He loves you more than anything in the world. There is absolutely no way he was cheating on you. Baekhyun has trouble telling people how he feels sometimes, especially if he loves them. He was absolutely terrified to tell me how much he loved me. Now, imagine that you’re his whole fucking world and he has no idea how to _tell you_ how much you mean to him.”

Jongin pouted as he imagined Baekhyun confessing his feelings, then Luhan continued. “Now imagine that he comes here and finds out you’re upset and assuming he’s cheating on you. You’re going to break his fucking heart, Jongin. Stop being so stubborn and jumping to conclusions. It’s probably nothing at all like what you think. I’m going to call him while you calm the fuck down.”

Luhan left the room, angrily slamming the door behind him. And Jongin? He curled into a ball.

Had he really gotten everything all wrong? Jongin tried to shake the thought of how Baekhyun had pushed the stranger’s hair behind his ear. He did that to Jongin all the time and it always made his heart flutter. Jongin’s tears kept falling as he thought about how much Baekhyun meant to him. He had gotten so many things just for Baekhyun. When Sehun wasn’t looking, Jongin had even bought a cute strawberry keychain because Baekhyun liked strawberries and Jongin liked Baekhyun; loved Baekhyun.

Jongin had never realized just how much he loved Baekhyun. His heart soared and then crashed back down when he thought about his smile or his laugh. Jongin didn’t know what to think. If he had it all wrong, then why wouldn’t Baekhyun just tell him about what he was doing? Why would he send Jongin in the opposite direction to shop all day? Jongin sobbed as he picked up the keychain from the floor and held it to his lips.

“What am I going to do?”

 

There was knocking on the front door when Jongin woke a few moments later. He had fallen asleep for a bit, exhausted from crying. When looked down, he was still holding the keychain tight. He heard shuffling and whispering but was too tired to move. His whole body ached like every bone was broken and his face was tight from dried tears.

“Stop….not right now.” Jongin heard more broken whispers outside of his door. It sounded a lot like Luhan. “He’s upset...crying...asleep.”

“Let me see him. Now.”

Jongin recognized Baekhyun’s voice right away, but he still didn’t have the energy to move. Instead, fresh tears ran down his cheeks. What would he say to Baekhyun? That he was sorry? That he loved him? That he was dumb and overdramatic? What would Baekhyun believe? Jongin wanted to make everything right but he was afraid. If Baekhyun knew what he had said, would he still love him or would he be upset?

“I said now, Luhan!” Baekhyun yelled and Jongin jumped.

There was a bit more shuffling then Jongin’s door opened and closed. He barely moved, only breathing and blinking. He heard the door lock, then bags being set down. Jongin closed his eyes as he sniffled and tried to contain himself. He did not want Baekhyun to know he was _this_ upset, even when he didn’t quite know what had happened; especially since he didn’t know what had really happened.

 

The first thing Jongin noticed when Baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed was that he was in denim jeans and a gray t-shirt. He looked completely different than when they went to the club. When Jongin saw him earlier, he had been in the same black slacks and white shirt. Jongin assumed he changed at some point. His t-shirt was well-worn and a size too big. Jongin wanted really badly to imagine Baekhyun in one of his sweaters falling off his shoulder.

The next thing Jongin noticed was that Baekhyun had tattoos. He had two thin black lines wrapping around his left forearm. Jongin had never seen them since Baekhyun always wore sleeves. He liked them and wondered if there were more. He hoped there were more. If Baekhyun didn’t leave him, he was going to kiss him right there in the crease of his elbow.

The last thing Jongin noticed was Baekhyun’s hair was down. It was freshly colored the same silver and hanging in his face. Jongin wanted to push it away from his forehead and kiss him. But he didn’t want to step on boundaries since Baekhyun seemed just upset as he was. It was written all over his face as he sat silently on the edge of the bed.

Jongin hadn’t moved anything but his gaze. Baekhyun put his hands in his lap and laced his own fingers. He took a deep breath and Jongin knew he was crying by how he shook. He wouldn’t even turn toward Jongin. He just stared at the floor still silent. Jongin’s heart broke more the longer time ticked on.

“I - I’m...“ Baekhyun whispered.

The lump in Jongin’s throat grew twice as big hearing Baekhyun’s broken voice. He leaned over and put his face in his hands and sobbed. Jongin didn’t know what to do. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold him, but he was afraid to. He didn’t know where they stood or what he could do to comfort Baekhyun. They were supposed to be spending the night together and everything was crashing down around them.

“Do you hate me?” Baekhyun asked, voice so low Jongin barely heard him.

Jongin sobbed and shook his head. He couldn’t find it in himself to speak at all. The lump in his throat wouldn’t let him. Jongin slowly sat up then Baekhyun looked at him. His face was twisted with despair and drenched in tears. Jongin had never seen someone look so devastated and he never wanted to see Baekhyun look like he did now.

Baekhyun repeated his question. “Jongin, do you hate me?”

Hearing his name did awful things to Jongin’s heart. He shook his head again clutching the keychain in his hand.

“Then why would you run away from me and assume I was cheating on you?”

Jongin started crying uncontrollably. He hung his head and felt crushing darkness. So, Baekhyun knew. He knew and Jongin was fucked. He would never be forgiven. Jongin closed his eyes and imagined his life without Baekhyun. It was absolutely miserable. He cried and cried until he felt hesitant fingertips on his cheek.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun whispered through his sobs. “Talk to me.”

A palm slid across Jongin’s face and he sobbed louder. He didn’t deserve that. He shook his head and tried to pull Baekhyun’s hand away, but it was the hand with the keychain. It dangled right next to Jongin’s face as he held Baekhyun’s hand instead. He leaned into Baekhyun’s palm trying to catch his breath.

“I don’t deserve you,” Jongin whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Shut up.” Jongin opened his eyes. Baekhyun gaze was furious. His jaw was set and his hand was trembling against Jongin’s face. “Don’t _ever_ say that again. I said talk to me. We’re going to talk. Please, Jongin, I’m begging you. Don’t close up on me. Talk to me.”

“Is that an order?” Jongin tested.

He felt the weight of the chain collar and wondered why he didn’t rip it off immediately when he got home. Baekhyun shook his head and closed his eyes. Jongin’s hand fell as Baekhyun’s curled and rubbed circles on his cheek. Jongin took a shaky breath as Baekhyun moved closer. They were hip to hip as Baekhyun opened his eyes again.

“It's a request; a wish. Please, my love, talk to me.”

Jongin stared into Baekhyun’s eyes. He felt like he didn’t deserve Baekhyun’s patience or his kindness. He looked scared. Jongin had never seen Baekhyun look so scared. This was the worst he had ever seen anyone look. Baekhyun’s other hand crept along the sheets until Jongin felt him hesitantly lace their fingers. He let it happen, sliding his hand on top of Baekhyun’s. It was shaking, but warm.

“Were you cheating on me?” Jongin asked.

“No,” Baekhyun said resolutely. “I would never in a million years cheat on the person I hold most dear to my heart. You are my everything, Jongin. I would rather die.”

More tears fell down both their cheeks as Jongin kept eye contact. “Why didn’t you tell me what you were doing?”

“Because I was trying to surprise you.” Baekhyun leaned a bit and Jongin looked around the room pouting.

He sobbed as he realized what Baekhyun had done. While Jongin had assumed all the worst possibilities, he never once considered the best. The rustling and noise was Baekhyun setting down the bags from the shopping trip with Sehun. There was also a duffel bag on the floor that Jongin assumed Baekhyun brought for their sleepover. When Jongin’s blurry vision set eyes on his dresser, he wanted to bury himself six-feet under.

Baekhyun had bought half a dozen roses and a little bear keychain for him.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun lifted Jongin’s chin as he sobbed.”I was meeting with someone about the invitation to the ball. He was giving me a digital copy of said invitation so that Luhan could look it over and give his professional opinion on the design.

Then, Sehun came told me what happened. I don’t think I’ve ever run so fast to get home and change. I took everything from him, then did exactly what I had planned : I bought roses, I found that cute keychain, and then I grabbed popcorn. I forgot the movie, but Jongin, why would you ever think I… Why would you think I didn’t love you? Why would you think I would cheat on you when you are literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me?

You mean everything to me, my love.” Baekhyun gave a sad smile caressing Jongin’s cheek. “There is no one else in the universe I’d rather be with, Jongin. I love you.”

Jongin didn’t think twice as he hurriedly curled around Baekhyun. He hugged him tighter than he thought he could and sobbed into his shoulder. He smelled so good that Jongin cried harder. He thought he had lost the most precious thing to him. Jongin put his forehead against Baekhyun’s and tried to speak through his sobbing.

“I sorry. I didn’t mean it. I stupid. I love you...so much. Please, don’t be angry. Please. I...so sorry.”

“Shh.” Baekhyun rubbed up and down Jongin’s spine. “It's okay, my love. We’ll get through it. You have to calm down though. If you get too upset, you’ll throw up. Just breathe with me okay? Just breathe.”

Jongin did as he was told. For every breath Baekhyun took, Jongin inhaled. He exhaled when Baekhyun did, then repeated it several times over. Baekhyun started humming and petting Jongin’s hair. Jongin’s eyes fluttered shut. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen when he finally calmed down, but Baekhyun was there. He wasn’t leaving. He was there and he was holding Jongin. After a moment, the realization hit Jongin.

They had both said I love you.

Slowly, Jongin calmed down and sat up. Baekhyun tucked Jongin’s hair behind his ear and gave another sad smile. Jongin reached for, then held Baekhyun’s hand to his cheek. He felt shameful. All Baekhyun wanted to do was be kind and Jongin had honestly gotten upset for no reason. He pulled Baekhyun’s palm to his lips and kissed it gently.

“Did you mean it? What you said?” Jongin asked chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Every single word,” Baekhyun whispered firmly. “You are my world and I love you. I know you need actions, not just words. I bought flowers because they are as beautiful as you. The little bear was so cute and reminded me of when you’re super cuddly and soft. And I said I love you because I do. I’m not trying to resolve this by blurting it out and being careless. I do. I love you and have for quite some time. I never let myself admit it out loud.”

Jongin held both of Baekhyun’s hands in his with the strawberry keychain hanging from his finger. He smiled and moved closer to Baekhyun. “How long?”

“The moment you walked into my club.” Jongin gasped and Baekhyun smiled fondly. “I’ve never told anyone this, not even Luhan. But you two walked in and I instantly fell for you. You were facing toward the stage and I caught your side profile in the colored lights. I thought you were ethereal. You were absolutely stunning. I wanted to cross the club and find out who the angel was that walked in. When I looked again, you were gone.”

Baekhyun pulled his hands away then held Jongin’s face. It was calming. Baekhyun’s thumbs rubbed back and forth over Jongin’s cheek as he spoke. “When I saw you again, and you were my present, I was ecstatic. I had to contain myself. I wanted to jump for joy like a little kid. You were breathtakingly gorgeous on your knees. I wanted to know your name and if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Jongin started crying again, this time, tears of joy. He smiled then Baekhyun pressed their noses together. “Spend a long time with me, Jongin. Maybe forever, maybe not, but for now...spend your time with me.”

“O-okay.” Jongin tentatively pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s then he sobbed.

Baekhyun held him close. Jongin didn’t want to do anything else. He put his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Baekhyun ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair. Things would be okay. “I’m sorry my plan to surprise you backfired, Jongin. I didn’t know that you and Sehun would stumble upon me. It’s all just a misunderstanding, sweetie.”

Jongin sighed as Baekhyun’s fingernails scratched a good spot behind his ear. “I’m sorry I overreacted. I shouldn’t have assumed you were cheating. I don’t hate you at all and I’m so very sorry. I love you, Baek.”

“I love you, too, beautiful.” Baekhyun pressed his cheek against Jongin’s crown and sighed. “We’ll overcome this. It’s just another obstacle. And don’t feel pressured to continue to say that you love me. I know it. We’ll keep taking things slow, but I think you needed to hear that from me. It's completely different than hearing it from Luhan or Minseok. You needed me to tell you exactly how I felt. I do love you Jongin. It's a blossoming type of love, but it's there. It's not going anywhere, just like me.”

There was a moment of silence before Baekhyun asked. “Have you eaten?”

Jongin shook his head. “No. I don’t know if I could eat. I usually can’t when I’m upset.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun held Jongin’s face again then kissed his nose. “I’m still going to order something later. I bet Luhan’s left by now. We have the apartment to ourselves so, I’m going to get comfortable. Just sit right here and calm down, okay? That _is_ an order.”

Jongin giggled then smiled as Baekhyun kissed him on the lips. “O-okay.”

Baekhyun didn’t get up from the bed immediately. He held Jongin’s hand then picked up the strawberry keychain. He giggled then pulled his keys from his pocket. There was already a tiny bear on them that he said he found at a convenience store. Baekhyun said it reminded him of Jongin just like the other bear keychain. Jongin watched Baekhyun put the strawberry on his keys, then smile. He called it cute then gave Jongin a kiss before standing up to get comfortable.

Yeah, Jongin thought, things were going to be okay.

 

Try as Jongin might, calming down was the exact opposite of what he did. In fact, he found himself on the other end of the spectrum. He was glad that he and Baekhyun had spoken and settled things down a bit, but Baekhyun was being a right fucking tease. He started going through his bag before pulling out the popcorn and some other snacks. Jongin thought Baekhyun was the snack with his stupid broad shoulders and his curvy ass hips. Jongin had never realized just how hot Baekhyun was _not_ in business casual.

When Baekhyun turned away and tossed his shirt over his head, Jongin officially lost his shit. His mind was all over the place, too crazed to even focus on the marks across Baekhyun’s back or the fact his ass was fucking nice as hell.

“Baekhyun!”

“What? I said I was going to get comfortable. You don’t have a shirt, so why should I?”

Jongin balked. “I live here!”

“And I’m staying the night!” Baekhyun pulled his belt from the loops then cracked it like a whip, striking against the floor. Jongin was not going to admit that was really fucking attractive. “Should I wrap myself up and not let you see anything at all?”

Jongin pouted. “No.”

“Then can I continue to undress?”

“No.”

Baekhyun laughed then tossed his belt on top of his bag. He pulled out a pair of sweats and Jongin decided if Baekhyun took off his pants in front of him, he was going to die of cardiac arrest.

“Well, which is it? Do I cover up or do I get comfortable? You have to choose one or I’m going to make your life a living hell for the next twenty-four hours and not wear clothes at all.”

Jongin’s face was on fire. He was not imagining Baekhyun naked. _He was not_. He was thinking of puppies and kitties and then puppy play and Baekhyun naked. Fuck! Jongin covered his face and screamed into his hands.

“Get comfortable! Please don’t be naked when I uncover my face!”

Jongin waited a moment before he spread his fingers. Baekhyun was right in his face with a devious smirk. The afternoon sunlight hit his eyes and Jongin quietly gasped. He looked so fucking gorgeous with no shirt and his jeans unbuttoned. Jongin’s hands fell as Baekhyun straddled his hips.

“I’m not naked, am I?”

“N-no.” Jongin stuttered.

Baekhyun’s body was magnificent if Jongin had an opinion. He wasn’t near as sculpted, but he was fit and his skin was soft. Jongin hesitantly set his hand on Baekhyun’s hips as he leaned over. He spread out, laying on top of and putting his legs between Jongin’s. He pushed his arms under Jongin’s head and pillow then kissed his chin.

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongin nodded. “I’m just...Is it okay to touch you?”

“Yeah, beautiful. It’s fine. No rules. We’re not at the club. We’re at home and when we’re here it's okay to touch me. I’ll tell you if something bothers me.”

Jongin placed his hand on Baekhyun’s lower back then caressed up and down his spine. Baekhyun smiled then kissed Jongin’s chin once more. “I’ve missed this; this type of affection. Will it bother you not knowing what is within my comfort zone?”

Jongin nodded honestly. “A little. I’m always scared I’m going to upset you if I touch you somewhere that you don’t want me to.”

Baekhyun pushed his arms under Jongin’s shoulders then pulled. He rolled until Jongin was on top of him. Jongin laughed and snuggled close to Baekhyun. “You don’t have to worry about that now, my love. Let’s let it all happen naturally okay? Whatever happens, happens. We’ll stop if we need to but let’s try not to be nervous. I want tonight to be fun.”

Jongin giggled then smirked. “How fun?”

Baekhyun shimmied until his leg was between Jongin’s then he lifted it until Jongin was basically riding his thigh. “This fun.” When Baekhyun lifted his hips, Jongin quietly moaned. So _that_ was the fun they were possibly going to have. Jongin didn’t mind when Baekhyun rolled his hips again then kissed his neck. Jongin groaned when he felt his cock jump.

“Do you want to stop, beautiful?” Baekhyun asked.

“No,” Jongin admitted. “I kind of want to do something; like an apology. If that’s okay...”

“You don’t have to, sweetie. You already apologized.”

“But, I want to.” Jongin sat up and straddled Baekhyun as he moved his leg.

Jongin looked up and down staring at Baekhyun’s natural beauty. He took the opportunity to lean over and kiss Baekhyun in the crease of his elbow just like he planned. Baekhyun just smiled in return holding Jongin’s face in his hands. It was a tender, loving moment Jongin needed. The intimacy of it all had Jongin’s heart healing as Baekhyun pulled Jongin down to kiss him slowly.

“What do you want to do, my love? Tell me and I’ll tell you if it's within my comfort zone.”

Jongin kissed down Baekhyun’s jaw, then his neck. He buried his face there for a moment trying to gather the courage to tell Baekhyun what he wanted to do. He wasn’t very good with the whole words thing yet especially when it came to being sexual. He struggled from time to time just telling Baekhyun what he wanted and how he wanted it done. Jongin sat up again and looked down at Baekhyun’s patient face.

“I want to…” Jongin ran his hand down Baekhyun’s bare chest to the waistband of his unbuttoned jeans. He hung his head as he spoke. “I want you to fuck my face. I want a punishment. I deserve it.”

“Jongin.” Baekhyun set one hand on Jongin’s stomach then lifted his chin blinking slowly. “You do realize what you are asking me to do? Right, my love?”

Jongin nodded. Yes, yes he did.

He was asking Baekhyun to take play outside of the club. He was asking Baekhyun to scene _at home_. It was a step they hadn’t taken, but Jongin wanted to take it. He was ready to take it. He felt like he deserved to be punished for assuming things, and for being ugly. Jongin lowered his gaze again.

“I do.” a pause. “If it's outside of your comfort zone, then we don’t have to.”

Baekhyun lifted Jongin’s chin again. His face was very, very serious and unmoving. “Eyes on me, my love. Do not lower your gaze again. Look at me and tell me exactly what you want; clearly.”

Jongin swallowed and kept Baekhyun’s gaze. It was hard. Baekhyun’s pupils were already dilating, eyes forming those deep black holes like before. He set his hands on Jongin’s waist and waited patiently. Jongin took a deep breath feeling gooey and dazed. The chain felt heavy again.

“Punish me, Master.”

As soon as Jongin closed his mouth Baekhyun took a sharp inhale. His cock jumped, and Jongin leaned over placing both hands on Baekhyun’s chest. He pressed their foreheads together, breathing in the same air quietly. Baekhyun kept his eyes on Jongin, blinking slowly and letting his hands roam Jongin’s sides.

Jongin closed his eyes and whispered against Baekhyun’s lips. “Punish me.”

Baekhyun grabbed Jongin tightly and flipped them over. It surprised Jongin so much that he squeaked. Baekhyun kissed Jongin deep and filthy, holding him down against the mattress. “Fuck! You’re so fucking perfect. You want to be punished, beautiful? Want me to abuse your pretty little mouth until you cry?”

Jongin gasped as Baekhyun rocked down and drug his teeth against his neck. “Yes, Master.”

Baekhyun crashed his lips into Jongin’s in a heated, life-stealing kiss. It was fire, it was searing, and Jongin loved how Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue in and explore Jongin’s mouth. He kept rocking down against Jongin’s cock and holding him down. Jongin couldn’t stop whimpering and touching every part of Baekhyun he could reach, dragging his nails down his back and holding his hips. They were tangled in the blankets already starting to pant and sweat.

“How do you want to do this, my love?” Baekhyun asked as he pulled back. “I can sit against the headboard or you can kneel on the floor.”

Jongin looked up feeling that euphoric feeling again. He laced his fingers behind Baekhyun’s neck and smiled. “However you want, Master.”

“Holy…” Baekhyun kissed Jongin again fiercely. “You’re so perfect. Foot of the bed, sweetie, on your knees.”

Baekhyun stepped off the bed and Jongin followed slowly. They each had a very obvious tent in their pants. Baekhyun pulled Jongin by his hips into another searing kiss. There was a muffled sigh then Jongin’s sweats hit the floor. Baekhyun smirked when he looked down at Jongin’s red and white briefs.

“You at least planned _something_ , brat.” Baekhyun kicked Jongin’s pants across the room then spun him.

Jongin smirked, kissing Baekhyun’s neck and finally, finally being able to leave marks. Baekhyun gave Jongin more access and gasped when he bit down. Jongin sunk his teeth into Baekhyun’s neck again and he moaned. Jongin took a mental note to do that again, just so he could hear Baekhyun moan like that over and over.

“I might have thought about a few things, Master,” Jongin said.

Baekhyun kept spinning and moving them until they were at the foot of the bed. He cupped Jongin’s face then kissed him chastely. He whispered softly holding Jongin close. “Do you want any rules, my love?”

Jongin shook his head. “No, Master. I want to use my colors.”

Baekhyun smiled then kissed Jongin again. “Are you sure? This could get intense. No rules means no limits. I’ll give you instructions, tell you what to do and how to do it, but there will be no restrictions. Are you absolutely positive you understand what we are about to do?”

Jongin nodded his head. He understood _very well_ what he was about to get himself into. After all the videos and reading he had done, Jongin was ready. Baekhyun could and would be ruthless, making Jongin cry and choke. He wanted that. He wanted Baekhyun to push their limits and do something more extreme.

Jongin lowered himself to the floor and folded his arms behind his back, just like he was taught to. He looked up through his lashes as Baekhyun cradled his face. In quiet whispers, Jongin said, “Red. Yellow. Green. Please, punish me, Master.”

Baekhyun’s entire being shifted. His fingers crept down until he was wrapping his hand around Jongin’s neck. He took a breath as Baekhyun squeezed. Jongin’s cock throbbed as his eyes rolled back in pleasure just thinking about how _good_ it felt. Baekhyun tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. When he licked his lips, Jongin imagined all the sinful things his tongue had already done. His smirk was devilish and Jongin saw just how pointed his canine teeth were.

“Very well, Kai. Let us begin.”

 

 

Jongin was sure that he was absolutely and irrevocably in over his head.

“Crawl to my bag and get my belt,” Baekhyun ordered.

Hesitantly, Jongin got down on all fours. He crawled to Baekhyun’s bag, picked up the belt, then crawled back with it in his hand. Jongin sat back on his calves patiently. Baekhyun squatted down and carded a hand through Jongin’s hair. He felt a bit humiliated, but it felt good. He hoped that shaking his ass made it worth it for Baekhyun.

“Good boy, Kai.” Baekhyun praised. “Wrists out and up.”

Jongin lifted his wrists, presenting them to Baekhyun. He expertly looped the belt around them, leaving a bit to hold in his hand. He tested Jongin’s range of motion by pulling his arms over his head. Jongin stayed loose, letting Baekhyun pull his arms up and then letting them fall back down. He smirked then gently kissed Jongin’s lips.

“You’re being so good for me, Kai. If you keep it up, I’ll reward you after your punishment.”

Jongin couldn’t help the shy smile that spread across his cheeks.

“Does it feel good? It's not too tight?” Baekhyun asked.

“It feels nice, Master. Thank you.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, smiled, then inhaled deeply through his nose. “You’re welcome, my love.”

 

If Jongin hadn’t lost his shit by then, he was now. Baekhyun stood, putting Jongin’s line of vision straight with his strangled cock in his tight jeans. Jongin whined when Baekhyun ran just the tips of his fingers over the outline. It was the biggest damn tease. Baekhyun put his hand in Jongin’s hair then shoved the other one down his pants, stroking himself slowly.

“You ready, sweetie? You have to relax, okay? Don’t clench your jaw. Don’t bite too hard. And if you need air, you’re allowed to pinch me. Understand?”

Jongin was already panting heavy with anticipation. “Yes, Master.”

 _Now_ , Jongin was allowed to lose his shit. And he nearly did. When Baekhyun pushed his boxers down and took his cock out, Jongin’s eyes grew wide. He was a lot more girth than length, but holy shit, Jongin hadn’t expected Baekhyun : cute, sincere, loving Baekhyun, to have a fucking dick piercing.

“M-Master…!”

“I get that reaction a lot.” Baekhyun chuckled. “No, it will not come off. It's securely tightened. It will not hurt you or me. I promise, sweetie. It feels good for me. You’ll figure it out.”

Jongin was salivating over the fact Baekhyun’s perfectly pink, veiny cock had a frenum piercing. Baekhyun’s long fingers stroked up and down, stopping on occasion to play with it. He rolled the silver jewelry between his fingers and Jongin whined. He wanted it on his tongue, in his mouth, wherever Baekhyun wanted to put it and he wanted it there _yesterday_.

“Please, Master…”

Jongin pushed down on his erection wanting more than just the friction of his bound arms against it. He wanted to rut against the floor or Baekhyun’s leg. His thoughts were shameless really. Baekhyun smirked before unceremoniously shoving two fingers into Jongin’s mouth. It didn’t make him gag, but it did come as a bit of a surprise.

“Pay attention, pet. I’d like to punish you sometime tonight.” Baekhyun said.

Jongin nodded, closed his eyes, then sucked on Baekhyun’s fingers. He shoved his tongue between them then pulled back. Jongin slowly flicked his tongue against the tips before opening his eyes and looking up through his lashes. Baekhyun looked ravenous, lip twitching as he inched just the smallest bit closer.

“Open your fucking mouth.”

Jongin grinned then opened his mouth wide, tongue sticking out flat. Baekhyun took his wet fingers, stroked himself a few times, then played with his piercing. He moaned quietly before the hand still in Jongin’s hair tightened and shoved his head back. Baekhyun set just enough of his cock on Jongin’s tongue for him to play with the piercing. Baekhyun keened, head falling back and eyes closing.

“Just like that, pet.” Baekhyun’s grip loosened, fingers rubbing gentle circles where Jongin’s scalp hurt.

Slowly, Baekhyun fed Jongin his length. He rolled his hips just as slow. Jongin breathed through his nose, focusing on hollowing his cheeks and not gagging. Baekhyun would moan when Jongin would push his tongue flat against the piercing. It drove him wild when Jongin would do it faster, concentrating the tip of his tongue right in the center of the barbell.

“God, Kai. Fuck.” Baekhyun shoved himself all the way down Jongin’s throat and stayed there.

This was something new. Jongin counted the seconds trying to center himself. He swallowed around Baekhyun’s cock garnering the highest and sweetest of moans. Jongin did it again just to hear Baekhyun and feel his grip tighten in his hair. Jongin’s mouth was filling with saliva. He was breathless when Baekhyun finally pulled out.

“Such a good fucking pet. Aren’t you, Kai?”

Jongin gasped for air as spit slid down his chin. He nodded his head as Baekhyun stroked himself. “If Master thinks so.”

Baekhyun’s facade broke for a moment as his face lit up. “You’re so fucking perfect. I love you.”

“Love you.” Jongin smiled fondly before the moment was over and Baekhyun was fucking into his mouth again.

The speed picked up, and Jongin adjusted his breathing accordingly. Baekhyun was moving Jongin’s head, as well as rolling and snapping his hips. Jongin would feel the piercing in the back of his throat before he was flicking the tip of his tongue against it. He loved the reaction he got every single time. No matter how many times Jongin played with it, Baekhyun would moan. He was beginning to lose his rhythm when he decided to sit still all the way into Jongin’s mouth.

“Count to six in your head then swallow.”

Jongin took a breath, closed his eyes, then counted.

 

 

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Jongin swallowed and Baekhyun nearly screamed. “Fuck yes. Just like that pet. One more time.”

This time Jongin kept his eyes open. He counted. He took a breath, then he looked up. When he swallowed, Baekhyun met his gaze and yelled. He started canting his hips, fucking Jongin’s mouth hard and fast. Jongin knew this would happen. He breathed harshly through his nose as Baekhyun truly fucked his face. Drool and pre-cum were slipping out of the side of Jongin’s mouth as Baekhyun muttered curses.

“Fucking slut,” Baekhyun grunted. “Won’t make assumptions again, will you, pet? Won’t ever fucking doubt me?”

Jongin shook his head as best he could because no, he wouldn’t. Or maybe he would for punishment like this. Baekhyun’s rhythm became sloppy and uncoordinated. He was breathing fast and sliding in and out of Jongin’s mouth faster. He gripped Jongin’s head with both hands, roughly tugging and pulling. Jongin’s tears started falling as Baekhyun’s cock pulsed in his mouth.

“Close, fuck, Kai. I’m close. Where… Where do I - ?”

Baekhyun pulled out and started stroking himself gracelessly. Jongin knew he looked like an absolute mess with everything dripping out of his mouth and crying. “Face, Master. Humiliate me.”

“I love you. I love you so much.” Baekhyun’s moans came in repetition as his whole body started to tense and shake. “Oh, God. Fuck! I’m cumming.”

Jongin wasn’t _exactly_ prepared for Baekhyun to cum on his face. It was in the heat of the moment, but he took it in stride, licking his lips. Baekhyun’s aim was about as sloppy as his stroking now. Jongin couldn’t open his left eye and felt cum dripping down his cheek. Baekhyun rubbed the tip of his cock over Jongin’s lips and he sucked on it until Baekhyun was shaking.

“You’re so good to me, beautiful. Stay still. I’ll get a towel, then I’ll reward you.”

Jongin sat still, quietly enjoying his headspace. He loved going down and being down. There was a dopey smile on Jongin’s face when Baekhyun returned, softened cock tucked back into his pants. He wiped Jongin’s face carefully, then kissed his lips. Jongin lifted his still bound arms trying to hold Baekhyun.

“I’ve got you, sweetie,” Baekhyun said as he tossed the towel aside.

He removed the belt, kissing and examining Jongin’s irritated skin. He pulled Jongin’s arms around his shoulders and lifted his weak body from the floor. He laid Jongin in the bed before snuggling close and slowly kissing him. Jongin was still worked up but that didn’t matter as Baekhyun caressed his now clean face and played with his hair.

“Are you with me, beautiful?” Baekhyun asked. Jongin shook his head then curled closer. “May I reward you for your good behavior?”

Jongin nodded then tucked his head into Baekhyun’s shoulder. Hesitant fingers slide down Jongin’s stomach. When they reached the waistband of his red briefs, Jongin gasped. Baekhyun slid his hand back and forth, teasing Jongin’s hips for a moment before kissing his neck and up the shell of his ear.

“You’re such a good pet.”

Jongin keened when deft fingers began to stroke him. Baekhyun shoved Jongin’s briefs down then pushed his other hand into them to play with Jongin’s balls and his rim. Jongin was breathing harshly into Baekhyun’s neck as he rocked into his hand.

“That’s right, beautiful. You can have it. You did so well. You’re _so_ good.”

Jongin’s words were nearly incoherent. He was so close already. He wouldn’t last at all. “M-Master. C-cum. Can I?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun whispered kissing Jongin’s earlobe. “Good boys always get what they want.”

Jongin’s whole body tensed as he came in Baekhyun’s hand. His body shook and he legs nearly cramped up. Jongin couldn’t stand how Baekhyun kept going and going until he was a trembling and whining mess. The last thing Jongin saw before he closed his eyes was Baekhyun’s wide and beautiful smile.

 

 

When Jongin opened his eyes after what felt like hours, Baekhyun was snoring lightly. He realized while he was out, Baekhyun had cleaned everything, including him, up. Jongin moved closer and set his hand on Baekhyun's bare hip. He had changed into a pair of loose sweats. Jongin kissed his nose and smiled.

"Hey, baby," Jongin said.

Baekhyun smiled and immediately pulled Jongin closer, "Hey, beautiful. How do you feel?"

"Good. How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Baekhyun tickled Jongin's back with his fingertip sighing quietly. "I didn't want to wake you up so I tried to clean and get changed without disturbing you. You're so cute when you sleep."

Jongin chuckled then curled closer. This was amazing; being close to Baekhyun. They snuggled and lazily kissed for a bit before Jongin looked down Baekhyun's back. He vaguely recalled seeing the fading bruises earlier but was too fucked up to mention it. Jongin caressed Baekhyun's skin before kissing his shoulder.

"What are these?" Jongin asked.

"Consequences of my actions." Baekhyun sighed then finally opened his eyes. He turned and tucked Jongin under his arm then kissed his hair. "Remember when I said that Siwon chastised me for neglecting your needs? That you were desperate for affection and I was ignoring it?"

Jongin nodded. He remembered that night. It was the night of their first kiss. Jongin blushed then kissed Baekhyun's chin. "What happened?"

Baekhyun chuckled. "Well, I got my ass beat is what. Siwon caught me one night in the club frantic over everything; over you, over my feelings, and over what I should do. He strung me up soon after and reminded me that neglecting your Submissive and your loved one's needs...is unacceptable. He flogged me until I finally admitted I was in love and that I had been hesitating because I was terrified of it."

"Then what?" Jongin asked completely interested. He would have loved to see Baekhyun on the St. Andrew's Cross. He thought about doing things to Baekhyun while Siwon flogged him and had to adjust his body. Yeah, that was a turn on.

"Then I cried the whole afternoon. The next day was when we kissed." Baekhyun leaned over and kissed Jongin slowly but firmly, caressing his side. “When I looked at you I couldn’t stop feeling this awful dread. The pain that was spreading across my back was nothing to the pain I felt in my heart. I’m so sorry it took so long. I feel dumb for ever thinking you couldn’t fall for me.”

Jongin smiled and kissed Baekhyun holding him close. They stayed that way for a while, sharing slow lingering kisses until Jongin’s stomach growled. Baekhyun laughed, ruffling Jongin’s hair. “Luhan left the take-out menu on the fridge with your favorite dishes circled. It's all on the table. I was hoping you’d wake up soon.”

“After we eat can we take a bath? I feel sticky, but the need for food outweighs the need to be clean.”

Baekhyun giggled then nuzzled Jongin’s nose. “Of course, sweetie. We’ll find something to watch too.”

Jongin chewed on his lip for a moment as Baekhyun stretched beside him. He liked this; almost too much. Baekhyun beside him in bed in old sweats, messy hair, and a lazy smile. Jongin reached over and pulled Baekhyun close to him. He set his hand on Baekhyun’s cheeks as he smiled pretty and shining. Jongin’s face dropped then Baekhyun’s. He looked confused then Jongin pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry.” Jongin sighed. “I never should have acted like that. I never should have assumed you were cheating on me. I got upset and caused a huge fuss and worried everyone. I didn’t mean for all of that to happen...I was just so upset. I wasn’t thinking. I love you and I’m so very sorry.”

Baekhyun kissed Jongin then shook his head. “Sweetheart. Don’t beat yourself up. We all make mistakes. You’ve apologized enough. Let’s just eat and spend some quality boyfriend time together. Sound good?”

Jongin nodded and shyly smiled. “I like when you call me boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend. Boyfriend. _Boy-friend_.” Baekhyun nuzzled into Jongin's neck as he laughed hysterically. It filled the apartment and Jongin’s heart. He looked down at Baekhyun who also, just looked so perfectly boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed Baekhyun before smiling wide. He never wanted anyone else in the world. Baekhyun was enough for him. And Jongin knew he was enough for Baekhyun.

 

It was entirely too domestic, sitting next to Baekhyun hip-to-hip on Jongin’s couch. They ate take-out and laughed at some old cartoon movie Jongin found on television. Baekhyun’s laugh was so warm and bubbly. It made Jongin’s heart flutter. When Jongin wasn’t shoving food in his mouth, he was putting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He would get forehead kisses, or sometimes, if Baekhyun was generous, a dumpling. Jongin didn’t think he could be any happier.

“Sweetie, will you hand me that?” Baekhyun asked. He pointed to one of the containers of rice and Jongin leaned over to grab it. “Thank you.”

Jongin smiled, picked his feet up off the floor, and curled into Baekhyun’s side. He ate more rice, spooning some to Jongin when he nudged him. It was like that until they finished the whole container and Baekhyun said he was stuffed. Jongin rubbed his stomach, cooing at him and kissing his cheeks.

By the time the movie was over, it was late afternoon and Jongin was half-asleep. Baekhyun nudged him until he was laying down, head pillowed in Baekhyun’s lap. “Rest, my love. You had an exhausting morning; just rest.”

Jongin took a deep breath and relaxed as Baekhyun played with his hair. It was a very tiring morning. Jongin liked shopping, but people ran his social battery down. He needed to recharge and Baekhyun had picked up on how much Jongin liked head rubs and quiet time. Baekhyun would hum a song, or sing out loud when Jongin urged him too, but they didn’t move. Baekhyun turned the television down. It was just background noise as Jongin napped off and on.

“You know,” Baekhyun started. “I’m pretty sure you stole those briefs from the bureau. Brat.”

Jongin chuckled sleepily turning into Baekhyun’s stomach. “I did. Are you going to punish me for it?”

“Not right now. You’re adorable and I want to just stay here like this.” Baekhyun’s hand crept until it slid into Jongin’s underwear and squeezed his ass. “But your ass looks phenomenal in them...hard not to bite it or slap it or just keep my hands on it.”

“You can do that now, ya know.” Jongin laughed into Baekhyun’s warm stomach. “I don’t really care if you keep your hand on my ass just don’t do anything else. I’m too tired.”

“Okay, beautiful.” Baekhyun’s hand slid up Jongin’s back then he felt a kiss to his hair. Baekhyun gave Jongin one more kiss to his cheek before his hand settled on the swell of his ass. He tickled the back of Jongin’s thighs putting Jongin deeper into sleep.

 

Jongin was out for about fifteen minutes before he woke up to Baekhyun’s light snoring again. He had his fist against his cheek, napping just like Jongin had. His other hand had never left Jongin’s hair. He relished the tiny movements before he turned his head and nosed at Baekhyun’s crotch.

“Mm. Sweetie?” Baekhyun questioned groggy and deep running his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “Thought you were too tired to play?”

“I just wanted to wake you up.” Jongin sat up and stretched before moving to sit in Baekhyun’s lap. “Can we take a bath now?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun said gleefully, putting his arm under Jongin’s knees and holding him tightly. He picked Jongin up from the couch and carried him bridal style to the bathroom as Jongin laughed way too loud.

“You’re so strong!” Jongin quipped.

Baekhyun set Jongin on the floor then kissed him. “Well, despite my Nutella abs, I’m actually capable of picking things up, Jongin.”

“They are not Nutella!” Jongin put his hands on Baekhyun’s baby abs as he tried to flex playfully. It was there, and Jongin poked Baekhyun in his stomach until he laughed. “They are perfect; like you.”

“Now you’re just trying to earn brownie points!” Baekhyun pulled Jongin by his waist and kissed his chin. Jongin might have deadpanned from his chocolate joke. “Let’s bathe, then lay down. I want to watch stupid videos on my phone until you fall asleep in my arms.”

“I love being domestic with you,” Jongin said.

“Good because I would really like to continue being domestic with you, and kissing you, and being domestic while kissing you.”

“You’re so cheesy. It's awful.”

Baekhyun hummed into their next kiss as he moved them closer to the tub. “You love me.”

“I do. I really do. ”Jongin laughed as Baekhyun turned on the water and tugged on his briefs.

Despite the warmth of arousal pooling in Jongin’s stomach, he let Baekhyun take off his underwear. Jongin was hesitant to do the same, but Baekhyun guided his hands to the waistband of his sweats and pushed. Jongin kind of liked Baekhyun in just tiny black boxers, but he couldn’t wear them and bathe. Baekhyun promised he had more.

The water was hot and steaming when they stepped in. Jongin let Baekhyun wash his hair, the pink suds running down Jongin’s chest as it washed out some of the dye. Baekhyun suggested Jongin go back and get a recolor soon. He agreed. Seeing Ki-bum again would be worth it.

When it came to the actual washing up part, Jongin was a bit nervous. Baekhyun’s hands were soapy, caressing his body slowly. It wasn’t particularly arousing, but Jongin was rock hard within moments just standing there letting Baekhyun take care of him. Maybe it was the fact that it had been a while since someone had really done that; take care of him. Baekhyun’s hands mapped trails up and down Jongin’s chest before they slid up to his neck.

“You okay, beautiful?” Baekhyun asked. His voice was thick with arousal. Jongin bit his lip and nodded. He was perfect. He just didn’t want to overstep anything, and neither did Baekhyun. He hesitantly lowered himself to his knees and started scrubbing Jongin’s legs and feet. He squished Jongin’s ass in his hands a bit, making Jongin laugh.

“Stop touching my butt!” Jongin chuckled.

“It's just so...wow. I love your ass. I mean, I love you too, but I _really_ love your ass.”

Jongin pouted playfully when Baekhyun smirked then squeezed his ass again. He folded his arms across his chest, then got a bright, awkward idea. He snorted to himself before he slowly put a finger under his dick. He pulled back all the way to his stomach then released hitting Baekhyun in the face. It made a loud slapping noise while Baekhyun squawked and Jongin laughed hysterically.

“Jongin! You got soap in my eye you ass!”

“I said to stop touching my butt!”

Baekhyun waved his arms before frantically slapping Jongin. “Help me! It burns us!”

Jongin helped Baekhyun up and turned so that he was under the water stream. It was way too funny to feel _that_ bad. Baekhyun rubbed his eye until he could open it. Jongin watched Baekhyun pout, then he hung his head. The look on his face made Jongin feel a little bit worse, but Baekhyun looked absolutely adorable soaking wet. His bangs were in his face. Jongin pushed them to the side and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead.

“That was mean.”

Jongin cooed lifting Baekhyun’s chin and kissing his bottom lip. “I’m sorry, baby. It was just too easy. I’m sorry.”

“You hit me with your penis and got soap in my eye. You could have made me go blind because of your dick. It wasn’t even sexy or fun. I was going to blow you, now I think I’m just going to make you suffer in chastity for a week.”

“Baby,” Jongin pulled Baekhyun close and kissed his pouting lips again. Chastity sounded fun, but Jongin didn’t exactly want to do that right now. “I said I was sorry. I just couldn’t help it. What can I do to make up for it?”

Baekhyun looked off to the side, this time his pout becoming more playful. He looked up through his wet lashes, batting them and giving Jongin the most exaggerated pair of puppy dog eyes. “Make me a bowl of strawberry ice cream?”

Jongin couldn't help but say yes to that. “Okay, I’ll make you a bowl of ice cream after we finish.”

Baekhyun smiled wide, showing off all of his teeth. His eyes disappeared and Jongin thought he’d like to see that smile for the rest of his life. He pulled Baekhyun into a hug and curled around him completely. “For a guy who just fucked my face and called me a slut, you’re kind of freaking adorable.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun smacked Jongin. Water splashed in both of their faces as they giggled. “I can be adorable and fuck your face. If I wanted to wear a squirrel onesie and do you doggy style, I could.”

“That’s really hot to imagine.” Jongin thought about just Baekhyun’s pierced dick outside of a cute onesie and his stomach swirled. He could be into that; building a blanket fort, wearing onesies, and fucking face down ass up. Yeah, Jongin could totally be into that, but now he had a raging boner.

Baekhyun flicked the tip of it before giving Jongin a pointed look. “You hit me with that thing again and I _will_ lock you in chastity.”

“Alright, you big meanie.” Jongin grabbed the soap and started lathering Baekhyun. “You hit your boyfriend once in the face with your dick and he thinks you’re just going to do it all the time. Sheesh. Maybe I’ll keep my dick to myself.”

“Shut up. Brat.” Baekhyun giggled as Jongin hurriedly tried to finish up their shower.

 

 

Against Jongin’s better judgment, after they finished up showering and drying off, he made Baekhyun a bowl of ice cream. Baekhyun had put on another pair of little black boxers and Jongin found more undies he stashed from the bureau. He just liked all the cute briefs, and there were plenty. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and sighed. But he smiled wide and uncontrolled a few moments later, kissing Jongin with cold strawberry-flavored lips.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to have to punish you!”

Jongin curled up next to Baekhyun as he playfully tapped him on the nose with his spoon.

“Baekhyun. There are almost one-hundred pairs of underwear in the bureau. You are not going to miss the half-a-dozen that I’ve brought home!”

Baekhyun finished his ice cream and set his bowl on the nightstand. He turned around and looked incredulously at Jongin, hand over his chest. “You’re telling me...I was so distracted, so often that, you were able to steal almost six pairs of underwear from the bureau?”

“Briefs in every color.” Jongin winked pointing to the black and white-trimmed ones he was wearing.

He really _had_ taken one in every color. There were multiple pairs of the same color so Jongin didn’t feel bad at all. He had red, blue, and yellow. He even had black and gray. Baekhyun wasn’t going to miss the few pairs he had taken. Even if Jongin had stolen a few briefs, he didn’t dare touch the lace. Those were a lot harder to smuggled out. They were all unique, no other pairs matching.

“Tomorrow at breakfast, we’re talking about your next punishment. I think it's time to remind you just who your Master is. Brat.”

“Will you make waffles?” Jongin asked as Baekhyun kissed his cheek then his neck.

“No.” Baekhyun scoffed as he settled his legs between Jongin’s. “I’ll make what I want because you don’t deserve what you want. Always stealing…”

Jongin whined pouting. “I wanted to wear them. I don’t get to wear them in the playroom because you like the lace ones.”

Baekhyun put his hand on Jongin’s hip and pulled him flush. His breath caught in his throat as Baekhyun leaned down and kissed him. “So, when we meet up or when we talk on the phone...You’re wearing underwear you stole from me? So you know, damn-good-and-well, that I would want to punish you. You’re doing it just for the thrill?”

Jongin smirked as Baekhyun rolled his hips. Yep. That was exactly it. “Maybe. Maybe not...You didn’t even notice until I told you.”

Baekhyun trailed kisses down Jongin’s neck and shoulder while grinding against him. It didn’t take long at all for Jongin to get worked up. Baekhyun was panting into Jongin’s neck whispering how bad he was and how much of a brat he had become. Jongin couldn’t blame Sehun for that. He blamed the comfort that was now present between him and Baekhyun.

The longer they made-out and the longer Baekhyun thrust against him...the more Jongin became anxious. When Baekhyun’s hand slid down his side and played with the waistband of his underwear, Jongin flinched. Baekhyun left a lingering kiss before propping himself up and looking down at Jongin.

“What is it, sweetie?” Baekhyun pushed Jongin’s hair behind his ear and frowned.

Jongin felt flush with embarrassment. He was an adult. This was what adults did when they were in relationships. But, Jongin shook his head. Baekhyun’s fingertips lingered again before Jongin could feel tears welling up. He wasn’t ready for this. He wanted to, of course, he did, but right here at the moment...It was a no.

Jongin bit his lip before whispering meekly.“Please...no.”

Baekhyun removed his hand and ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair again. “Sweetie. Tell me. I’m not a mind reader. What’s wrong?”

Jongin pulled Baekhyun down on top of him and sobbed into his shoulder. He kept shaking his head and sniffling. Baekhyun shushed him and hummed softly. He lifted up just enough to wipe Jongin’s tears away and smile.

“Sweetheart?” Jongin looked up and received a kiss on his nose. “You’re not ready. Is that it?”

Jongin couldn’t even speak, pulling Baekhyun back down to hold. He quietly sniffled as he held on tight and shook his head. Anxiety washed over Jongin as he thought about how he wanted this; wanted to move forward and go all the way. But even skin-to-skin, Jongin wasn’t ready to take those final steps. He needed a little more time.

“We don’t have to do anything, Jongin. Look at me.” Baekhyun twisted and pulled back until Jongin loosened his grip. Jongin reluctantly glanced up at Baekhyun’s serious face. “I will never force you to do something you don’t want to do. We don’t have to do anything at all. If you want to stop, I will. I’m sorry. I got a little overzealous I guess. Do you want me to stop?”

Jongin quickly shook his head no. His cheeks reddened and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He didn’t want to stop _everything_ , but he didn’t want to have sex. Jongin hesitantly kissed Baekhyun’s lips. “N-not everything. I just don’t want to go all the way. I’m not ready.”

“What else, sweetie? What else do you not want me to do? Is this okay?”

Baekhyun kissed down Jongin’s neck making him sigh. He turned his head so Baekhyun could bury his face and suck marks all along his skin. Jongin moaned as Baekhyun pulled his earlobe between his teeth. He thrust again, testing the waters and Jongin let his eyes flutter shut.

“How about this, beautiful?” Baekhyun asked, this time holding Jongin’s hips and kissing across his chest.

“Y-yes.” Jongin panted as Baekhyun kissed down his chest, leaving little bite marks and hickeys. Jongin was starting to leak pre-cum as Baekhyun kissed down his stomach and hips. He kept kissing every sensitive area Jongin had.

“Stop me if you don’t want this, my love.”

Baekhyun put both of his hands on Jongin’s thighs and nosed at his crotch. Jongin took a shaky breath and covered his face as Baekhyun put his lips on just the head of his cock. Jongin _did_ want that. That was completely different than Baekhyun penetrating him. Hesitant fingers pulled Jongin’s briefs down and kissed his thighs.

“Sweetie?” Baekhyun urged. “Use your words. Tell me you want this.”

Breathlessly, Jongin answered as Baekhyun palmed his cock and balls. “Yes, baby. I want it. Please.”

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate much more after that, but he did tease. His breath came in pants across Jongin’s thighs as he smirked and kissed. He left marks and bit down a few times reaching under and palming at Jongin’s ass. He chuckled and the beautiful sound eased Jongin’s tension. Baekhyun was slow and careful, looking up at Jongin a few times to make sure he wasn’t doing anything he shouldn’t be.

“Sit up,” Baekhyun ordered.

Jongin moved just a little to sit up. He propped a pillow behind his back as Baekhyun laid between his legs. Baekhyun whispered little praises as he stroked Jongin and kissed up his length. Jongin was sure this was a big step for them; getting each other off and not quickly. This wasn’t fumbling handjobs or sloppy make-outs. Baekhyun took his time, teasing and touching. Jongin was so worked up by the time Baekhyun suckled on the tip of his dick that he was sure he was going to blow right then and there.

“A-ah!” Jongin moaned. “T-too good.”

“You’re sensitive still. I like that.”

“D-don’t be m-mean.”

Baekhyun smirked before taking Jongin down slowly. It sent Jongin nearly into fits. Baekhyun swirled his tongue and drug his teeth when he came up. Jongin had to grab Baekhyun’s damp hair. He was shaking. It had been some time since someone had blown him this good. Not even Luhan’s skills compared. Baekhyun just knew how much pain to give with his pleasure. He would go down, sucking softly and laying his tongue flat against the underside. When he would come up, he would drag his teeth alternating the pressure he used. Jongin’s eyes rolled as he keened.

“B-Baek…” Jongin kept running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. He couldn’t keep his hands still. The other hand was rubbing his thigh up and down as Baekhyun bobbed his head and stroked the rest of what his mouth couldn’t reach. He pressed his nose against Jongin’s pelvis and stayed there. When he swallowed, Jongin realized why Baekhyun loved it so much.

“Oh, God. Baekhyun. I’m close.”

Jongin watched as Baekhyun closed his eyes and quickened his pace. Jongin was about to cum. He wasn’t sure what Baekhyun’s plan was. He kept going faster and faster until Jongin was bucking up. Baekhyun slid his tongue down Jongin’s shaft one last time before dragging his teeth up harder than before. The pain made Jongin tremble, then he was cumming in Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun immediately started sucking on just the tip of Jongin’s cock. He kept going until Jongin was twisting and shaking trying to get away. He held onto Baekhyun’s hair and gripped his thigh as he yelled out in pleasure. After a moment, Baekhyun made a show of sticking out his tongue before swallowing. Jongin kept racking up things that were hotter than the fucking sun.

Jongin pulled Baekhyun into a heated kiss. He did _not_ care if Baekhyun’s mouth had been on his penis. He wanted kisses. He wanted to taste it. He wanted Baekhyun close to him. They kissed for a bit, Baekhyun straddling Jongin’s lap with Jongin’s hands wandering all over. They didn’t stop until Jongin was breathless and Baekhyun’s lips were swollen and bruised.

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of seeing you in pleasure.” Baekhyun mused.

“I think I like that too much.” Jongin giggled putting his sweaty forehead against Baekhyun’s. “You’re better than Luhan. I think you’re the best I’ve ever had.”

Baekhyun laughed uncontrollably. “Don’t tell Luhan that! You’ll hurt his pride! You can’t tell Sehun or Tao either. They’ll make it a contest of who can suck you off the best.”

Jongin put his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders and smiled. “Tao’s alright, but he’s not as cute as you are.”

Baekhyun deadpanned before shoving on Jongin’s playfully. They rolled over and snuggled up, Jongin as the little spoon. Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s nape. It was a bit wet, but it made Jongin smile. “Shut up. Brat.”

They stayed that way for a while until Jongin became nervous. He turned over and kissed Baekhyun’s nose before chewing on his lip. He took a deep breath as Baekhyun curled closer. “Do you want to go to bed now?”

“If you want, beautiful.” Baekhyun sighed. “We can watch videos until we fall asleep.”

“I think that would make me feel less nervous.”

Baekhyun grabbed his phone from the nightstand while Jongin ran to pee. When he came back, Baekhyun joined him under the covers and put on some video of a guy in the wilderness. Jongin laid his head on Baekhyun’s chest as the cameraman followed a crew of people trying to find turtles. Jongin liked turtles, but he liked bears more. Baekhyun said they could watch a bear video after the turtle one.

Jongin didn’t make it to bears. He made it to dreamland as Baekhyun kissed his forehead and said he loved him.

 

 

When Jongin woke up in the morning, it was to the smell of coffee and Baekhyun. Jongin rolled over onto his stomach and hugged his pillows. He could get used to this, waking up to Baekhyun every morning. Jongin stayed in bed a bit longer enjoying the warmth. He smiled into his pillow as he heard the door open. Baekhyun kissed his hair then ran his fingers through it.

“Good morning, my love.”

“Mm. Morning baby.”

Jongin rolled back over then pulled Baekhyun with him. They laughed until Jongin could give Baekhyun a pre-brushing kiss. Baekhyun pretended to be grossed out then kissed Jongin again. Baekhyun was still in his little black boxers, but he had thrown on one of Jongin’s old t-shirts. Jongin’s heart went pitter pat.

“I like this boyfriend thing.” Jongin smiled then tucked Baekhyun’s messy hair behind his ear. “A lot.”

“Me too, my love. I was thinking.” Baekhyun chewed on his lip then took a deep breath.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Shut up!” Baekhyun giggled then buried his face in Jongin’s neck. “Do you think maybe it would be okay to bring play to my house? I’d really like for you to come stay with me a bit now that we’ve spent a night here. I want you to come stay with me, too.”

Jongin blushed, nodding his head. Yes. That was a possibility; a big one. Jongin wanted to see Baekhyun’s place but he also wanted to see the playroom and stay the night with Baekhyun a lot more; especially if it meant waking up to his kisses, his hugs, and his bright, smiling face.

“Yeah. We can talk about it at breakfast.” Jongin patted Baekhyun’s butt then wiggled out of the covers. “I have to pee.”

Baekhyun quickly grabbed Jongin before he could get far. “Oh? You have to pee!? It would be a shame if I tickled you!”

Jongin ran to the bathroom and closed the door before Baekhyun could grab his sides and hold him down. But as Jongin listened to Baekhyun laughing and knocking, begging to ‘just hold him’, he knew. He was very much in love with Baekhyun and he wanted to take the next steps soon...whatever those were.

 

After a quick shower, Jongin threw on a pair of sweats and joined Baekhyun at the table. Even if he had said he wasn't going to make waffles, he was a liar. He made waffles. Jongin hugged and kissed Baekhyun until he was shoving on Jongin's shoulder playfully.

"Go sit down or I'll never do it again! Brat!"

Jongin kissed Baekhyun one more time before he actually sat down.

Much like Luhan, Baekhyun didn't make _just_ waffles. He made eggs and bacon too. He also had a small bowl of fresh fruit. Jongin wasn't sure where or when they had gotten strawberries, so he was suspicious. He looked around until he saw a small grocery bag on the counter. Baekhyun had gone out and Jongin loved him even more.

Jongin ate quietly before Baekhyun's ankle locked with his. "Are you ready to talk about the next time we'll be able to meet at the club?"

"Sure. It’ll be soon, right?" Jongin took another bite of waffle before looking up at Baekhyun. He nodded.

"Yeah. Things have calmed down a lot for me so we'll be able to meet frequently again if you want to...even if it's not for scene."

Jongin smiled. They could go on small dates for coffee or just take a walk in the park together. Baekhyun fed Jongin a strawberry before sighing deeply. "We'll have to wait a bit to meet but after that, seriously, no more packed schedules. I just want to spend time with you."

"Me too." Jongin set his chin in his hand and pouted. "I miss you when we can't just spend time together. I like this. Us being together in the morning like this."

"Me too, my love. I want to spend a lot more time together just like this. It makes me happy."

They stayed silent for a moment before Jongin’s anticipation was killing him. He wanted to talk about their next scene. He was excited. He had all of the shopping bags in his room. He wondered if Baekhyun had dug through them. He had. That made Jongin even more anxious and excited.

"Let's talk about what's going to happen in the next few weeks or so." Jongin's head snapped up. Baekhyun looked absolutely devious. "I have plans for us for the first of September. I've been thinking about something for a few weeks now and I really think you'll enjoy it."

"You always do things that I enjoy." Jongin blushed as Baekhyun tucked a hair behind his ear.

"I want you to enjoy the things we do always." Baekhyun snatched a strawberry from Jongin's plate before laughing. Jongin wasn't mad at all. "We've played alone and with others. How do you feel about playing with a few more people this time?"

Jongin was somewhat okay with that. He liked playing with Siwon, Junmyeon, and Tao. He thought about how he danced for the first time and realized he liked that too. If it was people they trusted and Jongin liked them well enough, he didn't mind at all.

"Who?"

"Siwon, Junmyeon, Tao, Kyungsoo, and Yifan; possibly Sehun as well, but for the most part it will only be the Doms and Masters, and Tao."

Jongin's cheeks turned a deep red. He trusted most of those people. Baekhyun trusted them all, else he wouldn't keep them around. Jongin nodded his head and reached for Baekhyun's hand. It was a yes so long as they didn't push any boundaries. Jongin knew his safewords. He also knew he could use them at any time.

"I don't mind as long as you're the only one to touch me, and maybe Tao. What's your idea?"

Baekhyun moved closer while they finished eating. "I'd like to blindfold you and try some body worship. I like how sensitive you are and I think you would enjoy the hell out of something like that; especially without your sight. I won't let anyone touch you that you aren't comfortable with, but this is about making you feel good. If you trust them, I'd like for them to touch you."

Jongin nodded. That sounded...intense but really nice. "I think it would be okay for Siwon and Yifan to touch me; if they are there. I also don't mind if Tao joins. We've gotten close and have been intimate. I don't mind if he participates more than the others."

Jongin chewed on his lip nervously before playing with Baekhyun's hand. "Is it okay if I ask...or say...I don't want Kyungsoo to touch me? I don't know him well enough. I think it would be okay for Junmyeon to join because he's so attentive and I like the way he handles Tao."

Baekhyun hummed before turning to face Jongin. He cupped Jongin's face before smiling. "You can have anything you want, my love. If you don't want someone to touch you, that's quite alright. I want to use this as an instructional scene as well, so Kyungsoo wouldn't be touching you. He's not always for touching. He and Sehun's relationship is a bit different, like ours. No two people are alike with their needs."

"What are you going to instruct?" Jongin leaned into Baekhyun's hand and stared at him inquisitively. This sounded much like the wax play. Jongin loved that and didn't mind being his Master's guinea pig.

"Suspension," Baekhyun stated plainly. "I saw how you liked the jute harness and I thought maybe we could move onto something a bit more intricate with full suspension. How do you feel about that?"

Jongin lit up immediately. "I want to! I've been waiting to talk about it because I did like the harness. I'd like to try being suspended. Maybe not really high, but a little off the ground. What else?"

Baekhyun was also beaming. "Okay! So, I thought about everything we've done and I'd like to move onto something a bit more extreme. We've done a few things and watched one scene that you liked. How do you think you would feel if I asked you to touch yourself or if I used a vibrator in front of these people?"

Jongin's whole body felt like it was on fire. He remembered how much Tao liked being on the machine and how much Jongin had really wanted to do something similar. Jongin curled his toes into the carpet as he smiled. "It would be okay. Almost everyone has seen me in various stages of undress and in pleasure. I want to try it. I think I'd like the vibrator over touching myself though. I want my hands bound."

"Perfect." Baekhyun leaned in and kissed Jongin. "How do you feel about being humiliated in front of them?"

Jongin swallowed nervously. "What kind of humiliation? Are we thinking clothes or something different?"

"Both." There was a gleam in Baekhyun's eyes that Jongin recognized. He was just as excited as some of their other scenes. Jongin would never tire of how excited and awestruck Baekhyun looked when they talked about stuff like this. "Since you stole all those briefs, I want to put you in the lace again. I also thought about - uh - maybe cumming on your face in front of everyone in the room. How does that make you feel?"

That was different and something they hadn't tried. Sure, they had done it in private but in public was something Jongin hadn't thought about yet. He had come undone in front of Siwon, Junmyeon, and Tao. But, to be pleased _and_ watch Baekhyun please himself? To have Baekhyun humiliate him in front of so many people?

Jongin was on board and Baekhyun could tell.

"You are so easy to read, my love." Baekhyun leaned in and kissed Jongin again. This time with much more force. "I'll be cropping you, then suspending a vibrator. You'll be indirectly receiving pleasure while everyone watches you; especially me. Then, I'll be pleasing myself and touching you. When I'm ready and you aren't fully aware, I will cum on you where I see fit. How does that make you feel?"

Jongin's breath came out in short pants. "Like I need to have some alone time."

Baekhyun's laughter filled the apartment as Jongin stared down at the syrup on his plate. "I'm glad you're up for this. We'll be playing a few other things by ear because you never know how one will feel in the moment but, for the most part, that is how the evening will go."

"Can I say I'm really excited? I never thought I'd be this comfortable doing these things. I never thought I'd feel so loved and taken care of while being in pain and being humiliated."

Baekhyun held Jongin's face in his hands and kissed his lips several times. He smiled, then kissed Jongin again. He nibbled on his lip then closed his eyes. "You make me so incredibly happy. I want to take care of you and remind you that, for me, this lifestyle is about showing you how much I care. Your needs are important to me inside and outside of scene. Whether we're Master and Slave or just Jongin and Baekhyun... I will always love and take care of you."

"You're so perfect." Jongin smiled then scrunched his nose up when he giggled.

Baekhyun kissed Jongin's nose before playfully punching his shoulder. "That's my line. Brat."

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

wc : 24.383

 

Two weeks had never gone by so fast.

For the most part, school kept Jongin busy. But when he wasn’t at school, Baekhyun was taking him on dates. They went to the coffee shop on Tuesday afternoon just to have hot chocolate together. Another time, they ate lunch in the park. When Baekhyun couldn’t take Jongin out, there were several replacements. To apologize for their day partially being ruined, Sehun took Jongin to an impromptu dance class. Jongin had so much fun and even made a new friend.

He caught Sehun blushing several times while talking to him. Jongin had to remind himself that Sehun was polyamorous. He imagined Sehun, Kyungsoo, and the new guy together and thought they would make the perfect trio.

Friday, Tao brought Jongin to a bartending class. Siwon joined them and Jongin was impressed by his knowledge of liquor and drinks. Jongin later found out that bartending was how Siwon paid for part of his ongoing degree. When prompted, Siwon informed Jongin that while it seemed like everyone was into hospitality or business, he was into law.

Jongin imagined Siwon in the courtroom having heated arguments. It was way too sexy for his imagination.

By the time the next week rolled around, Jongin was taking his first exams. He was barely a few weeks into the new semester and they were having quizzes, tests, and important lectures. When he could, he would sit down with Baekhyun on Facetime for an hour or two. But a lot of his time was taken up by a new part-time job; bartending with Tao.

With Baekhyun’s permission, Jongin started bartending in the evening hours. He would finish his homework, talk to Baekhyun for a bit, then head to the club. Some nights Baekhyun was there, mingling with the crowd or tending to business. Other nights, he was in his office working on writing, editing, or the budget.

Jongin snuck in on occasion just to steal some kisses or be pressed against the wall for more a little more than that.

When the first of the month finally came, Jongin was more than ready for their scene. Being around everyone often had Jongin feeling much more comfortable and trusting. Yifan and Kyungsoo often came to the bar and joked around with Tao. Eventually, when they found Jongin’s comfort zone, they were joking with him too. Jongin was used to Yifan’s humor, but Kyungsoo’s was dry and needed a certain level of understanding. Sometimes Tao wouldn’t get the joke, while Jongin was snickering into his hand.

Junmyeon often stayed near the bar with Tao. Jongin got used to talking to him, holding hours of conversation that made the nights pass by. The more Jongin learned, the more he respected and loved Tao and Junmyeon. He hadn’t pressed too much, but Jongin had an itch he wanted to scratch. He yearned to hear their love story but knew old wounds left scars. He didn’t want to re-open those if they weren’t ready to. A story for another time, he thought.

 

Jongin felt much more secure in himself than other times before. He met Baekhyun in the playroom and was greeted with hugs and kisses. They both knew what was going to happen, but sometimes surprises occurred and Jongin was ready to go with the flow. Never had he thought he would be on that level.

“Just about everyone has confirmed they will be here.” Baekhyun removed Jongin’s chain collar, replacing it with the leather one. “Siwon is already here. Junmyeon and Tao are handing the bar over to a couple workers from the sister club. Kyungsoo went to change and Yifan is about to get off work. Unfortunately, Sehun had an exam yesterday and is - quote - sleeping until Monday.”

“I understand.” Jongin chuckled. That was something he did often. “Master? Can we use the gold rope tonight?”

Baekhyun smiled as he helped Jongin to stand. “Absolutely, my love. You’ve done well in school and have behaved really well lately. I was going to ask you if you wanted to choose.”

Jongin blushed. Being praised like that was still somewhat embarrassing. He loved it though, always playfully being bashful and smiling. Baekhyun urged Jongin to move toward the wall of rope then started helping him out of his clothes. No matter how many times it happened, it was still as intimate as the first time. It was slow. It was careful, and Baekhyun always made sure to look at Jongin like he was a treasure.

This time though, Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s skin as he undressed him. Baekhyun was careful to undo each button one at a time. He kissed Jongin’s shoulders as he pulled the shirt down his arms. When the shirt fell to the floor, Baekhyun placed his hand on Jongin’s neck then kissed him breathless. Jongin held Baekhyun’s hips for stability, else he might fall to the floor. (And he loved Baekhyun’s hips.)

Baekhyun was just as slow and careful with Jongin’s pants. Except, he could work Jongin up, unlike before. He shoved Jongin’s pants down before kissing his hips and thighs. Jongin was half-hard and Baekhyun was determined to get him all the way there with just his teasing touches and ghosting lips.

Thunder rumbled and Jongin jumped.

“Shh. It's okay, my love. It’s just a storm. We’ll probably stay here tonight, just in case.”

Jongin nodded as he listened to the rain begin. He closed his eyes and relaxed while the drops hammered down on the roof of the club. Something about the rhythmic downpour lulled Jongin faster into his headspace. Baekhyun kissed the inside of his knees before standing up. By the time Baekhyun’s lips were on Jongin’s, he was down.

“Are you ready, beautiful? I’m going to grab some underwear for you, then start putting the rope around your body.”

Jongin smiled as Baekhyun caressed his cheek. “Yes, Master.”

Baekhyun walked to the bureau and removed a pair of lace underwear that were similar in color to one Jongin had already worn. They were flesh-toned. The difference, Jongin noticed, was that the lace was iridescent. It shone golden and orange tones, reflecting the dim red light. Jongin loved how Baekhyun paid attention to little details like that.

Jongin removed his briefs. (Ones he stole.) Baekhyun helped him into the lace pair, then just stared for a bit. He walked back to the bureau quickly before returning with something Jongin hadn’t ever thought about using; shimmering body lotion.

Baekhyun squeezed some into his hands before putting it all over Jongin’s body. “I’m sorry. I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to use this stuff. I thought you’d look really nice with body shimmer. Once it's on, I’ll let you dry, then put the rope on. I don’t want it to slip.”

Jongin nodded then pressed his forehead against Baekhyun’s. He was surprised, then kissed Jongin’s chin. “Whatever you like, Master, I’m okay with.”

“You’re so cute when you’re obedient and in your headspace,” Baekhyun smirked, then continued to slather Jongin with lotion. Jongin just liked being touched and massaged. He could stand still all day if Baekhyun’s hands were all over him.

While Baekhyun covered his body in the shimmer lotion, Jongin kept listening to the thunderstorm. It had calmed down some, but the rain was still loudly hitting the roof. Jongin was thankful that Baekhyun had a bed in his playroom. Going back home in the rain wasn’t high on Jongin’s list of things to do. He didn’t want to be soaked to the bone when he got back to his apartment. Even if staying together was still somewhat new, Jongin couldn’t wait to relax afterward curled up in Baekhyun’s arms.

“There.” Baekhyun maneuvered Jongin until he was standing closer to the wall. “All done. Just let that dry and then we’ll start putting you in ropes. Do you have any questions before we start?”

Jongin shook his head. After just a few months, Jongin really had no qualms with handing over all control to Baekhyun. “No, Master. I trust you.”

Baekhyun smiled fondly, lifting his hand to touch Jongin’s cheek. “And that trust is the most precious gift you could give me. I promise tonight will be one of the best nights we’ve had together. I think you’ll find yourself enjoying tonight much more than all the others. I know you’ve wanted to get deeper, play harder. Tonight, I hope to give that to you and meet your expectations.”

Jongin blushed and played with the lace of his underwear as Baekhyun busied himself pulling down lengths of gold rope.

Two lengths seemed like a lot of rope. Jongin wasn’t sure why they needed so much until Baekhyun started talking about how he was going to tie Jongin’s body up. At first, Jongin was only going to be bound. Baekhyun explained how he was going to tie the rope in different ways from Jongin’s knees all the way up to his neck. Jongin thought about that for a moment before blood rushed south.

“I’m going to make sure that I can suspend you well. I’ll leave enough length behind you so that I can tie everything up. By the time I actually have you suspended, your ankles will be attached to your thighs and your arms will be completely bound behind you. You’ll essentially be on your knees in mid-air. But you have to trust me and the rope. If you don’t, you’ll be overcome with fear. Keep that trust you have in me and I will never let you fall, Kai.”

Jongin looked up from the floor to see Baekhyun’s dark but fond eyes. “Yes, Master.”

Baekhyun licked his lips then felt across Jongin’s chest. “You’re dry. I’m going to begin. Just stay still and let me work.”

Jongin nodded as Baekhyun quietly started wrapping the rope around his legs. It wasn’t as intricate as the upper body harness, and Jongin couldn’t tell what the end product would be, but he loved the feeling of the rope. Each loop around his leg was taut. When Baekhyun reached the top of Jongin’s left thigh, he grabbed the other rope and started on his right leg.

Weaving and coiling, Baekhyun fingers worked swiftly. Jongin loved watching his hands work. He made simple knots to keep the rope in its place. When he stopped at the top of Jongin's thigh, he started weaving both ropes together. He made diamond shapes as he wove, looped, and tightened. This time, Baekhyun did put the harness around his groin. He pulled it between Jongin’s legs then stood for a moment in thought.

“Later…” Baekhyun smirked not even looking away from his task. “I’m going to wrap the rope around your cock like a chastity device. Is that okay with you?” Jongin thought about Minseok’s toys and his dick jerked to attention. Yeah, that was probably going to be a big hell yes. Baekhyun teased Jongin a bit before continuing. “It will be easier to do what I have planned if I wrap that up as well. It won’t hurt unless you want it to.”

“Yes, Master.” Jongin sighed as Baekhyun wove more diamond patterns up his abdomen and chest. “I want to try that.”

“If at any time you find it uncomfortable just use your safe words.”

“Yes, Master.”

Baekhyun skipped Jongin’s arms and wrapped the rope right under his leather collar. Then, he pulled it tight so he could weave it under Jongin’s arms. He did not bind them like Jongin thought he would. Instead, he made it possible for each arm to be bound to any part of the harness.

“I don’t want to leave you completely immobile just yet. I’m taking a third length with us when we leave the playroom so that I can suspend you with it. I will attach it to the places you are free and then use the extra on your harness now to anchor you to the pulley system. Remember, if you feel uneasy or get uncomfortable, just use your safe words.”

Baekhyun turned Jongin toward the mirror. He ran his hand up and down Jongin’s stomach before reaching inside his underwear and teasing him. “You look so good like this. I think Siwon is going to have the most fun out of all of us. He’s been waiting for this day since you showed up here.”

“Master?” Jongin leaned his head on Baekhyun’s as he continued to tease and work Jongin up. “Thank you...for everything. I’m so excited to finally play with everyone. I never thought I would be this comfortable, so, thank you.”

Baekhyun smiled, removed his hand, then kissed Jongin’s shoulder. “When we started this I told you that things would work out. I told you that sometimes we know right away if we’ll mesh with certain people. You were so eager and willing to please. I knew this was the right thing; you and me. And I want it to forever remain that way; you and me.”

“Me, too.” Jongin choked down some tears as a happy smile spread across his face. He held Baekhyun’s arm against his body. “Me too, baby.”

“Alright! Cute moments are over.” Baekhyun put two fingers into the rope behind Jongin’s back and tugged. “Let’s go, my love. We are expected and I do not want to disappoint. Tonight we demonstrate how to suspend, and I remind you of your place as my Slave.”

Jongin’s heart started beating fast. No more talks. It was time for reality. He took a deep breath and let the headspace take over. There was no more room for sassy, college kid Jongin. Right now, in this club, he was Kai; Slave to Master Byun Baekhyun. And Kai was being punished for stealing from his Master. Internally, Jongin chuckled as they walked out of the playroom. He heard Luhan’s voice in his head.

_‘Hot twink slave steals from his Master and gets punished for it’_

 

__

 

Like before, the pole in the middle of the stage in the West Wing, was removed. The pulley system was hanging from the ceiling instead of hidden under its paneling. When they entered the room slowly, Jongin saw almost everyone was indeed there. The exceptions were Tao and Junmyeon, who came in a moment after. Junmyeon was blushed and Tao was holding his hand tightly. Jongin wanted to giggle. They were cute, even under all the mystery and darkness.

There was a small chest next to the stage. Jongin figured it was everything Baekhyun needed to properly suspend him. He threw the extra length of rope on top of it before moving Jongin to the middle of the stage. Jongin lowered his gaze, bowed his head, then sunk to his knees. He knew better in a room full of Doms and Masters. All he could see were slacks and dress shoes.

Baekhyun widened his stance before Siwon closed the curtain and Jongin started panting. He felt Baekhyun’s fingers in his hair then gasped as they clutched a handful and pulled. He closed his eyes and let the sensations take over. He wouldn’t have his sight for much longer anyway.

“Now that everyone is here, I can begin.” Baekhyun cleared his throat then yanked on Jongin’s head. The motion sent Jongin’s heart racing. He whimpered when he remembered just how many people were watching him. Siwon in the chair. Tao and Junmyeon on one couch, Kyungsoo and Yifan on the other. Baekhyun side stepped closer. “Most of you know how to suspend someone. I’m going to demonstrate a few other techniques I like to use when a Submissive needs to be reminded of their place.”

Jongin whimpered again when Baekhyun’s grip tightened. It felt _so good_. Baekhyun knew just the right amount of pressure to use. “Kai here has been stealing from our bureau. While good-natured, I told him it still demands punishment. We’ve agreed to some stipulations and will commence his consequences soon. Part of that is everyone here will get him worked up. You are all allowed to touch him but you are not allowed to penetrate him with anything; anally or otherwise.”

Jongin felt Baekhyun move just the slightest. “That means no sounding, Siwon.”

Siwon scoffed. Jongin smiled to himself. Not that he wanted to try sounding, but Siwon sounded really cute when he whined. “You take all the fun out of the job.”

“And I don’t want you to scare my Slave.” Baekhyun chuckled then let go of Jongin’s hair. He started rubbing soothing circles with his fingertips. It felt heavenly. “No sounding. No blow jobs. No fucking around or fucking in general, unless we’ve discussed it already. This is a demonstration, not an orgy.”

There was a small chorus of laughter before Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hands on his shoulders. “Are you ready, my love? Remember your colors and use them at any time.”

Jongin kept his eyes closed and nodded. “Yes, Master.”

There was some shuffling and then something covering Jongin’s eyes. It was the blindfold. Baekhyun’s body was close as he tied it behind Jongin’s head. Baekhyun lingered kissing behind Jongin’s ear. He whispered quietly, holding his waist firmly. “Are you truly ready, my love? You’re shaking like a leaf. I don’t know if it's from nerves or excitement.”

Jongin took a deep breath. It was excitement. He smiled only moving just the slightest so that his arm was touching Baekhyun’s hand. “I’m really excited. I’m sorry if I’m worrying you.”

“No, beautiful. I just want you to have a good time. I’d rather you be completely ecstatic than you be completely anxious. I love you, gorgeous. Let’s have a good time.” Baekhyun placed a carabiner between Jongin’s wrists and settled them on the small of his back.

There was a peck to Jongin’s neck, then Baekhyun stood. Jongin whispered ‘yes, Master’ even if it was only to himself. He lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes. He could see nothing but fabric and blurry static; aeropsia as he had learned in class one day. It heightened all of his other senses as Baekhyun stood to his side.

“We’re going to play a little game, Kai.” Jongin felt leather sliding up his arm; the crop. “For every person who touches your skin, you must guess who that person is. If you get it wrong, you get cropped. If you get it right, you get a small reward.”

Jongin wasn’t sure exactly how he was supposed to tell everyone apart. He was twisting his hands behind his back as his knees began to ache. He felt hesitant fingertips. They were warm. The hands weren’t very large, but they were strong. Jongin leaned into the touch on his cheek. He took a deep breath and smiled. He was pretty sure he knew who this was.

Lips touched his neck and he sighed. They were full and slightly chapped. They kissed his chin then down to his chest. He whimpered when he felt the wetness of a tongue over his nipple and the crop slide up his spine. Jongin took another deep breath. He smelled clean laundry, vegetables, and Sehun’s shampoo.

“Master?” Jongin began. “The person touching me now is D.O.”

There was deep, warm laughter then a touch to Jongin’s cheek. “You’re right. It's me. Good job, Kai. How could you tell?”

Jongin smiled as Baekhyun scratched behind his ears. “You smell like Sehun’s bath stuff.”

Kyungsoo’s warmth stepped away, and Baekhyun knelt behind him. “You did very well, my love.”

Jongin leaned his head back onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Thank you, Master.”

Baekhyun’s hand slide down the ropes then into Jongin’s underwear. He was already hard as a rock. He took a sharp inhale when Baekhyun moved his cock and started stroking it. He knew everyone was watching, or maybe they weren’t. Maybe they were completely uninterested, holding conversations with each other. Jongin moaned when Baekhyun focused his grip on just the head.

“You like the thought of everyone watching you. That’s why you’re so hard, huh, pet?” Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s ear then squeezed on his cock. “We’re going to try for someone a little more difficult.”

Jongin’s dick was tucked back into his lace underwear and he was left panting. He wasn’t sure how it was going to be more difficult until hands like Kyungsoo’s touched him. They were small but strong. There were lips but they were much thinner. They trailed down Jongin’s stomach and kissed his hips. He shuddered when he felt a tongue sliding against the fabric of his underwear. It felt so good. Jongin wanted to reach out but knew he wasn’t allowed to.

The crop slid up Jongin’s arm as a warning.

“I-I don’t know, Master.” Jongin stuttered.

And he truly did not. Jongin thought maybe it was Junmyeon, but then Tao was very good with his mouth. Jongin felt the white-hot lick of leather then the fire of shame. Tears welled up but he didn’t let them fall. Baekhyun grabbed the back of his head and jerked.

“A true shame.” Jongin’s heart pounded in his chest. It was Junmyeon. He chuckled then slid his fingers up Jongin’s length. “You could have had so much more darling, but you’re slow. You should crop him once more for good measure.”

Junmyeon stepped away and Jongin indeed felt the consequences of his response or lack thereof. The crop came down on his skin again and he keened. It felt so good and so bad at the same time. Jongin twisted his hands behind his back again as the pulses of pain ricocheted through his back.

Another set of hands landed on his hips, then he felt warm breath. Jongin immediately knew who this was. He felt his smirking face as lips pressed against his neck. They came across his collar and then down his chest. They mapped across his hips then his thighs. Jongin whimpered when teeth bit down on his inner thigh.

“Master!” Jongin choked when the pain became so pleasurable he could hardly stand it. “It's M-Master Siwon.”

“That was too easy. I’m always so overzealous with your Slave. He’s just so damn tasty and gorgeous. I can’t help myself.” Siwon chuckled then kissed Jongin on the lips. “Good job, baby. You’re doing well. I’m so proud of you.”

Jongin couldn’t help the dopey smile across his face. Tears were falling because he felt so happy but so overstimulated. Everything just felt so much _more_ when blindfolded. Baekhyun’s hand went into Jongin’s hair again and he whimpered leaning as much as he could.

“You did well, my love.” Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s cheek then nuzzled his neck. “Let’s see how well you do with the next.”

Another set of hands. These were much larger than the others. If he guessed this right, by process of elimination, he could guess the last person...unless Baekhyun played games. Jongin felt callouses. The hand wrapped around his neck right against his collar. Jongin gasped for breath feeling his dick palmed. He tried to smell anything in the air and came up with nothing. But, Jongin knew Yifan worked out frequently to keep his stamina high as well as his body fit.

“Master.” Jongin took a deep breath when the hand was removed. “It's Kris.”

“That’s right.” Yifan leaned in closer and kissed Jongin’s cheek. “Let me know if you ever want to be covered in wax again. I’d be more than welcome to oblige.”

Jongin giggled then felt Baekhyun’s lips on the nape of his neck. “You’re doing well, pet. One more. Will I play a game or will I let you win? Concentrate, my love.”

Focus, Jongin kept reminding himself to focus. He felt fingertips again. These were long, like Baekhyun’s. But he couldn’t be sure it was Baekhyun. Tao had long fingers, too. Jongin didn’t feel lips, just hands. They moved the rope and scratched his skin. Jongin couldn’t figure it out. The person was too far to smell anything. Jongin started to get upset. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to figure out who this was.

Even when they leaned in closer, Jongin smelled nothing. He just felt hands; no kisses or lips against him. His tears fell when he knew he couldn’t do it. The crop slid up Jongin’s thigh. And even though he could feel the direction it was coming from, he couldn’t tell if it was Baekhyun or not.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Jongin whispered.

He felt the crop against his ass. It came down again, then once more. Jongin cried out clutching the rope behind his back. He would not break. He would take this. The blindfold fell away and it was Baekhyun in front of him, Siwon behind him.

“I’m sorry! Master, I didn’t know it was you. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun grabbed Jongin’s face, holding it in his hands. “My love. It's fine. I purposely tried to see if you could tell it was me. I’m not wearing cologne so I knew you’d have a hard time. Shh. I’m here, my love, I’m here.”

Jongin sobbed for a moment before he felt the crop sliding up his spine. Siwon was still behind him, teasing. Baekhyun kissed his neck, then his lips. He whimpered trying to get more. Baekhyun gave and gave until he pulled back and looked at Jongin’s face.

“I’m going to suspend you now, gorgeous.” Baekhyun wiped away the tears then kissed Jongin’s nose. “I’m going to continue to crop you for a bit, then I’m going to suspend the vibrator. I'll strip you right before everything. Is that okay, my love?”

“Yes, Master.” Jongin leaned until his forehead was on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Always, my love.”

Most of Jongin’s weight was held in Baekhyun’s arms as he was lifted from the floor. Siwon set the crop on the chest then took his place on the throne again. Jongin knew he was hard, but wished he could see how much. Siwon was one of those that Jongin wanted so badly to see breaking, losing control...besides Baekhyun.

Jongin found his center taking deep breaths and trying to balance himself. Baekhyun grabbed the gold rope and several carabiners. It was time. Jongin was moved and maneuvered again until he was back on his knees underneath the pulley system. Baekhyun started lacing the extra length to it and the harness. Jongin’s ankles were tied to the back of his thighs. His wrists were lifted then completely immobilized at the small of his back with a second carabiner. Jongin started to worry a bit when Baekhyun started tugging to check the stability of the rope.

Baekhyun anticipated this. “It's okay, my love. Remember : You have to trust me. You have to trust the ropes. I will not let you fall and I will not hurt you.”

Jongin blew an unsteady breath through his lips then nodded. Baekhyun finished attaching rope, cable, and carabiners to his harness. Before long, Jongin felt himself being lifted in the air. It was much less frightening in reality. He smiled as Baekhyun wound the rope around a handle on the wall, coiling it until he was sure it wasn’t moving.

“Remember when I said we were going to be playing some things by ear?” Baekhyun said.

Jongin nodded.

“I’m going to place a spreader bar between your ankles and latch you to the floor. It will make it nearly impossible for you to move at all. How does that make you feel?”

Jongin slowly looked at Baekhyun in confusion. He wasn’t sure how he would feel. A spreader bar sounded painless. It was only to make sure Jongin stayed in place. If Baekhyun was going to crop him more, it seemed like a good idea. Jongin nodded in approval.

“That’s fine, Master. It might be best to keep me still.”

“That’s the plan, my love. Be good for me.”

Baekhyun kissed Jongin then disappeared from view.

The spreader bar _was_ painless. Baekhyun placed it between Jongin’s legs then locked his ankles in it. He latched it to the sturdiest cable from the floor and Jongin swung only a small bit. He was leaning at just the slightest angle. Nearly all of his body was on display. Siwon walked up with scissors and a grin, then it was really all out there for everyone to see. Jongin was rock hard as Baekhyun stood in front of him.

He had this devious look on his face. He slid the crop up and down Jongin’s body, over his thighs, then slapped it on the tip of Jongin’s cock. “I’m going to hit you twice the amount of underwear that you stole from me, Kai. You’ve been rather bad and I think I need to beat it out of you.”

Jongin smirked feeling heady as Baekhyun used the crop to lift his chin. He grinned wider until his smile was lopsided and just as devious. “Do your worst, Master.”

Baekhyun’s reaction was added to the ever-growing list of things hotter than the fucking sun. He leaned in close, grabbed Jongin’s chin then turned it the opposite way hissing in Jongin’s ear. “I will and you’ll fucking love it or you’ll get more. Am I understood?”

Jongin was breathless. “Yes, Master.”

When Baekhyun came back into Jongin’s view he was grinding his teeth, face twisted into a snarl. He opened his mouth and took a breath then flicked his tongue against Jongin’s lips. He couldn’t even react, letting Baekhyun treat him like a toy. He finally kissed Jongin with force making him whimper for more. He only received a little before Baekhyun was stepping back and grinning.

“Colors, my love?”

“Red, Yellow, Green, Master.”

“Good, my pet.” Baekhyun twisted his white crop in his hands before smirking. “Let us begin.”

Jongin shivered as Baekhyun moved behind him. Everyone had eyes on them or were talking amongst themselves about Jongin being suspended. Siwon was enraptured, watching every single moment. Jongin lowered his gaze before he was caught staring. It seemed everyone was in their own little world, including Jongin.

Baekhyun chuckled darkly behind him as the crop gently touched different parts of Jongin’s exposed skin. He looked down at his folded legs and saw how the shimmer reflected the lights. Baekhyun stepped in front of him, still twisting the crop between his hands. Jongin wasn’t sure when he put black leather gloves on, but it was hot as fuck. Black slacks, white shirt, and Baekhyun’s pushed back hair was fucking hot.

The crop came down against Jongin’s right pec. He moaned when the pain burst into pleasure. Baekhyun’s gloved hand caressed him before it grabbed Jongin by the neck. “Watch me.”

Jongin lifted his gaze just in time to see Baekhyun lift his arm above his head. He brought the crop down on Jongin’s left thigh. Jongin’s face twisted in agony, then relaxed into enjoyment. It felt so much different to watch it happen. The thrills came much faster when watching Baekhyun’s movements. He slowly took a gloved hand and caressed the reddening skin.

“Don’t speak, pet, just watch.” The crop slid between Jongin’s legs then it hit him, not as hard, on his hole. He gushed pre-cum as Baekhyun bit his lip. “That belongs to me, as does everything else, especially that underwear you stole.”

Jongin’s head fell back as Baekhyun slid the crop up his length. He didn’t expect Baekhyun to slap it three times in varying degrees of strength. The first wasn’t as hard as the second, but the third felt the worst until Jongin realized he was just throbbing with pleasure. Baekhyun hit him one more time for good measure. Jongin whimpered.

Baekhyun began twisting the crop in his hand again. He pinched the leather end between his fingers as he smirked down at Jongin pacing back and forth. “How many times have I hit you, Kai?”

Jongin tried to quickly recall how many strikes he had received overall. His mind went over each place, even the repeated hits. He prepared his response. “Seven times, Master.”

“Good boy.” Baekhyun threw one of the gloves off and put his fingers into Jongin’s hair. He keened feeling so proud. He whimpered when Baekhyun pulled on his hair until he was looking at him. Jongin’s eyes were so glazed over. He felt intoxicated, drunk on pleasure and pain. Baekhyun kissed his lips and Jongin thought he was going to burst into flames. “So good for me, my love.”

“Only you. Only ever you, Master. Always you.” Jongin breathed.

“Five more, beautiful.” Baekhyun kissed Jongin again. This time he lingered pushing his nose against Jongin’s cheek. “I won’t be stopping, my love. Watch me because I’m watching you, gorgeous.”

Jongin knew what Baekhyun meant. ‘I’m watching you’ really meant ‘We’re watching you’. The whole room was focused on Jongin now. He briefly glanced up to see everyone in varying trance-like states. Siwon was teasing himself, running his fingers up and down his length. Yifan was the same. He was biting his lip watching Jongin sweat. Kyungsoo wasn’t touching anything, but his eyes said all that needed to be said. They were dark, bottomless pits like Baekhyun’s were at times. Jongin swallowed nervously.

Junmyeon and Tao were being a bit more intimate.

Never had Jongin noticed what Tao was wearing, or really what he wasn’t wearing. He was sitting in Junmyeon’s lap in only a gold collar. Jongin knew he could look at Tao. He lifted his gaze until their eyes met and Tao moaned loudly. Jongin realized they were having sex right there in front of everyone. Jongin wished he had that kind of confidence, to show off how good Baekhyun was to him and how good he always felt. When they reached that point, Jongin thought maybe they could do something like that.

The crop came down across Jongin’s back like lightning and he was ripped from his thoughts of fucking Baekhyun. It came down again, and Jongin remembered Baekhyun said he wasn’t going to stop. No breaks. Jongin felt fire against his ass cheek, then it came across the other side. There was only a small break before Baekhyun was standing in front of Jongin. The crop slid up his length before a burst of air, then pain right at the base. Jongin cried out nearly cumming.

There was pain all over Jongin’s body but it wasn’t enough. He was covered in glistening sweat, but he wanted _more_. Baekhyun stood in front of Jongin for a moment grinding his teeth and panting. He pulled the other glove off before taking a step. Jongin was breathing just as heavily as he twitched in the ropes.

“More.” Jongin pleaded.

Baekhyun stopped and looked down at Jongin with a pointed look. “You want more?”

“Please, Master. More.”

There was a quiet moment of thought before Baekhyun nodded his head. “I’m going to release your legs, but I’m not going to let you down yet. If you want more, I’ll give you more.” Baekhyun smirked before looking Jongin up and down. “But I won’t stop until you cum.”

Jongin remembered the vibrator and starting thrumming with excitement. He nodded until Baekhyun cupped his face. He inched toward Jongin’s ear before kissing just below it. “My love. Are you sure about this? We did not agree to this beforehand and I want to make sure you can handle it. What is about to happen might be a bit intense. I want you to enjoy it.”

Jongin leaned until his cheek was against Baekhyun’s. “I’m sure, Master. I want this. I want to go into more intense things. Please? Just a little more. I’ll cum for you if you want me to.”

“In front of everyone? You’re willing?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes, Master,” Jongin confirmed. He wanted to. He needed a bit of bravado. He wanted to show that he could do this; to prove to Baekhyun but mostly to prove it to himself. “I’ll do it.”

“You make me so happy.” Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s temple before giggling. “Okay. I’m going to suspend the vibrator. You can still use your safe words at any time. I’m going to crop you until you cum. Ready, my love?”

“Yes, Master.”

Baekhyun untied a portion of the rope and Jongin stretched his legs. He felt relieved. The ache felt so good, but so did relaxing. Baekhyun kissed the back of his knees, palming his ass and running his fingers under the harness. Jongin wanted to scold him but knew better. That could wait until later. Baekhyun pulled a carabiner from his pocket then a cable from the ceiling.

The cable hung in front of Jongin, staring at him. It was intimidating to think that cable was going to be attached to a rope then a vibrator. Baekhyun pulled the extra lengths of rope from behind Jongin. He wrapped it loosely around the base of Jongin’s throbbing length before caging the rest. He pulled the cable down, knotted the last of the rope, then attached it to the carabiner.

Jongin wasn’t exactly sure how a vibrator was supposed to go onto the length of rope. He had seen many options, but none of them could easily be attached. Baekhyun pulled a small ring out of his pocket and smirked. “This is usually worn during sex for couples, but I think it makes a great option for this considering it's powerful and can slide right onto the rope.”

Baekhyun opened the carabiner then held the rope in his hand. He tugged on it a few times making Jongin jerk. It felt rough but pleasing. He bit his lip as Baekhyun slid the vibrating ring to the knot on the end. It was far enough away that Jongin wouldn’t directly feel it, but he knew...Baekhyun was going to turn it all the way up.

“Because you stole six different pairs of briefs from the bureau, I’m going to turn it all the way up to six. What do you think, Kai?”

Baekhyun turned to Jongin, then turned the vibrator on. Jongin felt the vibrations through the rope. It was a murmur compared to the power Jongin knew it had. Even if Baekhyun had asked a question, Jongin knew it was rhetorical. It wasn’t meant to be answered as Baekhyun grinned before turning it up two more times.

Jongin was really starting to feel it then. He tried not to let it show but he could feel that he was soaking the rope cage around his cock. He whimpered when the power surged another level. He was trying not to lock his legs, clenching up and really trying to chase his orgasm. Baekhyun turned it up to the highest setting and Jongin screamed.

“That’s right, my love. Show them how good you feel; how good I make you feel.”

Jongin’s head fell back as he cried. It felt intense, almost too much. Jongin let his tears fall as he tried to fuck up from the ropes. It was to no avail. There was nothing to fuck into or gain friction from except the rope. It rubbed against his skin making him frustrated but also pleased. It hurt. There was no way Jongin was going to have an orgasm without working for it.

The crop hit Jongin’s thigh and he shook. “Come on, pet. You can do it.”

Jongin didn’t fear anything as Siwon handed Baekhyun the scissors. He cut away the top part of the rope around the tip of Jongin’s cock. It relieved a moderate amount of pressure, but not all of it. The rest of the rope stayed taut as Jongin started swinging his hips in circles as best he could. He closed his eyes and imagined fucking Baekhyun slow and deep.

Another crack and Jongin’s eyes flew open. Tears fell and Jongin felt all of his senses going haywire. He knew that was supposed to be painful. It was supposed to hurt, but all he could feel was bliss. Jongin rocked himself faster as Baekhyun hit him on the hip.

“You are wasting my time,” Baekhyun growled. “You better fucking cum or you won’t get to for a week!”

Jongin gasped, trembling and shaking. He knew Baekhyun meant that now, and it was not in jest. Jongin tried harder, thought more. He started to imagine so many things; fucking Baekhyun, Baekhyun fucking him, people watching, no one watching. Jongin imagined Baekhyun with his flog and started panting.

“C-Close. Master.” Jongin stuttered.

The vibrator shut off but Jongin couldn’t stop. He needed to cum. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept moving himself and his muscles. He thought about Baekhyun’s piercing and how much he wanted to feel it against him, in him. He wanted to hold Baekhyun’s cock with his own and stroke them until they came together. He wanted Baekhyun to use him, to make him feel hot and dirty.

Jongin felt the crop hit him against his nipple, then his arm, then his inner thigh. He came screaming. He pulled his shoulders back puffing his chest, threw his hips up and fucked into the air until cum was dripping down his length and soaking the rope. Jongin didn’t stop there. He kept going until he was exhausted and quivering. He whimpered when the crop teased his softening length.

“You’re so good for me, my love. Such a good pet, Kai. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.” Baekhyun said.

Jongin smiled wide and uncontrollable. He was so overjoyed that he had said yes to everything. He felt incredible. Baekhyun made him feel incredible. He had proven to himself, and everyone in the room; he could take it. Jongin weakly jerked as the last of his cum slid down and saturated the rope.

His whole body hit the floor as Baekhyun lowered him. There were several hands helping him up until Baekhyun was cradling him against his chest. “Come on, my love. Let’s go to the playroom.”

Being so close to Baekhyun made Jongin feel loved. He ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair then carried him to the playroom. As soon as the door shut, the facade fell, and he was hurriedly setting Jongin down trying to untie his hands. Every single touch felt so good. Baekhyun threw the extra length of rope across the room, then pressed Jongin against the door.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun’s kisses were hot against Jongin’s skin. His lips were on fire. “Fuck. I can’t fucking stand this. I - Fuck!”

Jongin put his arms over Baekhyun’s shoulders, then he was lifted off the floor. Baekhyun carried Jongin to the couch then threw him down. He landed on top of Jongin, putting his lips anywhere he could. Jongin moaned feeling Baekhyun grind against him. He was rock fucking hard and losing his grip on his control.

“You know how bad I want to fuck your tight little hole right now?” Baekhyun gasped, reached towards his pants, and started unbuckling his belt. “I wanted to just fuck you in front of everyone; fill you with cum and keep fucking you until you were screaming like that. Fuck! It was so fucking hot the way you came...”

Baekhyun unbuttoned his pants and Jongin started reacting. He helped, unzipping and then pushing everything down so Baekhyun’s leaking cock sprung free. Jongin started stroking it as Baekhyun caged his head. “Fuck yeah, just like that Kai. Make your Master feel just as good huh? I almost - shit - I almost came just hitting you. The way your body reacted, flushing red then you’d cry out in pleasure. I was so fucking close.”

Jongin played with the barbell and Baekhyun trembled. He started fucking up into Jongin’s fist faster and faster. Jongin hesitantly put his hand into the back of Baekhyun’s pants to grope and play with his ass. When he moaned, Jongin took a handful and stroked him faster.

Baekhyun hung his head and started panting. “P-Plug...wearing p-plug. Fucking play with it. Make me cum, gorgeous.”

Jongin nodded his head then hesitantly spread Baekhyun’s ass. He felt the end of the plug and maneuvered until he could stroke Baekhyun and fuck him with the plug. Jongin worked up a rhythm as Baekhyun moaned and thrust into his hand.

“You’re so good for me, my love. You do whatever I tell you, and you follow directions so well. You exceed my expectations, and - fuck - You just take whatever I give you. I want so badly to just flog you until you cry and then fuck you slow and deep. Shit, just like that. I’m so fucking close.”

Jongin lifted up and bit Baekhyun’s neck. He groaned, closed his eyes, and started thrusting more. Jongin whispered quiet encouragement. “You can do it, baby. I want you to cum on me, Master. Please, just cum on me.”

Baekhyun threw his head back. His whole body started shaking and moving uncontrollably. He gathered what strength he could and straddled Jongin’s chest. Jongin wasn’t surprised when Baekhyun fisted his hair then stroked hard and fast until he was cumming in ribbons onto Jongin’s cheek, neck, and chest. He kept going until he was almost violently convulsing. Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back as he took deep breaths. Jongin stuck his tongue out and licked Baekhyun’s softening cock.

“I swear,” Baekhyun started. “You will be the death of me, Kim Jongin.”

Even though he was tired as hell, covered in cum, and still mostly bound, Jongin smiled. He figured Baekhyun didn’t mind any of that as he leaned down and kissed Jongin breathless.

 

__

 

Jongin wasn’t sure how much time passed between making out and passing out, but he was exhausted. Evidently, Baekhyun was too. He was lightly snoring on Jongin’s chest. His pants were still undone, but he had his white shirt pillowed under his head. Jongin giggled as he brushed Baekhyun’s hair away from his face. He looked beautiful and young.

Jongin relished the moment for a bit. Big, bad Master Baekhyun was taking a nap on his chest. His eyelashes fluttered and Jongin ran his fingertips over them. He felt joy in his heart at how much he loved the man he was holding. Jongin danced his fingertips across Baekhyun’s arm, then his spine. Baekhyun still hadn’t stirred.

No matter how much he wanted to, Jongin couldn’t find it in himself to wake Baekhyun up. The ropes were gross, but Jongin really didn’t care. He could bathe later. This moment was the most important one in Jongin’s life; watching his whole heart sleep on his chest. Jongin thought he had woken him up when he placed his hand on Baekhyun’s lower back, but he moved his own hand, searching for Jongin’s until he laced their fingers.

Jongin wanted to cry tears of joy. He puckered his lips and kissed Baekhyun’s hair instead. “I love you, baby.”

There was no reply, but that didn’t matter to Jongin as much as Baekhyun holding his hand tighter. It didn’t matter that Jongin was naked. As long as Baekhyun was asleep and comfortable, Jongin was going to hold him. He didn’t get that chance often, to just hold Baekhyun. Jongin teared up just looking at his freckles and his dewy skin. There were marks all over Jongin’s body, and his heart, but no matter how much Baekhyun hurt the flesh...It was the heart he healed.

Jongin tilted his head and sniffled. He never imagined loving Baekhyun this much. He held Baekhyun just a bit tighter as his tears fell. Then, Baekhyun finally stirred.

“Jongin, love, why are you crying?” Baekhyun groaned.

He sat up until he was able to wipe the tears away. Jongin just shook his head. He was crying tears of joy, of happiness. Jongin felt happy. He smiled then pulled Baekhyun into a chaste kiss. “I’m so happy. You’re so beautiful and I love you so much. I just...I’m sorry. I can’t stop crying!”

“It's okay. Sometimes this happens. I love you, too, sweetie. Let’s get you out of all of this rope and get into a bath, huh?”

Thunder rumbled and Jongin was reminded they were staying at the club. “We can snuggle after, right? I want to snuggle and kiss you and hug you. I’m sorry! I’m still crying. Baekhyun that was so perfect and I’m so happy you listened to me. I just...that scene was everything I want and more.”

Baekhyun smiled wide and box-like. His eyes were sparkling. Jongin loved when they sparkled. “I’m so glad to hear you say that. It’s okay, my love. Let’s take a bath and you can just let whatever emotions you want out. Okay? Upsy daisy.”

Baekhyun stood then pulled Jongin up from the couch. He was a bit stiff, and so were the ropes. They were starting to smell and Jongin winced. Baekhyun giggled. He pulled on a few knots, then the whole harness fell away. Jongin shook until the rope was pooled at his feet. He was standing completely naked and unafraid in front of Baekhyun and Baekhyun stared back in wonder until he reached up to cup Jongin’s face.

“It’s nice to see you finally, finally surrender, my love,” Baekhyun said.

Jongin smiled fondly before they kissed. He pressed his nose to Baekhyun’s before kissing his forehead. “I could say the exact same thing to you, baby.”

“How so?”

“I have given myself over to you, Baekhyun; wholly...completely. I gave you my trust and I have faith that you will always take care of me, my body, and my heart. My heart was always your first, but you weren’t able to give me yours until later.”

Baekhyun stepped toward Jongin, then pulled him close against him. He smiled then kissed Jongin slowly, passionately. “My love...Jongin. My life and heart are yours, as yours are mine. They always have been and hopefully, always will be.”

Jongin stood there for a moment completely in awe. As he looked into Baekhyun’s sparkling eyes, he made up his mind; this lifestyle was where he wanted to be. He didn’t want temporary contracts and paper trails. He wanted lifelong servitude and a partner. Jongin tucked a stray hair behind Baekhyun’s ear before trailing his index finger down his jaw. Baekhyun’s smile faded, then his lips parted. Jongin ran his thumb across the bottom one, then kissed him. He lingered there to whisper his wishes against Baekhyun’s lips.

“Collar me...Make me yours.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise, but he was unmoving. “Jongin. You’re asking me...You want me to _always_ be your Master?”

Jongin nodded, then held Baekhyun’s face. “I want to permanently be by your side. I want to serve you. I want to love you. I don’t want this to only last for a short while. I don’t want all of this to be just at the club. Baekhyun, I want to be yours, always. Collar me.”

Tears fell down Baekhyun’s cheeks and Jongin did his best to wipe them away. “What you’re asking of me is like marriage, Jongin. You’re not even asking. You’re telling me; you want to always be mine. No one else’s?”

Jongin shook his head smiling. “No one else’s.”

Baekhyun covered his face and sniffled. When he moved his hand away, he smiled. Jongin was trying his best to hold it together. Someone had to. “Jongin. There are ceremonies for things like this. If you want this, permanently, I want to do it the right way, my way. We stay Dominant and Submissive and work on Master and Slave for at least four seasons. When that time is over and I feel we’re ready, I will collar you in a ceremony in front of all of our loved ones. You will only serve me and you will do so, hopefully for the rest of our lives. Please, please tell me that is what you’re saying to me right now.”

Jongin put Baekhyun’s face into both hands and smiled wider. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you...Master. I want to forever only be yours. Collar me.”

The smile on Baekhyun’s face was worth its weight in gold. He jumped into Jongin’s arms and kissed him stupid. There wasn’t much in the way of words that Jongin understood but he heard : Love. And that, he completely understood. He spun Baekhyun in circles, holding him close. He was sobbing uncontrollably holding onto Jongin tight.

Baekhyun yelled out, “I love you so much! You make me so happy! I want everyone in the world to know!”

Jongin set Baekhyun down and laughed. “Tell the world then. I bet they could hear you with how loud you are.”

“Hey, brat.” Baekhyun smiled fondly then kissed Jongin’s chin. “I love you and you make me happy. You are my world and I’m never going to stop saying it or thinking it.”

Jongin watched Baekhyun’s face. He was giggling, covering his face and smiling still. Jongin suspected there was a but. Baekhyun shrugged.

“But you reek!” Baekhyun stepped behind Jongin and shoved him toward the bathroom. “Shower time! You smell like cum and dirty socks.”

Jongin turned around pulling on Baekhyun’s hands. “Hold me Baekhyun! I need more aftercare! You have to make sure I don’t have any mental trauma.”

They stumbled into the bathroom when Baekhyun cackled. “I’ll give you mental trauma! I should have spanked your ass more! Brat!”

Spanking sounded great. Jongin presented himself and received a nice, loud, echoing slap to his ass. Baekhyun laughed hysterically when Jongin nearly fell over. He pouted but it was kissed away quickly. Baekhyun filled the tub while Jongin watched. There wasn’t anything in the world that could make the night better but soft rain and snuggling. The rain hadn’t stopped, and snuggling wouldn’t be too much longer.

 

__

 

“We kind of left a mess out there.” Jongin mused.

Once settled in the tub, Baekhyun started carefully washing Jongin. He used the best smelling bubble bath and soap. Jongin felt pampered as Baekhyun gently washed his back and shoulders. He would lather Jongin up, then hold him. He would rinse Jongin’s skin then kiss away the last of the bubbles. Jongin was feeling sleepier and sleepier.

“That’s why Kyungsoo and Yifan were there. They were the ones attending the demonstration part while everyone else was just there for entertainment. My Doms in training will clean up and, if done well, I will reward them, too. They understand how to pull down the equipment just fine. They need to manage to put it away as well.”

Jongin hummed as Baekhyun carefully wet his hair. “I guess one of them didn’t put something away properly?”

“Of course.” Baekhyun scratched Jongin’s head then started lathering it with shampoo. “The last time Kyungsoo played in there he had Sehun strung up, remember?”

Jongin remembered but he didn’t want to dwell on the negatives of that night. He nodded his head as Baekhyun continued to wash his hair. “Well. Kyungsoo neglected to put away the carabiners and retract the pulleys. It's not quite as dangerous as leaving an instrument out or leaving something on fire unattended, but I don’t want the cables to stretch out or wear down.”

“Oh!” Jongin turned just the slightest as Baekhyun began to rinse the suds in his hair. “So, watching and then cleaning up was a punishment?”

Baekhyun smiled fondly. “You’re getting it. That’s correct. I haven’t quite cut them loose yet so they still get punishments if they do something wrong. Yifan was present that evening and knew Kyungsoo hadn’t properly put the equipment away, so they were both punished.”

Baekhyun put conditioner in his palms then started to run his fingers through Jongin’s hair. It felt like heaven.

“Yifan likes edging so I can’t punish him that way. Kyungsoo isn’t as sexual as the rest of us, so I can’t punish him with those things. The solution was to make them clean. No one really likes to clean, except for you.”

Baekhyun chuckled then kissed Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin playfully slapped behind him. “Hey! Cleaning just relaxes me! If I’m stressed, I like to clean up just to clear my head.”

“I know, I know, my love. I’m just teasing you.” Baekhyun started massaging Jongin’s head again. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Yifan can’t do wax play until he’s officially off my leash, and Kyungsoo has to try new things with Sehun until he finds one that he likes. Mostly because Sehun is such a brat and hard to please. Kyungsoo has his hands full, but I think he likes it that way.”

Jongin leaned into Baekhyun’s touch and smiled. “I think they’re adorable together.”

“As do I.” Baekhyun hummed. “I heard they might add a third eventually. Sehun said it's a slow process introducing people to the entirety of his lifestyle but I have high hopes for him. He’s a lovely human.”

“I agree to that, too.”

Baekhyun pulled Jongin to his chest, then leaned against the tub. Jongin stretched his legs and relaxed completely. He liked this type of aftercare, too. Baekhyun hadn’t gotten fully undressed around him and it was nice to be skin-to-skin. Baekhyun put his chin on Jongin’s shoulder and held his waist tight.

“How do you feel about tonight? You seemed really happy?”

“I was. Well, I am. That was amazing. I really liked it a lot. Even though we didn’t talk about everything, I really liked it all. I think Siwon enjoyed himself and that makes me feel a lot happier; knowing others enjoyed themselves too. I like pleasing others but I like pleasing you the most.”

Jongin blushed as Baekhyun kissed his cheek. “I’m so glad. I was worried that maybe things went too far and you weren’t comfortable. I had a lot of fun tonight. I haven’t done anything quite as exciting as that in ages. I’d like to keep doing things like that. How do you feel about roleplay?”

Roleplay was something they had discussed when they first met. Jongin’s stance was still the same : he wanted to try. It didn’t matter what it was as long as they discussed it first. If it wasn’t a limit for Baekhyun, Jongin wanted to give it a go. Jongin laced his fingers with Baekhyun’s and played with them while Baekhyun rinsed his hair with one hand.

“If it's not a hard limit for you, then I want to try it.”

“I’m glad you haven’t changed your mind.” Baekhyun giggled then kissed Jongin’s ear. “Would you like to hear my plans or would you like to do like today and play it by ear? Nothing I have planned is something we’ve decided is a limit and I think you’re going to enjoy it more if I don’t tell you anything.”

Before then, Jongin would have definitely said no. But, it had been some time and Jongin trusted Baekhyun. Sure, there were moments of insecurity but Baekhyun wouldn’t hurt Jongin; not in that sense. Baekhyun was careful to plan things Jongin liked and he knew, these things were probably no different. Jongin let go of Baekhyun’s hand and placed it behind his head to play with Baekhyun’s hair. He closed his eyes as Baekhyun ran his hands up and down his chest. His hands were still really soft from the conditioner. Jongin tried not to moan as Baekhyun caressed his skin.

“I trust you.”

“Good. I have a lot of things planned. I hope you’ll enjoy them as much as I think you will.”

“I know I will.” Jongin yawned and Baekhyun chuckled holding him tighter. “I’m getting sleepy.”

“Alright, my love. Let’s finish washing up and get to bed. We can sleep in tomorrow if you’d like.”

Jongin turned just enough to kiss Baekhyun’s lips. They tasted like soap. “That sounds perfect, baby.”

 

__

 

Once out of the tub, Jongin put on a pair of briefs from the bureau. Baekhyun refused to put anything on. He said that they had reached a point where he no longer needed or wanted to wear clothes when they were lounging privately. Jongin didn’t much care as Baekhyun walked by. He got to stare at his perfectly round ass and beautiful thighs.

Baekhyun moved the covers then patted the bed as he slid in. “Come on. I want to talk a little bit more.”

Jongin got into bed and curled around Baekhyun. It was warm, even though Baekhyun’s hair was still a little damp. He kissed Jongin’s forehead before lifting his chin. He gave a few sweet pecks before Jongin’s heart dropped. Baekhyun had his serious face on. Jongin started to worry.

“My love.” Baekhyun started, tickling his fingers up and down Jongin’s arm. “How would you feel if I asked to close our romantic relationship? We could still play with others in scene but I do not wish for us to have any more additions to our normal, everyday lives right now.”

Jongin leaned into Baekhyun’s hand on his cheek and let the tension go from his shoulders. “I thought it was going to be worse. I don’t mind. It's fine.”

“No, sweetie. I just wanted to make sure we talked about our boundaries again.” Baekhyun chuckled then kissed Jongin’s nose. It made him feel so much better. “We spoke once before and you said you were open to the possibility of someone being with us. I want to clarify that is no longer an option for me. I’d like to be with just you romantically for the time being.”

“I’m okay with that.” Jongin curled into Baekhyun and sighed. “You said that you were okay with us still playing with other people so, you want to be sexually active with them?”

Baekhyun nodded. “It's just about time for everyone to start getting tested again, us included. Once that happens, I’m open to us including other people in our scenes. You’ve grown and learned a lot over the time we’ve been together. I see you trusting everyone more and more, and I really think you’d enjoy a session where we played with a few people or even all of them.”

Jongin remembered one conversation they had about whore play and bit his lip. If they had everyone involved in something like that Jongin thought maybe he could have some fun. Everyone’s preferences and personalities were different but he enjoyed a lot of them : Siwon’s intensity, Junmyeon’s creativity, Yifan’s softness, Kyungsoo’s carefulness. Baekhyun’s fingers crept up Jongin’s spine. He shivered.

“I think it would be fun if we planned something really in-depth in the future.”

“Good.” Baekhyun kissed him making his head spin. “Would be interesting to see your reactions. I have one more thing to tell you before we decide on what we do for the rest of the night.”

“Hopefully, it's more kissing and sleeping.” Jongin murmured.

“Could be.” Baekhyun lifted Jongin’s chin again and kissed his lips chastely. “I’m giving you the freedom to give affection to others as you so please. I think we’ve gotten comfortable and secure enough that it won’t bother either of us. I’ve noticed that sometimes you gravitate to certain people for affection. If you want to, you can freely give affections so long as you remember to keep it respectful.”

Jongin smiled wide. “So I can kiss Tao when he says I’ve done a good job if I want to?”

“Yes, my love. If he wants kisses, you can give them to him. Junmyeon’s rules are just as lax.”

“I can kiss Luhan and Minseok?” Jongin chewed on his lip. He didn’t know if Luhan was still a sore subject. It was not. Baekhyun smiled fondly and pushed Jongin’s hair from his face.

“Anytime you want, sweetie. I know I can trust you.”

Jongin beamed, pulling Baekhyun flush. “I’m so happy that we’re together, baby. I love you.”

“And I love you,” Baekhyun said. They stayed that way for a bit before Jongin yawned. Baekhyun tucked the covers around Jongin’s shoulders before playing with his hair and smiling. “Want me to sing to you?”

“That would be amazing. Something new. You haven’t sung anything new to me in a while.”

“Oh!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “I think I have something.”

Jongin let his eyes flutter shut as Baekhyun began to hum. He started singing about grey skies and bright lights behind dark clouds. It was indeed something new and Jongin really liked the song a lot. Baekhyun kept singing and playing with his hair. The last thing Jongin remembered was Baekhyun softly ending the last few lines in his ear. They were sweet. Jongin smiled because Baekhyun always did find ways to dazzle after any and all difficulties they had.

 

  

 

 

 

With Baekhyun’s ‘play it by ear rule’, came the element of surprise. Jongin never knew when Baekhyun would text or call and say they were now in scene. He loved it so much more than planning it all in meticulous detail. Jongin especially loved it when Baekhyun texted him in the middle of class one day to find a quiet place for a moment. When Jongin answered his phone, he listened as Baekhyun whispered filthy things and jerked off.

As soon as Jongin got home that afternoon, he sent Baekhyun a video of himself playing with the prostate massager.

There was also a different level of comfort. Jongin could freely test his limits and be a little bratty. Baekhyun would lecture him in video calls or, on occasion, come over and spend thirty minutes edging him into oblivion. The worst punishment was on the next Wednesday after Jongin sent videos teasing Baekhyun all day long. He showed up immediately after work in his slacks and button-down to lock Jongin in chastity for three days straight. He threatened four if Jongin continued to misbehave.

They were the roughest three days of Jongin’s life.

On the final day, Baekhyun sent a text that they were going to be playing at his house. Jongin was ecstatic. Minseok had come over to tease Jongin and talk to him about how school had been going. He brought over Jongin’s favorite hot chocolate, and as he packed, they drank and talked. When Jongin literally jumped for joy, Minseok laughed.

“Just because he says you’re going to play, doesn’t mean he’s going to unlock you,” Minseok said.

Jongin deadpanned, then palmed at his aching cock. “It's been three days, ‘Seok. I’m ready to burst. I swear, the moment he waylays into me with anything painful, I’m going to cum.”

Minseok laughed then threw Jongin a t-shirt he had set on the bed. Jongin folded it up and put it into the bag he was packing. “That’s probably the point. Maybe he’s going to overstimulate you. How fun would that be?”

“Not fun at all!” Jongin twisted one of his pairs of thigh high socks and swung it at Minseok, then he smirked. “Okay, maybe it would be a little fun. But I have some thoughts.”

Minseok nodded. “What kind of thoughts, honey?”

Jongin nibbled on his lip and dug his toes into the carpet. He hadn’t told anyone this; not yet. After their last scene at the club, Jongin thought maybe it was okay to go all the way with Baekhyun. They had spent a lot longer together just being normal, everyday boyfriends. Jongin blushed as he thought about sex with Baekhyun. Minseok got up from the bed and pinched his reddened cheeks.

“Oh my God!” Minseok all but yelled. “You’re ready! That’s so cute! Look at you. All grown up thinking about taking a dick in the butt. What are we doing to do with you?”

Jongin slapped Minseok away but it was futile. They fell onto the edge of the bed as Jongin buried his face in Minseok’s neck. “I don't know! I just thought maybe it was okay now. I was nervous before because I didn’t exactly know what we were like outside of scene but he’s so cute and caring and adorable and wow I’m so in love with him.”

Minseok blew a raspberry on Jongin’s cheek before kissing his nose. “You know what’s even better, honey?”

Jongin smiled and giggled as Minseok tickled his sides. “What?”

“He is _so_ in love with you, too.”

 

When Jongin had finally settled his nerves enough to leave for Baekhyun’s, it was just after noon. He was so excited about staying at Baekhyun’s apartment. He wondered what it would look like. Did it look similar to his room at the club? Or would it be absolutely terrifying, with lots more equipment and torture devices? Or was it messy as hell?

To Jongin’s surprise, it was absolutely normal. There were take-out boxes on Baekhyun’s coffee table and socks on the floor, but for the most part, it was just like any other apartment. No torture devices out in the open. Baekhyun greeted Jongin with warm kisses and his own pair of bunny slippers. Jongin blushed when he realized Baekhyun was still in cute puppy-print pajamas. Fantasy was becoming reality.

Baekhyun stripped himself of the top and Jongin blushed more as he set his bag down.

“I just made lunch if you’re hungry,” Baekhyun said.

“I am.” Jongin crossed the room and wrapped his arms about Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him into a back hug. He kissed Baekhyun’s nape before putting his nose in his hair. “I missed you, baby.”

Baekhyun rubbed Jongin’s arm and leaned back. Jongin kissed his neck, then they sighed together. “I know, my love. Things have been really stressful with work. I’m thinking of looking for another job in the future or maybe I could invest in something new, like a nightclub.”

Jongin hummed. A nightclub sounded like a great investment. Not only that, but Baekhyun was great at managing the club. Although, sometimes it managed itself. If he decided to put a little money into a nightclub, Jongin approved of the idea. He rubbed Baekhyun’s stomach, kissing his shoulder. “I think you can do anything you put your mind to, baby. If that’s what you want to do, I support you; one-hundred percent.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Siwon said the same thing and Yifan said he knew lots of people who would not only attend but would love to use it as a venue, like DJs and such. He said it would be the perfect place for you to also dance on nights you don’t feel like doing scene. Everyone had a lot of ideas. The only person I hadn’t told was you because I always save the best for last.”

“Baby.” Jongin started. “If you want to do it, then do it. It sounds like an amazing idea and everyone is on board; including me.” Jongin giggled, kissing Baekhyun cheek from behind him. “Talk to Siwon about some of the legalities and get the ball rolling now. In a year or so, I bet you’ll have one of the most popular nightclubs in the area.”

Baekhyun didn’t blush often, but the red that crept up his cheeks was priceless. Jongin playfully rocked back and forth, walking them into the kitchen together. He laughed when Baekhyun held on tight and wailed. It was cute how he was tripping over his too-long pajamas. Jongin stopped, turned him around, then kissed his lips.

“I will always support everything you want to do as long as it makes you happy, baby.”

Baekhyun smiled wide and cupped Jongin’s face. “Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend in the whole universe? If I haven’t, just know that you are. Thank you for that. I needed some reassurance that it was the right thing to do.”

“Do you want to talk about it more over lunch?” Jongin’s stomach growled and Baekhyun giggled poking it a few times. Jongin would never be over how amazing it was to have a boyfriend like Baekhyun; a loving, supportive, fiery boyfriend like Baekhyun.

“Sure, my love. Go sit. I’ll bring everything to the table.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t just have _ideas_ for a nightclub. He had notebooks, folders, blueprint sketches, and the most sparkling eyes Jongin had ever seen. And, he had seen those dazzling eyes a lot. Every time Baekhyun found something he was passionate about, Jongin got to see those eyes. Baekhyun spread everything out on the table as they ate homemade kimchi fried rice.

With the blueprint in front of them, Jongin started to feel just as excited as Baekhyun. He pointed to the area that would be the ‘main stage’ and explained several of his ideas. Jongin was completely enamored with the way Baekhyun moved his hands and shook with excitement.

“If I built everything the way I wanted it, this area would not only be the stage but could also be a booth.” Baekhyun folded over another page as Jongin leaned closer. “See how these half-walls disappear? We could build it in such a way that they would fold into themselves. The actual musical equipment would be tall enough that it would mostly hide whoever wanted to be there. And!” Baekhyun exclaimed and folded over another piece of paper. “If I bought equipment on wheels, we could make a small storage area when the stage was booked with bands or for dancing.”

Jongin kissed Baekhyun’s cheek as he looked at the blueprints. “You are so cute when you’re excited. You’re like a puppy.”

“I’ve had this idea for a long time,” Baekhyun said. He put his head on Jongin’s shoulder as they both looked over the drawings. “I’ve always wanted this. It just took time to find the right people who supported the idea. We wouldn’t even have to hire extra staff for both places. We have enough people that have volunteered to work for one or the other. Luhan said he would work part-time doing whatever I needed beside his day job. Siwon said that after his schedule clears up, he’d be more than happy to accompany me to find property and co-sign. And, you.”

Jongin looked down at Baekhyun fondly. He picked up his spoon and fed Baekhyun, his beautifully creative boyfriend, a big heap of fried rice. “What about me, baby?”

“You’re the support I need for this. You encourage me to do things that make me happy, even if they are crazy and maybe a little risky.”

“But we like risky,” Jongin replied winking.

“You’re right.” Baekhyun leaned up and kissed Jongin chastely. He smiled then looked back down at the notes and drawings. “We do like being risky, don‘t we?”

Jongin glanced down to see Baekhyun smirking. It made Jongin feel playful. He crept his fingers down to the waistband of Baekhyun’s pajamas and started teasing him. “Me thinks you aren’t talking about the nightclub.”

Baekhyun chuckled before pulling Jongin’s hand to the front of his pants. He was half-hard. “Me thinks you might be correct, my love.”

Jongin teased a bit more, running his fingers up and down Baekhyun’s thighs and kissing his neck. Baekhyun let Jongin do as he pleased, still looking at his notebooks and eating. Jongin stopped for a moment before he did anything else. He set his hand on Baekhyun’s stomach, tickling it lightly.

Jongin quietly whispered, “Is this okay? I don’t want to distract you.”

“You’re fine, my love. I’m not going to complain about you touching me since I’ve very much missed you, your hands, and your presence, but if you misbehave I’m taking you to the playroom early.”

“ _Oo-oh_.” Jongin taunted like a school-kid. “Big bad Baekie going to punish me in his puppy pajamas?”

Baekhyun chuckled, but it was quickly cut short when Jongin reached into Baekhyun’s boxers and cupped him. He moaned, rolling his hips and leaning his face toward Jongin’s neck. He sucked on Jongin’s skin, kissing and nipping. Jongin fisted Baekhyun, teasing and playing with his balls.

Baekhyun bit down on Jongin’s shoulder and groaned. “Now you’re distracting.”

“You don’t seem to be complaining.”

Baekhyun moaned quietly in Jongin’s ear, continuing to roll his hips. “I want to speak to management.”

“You’ll have to wait until business hours.”

“Fuck.” Baekhyun hissed, tossing his head and closing his eyes. “If you keep that up, I’m going to cum and you’re going to be in chastity for another day.”

“Your threats sound so empty when you’re like this.” Jongin teased. Having some power over Baekhyun, watching him crumble and lose his control, was something new and exciting. Jongin squeezed tighter and stroked faster.  “How about this : I make you cum and you can punish me for it later?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, and a high-pitched whine came out instead. His eyebrows furrowed and Jongin grinned completely satisfied with the way Baekhyun was just falling apart in his arms. “Jongin, I - oh, shit - Fine. Please, please. I’ll take you out of chastity, but you’re so fucking getting it tonight. I swear, fucking brat, your ass is fucking _mine_.”

Jongin adjusted and pulled Baekhyun closer. He pushed Baekhyun’s pajama pants down and played with his balls, pulling and twisting them. He fisted Baekhyun’s cock until he was panting and trying to squirm out of Jongin’s arms. He bit down on his lip and Jongin knew he was close. Baekhyun started flexing and groaning, then he came across his stomach with a yell.

Jongin let him ride it out before grabbing a napkin and wiping up the mess he made.

“You are _so_ in for it tonight,” Baekhyun said.

Jongin tucked Baekhyun’s soft cock back into his boxers and helped him sit up. He rubbed his neck, then turned to look at Jongin. He looked pissed but in a good-natured way. It was the way he looked when he wanted Jongin to know that he wasn’t going to be sitting for a few days because his ass would be too raw.

Jongin leaned close and kissed Baekhyun’s lips. He lingered for a moment before smirking “So are you.”

The tension rose as Baekhyun grinned, then drug his tongue across his front teeth. He licked his canine then pulled Jongin’s face closer. It nearly made him cross-eyed. Baekhyun leaned closer, as if he was going to kiss Jongin, then he stopped. He did it two more times before chuckling darkly.

“Brat.” Baekhyun taunted, going in once more for a kiss and lingering just a hair too far away. Jongin pushed and captured his lips unexpectedly. “I cannot wait to get my hands on you tonight.”

“I hope there’s more than just hands.” Jongin licked his lips then stared into Baekhyun’s eyes; deep, dark pools once more.

“I’ll give you whatever you want tonight, my love, so long as you endure everything before it.”

Jongin placed his hands firmly on Baekhyun’s waist. He nodded then smiled way too sweetly for the conversation. “I’m ready, baby. I trust you. Whatever you want to do...I trust you with everything.”

Baekhyun finally kissed Jongin, smiling wide and box-like. The mood was broken when he laughed uncontrollably and nuzzled Jongin’s nose. “Sometimes I can’t stand how absolutely adorable you are when you tell me you trust me. You still have that innocent look like the first day we talked about all of this over dinner. It makes my heart flutter.”

Jongin blushed. “I love you, baby and I do trust you. You make my heart flutter all the time.”

“I know,” Baekhyun nodded. “I know you do and I love you. Let’s get all this mess cleaned up and take a power nap.”

Jongin smiled, then pulled Baekhyun’s hand to his lips. “A power nap sounds awesome. You know all the ways to my heart.”

Baekhyun scoffed amusedly. “Yeah, through your stomach and sleep.”

 

__

 

After what felt like an eternity of dead sleep, (but was only around three hours) Jongin woke up to Baekhyun’s messy hair in his face. He was wrapped around Jongin, curled up nearly on top of him like a real-life puppy. Baekhyun whined in his sleep and Jongin pulled him close kissing his hair. He loved moments like this when he would wake up before Baekhyun and see his cute sleepy features. Jongin wished he could capture pictures of it. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Playtime could wait a bit longer.

Jongin put his hands in Baekhyun’s hair and scratched his head, then, he drew patterns up and down his arms. Baekhyun snuggled closer and hummed, but he didn’t get up. Jongin wasn’t going to disturb him more than that. He rubbed up and down Baekhyun’s sides. Jongin received the sweetest little giggle. But, again, Baekhyun didn’t move.

Jongin was okay with that.

For once, Jongin decided it was his turn to sing. He had learned the last song Baekhyun had sung to him because he loved it so much. Baekhyun draped his arm over Jongin’s stomach and sighed, long and deep. Jongin started humming, playing with Baekhyun’s hair again. He felt the smile creeping up on Baekhyun’s face. He also felt eyelashes against his skin as Baekhyun blinked slowly.

Jongin continued to sing as Baekhyun reached for his hand. He kissed it before joining Jongin mid-way through a line. They laughed, then worked to harmonize their voices. Jongin really adored the way their voices sounded together. He could feel Baekhyun keeping tempo with his fingers, tapping them lightly on Jongin’s knuckles.

When the song was over, Baekhyun turned over and kissed Jongin’s chin. “Your voice is lovely, sweetie. How come you never sang to me before?”

Jongin blushed. He didn’t think his voice was that great. It definitely wasn’t as great as Baekhyun or Luhan’s, but it was alright. “I don’t know. I’m not really - ”

“Nope!” Baekhyun pressed a finger to Jongin’s lips then shook his head pouting. “We do not self-depreciate in this house. Your voice is captivating, my love. It’s unique and I’d enjoy it if you would sing to me more often.”

Jongin smiled and nodded shyly. If Baekhyun wanted him to sing, he thought he could do that much sometimes. “O-okay. Will you sing with me?”

“Whenever you want, my love.” Baekhyun pushed up so he could Jongin’s nose. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a rock. You’re so warm and snuggle-able. Is that a word? It is a word now.” Jongin said.

“Same. I slept well. I like having you in my bed.”

“That’s because it is much more comfortable than mine. If you would have told me it felt like sleeping on freshly baked bread, I would have been here ages ago.”

Baekhyun laughed out loud burying his face in Jongin’s chest. “You and describing things as food.”

“What!?” Jongin sniffled. “I like food and sometimes I can only compare things to the foods I love!”

Baekhyun laughed louder. It echoed through the room and Jongin smiled. This was absolutely the best; holding Baekhyun while he laughed. Yeah, it was _at_ Jongin but then again it was _with_ him too. Jongin kissed Baekhyun’s hair as he quieted down.

“Ah,” Baekhyun sighed. “I needed that laugh.”

“I can provide laughter free of charge for the first six laughs, then you have to pay three kisses per laugh.” Jongin declared.

Baekhyun leaned in and kissed him, deep and passionate. “Oh, no. What if I can’t pay?”

Jongin pulled Baekhyun on top of him as he leaned in and kissed him again. “Then you’ll get sent to collections.”

Baekhyun kissed him once more before trailing them to Jongin’s neck. “But what if I still can’t pay?”

Jongin giggled when Baekhyun tickled his sides a bit. He kissed Jongin’s shoulder then pressed their foreheads together. “I guess I’ll just have to come and take what’s mine.”

They rolled over as Baekhyun laughed and draped his arms around Jongin’s neck. He leaned down and kissed Baekhyun with force, rolling his body and sighing. Baekhyun groaned, lifting his hips to meet Jongin’s. That continued for a moment before the chastity device became uncomfortably tight. Baekhyun smirked. “Feels awful, doesn’t it?”

Jongin pouted, adjusted himself as best he could, then rocked down again. It felt a little better, but not near what he knew it could. “I want to cum.”

“I know.” Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s chin then pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. When he let it go, it made a loud ‘pop’ noise against Jongin’s teeth. “Guess I’ll just have to take what’s mine, huh?”

Jongin heated up with the things that implied. Baekhyun wrestled him until Jongin was straddling Baekhyun. He was hard. Jongin felt the barbell near the tip of Baekhyun’s cock against his thigh. He wanted to do something, anything as Baekhyun twisted his hips up creating a little friction.

“Maybe,” Baekhyun started. “I’ll take it in the form of punishment.”

Baekhyun pulled his hand back and slapped Jongin’s bare thigh. He lost his clothes a long time ago before the nap and was somewhat regretting that. Baekhyun soothed the reddening skin with soft touches. He cooed when Jongin’s lips formed a pout. His hand traveled a bit cupping Jongin through his boxers.

“Or maybe…” Baekhyun palmed him rough and dirty. Jongin could feel each and every single ring of the device rub against him. It was horrible, but so so pleasurable at the same time. “I’ll fuck it out of you.”

Jongin’s head fell back as Baekhyun smirked. “Oh, God, yes.”

“You want that, my love?” Baekhyun teased, dragging his fingers slowly over the first three rings of the chastity cage. “Want me to fuck your orgasms out of you? Want me to whip you a bit, maybe edge you a little, then bend you over and fuck you into a bumbling, senseless mess?”

Jongin moaned loudly as Baekhyun grabbed the base of his cock. “Yes! I want that, please.”

A squeak was all Jongin could muster as Baekhyun pulled him down and kiss him harshly on the mouth. He grabbed the back of Jongin’s head and held him close. He kissed like fire and Jongin was loving every moment of it. It was like a dam broke. Baekhyun’s hands wandered and caressed, then stopped on Jongin’s hips. One hand came up to Jongin’s chin, holding it firmly as they stared into each other eyes.

“Tonight might be the best night we’ve had yet.”

Jongin couldn’t deny the overwhelming excitement that took over.

 

__

 

The playroom Baekhyun had in his apartment was...not quite what Jongin had expected. He thought it would be a lot like the one at the club; glamorous and full of expensive things. Instead, Jongin was met with simplicity and modesty. He found it comforting that Baekhyun's playroom here was much less intimidating than the one at the club. Sure, there was still plenty of equipment, even some new things, but Jongin found it homey.

There was a bed, well, a bed with a cage. It was rustic looking, but not frightening. There were three sides and a roof to it. The best part was the mirrors behind it on the wall. It was tucked into the corner, and Jongin tried not to imagine what it would look like to do a number of things on that bed.

The bedclothes were simple, gray sheets with a darker comforter. The pillows were really fluffy. Jongin squished them several times. He picked one up and held it against his chest as he walked around the rest of the room.

There was a large, fuzzy rug under his feet. The rest was repurposed wood flooring. Baekhyun let Jongin wander as he changed. Jongin wasn't sure why he had to change clothes, but he figured it had something to do with their scene. He always liked to make sure Jongin enjoyed himself, even if it meant dirtying a suit.

Jongin didn't mind much if Baekhyun paid a little extra attention to details like that.

There were some things Jongin recognized. They were hanging on the wall above a small dresser. Jongin smiled to himself as he saw a fuzzy pink bondage set with matching blindfold, gag, and whip. It was mostly a novelty. Next to all of that was the little pink paddle Jongin had bought on his day out with Sehun. Jongin smiled wider as his fingers brushed the leather. He felt swelling pride that Baekhyun had put it in there for him to see.

Baekhyun had a simple St. Andrews Cross. It was just a wood cross bolted to the wall with black leather restraints. Next to it was a spanking bench that was just as simple. Jongin liked how plain and clean Baekhyun's home playroom was. He was still trying to figure out what the other thing in the room was. It looked like a piece of furniture, leather with padded cushion.

Jongin nearly dropped his pillow when Baekhyun came back into the room. Instead, he shoved it down to cover the pretty obvious swelling in his pants.

"Did you see anything you want to ask about?" Baekhyun inclined.

Jongin nodded but said nothing. He was wide-eyed, just staring at Baekhyun. It was hard to look away from him. He adjusted the cuffs on his shirt then brushed it down. Jongin felt his heart racing. This was the hottest Jongin had ever seen Baekhyun look.

"Well...?"

Jongin bit his lip and looked Baekhyun up and down a few times. His silver hair was parted and pushed back. The roots were growing out but he still looked handsome. He had put on just the tiniest bit of makeup; smokey eyes and gray circle lenses. It was much like some of the first times Jongin had ever seen Baekhyun. He looked fucking attractive.

His body was completely dressed in black; black button-down shirt, black pants, black belt, black shoes, and...black gloves. Baekhyun adjusted them as well. Jongin knew he meant serious fucking business. He took a step and Jongin took a shaky breath. Just his presence alone, like this, had Jongin wanting to drop to his knees.

Jongin turned around and timidly pointed to the unknown piece of furniture. "That."

Baekhyun chuckled. "It's... Here let me just show you."

Jongin jumped when Baekhyun's gloved hands met his waist. It felt different, but not unwelcome. Baekhyun shushed him, kissing Jongin's shoulder and moving him slowly. He sat down in the dip of the _thing_ then, pulled Jongin on top of him. They adjusted until Baekhyun's legs were over the hump and Jongin was in the perfect position to ride him, if not for him still holding onto the pillow for dear life.

"It's a sex couch or a yoga sofa," Baekhyun said. "Different people call it different things, but I bought it to use with a partner."

Jongin placed the pillow behind Baekhyun's head before holding onto his shoulders. "Have you e-ever used it before?"

"No, my love." Baekhyun shook his head and caressed Jongin's hip. "Never. I've never found someone I wanted to bring here; not even Luhan."

Jongin blushed and leaned over to kiss Baekhyun sweetly. "So...I'm the first person to be in your playroom?"

Baekhyun sighed into several kisses before answering. "Yes, sweetie. Beside Siwon and the movers, you are the first person I've entertained here. I wanted my first to be my only. This playroom has always been meant for me and my life partner. I'm very secure in the fact that is most likely going to be you."

Jongin smiled down at Baekhyun's face before being reminded, yeah, they were in the playroom. Baekhyun picked Jongin up and changed their positions. He laid Jongin on the lower part and lifted his legs up until they were over the highest bit. Baekhyun put his hands on the side of the couch by Jongin's hips. They were in the perfect position for Baekhyun to go deep. He stood up and showed Jongin just how he would position them.

"One day, when I don't have other things planned," Baekhyun put Jongin's legs around his waist and held onto his ass. He rolled his hips and Jongin groaned. The pillow was lost to the floor. "I'm going to fuck you on this until you scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear."

Jongin tried to cover his face in embarrassment. "Baek!"

"What?" Baekhyun chuckled before leaning down and kissing Jongin's nose. "I'm just preparing you for all the dirty shit I'm going to do to you in here. I have so many fantasies about plowing your ass in this room, in my bedroom, in my kitchen; everywhere really. There isn't a spot where I don't want to make love to you, sweetie."

Jongin peeked through his eyes to see Baekhyun's loving face. He smiled and Jongin quickly pulled him into a kiss. "O-okay. We can talk about those later. Can we p-play now?"

"Of course, my love." Baekhyun took a few steps back before adjusting his pants and shirt. "Still want to just go with safe words and surprises?"

Jongin nodded as he stood up. There was definitely a tent, a big one, in the front of his boxers. "I do."

Baekhyun took a deep breath. He blinked and everything changed. He tilted his head with a devious grin. "Strip."

Jongin swallowed and pushed his boxers to his ankles. He stood only for a moment before Baekhyun was holding a pair of panties, honest-to-God panties, from his index finger. "Put these on and remain silent."

Taking the lace from Baekhyun, Jongin fumbled putting on the underwear. There was barely anything to them with just enough fabric to cover Jongin's cock. Jongin hoped Baekhyun didn’t pay much for them. His ass was nearly exposed; more so than the cheeky briefs had worn. Baekhyun kicked Jongin’s dirty underwear towards a clothes basket.

The one thing Jongin was thankful for, was Baekhyun ability to plan things meticulously even if Jongin had no clue about it. His leather bondage set from the club was in the top drawer of the dress. Baekhyun pulled his wrist cuffs out and placed them on Jongin as he knelt down.

"I'm glad you remembered to kneel, Kai." Baekhyun tutted. "I thought I might have to remind you where you belong."

"No, Master. I belong on the floor." Jongin replied.

"That's right, pet. You belong on your knees in front of me. If you're good, maybe I'll let you sit on my lap tonight."

"I promise I'll be good Master."

"I know you will, my love." Baekhyun smiled then cupped Jongin's face after the cuffs were secure. "Stand. We're putting you on the cross tonight."

Jongin tried not to light up with excitement, but it was too late. Baekhyun broke character for just a moment to giggle then cleared his face of expression. He helped Jongin stand then moved him in front of the cross. Jongin waited patiently as Baekhyun removed the leather cuffs from the anchors on the wood. He left the carabiners to latch Jongin down. After his wrists were secure, Baekhyun grabbed Jongin's ankle cuffs and latched those onto it and him, too.

"Get comfortable, pet." Baekhyun's hand slid up Jongin's spine. He shivered as it slid back down and cupped his ass. "It's going to be a long while before I let you down."

"Yes, Master." Jongin breathed. Only a few moments strung up and Jongin was already going down.

Another few moment and Jongin lost his sight. He gasped as Baekhyun pressed against him. He was still somewhat hard. The coolness of fabric against Jongin's skin felt nice. Baekhyun lingered, leaving kisses on Jongin's shoulder before he moved away. Then, when he stepped back, Jongin felt his nipples pinched.

"Ow!" Jongin yelped.

"Does it hurt good or does it hurt bad?" Baekhyun asked. "If it hurts bad, I'll take them off, or were you just surprised?"

Jongin pouted. "S-Surprised, Master. You should have told me about that one."

Baekhyun chuckled then pulled on Jongin's mid-section. He curved his body just a bit for Baekhyun to kiss right under the clamps. "I'm sorry, my love. Forgive me. I just really wanted to try these."

"I forgive you."

"Good." Baekhyun kissed around to Jongin's spine before leaving several kisses between his shoulders. "Now, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I've waited so long and I don't think I can hold it in anymore. Are you ready, pet?"

Jongin smiled into the headrest of the cross. Yes, of course, he was ready. Whatever it was, he was really fucking ready. He had waited just as long, anticipating what Baekhyun would plan. The only difference, Baekhyun knew what was going to happen. "Yes, Master."

Jongin felt Baekhyun's hands on his hips, then he was whispering in Jongin's ear all the fun and filthy things he was going to do. "I'm finally, finally going to do more impact and sensation play with you. I thought maybe just strapping would be fun, but then I thought I'd like to mark you a bit, so I decided upon scratching too." Baekhyun flicked his tongue on a sensitive area of Jongin's neck and he groaned. "I'm going to choke you and bite you. I'm going to leave marks all over the place and then, I'm going to admire my handiwork."

Jongin gasped as Baekhyun's gloved hand cupped his now, very very hard dick. "Yes, Master. Whatever you want.” That wasn’t exactly what Jongin thought, because he knew...It was whatever _they_ wanted. Together. Just as much as Baekhyun wanted to do all of those things, Jongin wanted him to do them. Badly. Jongin nibbled his lip holding back his excitement.

"That's right, my love." Baekhyun teased Jongin a bit before he could feel him smiling into his skin. Baekhyun was loving this, but so was Jongin. "Whatever I want."

Jongin felt Baekhyun warmth leave then there was leather trailing up his thigh. It felt stiff as hell. Jongin shook with fear for a moment before Baekhyun lifted the blindfold and showed Jongin the strap. It wasn't too long, about fifty-five centimeters, but with the right force, it could wrap around Jongin's body. "We haven't used this before, my love, so I want you to look at it. I promise it isn't that scary. I won't wrap it around your stomach or any part of you that could injure you severely."

Jongin nodded then leaned over for a kiss. He received one before Baekhyun placed the blindfold back over his eyes. "Wait."

Baekhyun stepped back and put his hand in Jongin's hair. "Yes?"

Jongin leaned into the touch, trying to nuzzle into Baekhyun's hand. "I love you."

Jongin felt Baekhyun's smile in his kiss. "And I love you. More than I can express in words. If you're ready, I shall begin."

Jongin closed his eyes behind the blindfold as Baekhyun kissed his shoulder. "Yes, Master."

 

__

 

Grunting, screams and the loud smacking of the strap against Jongin's skin filled the room. The lights were dimmed just the slightest, Jongin could tell through the bottom of the blindfold. Baekhyun began hitting him after that. Jongin loved the strap. The first hit wasn't quite pleasant, but after the initial shock, Jongin found the pain wonderful. Baekhyun wrapped it around his thighs and Jongin screamed again.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun growled. "You're so vocal tonight, pet. Keep doing it, please."

The strap came down and over Jongin's bicep. "Yes, Master."

All Jongin could hear after that was Baekhyun groaning and the slap of the leather against his skin. Jongin was glad that he had given Baekhyun permission to do whatever he wanted. This was amazing. Sure, they hadn't ever used the strap before, but it felt _good_. Jongin really wanted to know why Baekhyun waited. They could have used this ages ago.

Jongin felt Baekhyun's gloved hands on his ass. He flamed with humiliation as Baekhyun played with the underwear and spread Jongin's ass. He could feel the strap still in Baekhyun's right hand. Then, he felt kisses on his thighs.

"You're doing so well, Kai. I think you deserve a little reward, but..." Baekhyun stood, then he shoved the strap in Jongin's mouth. "You have to keep that in your mouth. You drop it, I punish you."

Jongin nodded his head. He couldn't speak, else he would drop the strap. He tried to mumble as best he could. Baekhyun hummed then was kneeling back behind Jongin again. He kissed Jongin's lower back then pulled the panties to the side. Jongin squeezed his eyes shut. Baekhyun's face was hovering over his ass, lightly kissing and just leaving trails of goosebumps.

When Jongin felt the prod of a tongue against his rim, he nearly screamed. He remembered the strap in his mouth and instead, let his head fall back as he moaned deep in his chest.

"That's right, pet, open up for me."

Jongin breathed harshly through his nose as Baekhyun ate him out. It was so much better than Luhan and Minseok. Holy shit. Baekhyun's tongue was out of this fucking world. Jongin had wet dreams of this day and was completely blown away by how good Baekhyun was with his tongue. Jongin bit down on the strap harder as Baekhyun slowly swirled his tongue.

"You're legs are already shaking. Bet you want out of that chastity cage so bad."

Jongin had all but forgotten about it. He felt so good, his body pulsing with pleasure and pain. Baekhyun pulled on Jongin's balls and he almost dropped the strap. He clenched down harder as Baekhyun dove back into his ass and played with his sack.

Internally, Jongin was screaming ‘fuck’ over and over again.

Baekhyun ate Jongin out only for a few more moments before he stood. Jongin's jaw hurt with how hard he bit down on the strap. Baekhyun stepped away for a moment before he came back and pulled the instrument out of Jongin's mouth. He stretched his jaw before he received minty kisses. Baekhyun had rinsed his mouth out. Jongin giggled.

"Next time," Baekhyun whispered into Jongin's neck. "Don't bite down like that. You're going to hurt yourself. I'm gagging you later, so you need to remember that, my love. How do you feel?"

Jongin pouted and rested his head on Baekhyun's. "Horny."

Baekhyun laughed before he kissed Jongin's neck. It was chaste, soft. "That's impossible."

As soon as Jongin made to open his mouth again, Baekhyun bit him. He moaned, feeling Baekhyun's teeth sink in deep. When he pulled off, he flicked his tongue over the impressions. Jongin was heaving breath after breath. That had gone straight to his strangled cock.

"Still horny, pet?" Baekhyun laughed. His fingers crept around Jongin's neck then squeezed. Jongin's cock was neglected between his legs, rock hard and dribbling pre-cum. He wanted an orgasm so bad he thought he could taste it. He didn't give a fuck how he achieved it. "Bet you can't wait for me to fuck your tight little hole."

Jongin whimpered as he regained breath. Baekhyun placed gentle kisses where his hand had been then, bit Jongin's shoulder. It was more of nips than biting hard. Jongin squealed when Baekhyun flicked the nipple clamp. He giggled, then did it again just to see Jongin jump. "So sensitive, my pet is. You're doing well, though, my love."

Jongin all but preened at the praise.

 

It was an absolute relief when Baekhyun finally took the nipple clamps off. Jongin was left on the cross a few moments as Baekhyun grabbed his next instrument. When he returned, Jongin received kisses on the reddened skin. It was super sensitive. Baekhyun kissed and sucked until Jongin was whimpering. He couldn't stand how tender his nipples were. Baekhyun seemed to love it, giving them extra attention.

Then, Jongin felt several somethings with sharp pointy ends.

"I was trying to save these for the masquerade, but I just couldn't help myself." Baekhyun drug his fingertips from the top of Jongin's shoulders to the small of his back. Whatever was on his hands felt sharp, but not enough to break the skin. It felt divine. Plus, Jongin felt how warm Baekhyun's hands were. The gloves were finally gone. "You won't be able to see them until the ball, but they are essentially like little claws. I love them. Yifan showed them to me."

Baekhyun moved his hands all over Jongin's back, drawing patterns and tracing his spine. He put more pressure on one finger, dragging it harshly down Jongin's skin. He moaned. It felt painful as if someone were dragging a needle across his back. Jongin wanted more. Baekhyun, being how he was, sensed that. He placed his hands on Jongin's wrists then dug the claws into his skin. He pulled his arms down Jongin's until he was nearly yelling.

"Master, c-close. Y-yellow..don't want to d-disobey."

Baekhyun lightened his touch, tracing up and down Jongin's back softly. "Good boy, my love. You wouldn't be able to climax fully in the device, but you are doing so well that I might take it off sooner."

Jongin beamed. He turned his face to Baekhyun's voice, then received a kiss. "Thank you, Master."

"You are so very welcome, pet. How are you feeling? Would you like some water or a cool towel?"

Jongin twisted in the cuffs so he could steal another kiss. "Water, please."

Baekhyun chuckled and stepped away, then Jongin felt a straw to his lips. He took several sips of water. He hadn't realized how thirsty he would be. Baekhyun's hand went into his hair and Jongin whimpered. There were no claws, but Jongin loved feeling Baekhyun's hands playing with his hair and scratching his scalp.

"I'm going to take you down from the cross in a moment, but you are not to turn around just yet." Baekhyun kissed the bite mark on Jongin's neck then took a deep breath. "After that, I'm going to take off the blindfold, but then you're going to be gagged for a bit. I have something planned that I've never tried before. I'm hoping that we'll both like it."

Jongin nodded as Baekhyun released his ankles and kissed them softly, gently. "Yes, Master."

 

__

 

During Jongin’s research, he came across a video. Much like many of the videos Jongin watched, he became interested. But he thought, surely, Baekhyun wouldn’t be into something such as _that_. Like whore play, Jongin was ashamed to admit that he wanted to try that particular activity. Too bad he had spilled the metaphorical beans to Luhan and Minseok one night over soju and chicken.

The blindfold was removed and Jongin felt shame creeping up as Baekhyun stood off to the side.

“Remember, even though you are free, do not turn around.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and picked up a small pouch. “Hold out your hands.”

Jongin slowly cupped his hands off to the side without moving much. Baekhyun poured several pink silk rose petals into his hands. They felt nice against Jongin’s skin. A few brushed his wrists as they fell to the floor. Baekhyun paid them no mind, blowing a few more into the air from Jongin’s hand.

“As soon as you give me your color, I’m going to gag you then edge you.” Baekhyun placed the empty pouch into the trash then picked up a camera. It was older, most likely using film. Jongin felt his heart racing. “A little bird told me you wanted to try taking pictures as a form of humiliation. I thought we could at least be a bit artistic about it. After I gag you, the only way for you to indicate you are ready to stop is to drop those flower petals. Do you understand, beautiful?”

Jongin was redder than an apple. He was going to beat Minseok and Luhan into a pulp. But, he nodded his head anyway because yes, he did want to try this; rose petals and all. “Yes, Master. I understand. My color is Green.”

As Baekhyun took the first picture, Jongin shied away. Baekhyun adjusted the light some. It wasn’t much brighter but just enough they could both see better. Baekhyun circled Jongin, trying to find the right angle. When he found it, he knelt down and took another picture. Jongin looked down at Baekhyun as he smiled fondly. His smiles always gave Jongin butterflies.

“You’re so gorgeous, pet.”

Jongin smiled again shyly. “Thank you, Master.”

“Alright, my love.” Baekhyun put the lanyard of the camera around his neck and grabbed the gag from the dresser. “Turn around. Remember : If you are uncomfortable at any time after I gag you, drop the petals and we’ll begin whatever it is you are ready for.”

Jongin slowly turned around. He was already sore as hell. Baekhyun still looked as attractive as ever, but now he was covered in sweat and blushing just a bit. Jongin leaned against the cross as Baekhyun stepped toward him. He kissed Jongin’s lips before reaching down and playing with the chastity cage.

“You didn’t cum did you?” Baekhyun questioned. “The cage is soaked. You’re just that ready, pet? Hmm? Want me to take it off of you? Do you think you’ve been good enough for me?”

Baekhyun tucked a stray hair behind Jongin’s ear as he pouted. Jongin nodded slowly giving Baekhyun his best puppy dog eyes. Baekhyun smirked before taking a step back and taking a picture of Jongin. That was one Jongin really wanted to see; black chastity cage against his glistening skin with him holding rose petals in his hands.

The chastity cage loosened and Jongin nearly yelled with relief. Baekhyun slowly took it and the panties off, teasing his fingers up and down Jongin’s length. He momentarily forgot that Baekhyun had said something about edging. Jongin knew it was going to be a little while before he finally was allowed to cum. Baekhyun tossed both toward the dirty clothes bin, then focused his attention on Jongin.

“I bet,” Baekhyun hummed. “You are really sensitive right now, huh, pet?”

Jongin didn’t have time to answer as Baekhyun placed a ball gag in his mouth. He looked down trying to see which one he was using when he heard a ‘click’. Baekhyun had taken a close-up. He smiled as he lowered the camera. Jongin could tell he was really enjoying taking pictures. He couldn’t deny it much either. Jongin was really enjoying all the attention _and_ the humiliation.

The room was quiet except for the sound of Baekhyun’s shoes on the hardwood floor, their breathing, and the sounds of the camera. He took a couple more pictures before he was wrapping his hand around Jongin’s cock and stroking him nice and slow. All Jongin could muster around the gag was whimpering and muffled moans. He groaned when Baekhyun brought him right to the edge of his climax then stopped.

Baekhyun dug his thumb into Jongin’s slit then smirked, rubbing slow circles around the tip of Jongin’s dick. “I wish you could see yourself right now, beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so gorgeous. I feel proud. I marked you up all nice and pretty and now I have proof, forever, that you _love_ being a messy little whore.”

Jongin closed his eyes and whimpered around the gag. Yes, this was what he wanted. Maybe, instead of beating Luhan and Minseok up, Jongin would buy them dinner or a fruit basket; whatever the fuck they wanted really. Baekhyun squeezed tighter as Jongin held the petals in one hand. He needed his other hand to brace himself on the cross behind him.

“Hold your hands above your head, pet,” Baekhyun instructed.

Jongin obliged, letting go of the cross and balling his fists above his head. He leaned against the St. Andrews Cross, nervously fidgeting. He was really exposed like this. Jongin tried to hide his face in his arm, but that was no good. Baekhyun held his chin firmly between his fingers, pulling it towards him for a kiss.

“No, my love. Face me.” He left another lingering kiss to Jongin’s lips then started stroking him again. “What do you want, baby? Do you want me to keep edging you? Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to flog you?”

Jongin whimpered, pleading with his eyes. In varying degrees, he wanted it all. He especially wanted Baekhyun to call him ‘baby’ more. Jongin slowly pumped his hips, fucking into Baekhyun’s fist. It felt so good, Jongin never wanted to stop. He wanted to go faster, chase his orgasm until he came in Baekhyun’s hand. But that wasn’t going to happen, even as Jongin moved with more precision. Baekhyun smirked before letting go completely. Jongin sobbed around the gag.

Baekhyun leaned in close to Jongin’s ear, holding his hips. “Pretty little sluts only get to cum when they’re told to, baby. You didn’t even ask and you were going to fuck my fist until you got it, huh, pet?”

Jongin quickly shook his head. He let the tears building up fall down his cheeks as Baekhyun took a few steps back. He held the camera up and took a picture of Jongin while humming. He smiled, then it quickly became dark and devious. Jongin watched him lick his lips then eye Jongin like a piece of meat.

“I think,” Baekhyun started with a gleam in his eyes. “I should begin a Florentine session next...really give you something to cry about. Then,” Baekhyun chuckled. “I’ll fuck you until you have no voice to scream for more.”

Jongin shuddered, whimpering around the gag. This was it. As Baekhyun placed the camera in front of his face, Jongin dropped the petals. The camera clicked, then Baekhyun was pacing fast toward him. He quickly unbuckled then gag, rubbing Jongin’s cheeks and wiping away tears.

“Please,” Jongin begged. “Please, Master.”

Jongin wanted and he wanted badly. He wanted Baekhyun to finally use his flogs. He wanted to be fucked until he couldn’t talk. He wanted, wanted, _wanted_. Baekhyun shushed him as he sobbed. Baekhyun kissed his cheeks making Jongin’s heart flutter. He held Jongin’s face in his hands as he whispered quiet encouragements.

“You’re okay, my love.” Baekhyun pushed Jongin’s hair from his face as he looked up in a daze. “What do you want, baby? What’s your color?”

Jongin made grabby hands toward Baekhyun’s hips. He stepped closer pulling Jongin flush, kissing his neck and shoulder. “Y-yell-ow.” Jongin sobbed.

“Good boy, Kai.” Baekhyun started petting Jongin’s hair, then stroked up and down his spine. “What do you want, sweetie? Do you want me to flog you?”

Jongin nodded his head. The day had finally come. Jongin had once thought about being flogged by Baekhyun. He imagined the sounds and how Baekhyun’s body would move. He remembered talking about it, and how Baekhyun had said he wanted to - quote - ‘string him up and flog him until he cried’. He was already crying. There was more to it than that, and Jongin was ready to go and go and go until he was begging for Baekhyun to stop...or he said his safe word.

Baekhyun lifted Jongin’s chin. He could see the fondness in his eyes and the overwhelming amount of love pouring out from him. He smiled, small and cute, pressing against Jongin’s lips with a lingering kiss. “Words, my love.”

Jongin pouted, blinking tears away slowly. “Yes, Master. I want you to flog me.”

“Very good, baby. You’re doing so well, Kai. I’m so proud of you.” Baekhyun held Jongin’s face as he swelled with pride. This _was_ turning into the best night they had together. “Turn around and tuck your arms under your chest. I”m not going to restrain you, so you’ll have to be still. Just lean against the cross and wait for me.”

There were more kisses and lingering touches on Jongin’s face before Baekhyun stepped back.

“Yes, Master.”

Baekhyun crossed the room toward the dresser. When he pulled out his flogs, Jongin took a deep breath. Baekhyun put them both in one hand, swung them in a circle, then separated them into each a hand. He looked like a child with a new toy, smiling from ear to ear. He spun them several times as he walked back.

“You’ve lasted through spankings, croppings, public humiliation, edging, and so much pain that even I sometimes wonder how you just _take it_.” Baekhyun spun the flog in his right hand a few times, tickling it over Jongin’s chest. “These are my pride and joy, besides you, my love. If you last through them, I’ll fuck you however you want after. Deal, baby?”

Jongin crossed his arms over his chest and slowly turned around toward the cross as his answer. He felt the ends of the leather flog tickling up his ass, then his spine. It felt heavenly. Jongin closed his eyes and relaxed. He let go. He did as he had done before, and would continue to do as long as he was with Baekhyun : He gave his unwavering trust, having faith that Baekhyun would take care of him.

He surrendered.

 

__

 

“Florentine flogging…” Baekhyun started. He struck Jongin from shoulder to hip once, then tickled the leather up his spine. “For me, requires a warm-up session. I will hit you slowly, gradually bringing blood to the surface. Once I feel you are ready, I will begin striking you in beats of six. I will not do four. If I know you like I do, you will find it like child's play.”

Jongin moaned when Baekhyun brought the flog down from his left side, then he struck right across Jongin’s ass.

“I’ll only be hitting the more muscled parts of your body so as not to injure you, but I won’t be forgiving. You once told me to do my worst. Tonight, I’m going to do just that.”

There was the rush of air against Jongin’s back a few times before he turned his head just enough to see behind him. Baekhyun was winding his arm up, and when the flog came down, Jongin screamed. He momentarily closed his eyes before he felt another lash just as powerful. Jongin whimpered, nibbling on his lip. Never had Jongin thought this would or could feel so incredible. Damn Baekhyun for wanting to go slow. Jongin loved this.

“Next time,” Baekhyun hummed while pacing. He tapped the end of the flog against his chin, as Jongin turned his face the other way. “I think I’ll have mirrors mounted on that side of the wall as well, so you can see me while I work.”

In a split second, Baekhyun snarled, flipped the flog in his hand, then struck Jongin against his left thigh. His knees threatened to buckle and if it wasn’t for the cock ring Baekhyun had asked oh-so-politely to put on, Jongin probably would have been close to his climax; very close.

Baekhyun scolded him. “I said, don’t move. If I have to restrain you, I will. If you fall to your knees, I will not stop. I will continue until you can’t take it.”

Jongin couldn’t contain his smile and little giggle to Baekhyun’s empty threat. Of course, Baekhyun broke only for a fraction of a second to roll his eyes and mutter ‘brat’ under his breath, giving a small smile. Jongin straightened himself out and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to fall. It would be much more difficult to enjoy, for him, if he were so low to the ground. Baekhyun struck his ass one good time and Jongin yelped.

He felt Baekhyun’s breath on the back of his neck, then wet kisses. “Your ass jiggles when I hit it with these. If you think I’ll _ever_ stop that, then you are _sorely_ mistaken. I’m going to continue now, my love.”

And he did. Baekhyun continued warming Jongin up. He slowly put more power into every strike, until Jongin was moaning, begging for more. Each and every mark on Jongin was pulsating. Baekhyun shoved one flogger under his belt then ran his hand up and down Jongin’s back. His cool fingers soothed only a portion of the ache.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s shoulder then his cheek. Jongin wasn’t aware he was crying again. “Once more, my love. When I start this time I will begin my florentine session and I won’t stop until I’m finished with you. Remember your safe words. I love you.”

Jongin curled his fists under his chin and mouthed, “I love you, too. I’m ready, Master.”

 

Jongin remembered Yifan mentioning happy places once; where Submissives went when they went into their headspace. He never gave it much thought. When he and Baekhyun played, Jongin became so into the moment that he rarely remembered where his mind went. As Baekhyun started slowly striking Jongin’s back, hand over fist, he found one place and stayed there.

Baekhyun had pushed his sleeves up as he found his rhythm with the flogs, and Jongin remembered the first time he and Baekhyun met eyes.

Jongin recalled how Baekhyun had knelt down and examined Jongin’s features that first night. Their eyes met and Jongin somehow knew, that moment was when they fell in love. For him, that was the moment he _knew_ he was lost to it all; Baekhyun’s eyes, his lifestyle, and his love. Despite their differences and the difficulties they faced, they were so much stronger now. Jongin wondered just how he had grown from being insecure and shy, to being burst open and completely unafraid. A lot of it...was Baekhyun.

The power in Baekhyun’s strikes became harsher as Jongin remembered the first thing Baekhyun had said to him : “ _You’re perfect._ ”

Jongin knew he wasn’t but, in Baekhyun’s eyes, he was. In the time they had been together, Baekhyun never failed to remind Jongin of how beautiful and perfect he was. There were times when Jongin felt swelling pride, and others when he just couldn’t understand what Baekhyun saw in him. Then, he would reflect on how much he thought those things of Baekhyun and changed his mind.

After several moments, Jongin was shaking. His back was overly sensitive and hot. Baekhyun continued, hitting him over and over again. There was so much going on that Jongin decided to close his eyes and stop thinking. He let his head fall against the rest as Baekhyun hit him harder, faster. It felt like lightning strikes, completely agonizing but at the same time, Jongin was in complete and absolute bliss.

“Kai,” Baekhyun grunted. “What is your color?”

Jongin whimpered as Baekhyun’s hand slid up his spine. He arched his back, pushing his chest out and up. Baekhyun’s hand went into his hair and Jongin keened. It felt so good. Jongin was achingly hard and heavy between his legs. He didn’t care when he came so long as it was soon. Baekhyun turned his face over holding his chin.

“My love. I asked a question. What is your color?”

Jongin was so far down. He smiled softly kissing Baekhyun’s thumb. “Green. It feels so wonderful, Master. Please don’t stop.”

Baekhyun smiled but shook his head. “I think it's time to rest a bit. Don’t you, baby?”

“No, Master. We’re having so much fun.”

Jongin pouted, sticking his lip out and batting his lashes. He didn’t want to stop. Over all things, spanking and flogging were two of his favorites, along with serving. Jongin wanted Baekhyun to continue until he _really_ couldn’t take it. But, Baekhyun was Baekhyun and he would always respect Jongin’s limits; not push too hard or go over them.

“I know, sweetie.” Baekhyun hooked his flogs on the top of the cross then pulled Jongin into his arms. He kissed Jongin’s neck making his eyes roll into the back of his head. “But we can have _more fun_ in bed.”

Well, Jongin didn’t need to be told twice. He let Baekhyun guide him to the bed. He even let Baekhyun bend him over the edge. He tucked a pillow under Jongin’s upper-body then kissed down his spine. “I’m going to put something on you for the pain, my love, then I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

For once, Jongin knew Baekhyun actually meant that.

Cool, slick hands landed on Jongin’s back and he groaned into the pillow. That felt like heaven, even if it stung. Baekhyun slowly worked over Jongin’s back, gently massaging and spreading gel over every raised mark. His fingers would drag just a little harder and Jongin would moan. Baekhyun chuckled as his hands landed on Jongin’s ass.

“This is one of the best parts, baby,” Baekhyun said as he rubbed his thumb over a mark. “How do you feel?”

Jongin wanted to say really fucking horny, again. But, he refrained and instead rolled his hips pushing his ass against the front of Baekhyun’s slacks. That was his answer. He felt how hard Baekhyun still was. He rocked against Jongin’s ass then moved his hands to hold Jongin’s hips.

“I could think of a few things you could do for me with these hips, my love.”

Jongin smirked into the pillow. He could think of a few things too. When Baekhyun finished with Jongin’s back, he wiped his hands and Jongin turned around. He waited patiently, sitting on the edge of the bed, as Baekhyun threw the napkin into the trash. Jongin pulled Baekhyun into a heated kiss, holding his face then wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun smirked, nipping at Jongin’s bottom lip. “I’m going to sit on the bed...dance for me, baby.”

Dancing was hardly what Jongin would be doing. He nodded his head anyway as Baekhyun removed his shoes and sat against the headboard. Jongin looked at himself in the mirrors behind the cage. He looked like an absolute mess. No wonder Baekhyun kept staring and taking pictures. Jongin noticed the camera beside the bed and couldn’t wait to see the film developed.

Carefully, Jongin slid into the bed. Baekhyun pulled him in for kisses and raked his hands through Jongin’s hair. It was also a mess. Baekhyun smiled cupping Jongin’s face. “Will you dance for me, beautiful?”

Jongin returned Baekhyun’s smile. He would never stop dancing for Baekhyun. Dancing is what brought them together and, if Baekhyun asked nicely, it would keep them together. “Of course. Anything for you, Master.”

Baekhyun smiled wide until Jongin turned around and straddled his lap. Baekhyun picked up a remote and turned on some music. Jongin recognized it from the club. Tao loved to playfully dance on Jongin to it. It made Jongin happy. Being with everyone, including Baekhyun, made him happy. Jongin remembered Tao’s advice about rolling his hips and tested the waters.

Baekhyun immediately hissed, grabbing Jongin’s ass. He thought, of course, Baekhyun would go for that first.

Jongin closed his eyes and did it again. He set his hands on top of Baekhyun’s and let the music take over. He rolled his body, pressing down on Baekhyun's lap and moving his hands over his thighs. Baekhyun sighed, lifting his hips to meet Jongin’s ministrations. Jongin used it as fuel to his fire. He left one hand on his thigh as he lifted the other and placed Baekhyun’s index finger into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun muttered.

Jongin smirked, flicked his tongue against it, then ran his down his chest. “If you want to, Master.”

Jongin let go completely and placed his hands on Baekhyun’s knees. Baekhyun’s thighs flexed as Jongin’s felt them up. They were still just as nice. Jongin rocked back and forth with the beat before twisting his hips again. Baekhyun palmed Jongin’s ass, mumbling how he wanted to ‘fuck him so bad’ and ‘tear his ass up’.

Jongin was highly interested in both of those activities despite his pain.

Turning around, Jongin saw just how affected Baekhyun was. He was flushed, face screwed up with concentration and arousal. Jongin was much the same, cock heavy between his legs. Baekhyun licked his lips then set his hands on Jongin’s thighs, caressing his skin.

“Do you…” Baekhyun hinted, nibbling his lip and pleading with his eyes. “Maybe want to...try?”

Jongin nodded his head and blushed. He damn sure wanted to do more than try. He wanted to do it, completely. He leaned down and kissed Baekhyun’s lips, sliding across his lap. He trailed kisses to Baekhyun’s ear, then whispered, “Yes, Master. I want to. I’m ready.”

“J-Jo…” Baekhyun pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. Jongin sat back just a little surprised. He met Baekhyun’s eyes. He looked conflicted. Jongin didn’t much mind if they continued in scene or outside of it, so long as he got to finally make love to Baekhyun.

Jongin placed his hands on Baekhyun's chest and left a lingering kiss to his lips as he frowned. “It's okay. If you want to use my real name in scene while we’re at home, I’m okay with it.”

Baekhyun’s lips slowly crept into a small smile. “Are you sure, my love? When we’re here, I can call you by your real name instead of the name we chose for play?”

Jongin nodded firmly. “It makes my heart flutter.”

“Mine, too, my love.” Baekhyun pulled Jongin into a kiss, then held onto his waist. “So, how do we do this?”

“Slowly, please Master,” Jongin said quietly. “We can work ourselves up to faster and harder I’m sure.”

“Anything you want. I want to make you happy, J-Jongin.”

Jongin beamed. “You do just by being you and taking care of me.”

“I’m glad.” Baekhyun moved just a bit to reach his hand under the pillows. He pulled out a bottle of lube and Jongin nervously bit his lip. This was about to be a reality. His nerves settled into excitement as Baekhyun set down the lube and cradled his face. “Come here, my love. Lay next to me.”

Jongin curled around Baekhyun and gazed into his eyes. They were soft and sincere. But, Jongin could see he was just as nervous. He leaned in, kissing Jongin slowly and tucking his hair behind his ear. It felt like a first kiss. Jongin set his hand on Baekhyun’s hip and whined. He was still fully clothed.

“If you want something done, baby, do it yourself.” Baekhyun grinned.

With shaky hands, Jongin tried to undo the first button of Baekhyun’s shirt. He was so nervous his hands were sweating. He gave up there and instead, unbuckled Baekhyun’s belt. That was much easier and enjoyable. Jongin slid his hand down the front of Baekhyun’s crotch, cupping him as he groaned. Jongin smirked as he rolled Baekhyun’s piercing under his thumb.

Jongin tossed the belt over the edge of the bed before undoing Baekhyun’s pants. Jongin didn’t quite want Baekhyun completely out of them. He slid his hand into them and cupped Baekhyun through his little black boxers. He sighed into Jongin’s neck, pulling him closer. Jongin felt wet kisses up to his ear then Baekhyun was rocking into his hand.

“Baby, stop teasing. It's not fair.”

Jongin giggled. “I couldn't open your top button, so I did this instead.”

“Don’t be nervous, my love.” Baekhyun lifted Jongin’s chin the turned over on his back. “I’ll just do it.”

Try as Baekhyun might, he couldn't unbutton his shirt either. He became increasingly frustrated, grunting and rolling his eyes. Then, Jongin watched as Baekhyun grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled. It was another thing Jongin added to the still every growing list of things hotter than the fucking sun. The button flew across the room and Baekhyun shrugged.

"I liked this shirt but I'd like to be fucking naked more."

"No Master!" Jongin yelped. "Not naked."

Baekhyun looked confused for a moment before it clicked. He smirked then pulled Jongin's face toward him for kisses. "You want to fuck me while I'm still dressed, my love?"

"Maybe," Jongin muttered.

Baekhyun's hand found Jongin's hip. He rubbed soothing circles while kissing his cheeks. Jongin unbuttoned just a few buttons then slid his hand into Baekhyun's shirt. He sighed into Baekhyun's mouth as he started touching more sensitive areas. Jongin hated how he was still in the cock ring. Baekhyun's fingers played with it and his balls before Jongin was pouting. He wanted more.

"Roll over, beautiful." Baekhyun insisted.

Jongin obliged, rolling over and moving to press his back to Baekhyun's front. He kissed Jongin's nape before grabbing the bottle of lube. Jongin helped him pour some onto his fingertips before he warmed it up. Baekhyun other arm went under Jongin's head then he was cheek to cheek with him.

"Relax, okay?" Baekhyun nuzzled Jongin then he felt slick digits at his entrance. "Pick your leg, baby, and spread them a little."

Jongin did as he was told as Baekhyun slid one finger inside of him. There wasn't much resistance and Jongin loved the slow burning feeling of being stretched open. He hadn't played with anything other than toys and Baekhyun's warmth felt pleasant. Jongin closed his eyes and rocked as Baekhyun slid in another finger.

"You're taking them so well, baby," Baekhyun said. "Do you think you can take three?"

Jongin nodded his head as another finger rubbed against his rim. He whimpered when Baekhyun teased a bit. "Please, Master. You're teasing _me_ now."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Baekhyun chuckled.

There was a bit of a stretch, then Jongin was fucking himself back on Baekhyun's fingers. It was amazing how Baekhyun could just tell when Jongin wanted more. But, instead of giving it to him, Baekhyun would pull out just the slightest. He would tease and laugh as Jongin pleaded for more, then he would slam his fingers in stroking Jongin's prostate. He was so close. Baekhyun kissed Jongin's neck, nipping at his skin then sinking his teeth in.

"Baby?"

Jongin whimpered as Baekhyun removed his fingers. "Master?"

Baekhyun tutted and then kissed Jongin's earlobe. He wiped his hand on the sheets then pulled Jongin close, running his hand up and down Jongin's chest. He played with the cock ring some then, to Jongin's relief, he pulled it off and set it across the bed.

Jongin rolled over and they stayed kissing and touching for a bit. Baekhyun would run his fingers up and down Jongin's sides, then caress his hips. Jongin kissed down to Baekhyun's collar then sucked a deep purpling mark. Slowly, Jongin unbuttoned the rest of Baekhyun shirt. They adjusted until Jongin was once against straddling Baekhyun. He leaned down and kissed across Baekhyun's chest then down to his stomach. The more Jongin did, the more comfortable and confident he felt.

All of Baekhyun's little noises helped. When Jongin kissed his hips, Baekhyun moaned and set his hand in Jongin's hair. Then, when Jongin decided to suck Baekhyun off, he groaned. It echoed through the empty playroom even with the music in the background still playing. For some reason, being alone made Baekhyun more vocal. Jongin wasn't complaining at all, enjoying the way his boyfriend was more enthusiastic with each stroke or kiss.

Jongin sat up for a moment to look down at Baekhyun. He looked wrecked. His shirt was open, wrinkled and folded around him. His pants were shoved just far enough for Jongin to work. His hair was going in all directions. He had one hand in his mouth and the other gripping the sheets. His entire face was screwed up into something between anguish and pure pleasure. Jongin made up his mind what he wanted then and there.

The lube wasn't far, and Jongin reached across to grab it. He nibbled his lip as Baekhyun quietly rubbed his hips and thighs. Jongin backed up just enough to slide his hand between his legs to stroke Baekhyun. He moaned, high and sweet, and Jongin couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks. It was different for Jongin to watch the person he loved to watch him. Baekhyun bore holes into him as Jongin played with the piercing.

After a moment, Jongin was ready. He lifted up, slid Baekhyun behind him, then slowly let him press in. Baekhyun's face contorted as Jongin slowly lifted up and slid down. Even well lubed, he wanted to go slow. Baekhyun was quite large. Jongin liked pain, but he didn't want to get hurt. Baekhyun would worry over it if he did. Before long, Jongin was moving much smoother, holding Baekhyun's hands on his thighs as he rode him.

"God, you're so damn beautiful." Baekhyun groaned, holding onto Jongin as he rolled his hips and fucked himself back on Baekhyun's cock. "so, so beautiful."

Jongin lifted up, then Baekhyun met him part way, slamming into him just a bit hard. Jongin felt the fabric of his pants and the zipper slide against his skin. He didn't much care. This was fucking hot; riding Baekhyun while he was still dressed. Granted, he looked like a fucking mess, like Jongin had caused complete and utter destruction to his control.

Baekhyun adjusted just the slightest, sitting against the headboard more. He grabbed Jongin by his hips and started fucking into him faster. Jongin held onto Baekhyun's wrists as his shirt fell back exposing his shoulders. It was the perfect opportunity to lean over and bite into his neck. Baekhyun moaned and Jongin just couldn't get enough. He did it a few more times as Baekhyun held Jongin down on his cock.

"I don't think I can last much longer, my love." Baekhyun panted into Jongin's chest. "I've held back but you're so fucking tight."

Jongin smirked and draped his arms over Baekhyun's shoulders. "We can always go again later."

Baekhyun chuckled darkly before grabbing Jongin's hips again and slamming into. "Shit." He muttered. "You're right. Fuck it. We can do it again later. I'll last much longer."

"Right there, Master." Jongin closed his eyes as Baekhyun's pace picked up. "Baekhyun, please."

"No one's stopping you, baby. Come on. You can do it. I'm not far."

Jongin placed his forehead on Baekhyun's then chased his lips. He missed a few times, kissing the side of Baekhyun's mouth. When they finally kissed it was memorable. Jongin felt so much love and affection. Baekhyun lifted his knees and wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist. His thrusts became uncoordinated and he panted into Jongin's skin.

"Baby...baby. Fuck, my love."

Baekhyun lifted his gaze as he started shaking. Jongin met his thrusts, fucking back and panting into Baekhyun's mouth. They shared a heated kiss before Jongin could feel his stomach starting to swoop and curl. Jongin knew he wasn't going to last much longer at all. He prepared himself, holding onto Baekhyun tight as they rocked together.

Baekhyun came first, holding onto Jongin's ass and grinding himself deep within. He rode it out, fingertips digging into Jongin's skin nearly breaking the surface. Jongin didn't much care. The pain went straight to his dick as he came screaming Baekhyun's name.

Jongin was thankful that he had held on so tight to Baekhyun. He was shaking and panting, completely out of breath. They were both sweaty, but Jongin felt weak. Baekhyun carefully pulled out then turned so he could lay Jongin beside him. It wasn't but another moment. Baekhyun tucked a stray hair behind his ear, then Jongin closed his eyes letting exhaustion overtake him.

 

__

 

Jongin stretched his arms over his head. He felt the burn and the ache over everything else. What he didn’t feel was slick between his legs or sweat on his face. Baekhyun had cleaned him up. Jongin curled into the blankets, content smile on his face. Baekhyun was the best lover he had ever had. Jongin even had briefs from his duffle bag on which made him smile more.

A hand caressed his cheek, then slid into his hair. “Hey, sleepy bear. You’ve been out for almost two hours. Are you hungry?"

Jongin slowly opened his eyes to a nearly undressed, but very clean Baekhyun. He was wearing dark gray boxers. After two hours, Jongin figured he probably showered after cleaning him up. Jongin nodded and put his arms over Baekhyun's shoulders. "Yes, I'm very hungry, baby."

Baekhyun leaned down, stealing a kiss from Jongin's lips before patting the blankets. "Sit up, sweetie. I have plenty for you to eat."

Jongin reluctantly sat up with a huff. But, when he saw what Baekhyun had for him to eat, he melted. Baekhyun removed a book from the tray he had wheeled beside the bed and slid a plate of fruit to the edge. He picked up a strawberry for himself then pulled Jongin closer.

"You need to eat all of this, beautiful," Baekhyun said between chewing. "I have some water for you too. And if you want, I can make tea."

Jongin eyed the spread and smiled. It was all of his favorite fruits, mostly Baekhyun's favorite; strawberries. There were a few pieces of bread and some little chocolates. Jongin smiled. Baekhyun really did the most and it was more than appreciated. He leaned closer to Baekhyun, picked up a piece of bread and popped it into his mouth.

"You know," Jongin started humming in approval of the bread. It was definitely Minseok who baked it. "You are probably the most amazing partner I've ever had."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. You're not half bad yourself. Although..." Baekhyun turned and Jongin saw all the claw marks on his shoulders. Oops. "I think we need to trim your nails a bit."

Jongin snickered into his hand before reaching for a piece of apple. "I'm not sorry."

There was a glint in Baekhyun's eyes as he smirked, taking another piece of strawberry for himself.  "I didn't ask for an apology."

There was a shared laugh and some sweet kisses. Jongin put his head on Baekhyun's shoulder and relaxed. This was the best session he had ever had with Baekhyun. He could see all the marks on him and feel the ache all the way to his bones. He also felt all the love and affection pouring from Baekhyun again. He kissed Jongin's forehead as he picked up his book and started reading again.

They shared fruit and laughter when Baekhyun read a few lines out loud. It was from the erotic novel he had edited what felt like months ago.

"I hate when authors use 'sheathed' in their stories, but I'm not the final call," Baekhyun grumbled pushing his glasses up on his nose. "It's just so vulgar."

Jongin snorted. "Coming from the guy who said he wanted to 'fuck my tight little hole'."

Baekhyun whipped his head around and gave Jongin a pointed look. "People just say whatever when they are in the heat of the moment. It sounded good in my head okay!"

Jongin started laughing as he tried to put more food in his mouth. He almost choked. Baekhyun rubbed his back as Jongin tried to stop laughing. "It was sexy, baby. Don't worry. I just love teasing you."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but smiled in the end. He continued reading, and every so often, Jongin would blush. It was completely different to have sex than to read it. Baekhyun would become enthusiastic, twisting his body and throwing his head back. Jongin was entertained with his antics, laughing while trying to chew his food. Before long, all the fruit was gone and Jongin was just listening to Baekhyun read.

Jongin never realized how much he stared at Baekhyun. With his hair dried and down, Baekhyun looked young. Jongin, still, really liked that look. He tucked Baekhyun's hair behind his ear then kissed his cheek. Baekhyun smiled while continuing to read, then he flipped the page and dog-eared it. He set his glasses down on the table and turned toward Jongin.

"How do you feel?" Baekhyun asked.

"Loved." Jongin smiled, then put his arms around Baekhyun. "I feel really loved."

Baekhyun beamed, smiling wide and box-like. He put his hand over Jongin's elbow then leaned into him. "That was always the goal. I want you to always feel loved. Whether I am flogging you for disobedience, or snuggling you on the couch in our pajamas...I want you to always feel loved and taken care of."

"I can't wait for our next scene."

"I can't either," Baekhyun smirked. "I have something really great planned. I had to specifically plan it for the weekend of the twenty-ninth."

"Well, I'm glad you planned it for that weekend. I have a few exams next week and I can't afford playtime. You'll have to come punish me for not studying my notes."

Baekhyun nodded in agreement, making a face. Jongin laughed. "Yeah, well, someone made it clear that I was to plan this around his schedule and not mine."

Jongin sat for a moment contemplating who would want to play with him. He glanced at the ceiling then at the floor in thought. Then, when he looked at the novelty bondage on the wall, he remembered. Sehun. Sehun had said he wanted to be there when Jongin had his puppy play session. Jongin jumped for joy and put his arms around Baekhyun.

"We're finally going to try pet play!?" Jongin exclaimed, shaking Baekhyun in his arms. "I'm so excited. I remember Sehun said he wanted to be there and we both are college students, so you’d have to plan around his exams. I can't wait to dress up and wear my outfit, and everything. Baekhyun, I'm so excited!"

Baekhyun leaned away, uncertainty on his face. Jongin thought it might have something to do with his well-being as he kicked around in the bed nearly missing Baekhyun. "Yes, my love. We're going to try pet play. I brought all of your things to the club and even prepared who will be with us."

Jongin wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist. He didn’t care who would be there because he knew it would be fun no matter what. Jongin smiled because he knew he was taken care of. "I could kiss you right now, and you know what? I'm going to!"

Baekhyun squeaked when Jongin dove for his lips. He was surprised at first, then relaxed, petting Jongin's hair and giggling. Jongin was so excited. He couldn't wait to put his outfit on and show off for everyone. Again, he wondered how he had never noticed all the changes. They were all for the better as he pulled back and looked at the reason.

Yeah, they were definitely all for the better.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note : the costuming for this chapter is an ode to one of my favorite manhwas : Make Me Bark. [See Image [Here](https://i.imgur.com/4ETE64Z.jpg).] This is also an ode to a dear writer friend. This chapter is for you.

wc : 10.822

 

_“Are you ever coming home?”_

“Are you going to stop nagging me?” Jongin chuckled airily.

 

Every other day Jongin wasn’t home, he was spending the night at Baekhyun’s. It just happened that way. Jongin would get out of class and Baekhyun would be there to pick him up. They would go to dinner or just spend time together walking in the park. After nearly a week, Luhan called. He worried like a mother hen. Jongin found it comical.

 _“You’re having fun, huh?”_ Luhan asked returning Jongin’s laughter. _“It's nice to live with your boyfriend.”_

“Yeah.” Jongin rolled over in bed and inhaled deeply. It was almost noon so Baekhyun was already at work. “He left me homemade waffles and a fruit smoothie. Why wouldn't I stay?”

Luhan laughed louder then Jongin heard Minseok’s too. _“We just wanted to check on you, honey. Most of your clothes are gone, and your toys. We thought maybe you ran away from home!”_

Jongin chuckled again, pulling Baekhyun’s pillow into his arms. “No. I just thought it was useless to have them all there when I spend so much time here now.”

_“Are you thinking of moving in?”_

Maybe, Jongin wanted to say. But in reality, he hadn’t put much thought into it. Sure, he wanted to stay with Baekhyun more but he wasn’t sure if he was quite ready for the whole ‘moving in’ part. That was a big step and he hadn’t even talked about it with Baekhyun yet. Luhan took a deep breath and Jongin could feel the judgment.

_“Yeah, you’re thinking about it too much is the problem. Honey, if you’re already spending this much time over there, you should just sit him down and talk about it. Don’t let it bottle up. You know what happens when you do that.”_

Jongin rolled his eyes. Yeah, he knew. Things would get out of hand and he would feel insecure for no reason. _And_ it would be his own fault. Jongin nibbled on his lip then moved his phone to his other hand “I just don’t know how to bring it up without sounding stupid. ‘Hey, I eat, sleep, and shower here. I really should just move in.’ sounds so dumb, Lu.”

The sound of an all-too-familiar voice made Jongin sit up quickly. “It's better than saying you love to fuck me in my bed rather than yours.”

Jongin stared wide-eyed as Baekhyun smirked from his spot leaning on the door frame while Luhan was laughing on the other end of the phone. Jongin was mortified but also confused. They hadn’t even done anything else yet in any bed other than the playroom. Jongin frowned. This was the worst possible moment for Baekhyun to come home. Jongin was blushing all the way up to his ears. He told Luhan he would call him back, then hung up. Baekhyun stepped into the room and held out his arms to Jongin.

“If you wanted to talk, all you had to do was say so, my love.” Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s forehead and smiled. “You don’t ever need to hide things. I know sometimes it's hard for you to open up, but you can just talk to me.”

Jongin buried his face in Baekhyun’s chest. “It's hard. Part of me feels like we haven’t been dating long enough and the other part of me just wants to be close to you as often as possible.”

There was a beat of silence before Jongin felt fingers under his chin. Baekhyun nudged him until he lifted his gaze. “If you want to stay here, all you have to do is ask. I only have one stipulation.”

Jongin sighed. He didn’t know how he felt about moving in or even, just staying more. He didn’t know anything. He didn’t want to have this conversation because he wasn’t prepared for it. He took it all in stride and breathed deep. The worst Baekhyun could do was change his mind, or tell Jongin no. Or have a bunch of rules.

Jongin really needed to calm his mind. “What?”

“Wait a little longer before you start moving all of your things.” Baekhyun requested. “Just so that we can make space for you here. We can go through my closet and make sure that you have a place to put everything. A lot of your stuff is already here but I don’t want you to live out of your duffle bag.”

Jongin smiled. That wasn’t too bad. It solved some of his insecurities about moving in right away. Baekhyun ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair then kissed his nose. Nah, It wasn’t bad at all. Jongin figured he could live with that. “A month?”

“A month.” Baekhyun repeated back. “A month and we’ll start to move your things in. I don’t want you to rush. I want you to be comfortable. A month and you can decide if you’re ready.”

Never let it be said Baekhyun wasn’t intuitive. He sensed Jongin’s hesitation about moving and reassured him all on his own. Jongin wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. He was wearing one of the navy suits today. He looked handsome. Jongin put his chin on Baekhyun’s stomach and pouted.

“What are you doing home, anyway?”

Baekhyun set his forehead against Jongin’s and pouted as well. “I forgot my watch and my lunch, so I decided to come home and get it. I wanted to surprise you but then I heard you were on the phone. I’m sorry for intruding but you can stay as long as you’d like, my love. Whether you move in or not is up to you. I’d love for you to be here more. Waking up to you brings me more joy than I ever thought possible. But what you do is ultimately up to you.”

“I’ll think about it,” Jongin said truthfully. “I just want to make sure it's what I want to do. I know I want to do it but that’s just my selfish desires. I’ll think about it and in a month, we’ll decide.”

Baekhyun smiled then kissed Jongin’s lips. “I’m selfish, too, you know? I want you to move in but I don’t want to influence you. I want you to decide this on your own. No matter how bad I want it, and no matter how much I control certain things, I will never control the decisions you make about your life.” Baekhyun kissed Jongin again, lingering for a moment. “I love you, but this is a decision you must make on your own.”

Jongin nodded his head then held Baekhyun close. His stomach growled and Jongin decided it needed to be nuzzled. Baekhyun laughed hysterically before falling into Jongin on the bed. They took deep breaths before Jongin started to feel hungry too. Decisions could wait the month. Food needed to happen as soon as possible.

 

After lunch, several kisses, and some reassurance from Baekhyun, Jongin called Luhan back. He explained what happened and Luhan laughed. Jongin felt embarrassed again. Luhan had heard Baekhyun’s voice in the background and figured they had a little talk. Jongin also received reassurance from him, and Minseok.

Evidently, Baekhyun had been talking about asking Jongin to move for close to two weeks. He wasn’t rushing, he just really wanted company. He liked having someone to wake up to and to eat dinner with. Minseok mentioned that, before Jongin, everyone would spend time at Baekhyun’s. With everyone’s schedules becoming so cluttered, less time was spent together. Jongin sighed. He understood that wholeheartedly.

Jongin felt much better about everything after the phone call. Sure, he had a lot to think about but everyone seemed to be giving him his space and time to figure it out. He really did want to move in but part of him still thought it might be too soon. A month was a long time, and Jongin knew even if he changed his mind, Baekhyun would still be there with him and for him.

With all of that settling, Jongin stretched out in Baekhyun’s bed. He was told to rest up because they would be playing that evening. Jongin was really excited despite the hiccup in the day. They were going to try pet play! Jongin couldn’t wait to get ready. As he turned on the television to veg out and relax, Jongin received a text message.

 

**[Sehun]**  
_Please let me help you get ready._

 

Jongin laughed. Sehun must really be into pet play.

If his front facing camera was on, Jongin would have a double chin. He laughed at that too as he sat up against the headboard. He thumbed a quick text to Baekhyun because something like that needed to be approved. Jongin really hoped that Baekhyun said yes. And, he did. Getting ready with Sehun was a go!

 

**[Baekhyun]  
** _I don’t see a problem with it, baby. We’ll just leave early.  
_

 

Jongin kicked around in the bed with excitement. He thanked Baekhyun with several heart emojis before sending a text to Sehun. He wondered if they were going to be getting ready together, or if Sehun just really wanted to help Jongin get dressed. He asked about that too and then set his phone down.

 

**[Jongin]**  
_Baek said yes! Are we getting ready together?_

**[Sehun]**  
_Hell yes! I know you saw my kitten set._

**[Sehun]**  
_I’ll finger you if you finger me._

 

Jongin laughed hysterically before sending exactly three cat emojis, two faces with their tongues out, and a man with his arms crossed. Jongin didn’t have to ask Baekhyun if he was allowed to do that. He didn’t want to, regardless of rules.

 

**[Jongin]**  
_I’d rather finger Baekhyun._

**[Sehun]**  
_Truthfully though. Who wouldn’t?_

**[Sehun]**  
_I am very much kidding btw. Soo would tear my ass up. That’s his favorite thing. Wait. Both of them are his favorite thing. I think my ass is just his favorite thing._

 

Jongin was laughing so hard he was crying. He felt the sentiment. Baekhyun made it very, very apparent that his favorite thing about Jongin was his ass. (Among other things.) As Jongin calmed down, he thought about how good it was to have a friend in the lifestyle like him; a Submissive. Jongin took a deep breath and sighed. That laugh was a good one.

 

**[Jongin]**  
_Our Doms and their affinity for our asses. It's almost like...we like penis in our butts._

**[Sehun]**  
_Wow Don’t get me started on that. I LOVE penis. I also love giving it too. It's like Christmas except with sex. Giving and getting._

**[Sehun]**  
_We are pathetic. Why can’t we be normal and watch documentaries instead of talking about ass and dicks?_

 

Jongin chuckled. He looked up at the television to see that Baekhyun had left it on the National Geographic channel.

 

**[Jongin]**  
_Jokes on you. I’m talking about that AND watching a documentary about penguins._

**[Sehun]**  
_Oo Fuck yes. My favorite. You live a crazy life, my dude._

**[Sehun]**  
_I have to shower though. Smell ya later._

 

That was something Jongin needed to do as well. He told Sehun he would see him soon then reluctantly got out of bed to bathe.

It had been some time since Jongin figured out where just about everything was. He grabbed a few towels and a pair of clean underwear from his duffle; more briefs stolen from the bureau. He checked himself out in the mirror a bit. He definitely needed a haircut and a coloring. If he was good, maybe Baekhyun would schedule it for him. Jongin sent Baekhyun a few nude pictures of himself before abandoning his phone on the counter to take a shower.

He was sure he would hear about _that_ later.

 

 

“I was going to go easy on you!” Baekhyun started. He paced in front of a very naked and very unimpressed Jongin. “But you just had to send pictures!”

Jongin snickered, twisting his hands behind his back. He knew what he was doing. When he looked in the mirror he might have thought : What Would Sehun Do? And the result was : send nudes. Jongin tried to remain straight-faced, clearing his throat but then Baekhyun stopped and put his hands on his hips. Jongin chortled.

“Do you know how many times I tried to text you back?”

Jongin nodded his head. “Sex times. I mean, six.”

Baekhyun released a very angry breath, then bit his lip. He pointed a finger at Jongin then deflated. “Why are you being so bratty today!? I even came home and had lunch with you!”

Jongin pouted playfully looking up at Baekhyun through his lashes. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh no. No, no, no.” Baekhyun took a step and placed his hands on Jongin’s jaw. He lifted Jongin’s face until he was looking him in the eyes. “No. We are _not_ playing the ‘I’m sorry’ card. You know! You know what unsolicited, very naked pictures of you gets!”

Jongin smirked and Baekhyun opened his mouth wide in surprise. He grinned a little in disbelief. Jongin shrugged nonchalantly. Time to play dumb. “I don’t know.”

“Ohohoho.” Baekhyun ran his hand down his face then pursed his lips. “Okay. Remember how we said play by ear? Get up and bend over the bed.”

Jongin stood up from the floor and bent over the bed. He smirked into the sheets because this is exactly the reaction he wanted. Baekhyun all but ripped his tie off. He flung it around Jongin’s face then waited. Jongin opened his mouth, taunting Baekhyun before he tied it off behind his head.

“Gagging and spanking,” Baekhyun informed him. “That’s what those pictures get you.”

Jongin gleefully replied a ‘yes, Master’ behind the fabric in his mouth.

“You’ll count out loud every single hit to your back-end or you’ll get more. If you mess up, you start over. If you move, you start over.” Baekhyun leaned over and tapped the little pink paddle on Jongin’s chin. He turned over and received a kiss. Baekhyun whispered, “If you need to stop, my love, clap your hands or pinch me. Okay?”

Jongin nodded and nuzzled up to Baekhyun. He received another kiss, this one to his nose.

 

“One!” Jongin choked.

Even if the paddle was mostly for show, a novelty item, Baekhyun used it with force. It made a loud ‘smack’ against Jongin’s ass that _hurt_. Jongin kept still and was rewarded with a soothing hand over his backside. Baekhyun reared back and Jongin tried not to anticipate.

“Two!”

“Good boy.” Baekhyun cooed.

The next smack wasn’t as bad. Jongin liked how Baekhyun wasn’t hitting him with the same amount of power each time. If he kept it up, Jongin was surely going to enjoy this a lot more than planned. Although, he always rather enjoyed Baekhyun spanking him.

“Th-three.” Jongin sobbed.

Baekhyun hit much, much harder than the first time. Jongin knew the paddle couldn’t withstand more than that or so he thought. It was just for show, right? Baekhyun had much better paddles than this.

“Four-r.”

Jongin wasn’t sure how many he was going to receive, but his ass was stinging. Tears were welling up, threatening to spill from Jongin’s eyes. He held on though. He remained still as Baekhyun swung again.

“Fi-Five. Please.” Jongin cried out twisting his hands behind his back. They weren’t locked together, but they should have been.

“One more, baby, just one more,” Baekhyun whispered.

One more was the most powerful. It struck Jongin hard over all the other spots and left him with stars in his vision. He started crying into the blankets, pulling his arms around him as Baekhyun set the paddle down. He turned Jongin over and held him close as he removed the gag. Jongin immediately squeezed, holding on as tight as he could.

“Jongin, sweetie, why?” Baekhyun implored.

“I don’t know!” Jongin sobbed into Baekhyun’s shoulder. His cologne smelled so nice, like oranges and cinnamon. Jongin thought it might be new. “I just thought about being a little bratty and I missed you and I have a lot on my mind and I guess I just wanted some attention.”

Baekhyun deflated. He lifted Jongin’s chin and kissed his pouting lips. “You don’t have to act out to get my attention, beautiful.”

“I know, I know.” Jongin frowned deeply. It was only a childish game, but he knew better. He knew Baekhyun would punish him. He did it anyway and Baekhyun did what they had outlined. He punished Jongin. “I am sorry. I just thought maybe if I sent you pictures, you would play with me.”

“We’re playing tonight, baby. And all those messages I sent you were me trying to play with you.” Baekhyun smiled small still holding Jongin’s chin. “You shouldn’t have ignored them. I thought you just wanted to play a little, not be punished. Don’t test me, then ignore me. Don’t do that, baby. It upsets me.”

Jongin nodded then set his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I understand.”

“No, sweetie, I don’t think you do.” Baekhyun sighed then started swaying with Jongin. “I thought something was wrong when you didn’t answer my texts. I was worried that I was overstepping and that I might have made you angry. You never even looked at them.”

“What did they say?” Jongin asked. He really shouldn’t have ignored them. He only wanted to tease Baekhyun but he guessed that ignoring a few too many messages might upset Baekhyun. He had a right to be hurt, Jongin guessed.

Baekhyun pulled his phone out and opened the messages to show Jongin.

 

**[Baekhyun]**  
_You look amazing, but are you trying to get punished?_

**[Baekhyun]**  
_If you’re testing me it will not end well, my love. I will spank you when I get home._

**[Baekhyun]**  
_Picture Message_

 

Jongin saw Baekhyun in his suit, cock in hand. He was trying to reach out and play. Jongin felt awful. He should have just checked his phone instead of thinking it was right to ignore the messages. Jongin looked up at Baekhyun mouthing apologies. His sniffed and Baekhyun held him closer.

“No sweetie. Don’t cry. I’m not trying to hurt you. I want you to see the rest of them.”

Jongin looked back at Baekhyun phone and finally understood.

 

**[Baekhyun]**  
_Jongin, my love, are you okay? Please answer me._

**[Baekhyun]**  
_Jongin. Baby. Please. I need to know if I overstepped. Please answer me._

**[Baekhyun]**  
_My love, I’m so sorry. Please, please just answer me. Don’t be upset with me. Talk to me. I’m sorry._

 

Jongin buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Baekhyun tucked him into his shoulder. “Sweetie. Don’t cry. Please.”

“You were worried and I was just being annoying!” Jongin croaked. He felt absolutely terrible. He just wanted some attention, but he found that it was the wrong kind. Where Jongin thought maybe he could be cheeky and get some play time before the club, he actually had Baekhyun worried about if he had taken things too far. Jongin draped his arms around Baekhyun and hugged him. “I’m so sorry. I should have just picked up the phone. I was ignoring you to tease you but really all I did was make you worry for dumb reasons.”

“Jongin, my love.” Baekhyun pet Jongin’s hair then rubbed up and down his back. He always knew what to do and when to do it. “You aren’t annoying. You were just testing your limits. That’s okay to do. You just had me worried is all. I’m not angry with you, baby. And it's not dumb for me to worry about you, or our limits, or if you ate. I worry a lot.”

Baekhyun laughed and it was music to Jongin’s ears. He lifted up, pouting, and looked at Baekhyun’s smiling face. “You do?”

“Of course I do!” Baekhyun admitted. “You’re important to me. I worry about you because I care.”

“O-Okay,” Jongin mumbled. “You know I worry about you too.”

Baekhyun pulled Jongin from his shoulder and set him on the edge of the bed. “I know you do, baby. Just let this be a lesson learned. Always answer me. You never know when I’m going to want to play. I wanted to play all day. I was waiting for you to message me, but I know you were relaxing and taking it easy like I asked.”

Jongin nodded then pulled Baekhyun between his legs. He hugged his waist and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s hair then his lips. “I know. Apology accepted. Now, let’s get ready for tonight. I know a very, very excited kitten who is waiting for us.”

Jongin pulled Baekhyun on top of him then kissed him as another apology. Baekhyun tucked Jongin’s hair behind his ears and kissed him all he wanted. That kitten could wait. Jongin wanted to love on his boyfriend for a moment in private. Soon, they would be in a room full of people and Jongin wouldn’t have a moment alone until the end of the night.

 

 

By the time Jongin was calmed down enough to leave, they were running late. Baekhyun said it was fine. There wasn’t any need to rush if Jongin wasn’t feeling his absolute best. When they arrived, there was a very impatient kitten perched on Baekhyun’s couch. Sehun looked annoyed but as soon as Jongin walked toward him, he jumped up and smiled.

“I didn’t think you were going to show up!” Sehun pouted. “I was about to call you.”

Jongin hugged Sehun, then kissed his pouty lips. Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo cooed at them. “I said I would see you soon!”

Sehun rolled his eyes and scoffed. Jongin knew he was playing around when he turned back toward him and grinned. “Well, now that you’re here...can we get ready, please?”

Kyungsoo tutted beside them on the couch. He had one leg cross over the other, leaning back with his fist against his cheek. “I don’t know, Xiǎo jī. Can you?”

Sehun made a grumpy face, scrunching his nose and frowning. He dropped his shoulder and turned in Jongin’s arms. “ _May_ we get ready now, Sir?”

Kyungsoo smiled, then stood. He walked over and kissed Sehun on the cheek and ruffled Jongin’s hair. “Yes, you may, kitten. Kai’s Master and I will be stepping out. Behave.”

Sehun blushed as Kyungsoo left. Baekhyun gave Jongin a kiss to his cheek as well, before following Kyungsoo out the door. Jongin and Sehun were alone, holding each other jumping up and down. Jongin had never been so excited to get ready. Sehun seemed much the same.

“What does ‘Xiǎo jī’ mean?” Jongin asked once they started pulling their clothes together into a pile.

“Oh!” Sehun turned a brighter shade of pink, nibbling his lip. “It means ‘small chicken’, but Kyungsoo uses it to mean ‘baby chick’. He thought it was cute that everyone always called me that.”

Jongin smiled and cooed at Sehun. “It is cute.”

They both piled their clothes and such together, but when Jongin got to his tail plug, he hesitated. He was already plugged, but he didn’t exactly want to shove his tail in, in front of Sehun. They both grabbed for their toys at the same time and giggled.

“I’m going to go into the bathroom to put mine in,” Sehun said. “You can stay out here. Don’t worry. No matter how much I agree with Baekhyun about your ass I won’t touch it.” Jongin smiled and nodded. Sehun brushed past waving his kitten tail in his hand before Jongin felt a smack to his backside. “But I said nothing about slapping it!”

Sehun ran into the bathroom before Jongin could catch him.

Carefully, Jongin removed the plug he had inside of him. He grabbed the bottle of lube he knew Baekhyun had in the bureau. He tried not to do more than what he was allowed. He could work the plug in himself, have a little fun, but no more. He could not get off until Baekhyun said so. A punishment stemming from earlier in the day. Jongin agreed.

After the tail was settled, Jongin looked at it's fluffy, black fur in the mirror. It had a white tip, and Jongin kind of liked how it looked on him. He thought it was cute. A moment later, Sehun came out completely naked, save for his own tail. He walked shyly over to where Jongin was standing. He didn’t cover himself, just stood kind of awkwardly to the side.

“I haven’t really been naked around too many people besides Soo,” Sehun admitted.

“It's okay. If you like it, you’ll get used to it.”

“I do,” Sehun said. “It’s just still new. I’ve only done this once or twice. I still haven’t figured out if I like it.”

Jongin pulled Sehun’s hands into his own. It was a little weird, but then Sehun relaxed. “Let’s try to make tonight a good night, then.”

Sehun smiled and it was all Jongin needed. They stood there for a moment before Sehun shifted nervously. “I - uh - kind of need help with one thing.”

Jongin narrowed his gaze. “What is it?”

Sehun held a cock ring up in his hand and Jongin chuckled. Kyungsoo had ordered him to put it on before the night began. Jongin wasn’t sure how he was going to help. Sehun was very red, fidgeting with it and his hands. He bit his lip then looked down at the floor, pouting.

“Just like,” Sehun mumbled. “Turn around and shake your ass a little. I just need to get hard.”

Jongin smiled coyly. He twisted his hips a bit making the tail swish behind him. “LIke this?”

Sehun sighed. Jongin saw just how affected he was, cock slowly coming to life. “Don’t look at me when you do it,” Sehun whined. “Turn around. It's embarrassing.”

Jongin kept swaying his hips, making a show of it. He did turn around; once. He slowly turned until his ass was facing Sehun then he bent over. Jongin moved so that the tail kept swishing back and forth. Sehun moaned and Jongin sort of liked the sound of it. He smiled, set his hands on his knees, then lifted his ass up until it was hovering close to Sehun.

“Should I jiggle a little?” Jongin asked. He didn’t give time for Sehun to answer, even if he tried to whine ‘no’. Jongin shook his ass back and forth until Sehun was throwing a small tantrum.

“You are so mean!” Sehun fumed. Jongin knew he didn’t mean it. It was just because he was being a tease. Jongin lifted up and turned back around to face Sehun and his nearly erect cock.

“It's kind of fun to tease you.” Jongin mused. He wasn’t aroused at all but Sehun seemed to enjoy the way Jongin moved his tail. The puppy ear headband caught Jongin’s eye and Sehun grimaced.

“Don’t you dare,” Sehun warned.

Jongin snatched it up before Sehun could. He placed them on his head and gave Sehun the best set of puppy-dog-eyes he could. Sehun bit his lip and moaned. Yeah, he was totally affected by pet play, not Jongin. Which was great for Jongin. He placed his hands on Sehun’s chest and smirked.

“Should I pant? Maybe I could get on my knees while you jerk off? It's not me, is it? It's totally the tail and the ears.”

Sehun turned away, a playful frown on his face. “Stop! Kyungsoo does the same thing! He always knows how much I love pet play! You guys are the worst!” Sehun was thoughtful for a moment before he continued. “Scratch that. Tao is the actual worst. He was in his kitten play outfit not long ago and I nearly busted a fucking nut just from him sitting in my lap! You guys are so unfair!”

Jongin jumped, turned around, and put himself on all fours on the ground. Sehun actually groaned as Jongin shook his ass a bit. Jongin figured he was laughing too loud as the door opened. He turned around to see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stepping inside, faces drawn up in confusion. Jongin giggled. It _was_ quite a sight. Jongin on his hands and knees on the floor and Sehun awkwardly pouting.

Kyungsoo lifted Sehun’s chin and smiled. “Xiǎo jī, what’s wrong?”

Sehun’s lip jutted out as he pointed to Jongin getting up from the floor. “Kai is teasing me.”

Baekhyun and Jongin smirked as Kyungsoo cupped Sehun. He took the cock ring from Sehun’s hand and slid it down until it was resting at the base. “But you like to be teased, so why are you pouting?”

“Because,” Sehun explained. “I don’t get to do anything with Kai.” Sehun pulled his tail in front of him as Kyungsoo brushed his fingers up and down his length, then rubbed circles on his hips.

“Xiǎo jī.” Kyungsoo cooed. He picked up Sehun’s cat ears and put them in his hair. “You’re so cute. Don’t worry, kitten. We’re going to have plenty of time to play tonight. I have a lot of fun things planned for you. Remember when I said I had a treat for you because you did well on your exams?”

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo cradled Sehun’s face and kissed his nose. “Yes, Sir.”

“Well, we’re not just here to help Kai get ready.” Kyungsoo smiled, large and heart-shaped and Sehun perked up. “We’re playing with them and Master Siwon tonight. You said you didn’t want too many people so I figured that was enough. I have so much planned. I know you’re going to have a good time, kitten. Be good for me, please?”

Sehun nodded and Jongin thought it was so very endearing how Kyungsoo stroked Sehun’s cheek then kissed his pouty pink lips. Baekhyun nudged Jongin then he received a kiss too. But, Jongin wondered : Were Kyungsoo and Sehun finally dating? Did Sehun ever grow the courage to ask Kyungsoo out on a date? Jongin figured he had plenty of time to talk about it.

He still needed to finish getting ready after all.

 

After Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sat down, Sehun helped Jongin get ready. Since they already had their tails in, all they needed to do was put their outfits on. Baekhyun said once Jongin was finished, he was going to step into the bathroom and get ready himself. Jongin smiled, trying not to be too excited.

Sehun helped Jongin into a black jock-strap. It matched the lingerie Jongin had. Sehun helped Jongin adjust his thigh highs too before putting on his own. Jongin’s were black lace, but Sehun’s were white. He looked cute, Jongin thought. Jongin took out the heels he had packed as Sehun put on a pair of shorts. They had a hole perfectly placed where the tail settled. Jongin returned the favors, helping him get into them.

“So,” Sehun started, nibbling his lip and smiling shyly. “I know you saw Soo kiss me.”

“I did,” Jongin smirked. “But I wasn’t going to ask. I knew you would tell me if you wanted to.”

Jongin started putting on the bottoms, attaching the garters to his thigh highs and turning so Sehun could tie the bow in the back. He did it with shaky hands as Jongin adjusted the ears on his head.

Sehun whispered putting his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. “I asked him out about two weeks ago and he rejected me. I didn’t talk to him for like three days. I moped around and ate terrible takeout, until he showed up at my apartment. I had been crying the whole time. It was like a drama. He showed up in the rain with soup and tons of apologies.”

Jongin wrapped Sehun’s arms around his waist as he continued. “I let him come in because I wanted something homemade and I would have literally died for his soup. He told me he didn’t realize how important I was until I stopped talking to him. He said on the third day he cried because he got up from the couch and found my little blue collar with the jingle bells on it on the floor.”

Sehun buried his face in Jongin’s neck and sniffled. Jongin scratched behind Sehun’s real ears, not his cat ones. “Hey, it's okay. It's okay.”

“I was so scared.” Sehun sobbed. “I thought he didn’t want me but he said that wasn’t it. He just didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t had someone interested in him for a long time and he thought my feelings weren’t real. I was dumb, of course, and sent him all kinds of texts about how much I loved him and hated him at the same time on the first day, then I just went radio silent. When he came over with the soup, he sat me down on the couch and told me he loved me too and kissed me stupid and he just loved on me and I needed that. I’m sorry. I’m rambling. But, I really love Soo.”

Jongin smiled and leaned his head on Sehun’s. If they had spent time together when Jongin was first seeing Baekhyun, he probably would have been the same way. He remembered a few nights, laying on Luhan’s chest, unloading about how amazing Baekhyun was. Jongin really, really felt the sentiment. “I know. You big baby.”

Sehun sniffled, then left a wet kiss on Jongin’s ear. “Thanks for listening to me.”

Jongin turned around and hugged Sehun tight. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were in their own little world. “That’s what friends are for. Now, let’s dry it up and go play!”

Sehun nodded his head briskly, before wiping his face. “Yes!”

 

 

With Jongin ready, Baekhyun took his moment to get dressed. Jongin wasn’t sure what he was going to wear. He was pleasantly surprised when Baekhyun came back out wearing a gray and black vest with a plaid tie of the same colors, and black slacks as usual. It was a little different, but Jongin really liked it. Baekhyun hadn’t styled his hair since his shower. It was tousled but nothing more.

It made Baekhyun look cute; very, very cute.

Jongin waited patiently as Baekhyun grabbed the leash, the muzzle, and his collar. “Are you ready, my love?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jongin tried.

“Oh,” Baekhyun smiled. “Do you want to use that tonight?”

Jongin nodded his head and nibbled his lip. “I don’t know what kind of relationship Kyungsoo and Sehun have in scene. I don’t want to put any pressure on them if they are or maybe aren’t considering that.”

Baekhyun smiled wider, buckling the collar around Jongin’s neck. “That’s very thoughtful, beautiful. I’m sure they’ll appreciate it. If you feel comfortable switching it up, I don’t mind. I’m just happy that you’re so happy about tonight.”

“I’m really excited, Sir.” Jongin bounced a bit then Baekhyun attached the leash to his collar. “It’s really cute how Sehun loves this so much. I hope we have fun.”

“I’m sure you will, baby. We’re all going to have fun, I think.” Baekhyun held the muzzle in front of Jongin for a moment, hesitating. “Are you sure you want to put this on? Even I didn’t think you would want to go this far. But, if you want it, I’ll make sure it's comfortable.”

“There were others that were just really strange to me.” Jongin held Baekhyun’s hands pulling the muzzle toward his face. “I chose this one because I could still talk or drink water.”

“Alright, my love.” Baekhyun carefully buckled the muzzle around Jongin’s face then adjusted it on his nose and chin. “It looks good. Once we’re on the floor, you won’t be speaking though. Rules for tonight, baby : Speak only when spoken to. You are not to touch anyone but me, not even yourself. If at any time you feel uncomfortable - “

“Use my safewords,” Jongin answered.

“You’ve grown accustomed to this speech, haven’t you?”

Jongin nodded as Baekhyun placed the end of the leash under his belt. Jongin took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was starting to fidget with how excited he was. Baekhyun cupped his face then kissed his forehead. He lingered for a moment staring lovingly into Jongin’s eyes.

“Ready?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongin nodded once and smiled. “Ready.”

 

 

It definitely wasn’t a normal night at the club as Jongin stepped out with Baekhyun. There were a lot of people, too much confetti, and so much yelling he could hardly hear. Jongin wasn’t sure of the occasion, and Baekhyun seemed just as clueless. They rounded Tao’s bar when they found a familiar figure. Jongin wanted to jump for joy.

Long legs clad in ripped denim, a leather harness, a suit jacket, and fiery red hair : One Kim Ki-bum.

“Baekhyun!” Ki-bum yelled playfully. He grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulders and shook him before pulling him in for a hug. “This place is as magical as ever.”

“Why are you causing such a ruckus in my club!?” Baekhyun asked laughing as Ki-bum turned around and took a shot. Tao winked at Jongin and he smirked in return.

“It's my birthday weekend!”

“No, it's not!” Baekhyun retorted. “Your birthday was last weekend!”

“My birthday should be every weekend. But,” Ki-bum leaned over and gave Jongin a once over. He smiled then winked. Jongin blushed. “I didn’t get to celebrate on the actual day. I came here in hopes of having a little party.”

Baekhyun chuckled, leaned in, and kissed Ki-bum on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Key. Now don’t trash my club or harass my bartender.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Ki-bum grinned deviously turning towards Tao. “Your bartender has _no problem_ with me harassing him, nor does his Master.”

Jongin didn’t miss the gleam in everyone’s eyes. Baekhyun pulled the leash from under his belt and tugged. Jongin took a few steps then put his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He was rewarded with a few head scratches; the best kind. Tao kissed Ki-bum, then kissed Junmyeon and Jongin just wanted to take a picture of how adorable they were.

“Join us later if you want, Key!” Baekhyun waved, then they took steps toward their destination.

 

Birthday celebration aside, Jongin and Baekhyun still had plans. When they walked through the curtain, they found the rest of their guests settled in. Siwon was sitting in the throne, as usual. Kyungsoo and Sehun were curled into each other on one couch. The second was free for Baekhyun and Jongin. Baekhyun led Jongin to the stage where the pole had been replaced. (No pulleys or cables hanging free.)

“Dance for me, pet?” Baekhyun requested.

Jongin smiled. Of course, there would be dancing. “Yes, Sir.”

Baekhyun removed the leash but not the muzzle. Jongin stepped onto the stage and received everyone’s attention. Sehun grinned then wiggled his fingers in a little wave. Kyungsoo smiled wide and Jongin felt warm all over. He loved his friends and was so happy he had found so many through Baekhyun. Siwon used a remote on his phone to turn the music up a little.

Deep bass drummed through Jongin’s chest. Siwon chose a song he had never heard before. It was sweet, melodic female vocals over electronic music and rhythmic beats. Jongin had to make sure that he didn’t hit his tail or the muzzle on the pole as he danced. The song continued and the more he listened, the more Jongin really wanted to hear other music from the artist. If he remembered, that was.

Sehun and Kyungsoo seemed to be enjoying Jongin’s dancing, staring at him in wonder and awe. Jongin realized that it was the first time that they had really seen him work. He became more enthusiastic spinning and lifting himself and his legs. Sehun seemed to want to join, pouting and whispering in Kyungsoo’s ear. He stood up a moment later, Kyungsoo pushing him forward.

Jongin stood to one side and offered part of the stage to Sehun. “Hi.”

Sehun giggled then started swaying to the music with Jongin. “Hi.”

Jongin hadn’t danced with another person like this before, but it seemed that everyone enjoyed it. As they became comfortable, Sehun would playfully pull Jongin to him and press their bodies together. Jongin would turn around just to grind his ass and tail on Sehun. It was a flirtatious game of who could rile who up more.

Jongin was winning.

Kyungsoo had moved from one end of the couch to the other. He was talking quietly with Baekhyun as Siwon gazed between the stage and his phone. The song changed to something a bit calmer, but no less electronic. Jongin loved this song. He tugged on Sehun’s little white shorts until they were flush, chest to chest. Jongin smirked before holding onto Sehun and dancing suggestively.

“We’re not supposed to touch, but we can get a little frisky right?” Jongin mused.

Sehun seemed to catch Jongin’s drift immediately. They stepped away from the pole, and off the stage to dance in front of the couches. Baekhyun only gazed up for a moment before smirking. He knew Jongin too well. Kyungsoo not so much. Jongin was turned around quickly, then Sehun was right against him, rolling his body. Jongin let out a quiet moan and that caught Kyungsoo’s attention. He lifted a brow before pulling his plush bottom lip between his teeth.

Jongin swayed his hips, pulling Sehun’s arms around him. When he pulled them all the way to his lips, he lapped at Sehun’s fingers like a puppy. If Sehun wanted to play, Jongin wasn’t going to play fair. He kept dancing while Sehun groaned behind him.

But, Sehun was on the up and up. He swiftly turned Jongin back around and grinned. He put both of his hands on Jongin’s back, hugging him close. Jongin closed his eyes and smiled. He was going to tell Baekhyun that he liked playing with Sehun. They were both the right amount of bratty and because they already had partners, they didn’t need to worry about boundaries. They already knew what they were.

A dark chuckle broke Jongin from his peaceful thoughts. Sehun clawed at Jongin’s back, dragging his nails all the way down. It caused Jongin to moan and arch his back until he was nearly bent in half. Sehun held him by his hips and thrust against him. Jongin held Sehun’s wrists for balance. He was a very, very unfair kitten.

Jongin glanced at Baekhyun by chance and saw his sparkling eyes staring. Jongin knew he was enjoying this little fight way too much. Jongin conceded, letting Sehun pull him up slowly and kiss his forehead. Jongin was defeated by Sehun’s brattiness, and the fact he loved to receive pain.

“You look really good like that,” Sehun commented. “Like a pretty ballerino.”

Jongin blushed. Being called ‘pretty’ was somewhat new. Jongin actually found that he liked it, much like Baekhyun calling him ‘beautiful’. “Thanks. I used to take ballet when I was younger.”

“It shows in your body language.” Sehun held Jongin in his arms and spun him. Naturally, Jongin lifted up to the balls of his feet as Sehun turned them in a circle again. Jongin really, really liked playing with Sehun. He draped his arms over Sehun’s shoulders before they heard their partners calling for them.

Jongin smiled shyly as they separated. Sehun’s cheeks were bright red as Kyungsoo tutted. “Come here, “Xiǎo jī.”

Sehun took a few steps forward before Jongin felt like he should avert his eyes. Baekhyun joined him near the stage, holding his waist and kissing his shoulder. “You can watch. I want to know how you feel about it because we might try it.”

Kyungsoo pointed toward the floor. “Sit.”

As soon as Sehun was on his knees, Kyungsoo was unbuckling his belt. Baekhyun’s hand started rubbing soothing circles over Jongin’s stomach. They watched as Sehun put his head on Kyungsoo’s thigh, then he was fed Kyungsoo’s soft cock. That was all he did. Sehun closed his eyes, made himself comfortable, and just stayed put.

Kyungsoo brushed Sehun’s hair with his fingers, smiling down at him fondly. “Good boy. Stay.”

And Sehun stayed. He pushed one hand under his head, then laced the other with Kyungsoo’s. Jongin had never heard of this, even with the many videos he watched and forums he read. Sehun was just...sitting there with Kyungsoo’s dick in his mouth; not sucking just holding it there. Jongin tilted his head as Baekhyun kissed his neck.

“It doesn’t look very uncomfortable if you relax your jaw, Sir,” Jongin said.

“You’re right.” Baekhyun chuckled then whispered into Jongin’s hair. “You have to relax to really enjoy it. Kyungsoo told me this is one of Sehun’s favorite things to do; cock warming. He lets go of all of his thoughts and just relaxes. I’d like to try it with you one day.”

Jongin nodded his head. It seemed harmless. And if they wanted to go further and do more, it wouldn’t be hard for Jongin to start sucking Baekhyun off. Jongin suddenly had a fantasy about doing it under Baekhyun’s desk. “We can try it, Sir.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Baekhyun walked forward with Jongin in his arms until they reached the couch. Sehun was still just sitting, head pillowed in Kyungsoo’s lap. “You’ve been really cheeky all day. What do you want to do, pet?”

Jongin really hadn’t thought that far in advance. He shrugged as Baekhyun ran his fingers up and down his legs. Jongin thought Baekhyun had planned the whole night, but he hadn’t. “I don’t know, Sir. Anything you want.”

“Well,” Baekhyun started. “All I planned was dancing and us enjoying a nice night together with others, just doing whatever we wanted. We can just watch for now and decide later?”

Jongin nodded his head, then tucked himself under Baekhyun’s chin. “That sounds perfect, Master.”

Baekhyun smiled at being called ‘Master’ and Jongin felt his heart flutter.

Music was still playing a bit softly in the background. Jongin really liked everything Siwon was playing. He wondered if he could get the playlist for his own enjoyment. Kyungsoo’s demeanor seemed to change with the mood of the song as he gripped Sehun’s hair tightly. He licked his lips then smirked down at him. “Xiǎo jī.”

Sehun opened his eyes. They were glossed over and Jongin recognized the comforting haze all over his features. Kyungsoo tugged on Sehun’s head until he was upright. It seemed Sehun’s aura was changing too. His face went from complacent to devious as Kyungsoo started moving his head. “Suck.”

Jongin watched in awe as Sehun slowly started deep throating Kyungsoo. It was honestly incredibly the way Sehun took him. Kyungsoo wasn’t very much length but he was twice the girth Baekhyun was. Sehun’s mouth stretched obscenely as he braced his hands on the couch. He closed his eyes as Kyungsoo held onto his hair and leaned back.

“That’s right, kitten...just like that.” Kyungsoo moaned.

All the blood in Jongin’s brain rushed south as Sehun pressed his nose against Kyungsoo’s crotch. Baekhyun slid his hand up Jongin’s thigh, then cupped him placing his fingers against the tail in Jongin’s ass. “Do you want to play, puppy?”

Jongin whined when Baekhyun pressed harder. “Yes, Master.”

Sehun glanced up only for a moment with a gleam in his eyes. Jongin didn’t miss the little smirked as he sunk back down on Kyungsoo’s cock. Baekhyun slowly turned Jongin until they were facing each other. “What do you want, pet? I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, so I’ll let you choose tonight.”

Jongin watched the way Sehun’s body moved as he sucked Kyungsoo off. He liked the way his back arched and his hair fell in his face. Jongin let his eyes wander to the swell of his ass and his kitty tail. Jongin thought about the access Baekhyun had if he just...removed his. Jongin really wanted to kiss Baekhyun stupid. “Finger me.”

Baekhyun bit his lip and scrunched his nose. “I have waited so fucking long for you to ask me to do that.”

“You could have done it any time, Master. I would love to have you finger me until I cum.”

Baekhyun groaned, smiled, then started moving Jongin. He bent him over the arm of the couch toward Kyungsoo and Sehun. They didn’t stop or even budge from what they were doing. Sehun was taking his sweet time giving Kyungsoo head. Jongin wouldn’t have the patience.

“Alright, pet.” Baekhyun hummed as he pulled on the tail plug. “The object of this little game is to not cum before Kyungsoo. If you cum before him, you don’t get to cum again until Halloween.”

Jongin’s eye widened as Sehun’s sparkled. This was a game to him, just as much as Baekhyun. Kyungsoo groaned but didn’t oppose. He held onto Sehun’s hair as he tried to become a bit more enthusiastic and sloppy. Jongin moaned as he felt two of Baekhyun’s lubed fingers enter him. It was going to be hell if Jongin couldn’t hold out. Halloween was a long while off.

Siwon was chuckling on the throne. Jongin wanted to grimace but he knew there would be loads of punishment if he did. He figured Siwon probably had something to do with this little game of theirs.

Try as Jongin might, he could not contain himself as Baekhyun started fingering him. His head would drop, then immediately be picked back up by Baekhyun. He kneeled behind Jongin, one foot placed firmly on the cushion and the other on the floor. Jongin was panting, much like an actual puppy. Sehun kept closing his eyes or trying to look away. Jongin could feel the tension of how he was affected.

Jongin felt Baekhyun’s pace quicken as he moved, searching inside of him. When he hit it, Jongin yelped. “There it is. Can you be a good boy, pet? Huh?”

“Yes, Master.” Jongin choked out. He could barely function. Baekhyun’s fingers just felt good. They were precise and quick. Jongin could feel his stomach curling. It didn’t much help that Sehun was basically fighting with Kyungsoo over how much cock he could take. Sehun would take as much as he could, hollowing his cheeks and sucking Kyungsoo into his mouth rapidly. Kyungsoo would shove his head and try to stop him from moving. It was difficult to watch because their struggle was a huge turn-on. Jongin watched as Kyungsoo’s legs started to move.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo breathed. “Xiǎo jī, slow down.”

Sehun did not slow down. He ignored the order and instead, quickened his pace focusing on the head of Kyungsoo’s cock. Jongin watched as his tongue made slow circles over where Baekhyun had a piercing. Kyungsoo shook. Jongin took note because Baekhyun often did the same when very little of his focus was there. Kyungsoo pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he started to rock and fuck Sehun’s face.

“Shit, Xiǎo jī!” Kyungsoo pushed all the way to the back of Sehun’s throat. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he rode out his climax. Jongin took that as his cue to quit holding off his own orgasm and let Baekhyun finger-fuck him into oblivion.

“Kai, my love,” Baekhyun whispered. “You can cum now.”

Jongin was already there. He soaked his jock-strap and then some as Baekhyun massaged and abused his prostate. Jongin clutched the arm of the couch until he couldn’t feel his fingers. Sehun was already up and in Kyungsoo’s lap brushing Jongin’s hair from his face, shushing him.

Jongin pressed his face against the couch. The cool wire cage of the muzzle felt good against his warm skin. Baekhyun had a napkin in his hands, wiping them clean, then he tossed it in the bin across the room. He pulled Jongin into his lap then removed the muzzle. He set it aside then kissed across Jongin’s face.

“I’m so proud of you, my love.” Baekhyun praised. Jongin smiled putting his head under Baekhyun’s chin.

Kyungsoo chuckled, then Jongin looked up to see a very red, very embarrassed Sehun. He had his hands shoved between his legs. Kyungsoo let him bury his face in his shoulder, hiding his shame. Then, Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun, amused look on his face.

“Xiǎo jī came,” Kyungsoo said. As he continued, Baekhyun drew patterns on Jongin’s thigh. “He couldn’t take the cock warming, the pet play, and the contest all at once. When Jongin started panting, he started rutting against my leg.”

Sehun buried his face and whined. “M-Master. Please.”

Kyungsoo smiled fondly, holding Sehun close to him. “I’m sorry, Xiǎo jī. You were just so cute. You thought I didn’t notice? You can talk about it now, kitten.”

Sehun peeked around Kyungsoo’s face and smiled shyly at Jongin. “I like playing with you. I think you’re really pretty and I like that there’s no pressure to be sexual with you. I think you’re attractive and I get aroused looking at you, but I don’t want to be with you if that makes sense.”

Jongin sat up in Baekhyun’s lap then grabbed Sehun’s hand. He pulled until Sehun reluctantly leaned over the arm of the chair. Jongin kissed Sehun’s nose then his forehead. “Me too. I think you’re really cute and I like dancing with you. It's really fun, but I don’t want anything else from you. Your friendship and this is enough for me.”

“Can we play again soon?” Sehun asked quietly. Kyungsoo cleared his throat and Sehun rolled his eyes. “ _May_ we play again soon?”

Baekhyun tucked a stray hair behind Sehun’s ear and Jongin’s heart swelled. “Of course. If Kyungsoo is alright with it, you two can stick together at the masquerade.”

Kyungsoo lit up like a Christmas tree.”Yes! I completely forgot that was next month. Xiǎo jī, baby, would you like to go with me?”

Sehun nodded then leaned over and kissed Kyungsoo. “Yes, I’d love to.”

Jongin smiled as Sehun blushed to the tips of his ears. He didn’t miss the way Kyungsoo’s cheeks were tinged a nice shade of pink too. Baekhyun held Jongin closer, kissing his shoulder. “You’re going to go with me, right my love?”

Jongin looked down at Baekhyun. There was a bit of insecurity in his eyes. Jongin pressed a kiss to the crease above his brow before nuzzling his nose. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

 

As soon as they retired to the playroom, Jongin was itching to take everything off and rest. Baekhyun hugged his back and kissed down his spine. Jongin could feel him smirking. The night wasn't quite over. Jongin played along, swaying his hips and grinding his ass against Baekhyun. Where Jongin had cum, Baekhyun had not. He took a step back until they were against the wall.

Baekhyun turned the lights down then held Jongin by his waist. “Do you want to end the night here, my love?”

Jongin looked at his muzzle, the leash, and the tail abandoned to the floor. He was a little tired, but with Baekhyun’s hands caressing his skin, Jongin thought he could go a little longer. “No, Master.”

Baekhyun chuckled darkly. He flicked the switch on one set of lights. It left only the red ones on. Jongin felt his heartbeat quicken. He also felt Baekhyun’s fingers between his ass cheeks again. “Do you think you can take me, baby? Just a quickie before we shower and go to bed? It's a bit late so we’re going to stay here.”

“How quick is a quickie?” Jongin asked. He pushed back against Baekhyun’s fingers and they slid in. Jongin sighed as Baekhyun languidly fingered him.

“Not long.” Baekhyun removed his fingers then pulled on one length of the ribbon. The bow came undone and Jongin dropped his bottoms to the ground. He removed the dirty jock-strap, too, then his shoes and thigh highs. He was naked, save for the collar. Jongin liked that; red lights, dirty thoughts, and Baekhyun panting behind him.

O how the mighty hath fallen.

Jongin bent over just the slightest. Baekhyun unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his pants. Jongin wasn’t too surprised to see nothing underneath. Baekhyun stroked himself to fullness before bottoming out with ease. Baekhyun set his hands on Jongin’s waist, then thrust slowly. Jongin liked this; slow, intimate sex. They were standing but that didn’t mean Jongin couldn’t feel Baekhyun’s love in his gaze or touch.

Baekhyun moaned quietly behind Jongin. “Sweetie?”

“Yes, Master?” Jongin put his hands on top of Baekhyun’s on his waist, then turned to kiss the side of his mouth.

“I’m tired, baby.” Baekhyun pouted. Jongin reached behind him to pet Baekhyun’s hair. “Fuck yourself back on me, please? I’ll hold you up.”

Jongin giggled, then braced himself. He pushed back as Baekhyun held on to him. Jongin hadn’t done this before; hadn’t felt confident enough. He rolled his body much like he had when dancing with Sehun, except this time, he was pleasing his Master. Baekhyun buried his face in Jongin’s neck as he arched his back and fucked himself faster.

“Just like that.” Baekhyun panted. Jongin could tell he was close. This was probably the quickest he had ever had sex, besides a few one-nighters.

Baekhyun pulled Jongin’s hips back hard. A high pitched moan escaped them both and Baekhyun came, slowly bucking up off the wall. Jongin held onto one of Baekhyun’s hands and put the other behind his head. He scratched lightly as Baekhyun came down from his high. Jongin wasn’t really interested in getting off again. He just wanted to please Baekhyun. And, please him he did.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered.

Jongin giggled. “For what?” Jongin hadn’t been thanked for too many orgasms. He kind of liked it.

“Just. That.” Baekhyun smiled into Jongin’s skin then kissed his shoulder. “I didn’t want to do all the work when I still need to bathe you and myself.”

Grossly slick noises echoed through the room as Jongin pulled Baekhyun out of him. He felt something running down his leg. Yeah, it was time to get clean. Jongin turned around and kissed Baekhyun chastely as he took off the collar. “Let’s go shower. I’ll do some of the work there too if you make breakfast in the morning.”

Baekhyun took a step, avoiding the clothes and such on the floor. He guided Jongin into the bathroom while kissing him all over. “If you mean me going to McDonald’s and ordering off the breakfast menu, sure. I’ll make breakfast in the morning.”

Jongin laughed as Baekhyun pulled towels out and turned on the water. “If you get extra hashbrowns, I won’t call you lazy.”

Baekhyun cupped Jongin’s face and kissed him gently on the mouth. Jongin blushed. When Baekhyun did sweet things, it still made his heart flutter. Baekhyun tugged on Jongin, pouting playfully until he was helping Baekhyun out of his clothes. They stepped into the hot stream of the shower and Baekhyun held Jongin close.

“Anything you want, my love,” Baekhyun whispered. “Anything at all.”

 

 

Tender, loving kisses and soft touches was how Jongin found himself in bed. Baekhyun put on pajamas; not puppy ones, but bunny ones. Jongin chose bears. They only put on the bottoms, still too warm for the rest. They slid into bed, Jongin on his back and Baekhyun on his side. They hadn’t pulled the covers up. Baekhyun said not yet. Jongin didn’t wonder why. He just let Baekhyun have his way.

“You know I love you right?” Baekhyun whispered. He drew patterns on Jongin’s chest, not meeting his eyes in the barely lit room.

“I don’t think I do,” Jongin said casually, sighing when Baekhyun tickled up his side. “I think I need you to tell me again.”

Baekhyun leaned down, one hand on Jongin’s cheek and the other holding himself up. “I love you.”

Jongin looked up, confused by the face Baekhyun was making. Something was off. Baekhyun pressed their lips together and Jongin heard him sniffle. He pressed harder until neither of them could breathe. Baekhyun pulled back just the slightest to look down at Jongin. He pursed his lips as tears filled his eyes. Jongin’s heart jumped into his throat.

“I...Love...You.”  Baekhyun mouthed silently.

Everything crashed as Baekhyun started crying. Jongin watched as he shook his head and took deep breaths. When Jongin tried to hold him, he shook his head again. Baekhyun went back to drawing on Jongin’s chest. He wrote the words ‘I love you’, then smiled through his tears.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin whispered setting his hand on top of Baekhyun’s on his cheek. He wasn’t quite sure why Baekhyun was so emotional, but he knew on occasion, things would just hit all at once. Jongin sometimes ended up like that, too. The world throwing everything at him and it would eventually boil over.

“Sometimes,” Baekhyun started. “I think about how much I’d lose if I didn’t have you. I look at the people around us; people with lovers and people without. Sometimes I see Yifan at the bar staring into his drink. I know he’s wondering when he’ll find someone to fall in love with. Then, other times I look at Junmyeon and see how in love he is with Tao. I know he’s been hiding a ring in their apartment for five months.”

Jongin could feel his emotions own going haywire. Tears filled his eyes as Baekhyun’s fell and hit his skin. He ran his finger through it making a heart over Jongin’s chest. “If you would have asked me, six or even eight months ago if I would fall in love again...I would have said ‘no’ right away.”

Baekhyun’s lips quivered as he kept drawing the same heart over and over again. Jongin wanted to catch all of his tears. Instead, he threaded his fingers through Baekhyun’s on his face. “But, I look at you… And you. You’re everything to me, beautiful. I realize now why you said your love wasn’t wrecking balls and sledgehammers. Loving you, Jongin...is so different than anything I’ve ever felt before.”

Jongin finally pulled Baekhyun on top of him. He kissed his tears away and held him close. Baekhyun smiled, then kissed Jongin’s nose. “Kisses from you, my love, are like warm sunshine and pretty flowers. Nothing is ever _just_ fireworks and sparks. It's also lightning bugs on a warm autumn night, and slow dancing under the moon.”

Tears fell down Jongin’s face. They ran around his ears and wet his hair. Baekhyun wiped his face, then Jongin’s. Jongin stayed quiet, listening to Baekhyun whisper and cry. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as Baekhyun’s eyes shined and his cheeks turned pink.

“I love you, Kim Jongin.” Baekhyun leaned down and kissed Jongin softly, sweetly. Jongin was sure his heart couldn’t grow any bigger. “I will say it until I am out of breath...until I have said it as many times are there are stars in the sky.”

Jongin slid his hand into Baekhyun’s hair and pulled him into another kiss. “I told you,” Jongin whispered. “I told you once and I’ll tell you as many times as you want; as many times as you need : My love is gentle kisses. It’s opening my heart to you. And, it's holding hands until we’re old. Grow old with me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun sobbed, covering his face and letting Jongin hold him tight. Jongin kissed his hair and then set his cheek against Baekhyun’s crown. Jongin sang with a lilt. “I love you, Byun Baekhyun.”

The smile on Baekhyun’s face was priceless. Jongin wiped away a stray tear. “Do you remember when we went to dinner for the first time?” Baekhyun nodded, smiling fondly. “Do you remember when you asked me what made me so happy after talking to Siwon?” Another nod.

Jongin squeezed Baekhyun, hugging him tightly. Baekhyun giggled into Jongin’s chest. “He told me : ‘Baekhyun is simply a boy who wants to fall in love with another boy and live happily ever after.” Jongin tucked a hair behind Baekhyun’s ear and smiled. “This could be our happily ever after.”

Baekhyun gasped, but there were no more words after that. Jongin placed his finger on Baekhyun’s lips then rolled until they were laying face-to-face. He tucked more of Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear then kissed his forehead. They settled into the pillows as Baekhyun covered them up. The only light in the room the, was from the moon spilling in from a tiny window. Jongin took one long look at Baekhyun then pulled him close. Jongin could feel Baekhyun’s hand move until it was sliding up and down his back. Jongin did the same. Baekhyun giggled again and it was music to Jongin’s ears.

Instead of Baekhyun singing Jongin to sleep, it was the opposite. Jongin sang until Baekhyun’s breathing steadied and his eyes fluttered shut.

Then, Jongin kissed his freckles and whispered against his skin. “I love you, Baekhyun. Goodnight.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note : this chapter is not an ode to a dear writer friend. This chapter is my death sentence. It was nice while it lasted everyone. Thank you. (uh ps yes, she knows about this chapter and its references. please refrain from reporting or making negative comments about it. i would never take the liberties i did without her approval.) 
> 
>  
> 
> ps it took her about 14k to realize what i had done.
> 
>  
> 
> The quote : The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return, is from a Nat King Cole song titled ‘Nature Boy’. You may recognize it from the movie : Moulin Rouge. David Bowie blessed us with a version for the soundtrack.
> 
>  
> 
> also you'll need to know what this is : [munch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Munch_\(BDSM\))

wc : 18.272

 

 

In the middle of October, Jongin came upon a decision : He was moving in.

The lease on his and Luhan's apartment was nearing its end, so Jongin saw no reason to put the decision off. He sat down with both Minseok and Luhan over coffee and talked about everything. They were more than happy to help Jongin move. Baekhyun was mostly busy during the day. Jongin had more free time. They made a plan, and Jongin began to pack his things.

Nostalgia washed over Jongin as he put newspaper around mugs, then put them into cardboard boxes. Each thing had a memory attached to it. Luhan took off from work to help. He lit a clove cigarette as Jongin taped the last box of his kitchen things. Jongin still didn’t much like for Luhan to smoke, but he was sure going to miss the smell of cloves.

"I'm going to miss you, honey," Luhan said. He placed his cigarette in the ashtray, then wrote 'KITCHEN' on the box Jongin pushed to him. "It will be odd coming home these next few weeks and not seeing you on the couch."

Jongin smiled then put his hand on Luhan's shoulder. "I'll just have to show up before you move to Minseok's."

"Yeah right!" Luhan chuckled awkwardly. He picked up his cigarette, took a puff, then sighed, blowing smoke between himself and Jongin. "I'm not moving in with Minseok."

Jongin turned toward Luhan to see a sad smile on his face. He rubbed down Luhan's arm as the smile turned to a frown. Jongin really wanted to do anything he could to bring Luhan’s smile back. "Minseok - uh - He thought it would be best if we didn't move in together."

"Why?" Jongin asked. He wasn't sure why, but he had an inclination. He thought it might have something to do with feelings, relationships, and Luhan's stance on both. Jongin stepped closer just to give Luhan some comfort.

"Well," Luhan nibbled on his lip and it was the most anxious Jongin had ever seen him. Jongin laced his fingers with Luhan's before trying to smile. "Minseok said that we can still play at the club and such, but he eventually wants to find a partner. He knows that I don't want that right now, if ever. We decided it was best that I not move, in case he finds someone he actually wants to date."

"Lu?" Jongin tested. He pulled Luhan's hand to his stomach and ran his thumb over Luhan's knuckles. "Do you love Minseok? Why wouldn't you want to date him? I've always wondered why you didn't do the whole relationship thing."

Luhan chuckled nervously, then set his other hand on top of Jongin's. "Of course I love Minseok, but it's different for me, Jongin. It's hard to explain. I'd love nothing more than to date Minseok and be with him but Minseok needs things I can't give him."

Luhan took a deep breath, then moved his hand to take a drag from his clove. He slowly let the smoke escape his nose as he looked at the floor. Jongin thought he looked like a dragon. Luhan shifted nervously before looking between the ceiling and the window.

"Jongin, I'm aromantic. I don't do romantic love. But I still love people. I love you. I love Baekhyun. And, I love Minseok. It's just a different kind of love. I would date Minseok if he found a partner that could give him romance because then, we would have the perfect set up. But for now, it's best that we just keep doing what we're doing. Who knows..." Luhan shrugged. "Maybe Minseok will find someone else."

Jongin moved Luhan's cigarette to the ashtray and pulled him close. This type of confession needed a hug. Luhan smiled, putting his head on Jongin's chest. "Lu...You know you could have told me that forever ago."

"I know, honey." Luhan sighed. "It's just very hard to tell people : 'Hey, I don't do romantic love', because they automatically assume that I don't love _at all_. I do. I love everyone so much. I get squishes and I want to squeal about them to all my friends. I date. I have lovers. But, sometimes people don't understand me completely."

"There isn't anything wrong with being yourself and being happy about it. Maybe one day you'll find someone who just completes you! Maybe Minseok or maybe someone else! You never know!" Jongin exclaimed as he held Luhan tight. "Don't give up. Just promise me that."

Luhan laughed then patted Jongin on the butt. "Ever the optimist. I’m going to miss you so much."

"I'll always be a phone call away." Jongin kissed Luhan's forehead then cupped his face. "And we can get coffee anytime you want."

"I'm not paying."

Jongin squished Luhan's face until his lips were puckered, then he kissed them. "Then we make Minseok pay."

Both of them laughed until Jongin let go of Luhan's face. He turned to look at the boxes on the table. Luhan picked up his clove cigarette and took one last drag before snuffing it. He took a deep breath then reached for Jongin's hand again. This time felt a lot different. It felt like Luhan was letting go of things, instead of holding tighter. Luhan squeezed then smiled fondly.

"Let's finish up packing and cleaning the kitchen. Baekhyun will be here soon and, if I know him, he's going to be bossy."

Jongin shrugged. "Well, he is my Master."

 

 

By the time Baekhyun arrived, the sun was setting. Thankfully, he was still intuitive. He brought chicken with him. Both Jongin and Luhan were very thankful for the spread. They sat at the dining room table, eating with plastic utensils and drinking from paper cups. Baekhyun had brought soju. Luhan was definitely all for that. Jongin wasn’t going to judge.

"How much did you pack?" Baekhyun asked as Jongin took a bite of chicken.

"The kitchen. My stuff from the living room. And part of the bathroom." Jongin said around chewing. "I still have to pack the rest of the bathroom and my clothes."

"I'll help with that," Baekhyun said.

"Me too," Luhan added. "I'll pack up the rest of your bathroom stuff while you go through and pack your bedroom."

They all nodded and continued to eat. Jongin could feel a bit of awkwardness from Luhan. He still seemed insecure and shy about his confession. Baekhyun had once wanted Luhan to be his lover. It didn't happen. Now, Luhan wanted Minseok and Baekhyun already had Jongin. The silence wasn't too uncomfortable. Jongin just figured that Luhan needed a drink to take the edge off. (Afterall, It wasn't every day you packed up a whole house to move and confessed to your former friend with benefits that you were aromantic.)

The really concerning matter was that Luhan still hadn't told anyone where he was going.

Baekhyun cleared his throat after taking a sip of his drink. "So, Lu. Since you aren't moving in with 'Seok. Where are you going?"

Luhan pushed his chicken around a bit before taking another sip of soju. "Kyungsoo's." He said dryly. "We - uh - actually work together now and he offered me a place until Sehun feels ready to move in. Sehun has no plans to move right now while he's in school, so it's the best option. At least until he graduates. Its easier to commute together, too."

Jongin furrowed his brow. He sensed there was more to it than that. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to press. Luhan was already feeling down about Jongin leaving and Minseok rejecting his request to move in. Jongin put his hand on Baekhyun's knee, but it was too late.

"What's the problem?" Baekhyun asked.

Luhan clutched his cup tighter. "It's just not where I want to be."

Jongin tried to stop Baekhyun from doing or saying something else but failed. It wasn't all a loss. Baekhyun carded his hand through Luhan's hair, then played with his earlobe. Jongin smiled. Baekhyun wasn't trying to be mean. He knew. He knew how awful Luhan felt. He was trying to comfort him as best he knew how.

"Sweetheart, that's not up to you," Baekhyun whispered. "You can't force people to do things just because _you_ want them. Give him time."

"I'm trying,” Luhan whined. "I really am. I thought it wouldn't be a problem, but - "

"No buts," Baekhyun said. He flicked Luhan's nose which made him wince then smile. "Space. Time. Trust. You have to give Minseok those things. Don't rush. Good things come to those who wait."

Jongin didn't miss the gleam in Baekhyun's eyes as he glanced at Jongin. Luhan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Gross. Get a room!"

Baekhyun stood up, then wrapped himself around Luhan's back. "We're in a room! A big room! With a table! I could spread him right here and latch you to this chair; make you watch! That would cheer you up, wouldn't it!?"

Luhan held on tight as Baekhyun tried to put him in a chokehold. "If you fucked Jongin on this table, it would be going home with you!"

Jongin put his chin in both his hands then leaned over trying to avoid the food and drinks. "What do you think Baekhyun? Take the table home or take Luhan home?"

Baekhyun pulled Luhan up from his seat, making him tap furiously against Baekhyun’s arm. "Both. Both is good."

Luhan laughed while trying to catch his breath. He smiled wide as Baekhyun ruffled his hair. Jongin's heart swelled. That seemed to cheer Luhan up a bit. Even if things were a little complicated right now, Jongin knew time would fix it all. Whatever was supposed to happen, would happen.

"Alright!" Baekhyun snapped a few times then put his hands on his hips. "Eat! We still have shit to do and I'd like to snuggle my boyfriend before he passes out from exhaustion."

Luhan and Jongin looked at each other and scoffed. Yeah right, Jongin thought. They rolled their eyes playfully before Luhan gave a sloppy salute. Jongin knew what to say and when to say it.

Together, it was, "Yes, Sir!"

 

 

It took until the weekend before the masquerade to move Jongin completely. Not that he had a lot of shit, but Baekhyun was too busy with work to move everything all at once. With school, Jongin wasn’t in a rush. They moved the last box on Friday afternoon. Jongin shoved it into the living room before tumbling over and starfishing across the floor.

“Tired, my love?” Baekhyun chuckled. Jongin felt his presence move from the foyer to right beside him. “We could just have a quick dinner, then shower and go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day.”

Jongin opened one eye and smiled. “Is it?”

Baekhyun ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair. He sighed when Baekhyun began to scratch. “Sure is. We’re going shopping, we have a date with half of the club, then we’re both going to see Ki-bum.”

“Mm. A date with half the club sounds like a munch to me.” Jongin remarked.

“Well, close enough I guess. There will be less physical contact and more of us planning who is riding with who and who might be riding who.”

Jongin smirked as Baekhyun trailed his hands up and down Jongin’s legs. “Feels nice.”

“We have to plan the logistics of this ball. I have your invitation, my love. We’ll be discussing everything else tomorrow.”

Jongin was pulled up from the floor and handed an envelope. He chewed on his lip a bit remembering some of the circumstances behind the final product; a big ass fight with Baekhyun. He must have remembered as well, kissing Jongin’s cheek and smiling.

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun said as he touched Jongin’s chin. “You’ll get to meet them all. And, if we’re lucky, you’ll finally get to meet _the_ Mistress.”

Jongin’s eyes widened. “Finally? Really?”

This was exciting news. Jongin was vaguely aware of there being a Domme at the club. He wasn’t interested in her in the ways most would think. When he heard about her, he just really wanted to meet her. Much like his reaction to Siwon, he wanted to see how he reacted to her; a strong, domineering woman. Jongin bounced up and down with renewed energy.

“Yes, my love. Really. She called me last week and told me she would finally be back. She’s been on business for far too long. I’m glad she’s returning.”

Jongin smiled. Maybe this masquerade wouldn’t be so bad. He was nervous about meeting new people, but then again, he was just as nervous when he met all of Baekhyun’s friends. That turned out spectacular. “I’m excited.”

“I know.” Baekhyun stood, brushed off his pants, and smiled. “Open that while I get us some drinks. Luhan didn’t put in work for us to not appreciate it.”

As Baekhyun walked away, Jongin opened the invitation.

 

* * *

  
Cordially invites you to the annual Masquerade Ball  
When : October 31st @ 7PM  
Where : Club Cypher  
RSVP is only necessary for those reserving playrooms.  
The club will be closing normal operating hours for this event.  
Parking for all guest will be marked.  
  
Please make sure to wear your best costumes and masks!

* * *

 

 

Jongin leaned back on one hand as Baekhyun walked back with two tall glasses of water. The invitation definitely had Luhan’s finesse; bright purple background, orange graffiti header, and typewriter style font. Jongin turned it over a few times as Baekhyun offered him a glass.

“Thanks,” Jongin said. He took one long gulp before sighing deeply. “This is actually really cool. I’ve never seen much of Luhan’s work, but you can definitely tell it's his style.”

Baekhyun nodded then sat down beside Jongin, folding his legs underneath him. “He does like to add a bit of flair.”

Jongin ran his thumb across the invitation before looking at Baekhyun. Sometimes was gnawing away at Jongin’s brain. He furrowed his brows, then pointed to the bright orange header. “This club has a name. How come yours doesn't?”

Baekhyun smirked then plucked the invitation from Jongin’s fingers. He turned it over showing off a nice, long list of guests that would be in attendance by the names of their clubs. He tapped twice, then drug his finger down the list. “We’re here somewhere, my love. We have a name. I just like to keep people on the edge of their seats. The neon sign is what’s going to seal the deal for us anyway. Club Cypher’s neon is the same as this header.”

“Did Luhan design their neon?” Jongin asked looking over the list of names. There were at least twenty different clubs that were going to be in attendance. There was no way for him to know the exact name of the club without hints. Jongin wondered how so many people would fit into a club, then remembered, not everyone was going to be out in the open. He put that thought in a box for later.

“He did.” Baekhyun moved closer and set his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “But he isn’t designing ours. One of the Doms at Cypher is trying his hand with Luhan’s direction. I’m excited. I think it's going to turn out wonderful.”

“I hope so,” Jongin said. He set the invitation and the envelope on top of the box beside him then kissed Baekhyun’s hair. “Order some take-out. I’m going to shower.”

“But I wanted to shower together!” Baekhyun said as he pouted more than over-exaggerated.

“No.” Jongin flicked Baekhyun’s forehead before heading toward the closet with towels. “You won’t keep your hands to yourself and then you’ll say : ‘I want a quickie’...No. I want to have a nice peaceful shower before dinner and bed.”

Baekhyun narrowed his gaze, jutting his lip out. “You are no fun. What’s the point of you moving in if we can’t have quick shower sex where someone falls over and gets a black eye?”

Jongin snorted. “I don’t know what kind of shower sex you’re having, but I don’t want people to think I’ve been in a fight after getting dicked down.”

“Fine!” Baekhyun stood up and had a small tantrum, stamping his feet and crossing his arms. “No first night blow jobs for you!”

Jongin grabbed his towel, then some underwear from one of his boxes. He spun them in the air a few times, then shrugged, nonchalance dripping from his voice. “Guess that means no first night fingering for you.”

“Aw. Come on man!” Baekhyun crossed them room and held Jongin’s waist. They laughed together before Jongin caved. He was, in fact, a sucker. “I’ll buy from your favorite chicken place if you finger me tonight.”

Jongin shrugged again, acting much like he wasn’t going to even think about it. But, yeah, he was thinking about. Baekhyun was laying it on thick with his big puppy-dog eyes and large pout. Jongin rolled his eyes, then smiled. He pointed his finger at Baekhyun accusingly. “Deal. But if you eat the last piece of chicken, you’re getting multiple orgasms.”

Baekhyun made a face like he was considering his options, then he pecked Jongin’s lips and grabbed his towel. “Deal!”

Baekhyun made quick to the bathroom with Jongin trailing slowly behind him. He didn’t need to rush. Baekhyun would be there still in five minutes, five hours, five days, or even now; five years. Jongin watched as Baekhyun danced around the bathroom grabbing all of Jongin’s favorite soaps and bath stuff. He really was trying to earn the extra brownie points.

  
After the shower, Baekhyun _did_ order chicken from Jongin’s favorite takeout place. But, he also ate the last piece just to be a little shit. Jongin knew he was testing boundaries. That was okay. As soon as they were done washing their hands and brushing their teeth, Jongin pushed Baekhyun down on the bed and fingered him until he came three times. Jongin added it to that never-ending list of things hotter than the fucking sun.

 

 

Jongin woke up to mid-morning kisses and hot chocolate just the way he liked it : from Minseok. Baekhyun had already been awake for quite some time, letting Jongin rest up for the day. He stretched his arms overhead as Baekhyun set the cup on the nightstand. Baekhyun leaned over and kissed Jongin’s forehead.

“Time to get up, sleepy bear,” Baekhyun whispered. Jongin smiled. He liked this new pet name Baekhyun was calling him. “I set some clothes out for you. We’re meeting everyone for lunch, then we’re going shopping. I had to reschedule with Ki-bum for next week right before the masquerade. Seems everyone is getting their hair done before Halloween.”

Jongin hummed, pulling Baekhyun’s hand to his lips. He kissed the pads of his fingers before using Baekhyun’s hand as a pillow. “Five more minutes.”

“I don’t think so, beautiful.” Baekhyun caressed Jongin’s face. It tickled a bit sending Jongin into a giggle fit. “I let you sleep in long enough. You need to get ready so we won’t be late.”

“I’ll blow whoever says something about us being late.” Jongin snarked.

Baekhyun scoffed before really tickling Jongin. He kicked around in the covers until Baekhyun was on top of him. Jongin was completely out of breath. “Get up! Lazy brat!”

Jongin smiled wide then pulled Baekhyun into a slow kiss. He was going to get his five minutes one way or another.

 

After Jongin reluctantly got up from the bed, he drank his hot chocolate while getting ready. Baekhyun was dressed in his usual slacks and white shirt. He rolled the sleeves up just a bit and Jongin saw his linework tattoos. Jongin wondered if he would ever be brave enough to get one. He pushed the thought aside as he dressed in the black slacks and navy shirt Baekhyun had set out for him.

“Business casual again?” Jongin called out.

“Yeah!” Baekhyun shouted back from the kitchen. “I have something for you though.”

Jongin rolled his sleeves up with Baekhyun’s help before he was adjusting Jongin’s collar. Baekhyun pulled a box from the dresser and Jongin felt a small bit of nostalgia. They had once stood in a hallway and Baekhyun gave Jongin a chain necklace that indicated : A submissive who is spoken for. Once again, Baekhyun had a token of his love for Jongin to wear.

A simple gold chain; no pendants, no bullshit. It said everything and nothing at the same time. Jongin blushed.

“I don’t have to remind you what this means. Do I?” Baekhyun asked, chewing on his lip as he unclasped the necklace. Jongin shook his head as Baekhyun took a step toward him. He put the chain around Jongin, then latched the clasp.

Jongin placed his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, then smiled slyly. Baekhyun caught on quickly, smirking up at Jongin. “Am I being considered or spoken for?”

Baekhyun shoved on Jongin playfully. “Spoken for, my love. You always have been.”

That was right. Since the beginning, Jongin was spoken for. This was no different. Even with a gold chain, Jongin was Baekhyun’s; always had been, always would be. He remembered that night fondly, seeing Tao in his gold chain and wondering who his Master was. Now, Jongin had a gold chain of his own because he was indeed considering being Baekhyun’s Slave.

Jongin lifted Baekhyun’s chin, much like he wished he could do that night, and kissed his soft, pouty lips. “And aren’t I the luckiest guy in the entire universe?”

Red was a color that very much looked good on Baekhyun. His cheeks turned a nice, subtle shade of it as Jongin kissed him again during his protest. “Shut up. Brat. Let’s get to the cafe.”

 

 

“I told you!” Siwon clapped as Baekhyun and Jongin sat next to him. He had freshly colored black hair and casual clothes on. Jongin liked this less intimidating ensemble. “You _do_ look much better in gold.”

Jongin blushed as Siwon ran his fingers over the chain. Today was very much a day for nostalgia. Many of the same people were sitting around the cafe as when Jongin had his first dinner with Baekhyun. Minseok closed up for lunch and sat down with everyone. Junmyeon and Tao were there. Jongin remembered what Baekhyun said about rings and smiled. They weren’t wearing anything yet, but Jongin hoped, one day, Junmyeon would build up the courage.

Luhan was there, too. He was sitting next to Minseok. There was a bit of tension between them until Minseok put his head on Luhan’s shoulder. Jongin watched as he mouthed some apologies, then went in for a kiss. Luhan smiled rubbing up and down his arm. Sometimes all it took for Luhan to calm down and be reassured was an ‘I’m sorry’.

Kyungsoo and Sehun were sitting with Yifan. They were talking animated about something as Yifan stared out the window. Kyungsoo would sometimes touch Yifan’s hand to get his attention, other times Sehun would nudge him. He seemed to be daydreaming. Jongin moved closer as Sehun and Kyungsoo continued to talk to each other.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked.

Yifan put his chin in his palm, then looked down into his mug of coffee before staring back out the window. “Just feeling really lonely lately.” He answered honestly, before blowing on his coffee then taking a sip of it. “It's hard being around all of these couples at times. Sorry if I seem like a ‘Debbie Downer’.”

Jongin shook his head. “It's fine. Don’t feel too bad, okay? There are lots of people here who have felt like you at one point in time, I’m sure. We all understand.”

Yifan smiled at Jongin then went back to staring out the window. Jongin hoped that one day, Yifan found someone to call his own. He deserved it. Over the time he had gotten to know him, Jongin found that Yifan was a bit of a hopeless romantic. It was why he liked the softer side of things much better than flogs and paddles. (Not to say he didn’t like those too.) One day, Jongin wanted to hear his love story as much as Junmyeon and Tao’s.

A hand crept into Jongin’s as he turned back toward the group. Baekhyun’s attention was focused on a conversation with Siwon. Jongin leaned into him until his head was tucked into his shoulder. Hearing everyone talking to one another was enjoyable. Jongin liked to observe, and listen.

“I heard the Mistress will be making an appearance?” Siwon questioned. “Has she finally finished traveling the world?”

Baekhyun chuckled into the side of his mug. “I wouldn’t say the world, but she’s definitely finished traveling. I’m glad she’s coming home.”

“Will she be here for the masquerade?” Minseok asked.

Baekhyun leaned over and smirked. Jongin followed trying to stay curled around Baekhyun. “She will be. She’s going to be escorting Jongin.”

“Really!?” Jongin chirped. “I can’t wait. You all talk about her like she’s the most amazing woman. I’m excited.”

“You should be.” Siwon mused. “It’s not every day that the only Domme in the club personally asks to escort a guest!”

Jongin blushed. That was news. Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s forehead before taking another sip of his coffee. The real business started after that. Jongin listened quietly. He was sure he wasn’t supposed to be speaking much anyway. He wanted to sit and think about how much of an honor it was to be hand selected by the Mistress to walk around Club Cypher together.

“So,” Baekhyun began. “Siwon will be picking Jongin up from our apartment the day of. Both Jongin and I have decided that we’ll be improvising scene; doing whatever feels right. You are all invited to participate as little or as much as you’d like. I know Kyungsoo has some great plans already.”

The fact Baekhyun said ‘our apartment’ had Jongin smiling. It was theirs now. Together.

Kyungsoo lit up, nodding his head. “I do. I picked a few of the activities that Jongin will go through before we leave the playroom at Club Cypher. I also have my own costume planned. Unfortunately, I haven’t planned anything for Sehun yet.”

“That’s okay.” Sehun kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek then sipped his bubble tea. “We have time. Plus, who would I be to miss free bubble tea and lunch today?”

Minseok threw a napkin at Sehun. “That bubble tea isn’t free, you snot! Someone is paying for it one way or another.”

Everyone laughed and Jongin felt warm all over again. He leaned closer to Baekhyun, kissing his neck and ear. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Baekhyun whispered. He chuckled before clearing his throat to continue. “Anyway! It's fine. Just make sure you decide on something, or maybe nothing.”

Kyungsoo nodded. Sehun smirked. And everyone seemed to be having a good time.

As the conversation continued, the plans for the night became clearer. Siwon was bringing Jongin to Club Cypher. Jongin was going to be with Yifan for a while until someone else took over to help dress him. There were going to be much stricter rules; possibly the strictest Jongin had thus far. Jongin was more than excited about that. Baekhyun didn’t go into detail, but Jongin didn’t mind that at all. Not when the whispers were objectification, complete restriction, and supernatural creatures.

Jongin wasn’t sure how that all tied together, but he was overjoyed nonetheless.

When some of the conversations died down, Baekhyun pulled a box from his pocket. Jongin felt deja vu. He smiled up at Baekhyun who gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. He opened the box and inside was a small flower pin. There was a fancy cursive letter embossed on the inside of the box. He wasn’t sure what it was though.

The pin, though, was gorgeous.

Baekhyun placed his hand on Jongin’s knee. “This is a gift from Club Cypher. It signifies you are a guest of honor and that you are a newcomer.” Baekhyun’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on the side of Jongin’s knee. “It's also just a token to show people you aren’t quite accustomed to the swanky parties we have. I was supposed to give this to you a while back...”

Jongin nibbled his lip then picked up the pin. He supposed Baekhyun had held onto it since the day of their fight. Jongin still sometimes felt bad about that. Baekhyun sensed it and shook his head before Jongin could even voice another apology. He leaned in and kissed Jongin slowly. “Supposedly this flower is something of an anomaly. It's called a ‘smeraldo’ but the flower itself is just a white flower painted blue. It has this obscure meaning about a truth that couldn’t be said. I guess it's appropriate since I couldn’t find it in me to tell you then, that I loved you.”

Jongin blushed as Baekhyun started to play with his hair. He couldn't wait to see Ki-bum even if Baekhyun liked the length. “Thank you. I really like it.”

“You’re welcome, beautiful.” Baekhyun set his hand back on Jongin’s knee then took a deep breath. “We need to go shopping soon. I’m sorry that things have been so busy lately. We just moved you and now we’re planning for this ball. Please, let me know if you are overwhelmed.”

Jongin shook his head. He heard Minseok’s laughter, then Sehun’s. It wasn’t overwhelming at all. He felt good. He felt happy. He was surrounded by people he loved. Jongin took Baekhyun’s face into his hands and kissed the freckle on his cheek. “Don’t worry so much, baby. Things will be okay.”

As soon as Jongin let go of Baekhyun’s face, Siwon erupted into hysterical laughter. “Baby!? Oh, man. I’m so glad I was able to see and hear _that one_.”

Baekhyun gave Siwon a death glare, but it was all for naught. Jongin kissed Baekhyun’s cheek again and whispered ‘baby’ into his ear. He blushed deep and red. Yeah, there wasn’t anything to worry about on Jongin’s side. Nothing at all.

 

 

Shopping with Baekhyun was much, much different than shopping with Sehun. Where Sehun wanted to go into every single store, Baekhyun only had a few in mind. There was still hand-holding and playful banter, but the walking was slow paced. Jongin was thankful it was such a pleasant day out. Warm sunshine and Baekhyun were two of Jongin’s favorite things.

The first store Baekhyun wanted to go inside of was a jewelry store. The clerk greeted them kindly as if Baekhyun had been there a few times. Jongin thought maybe so as he recognized several chains in the glass cases. They walked arm-in-arm until Baekhyun stopped in front of a mannequin. Jongin looked up in awe.

"What do you think about this?" Baekhyun asked motioning toward it.

Jongin was taken back by the dazzling jewelry. The mannequin was covered in body chains and gemstones. From head to toe, it had different cut smokey and crystal-clear quartz. It had extravagant gladiator style leg coverings from mid-thigh to ankle. Jongin loved the collar the most. It was a huge piece, covering a large portion of the chest. There were several chains hanging from with different teardrop-shaped gems and pearls. The arm pieces were much like the legs, covered in beautiful stones.

Jongin wanted to wear nothing else with it.

"I love it," Jongin whispered as he took a step closer. Baekhyun let him go and Jongin stared in wonder at all of the pretty, shiny things.

"Well," Baekhyun said as he wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist. "This is what you're wearing. I haven't decided if I'll make you wear anything underneath, but I bought this exact set just for you, beautiful."

"Don't." Jongin turned in Baekhyun's arms and held him close. "Don't decide. Let me wear just that."

Baekhyun tucked a stray hair behind Jongin's ear then smiled. "Anything for you, my human."

Jongin bit his lip and smiled. _My human_. He figured that had a lot to do with the whole supernatural creature thing that was mentioned at lunch. Jongin was lost in his own little world, but he definitely heard something about that and roleplay. He figured Baekhyun was just getting a jump start on the fun. Jongin couldn't deny though, whatever Baekhyun chose, he was really excited for it.

They walked out hand in hand after Baekhyun picked up a bag from the counter. Jongin wanted to ask what was in it, but being surprised sounded better.

 

The next store Jongin had been in a few times himself. It was a costume store that he went to often to buy circle lenses. Baekhyun told Jongin to look around a bit on his own and find something he liked while he did the same. Baekhyun also said Jongin he could get whatever color lenses he wanted. Jongin couldn’t help but smile.

Luhan would definitely have something to say about how much he was being spoiled.

There were blue lenses and some green. Jongin had a few pairs of those colors already. The store had some new brands in but a lot of them were the same colors. Jongin walked toward the actual costume lenses and found lots of different colors and patterns. They even had cat-eye. Jongin imagined Sehun with cat-eye lenses and made a mental note to bring him back one day. Kyungsoo would kill him. (Or maybe not.)

After browsing for a little longer, Jongin found a pair that he really liked. They were amber colored and he knew he didn't have that at home. He looked around until he saw Baekhyun already at the register. He was buying his own pair of lenses. The cashier handed him a small bag, then he walked to where Jongin was standing.

"Did you find a pair that you liked?" Baekhyun asked.

Jongin nodded, then pointed at the pair in the display case. "What do you think about those?"

Baekhyun stood up on his toes and looked down. He nodded in approval before pulling Jongin to him. "I like them. I think they'll suit you very well. And, I think they might suit the dye colors you can choose from when you see Ki-bum."

"Can I have those?" Jongin asked with a small pout. He smiled just a bit to himself because he was acting like a total baby. Luhan would definitely nag at him later, asking if he called Baekhyun ‘Daddy’.

Again, Baekhyun answered, "Anything for you, my human."

Jongin's heart might have flown out of his chest.

 

The last store was a simple clothing store; nothing fancy. Baekhyun said they were picking a few things up that he had already ordered. Jongin was free to look around. And, he did. He browsed a few of the racks thinking to himself. One had a sweater that he would love for Baekhyun to wear. It was turquoise and adorable with bunnies on it.

He picked it up with no remorse knowing Baekhyun could fit into it.

As Jongin browsed more, he picked up other things : a pink button-down to go with the sweater, small, black hoop earrings, and a pair of matching black couples’ rings. Jongin wasn’t sure if or when he would give one to Baekhyun, but he figured it was time for them to have something together. A collar was one thing. Having rings was different.

It meant something different and Jongin blushed when he thought about how happy Baekhyun might be.

Jongin browsed a bit more before secretly heading to a cashier. He took his bag and shyly thanked the person behind the register. A warm hand landed on the small of Jongin's back. “What’s all this, beautiful?”

“Stuff,” Jongin answered coyly. “Some surprises of my own for you. I don’t get to buy you presents often, so I might have gotten a few things.”

Baekhyun shook his head and smiled. He lifted up on this toes to kiss Jongin’s cheek, then his lips. “Sweetie. You don’t have to buy me things.”

“I wanted to.” Jongin put his hand on Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him closer. “You always do so much for me. Let me do this.”

Baekhyun looked up, love and adoration in his eyes. “Alright. Fair enough. Anything for you, my human.”

Jongin smiled wide, feeling his heart swell ten-times it's normal size. He leaned down and placed his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Why do you keep calling me that : my human?”

“It's called setting a mood, my love,” Baekhyun smirked. “Your mind is probably all over the place trying to figure out tonight. I’m keeping you on the edge of your seat. I’m excited and I can see that every time I say it, you’re enjoying it.”

Jongin couldn’t lie. “I am.”

“Good.” Baekhyun urged Jongin forward, linking their arms together. “Let’s get out of here. I keep seeing ass loads of cute shit I want to put you in and I think I’m going to die if I spend more money.”

Jongin laughed as they walked out of the store. He had grown accustomed to the fact Baekhyun liked to spoil him, spending a bit here and there. Jongin felt good about buying the few things he did. They walked around a bit more until Baekhyun suggested ice cream. Jongin wasn’t going to turn him down. Although, he really wanted to slap the cone out of Baekhyun’s hand every time he took a lick.

 

 

In the evening, Baekhyun seemed to be in a mood. They ate dinner together quietly, but for some reason, Baekhyun wouldn’t stop smirking. Jongin felt flush every time he took a bite of something or sipped his water. It was like Baekhyun had dirty thoughts about everything. Jongin was starting to feel a bit shy, turning red every time he looked up.

Jongin finally pouted playfully smacking Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Stop! You look like you’re about to eat me!”

Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows and folded his arms. “Now _that_ is a thought.”

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun just shrugged and went back to eating his food and smirking. Jongin thought about the rings and wondered if now was a good time. Baekhyun seemed to be in a very good mood. He definitely wanted to do it before they went to the ball at Club Cypher. Jongin nibbled his lip as he decided to get up and grab it.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Jongin crossed the room and pulled the box from the bag. He wasn’t sure anymore how Baekhyun would react. Jongin hesitated for a moment when he sat back down. Was this the right thing to do? Jongin had never taken this step with someone before. He almost tucked tail, but Baekhyun’s hand slowly crept to his.

Jongin fidgeted with the box for a moment. “This must be how you felt when you wanted me to wear the rose gold chain.”

“Probably,” Baekhyun said. He giggled then moved closer to Jongin. “If it makes you feel better...I almost did the same thing today.”

Jongin smiled feeling somewhat better. At least Baekhyun was on the same page as him. Jongin set the box between them. He hadn’t exactly prepared a speech or anything. Jongin just really wanted to show Baekhyun how much he meant to him. Everyday Baekhyun was capable of it and Jongin really wanted to show him that he could do it too.

“I don’t really know what to say,” Jongin whispered.

“Say what you feel, beautiful.” Baekhyun’s thumb made soothing circles on Jongin’s knuckles.

Jongin took a deep breath and gazed into Baekhyun’s eyes. This was the most nerve-wracking thing he had ever done. (Besides oral presentations in front of a classroom full of people.) “Baekhyun. You mean the world to me. You’re always so eloquent with your words. You can express yourself in ways that I just don’t know how. I bought these to show you how much I love you and care for you because sometimes I feel like my words fall flat.”

“My love.” Baekhyun smiled fondly. “You don’t have to say a lot for me to know that you love me.”

Jongin chuckled nervously. He opened the box and set it in front of Baekhyun. “Good, because I don’t think I can say anything else or I might puke.”

Baekhyun laughed then stared down in awe. He picked up one ring, holding it up to the light and smiling. “They’re perfect.” He turned his gaze toward Jongin and smiled wider. “Just like you.”

“That’s the thing : I’m not perfect.” Jongin took the ring from Baekhyun and pulled his left hand toward him. He slipped the ring on Baekhyun’s ring finger, then ran his thumb over it. “I’m not perfect, but that’s okay with you. You make me feel like being imperfect, is okay. I love you and I would really like for you to accept this.”

Baekhyun bit down on his bottom lip and smiled. Jongin watched his cheeks turn bright red, then his ears. He started smiling so wide and bright, it took Jongin’s breath away. Baekhyun did that sometimes. Jongin held out his left hand as Baekhyun mirrored his action; placing the ring on his finger.

“Neither of us are perfect, my love,” Baekhyun whispered pulling Jongin from his chair and out to the middle of their living room floor. He started swaying and Jongin followed placing his hands on Baekhyun’s waist. “But that’s life. We’re going to have bumps in the road. We’re going to fight. But, it's what happens after those fights that matters; the slow dancing, the kissing, the love. Even when we’re upset, when we’re mad, we should never forget how in love we are.”

Jongin cupped Baekhyun’s face and kissed him slowly. He slipped his tongue in, moving until Baekhyun was pressed against the wall. There was a muffled grunt then Baekhyun’s hands in Jongin’s hair. “I love you, Baek. Thank you... for everything.”

“My love,” Baekhyun languidly kissed Jongin, then caressed his cheek. “You don’t have to thank me for loving you. You know better than anyone : The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return.”

Jongin chuckled pressing his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Movie quotes or jazz lyrics?”

Baekhyun smiled wide, tossing his head back in a fit of laughter. “You know me too well.”

“You’re a dork,” Jongin said as he pulled Baekhyun off the wall and into his arms. He started dancing, spinning Baekhyun in circles then dipping him toward the floor. “But you’re my dork.”

“Damn right,” Baekhyun said as Jongin lifted him then kissed his cheek. Baekhyun had this devious glint in his eye as he put his hands on Jongin’s chest and pushed him backward. “Shall we take this dance elsewhere, my love?”

Jongin wasn’t going to say no. He grabbed Baekhyun by the waist, pressed him against their bedroom door, then looked down with a smirk. “I’ll lead.”

After that, it was clothes on the floor, and Jongin making love to Baekhyun in their bed. _Theirs_. He held Baekhyun’s hand in his as he worshipped and adored his body. That was how it should be and Jongin was never going to stop. Not ever.

 

  

 

 

 

On the day of the ball, Jongin woke up to an empty bed. He smiled though when he saw Baekhyun’s signature solid red card on the nightstand. Jongin did as he had done before : picked it up, pressed it to his lips, then inhaled. It smelled like the new cologne. Jongin stretched feeling the ache in his hips. After the slow lovemaking, Jongin might have gone overboard and fucked the shit out of Baekhyun a few days after.

There were no regrets as Jongin remembered how much Baekhyun screamed. He smirked to himself then read the black text on the card.

 

* * *

_Morning, my love._ _  
_ _Have a wonderful day. I can’t wait to see you tonight._

* * *

 

As soon as Jongin finished reading the card, he heard a knock on the bedroom door. “Rise and shine, baby.”

Siwon walked in and Jongin smiled. Baekhyun must have given him the keys. He threw Jongin an energy drink. Jongin was thankful he caught it before it hit him in the head. Siwon sat on the edge of the bed as Jongin rolled his shoulders and opened the can. Jongin tried not to stare at how handsome Siwon looked in casual clothes and a leather jacket.

“Time to go?” Jongin asked.

Siwon shook his head. “Not quite. You can do whatever you need to get ready while I tidy up in the kitchen. Baekhyun said he was in a rush this morning to get out the door and didn’t get a chance to put away the blender. I don’t know what he made but it looked like shit.”

“Was it brown?” Jongin asked. He took a sip of the energy drink and sighed. He was definitely going to need it, no matter how bad it was for him.

“Yes.”

“Peanut butter.” Jongin rolled his eyes. “He always makes that one when he’s in a rush for some reason.”

“Well,” Siwon patted Jongin’s leg then stood. “It looked fucking gross. Get up, get ready, but take your time. _We_ are in absolutely no rush, baby.”

Jongin winked then playfully saluted Siwon. “Yes, Sir.”

“Oo.” Siwon shimmied his shoulders and adjusted his jacket. “Don’t do that, baby. I’ll have to ask your Master to take you for more than one ride this evening.”

Jongin wasn’t sure what that meant, but he wasn’t exactly opposed to riding Siwon.

 

After eating lunch, because obviously, Jongin didn’t wake up for breakfast, Siwon gave him the itinerary. For the most part, it was everything Jongin usually did before scene : eat well, drink water, and relax. Siwon said they would be going to Ki-bum’s. He commented that just about everyone had seen him in the past few days. He ran a hand through his black hair and Jongin mentioned how he liked it.

Siwon didn’t blush often, but a tinge of pink crept into his cheeks. Jongin thought it was cute.

Jongin was instructed to wear something comfortable. He put on a pair of gray sweats and a linen button-up. Siwon said he needed to be able to remove everything easily when the arrived at Club Cypher. He didn’t want to cut Jongin out of anything. Jongin didn’t much mind that since every time it happened before, he enjoyed.

If Siwon saw Jongin smirk, he didn’t say anything about it.

When Jongin gathered his things together, Siwon put them into a backpack. He put it around Jongin’s shoulders then smiled. “So, remember how I said something about riding?”

Jongin nodded suspiciously. “Yeah?”

Siwon shoved a helmet into Jongin’s hands and grinned. “Hope you have a good grip.”

This was new and exciting. Jongin nearly leaped down the stairs to see a fancy, black sport bike. Siwon chuckled then threw one leg over it and kicked up the stand. “It isn’t mine.”

Jongin hesitantly sat behind Siwon before rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. “Who does it belong to?”

Siwon smirked, turned the engine over, and the bike roared to life. Jongin almost missed what Siwon said.

“Your Master.”

Now that was something Jongin wanted to do. He imagined a fucking gaggle of things happening on the back of the bike and guess what? They were hotter than the fucking sun.

 

When they got to Ki-bum’s, Jongin was a bit overwhelmed; in a good way sort of. He carefully got off the bike and then quickly pulled the backpack in front of him. He was not going to show Siwon that he was moderately turned on by the vibration and being pressed against him. If it had been Baekhyun, Jongin probably would have been rutting. Instead, Jongin hid his arousal and walked into the salon.

“Hey, you!” Ki-bum exclaimed. “Been waiting for you to come back! Let’s get you into a chair and get started.”

Siwon walked in after Jongin and sat down in a chair. He pulled out his phone and Jongin set the backpack next to him. He glanced up for a moment but said nothing. Jongin wished he could smack him. Ki-bum was already putting liquids into bowls.

“I hope you’re ready,” Ki-bum said. “Baekhyun changed his mind, and already requested a certain color.”

Jongin nodded his head and let Ki-bum place the cape around him. “That’s okay. I’m sure it's going to turn out really nice.”

“I think so. He wants to go darker for the time being. He said your hair needs a rest, but we aren’t cutting much off.”

“I guess that’s okay too,” Jongin said running his fingers through his grown-out blond hair. “I think he likes most of the length.”

“He does.” Ki-bum brushed Jongin’s shoulders then smile. “Alright, lover boy. Let’s get this done and then send you packing! I’m sure I’ll see you tonight. I can’t wait! I’ve heard you’re going to be dazzling.”

Jongin blushed, then smiled. Yeah, he was going to be just that.

As soon as Ki-bum began putting in the dye, Jongin loved it. He handed Jongin a swatch of an ashy brown color. Jongin thought it would really compliment him well. Ki-bum said that Baekhyun told him the same. Carefully, Ki-bum put the dye on the rest of Jongin’s hair. This time, Jongin stayed completely still. No cropping involved. Although, he wouldn’t have opposed.

“So,” Ki-bum started. “I spy with my little eye something beginning with the letter ‘R’ that rhymes with the word ‘sing’.”

Jongin lifted his left hand and smiled. He blushed just the slightest when Siwon stood and sat next to him. “Yeah...I thought maybe it was time to - you know - show him that I’m in this as much as he is.”

“That’s honestly really adorable.” Ki-bum started massaging Jongin’s scalp making sure his hair was completely saturated. “I bet he was really excited.”

“He was! I was so nervous! I didn’t even know what to say.” Jongin admitted.

Siwon pulled Jongin’s hand to him and smiled. “It suits the both of you. It's simple and elegant.”

Jongin thanked them both for their kind words before Ki-bum sat down next to Siwon. He grinned knowingly and nudged Siwon. “So, what are the rules for tonight? I didn’t get to make the lunch since everyone and their Sub wanted their damn hair done.”

Siwon crossed his legs, then leaned back in the chair. “Participation of as much or as little as we want. Safe words are not to be ignored. No sex, though. That’s strictly off limits. Everything else is pretty much fair game, for the most part. Baekhyun just said not to make Jongin uncomfortable.”

Jongin relaxed and closed his eyes. He wanted to just listen to the conversation. He didn’t need to participate. Ki-bum hummed then trailed his fingers up and down Jongin’s arm. It was nice, comforting. “So, I could really crop this pretty little thing? That would be wonderful. I might not be able to though. I’ll be working until late and might show up to the party even later.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Siwon hummed. “The Mistress is coming back and I think you’d like to see what she has in store for our baby here.”

Jongin smiled at being called everyone’s ‘baby’. He was, in a way, their newest addition. He guessed that really did make him and Sehun the babies. Jongin shrugged. He didn’t mind.

After about twenty minutes, a shadow made Jongin open one eye. Ki-bum was standing, hands on his hips. “Alright, lover boy. Rinse time. I need to get you out of here so maybe I can actually be on time. Here’s to hoping!”

Once Jongin was rinsed, blow-dried, and styled, he absolutely loved the color. Siwon complimented it as well, saying it went very nicely with Jongin’s skin tone. He ran his fingers through it and Jongin tried not to whine like a puppy. Head scratches were a weakness. Siwon did it again just for good measure. Jongin rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go, baby.” Siwon urged Jongin out the door, helmet in hand. “We have places to be and people to do.”

 

 

Club Cypher was completely different than the club Jongin called home.

Siwon pulled into the parking lot and parked the bike, then they walked around. Minseok was already at the door. Jongin sort of recognized the guy standing next to him. He was wearing the same purple harness he had on when he stood in as a bartender for Tao. He extended his hand and Jongin took is greeting him politely.

“Sorry that the hosts of the evening aren’t here to greet you properly.” He said. “Guess I get to be the first to pop your metaphorical cherry.”

Jongin blushed as Siwon cleared his throat. “I’m Jongin. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Kai.”

“Names Jeongguk, But…” Jeongguk winked then Jongin felt his fingers tickling his wrist. “You can call me Kookie, or call me for a good time.” Jongin received a once over then a devious grin. “If you’re into that sort of thing.”

“C’mon Kook,” Minseok slapped Jeongguk’s back and he let go of Jongin’s hand. “He hasn’t even been here two minutes and you’re ready to jump him. What are you? A horny teenager?”

Jeongguk pouted, put his hands on his hips, then turned toward Minseok. “Well, if _someone_ had agreed to that quickie then I wouldn’t be propositioning the newbie!”

“Your quickie lasts all of fucking four minutes!” Minseok snapped. “I could literally think of a million things better than those four minutes.”

Jongin snickered as Siwon out-right laughed. Jeongguk nodded his head then hummed. “Mmm. Okay, okay. That’s fine. Totally cool. Just remember you said that later when I fuck you against the wall in front of everyone attending the ball.”

Minseok rolled his eyes but Jongin didn’t miss the smile that spread across his face. He really had a thing for guys that were a handful.

 

The inside of the club was very different as well. Instead of the bar being the center of the club, it was right near the entrance. Jongin turned to his left to see a few familiar faces; Tao, Junmyeon, and Luhan. He was greeted with warm hugs and kisses. Behind the bar was someone Jongin recognized from his accounting class.

Jongin smiled then leaned over the bar. “Jimin, right?”

“You remembered?” Jimin smiled cutely, wrinkling his nose while wiping down a glass. “It’s Jongin, yeah?”

Jongin nodded and everyone looked at him confused for a moment. He felt Siwon’s presence behind him. “We know each other from class.”

Jimin smirked, picking up another glass to wipe down. “I’m honestly not surprised to see you here.” Jongin perked up and giggled. “You just seem like that closet freak. Like, I see you in class and you look tired like the rest of us but not the ‘I studied until three in the morning’ tired. It’s more like the ‘I got my ass pounded real good until three in the morning’ tired.”

Jongin covered his face in shame. He really was that easy to read. Everyone laughed until Jongin whined. “Stop! You guys know me well. Am I really just that damn transparent?”

When everyone nodded, Jongin wanted to curl into a dark corner. Why did it have to be that easy?

“Come along, baby.” Siwon urged. Jongin walked forward, waving at everyone before being lead to a door. Behind it was a long hallway that went left and right. They went inside the biggest room right in front of them. It was the center of the back wall. Yifan was already waiting patiently. The room itself was dark and mysterious. It had gray walls, white trim, and gothique-looking black furniture.

But, Jongin’s attention was on Yifan.

He couldn’t help but take him in. Yifan was wearing a black-on-black suit. He always did look good in all black. He had also been to see Ki-bum. His hair was silver now and pushed back from his face. Jongin hoped he kept this look. It was his best. His suit had a few gold accents and Jongin really, really thought he looked like he was from another world.

“I’m sure this is the first, last, and only time I’ll be able to do this,” Yifan smirked and Siwon chuckled. “So, I’ll just take a moment to enjoy it.” Jongin waited as Yifan crossed the room. He lifted Jongin’s chin with one finger and bit his lip suggestively. “Strip.”

Well, talk about someone else being hotter than the fucking sun for once.

Jongin was thankful he had worn clothes that were easy to take off. He was stark nude in front of two very intimidating Doms in no time. Jongin was then lead to a massage table covered in plastic. Yifan caressed Jongin’s skin, trying to soothe his nerves.

“Don’t be afraid,” Yifan whispered. “I’m not going to punish you. I’m here to decorate you, make you more beautiful than you already are.”

“I hardly think that’s possible.” Siwon scoffed.

“Just wait.” Yifan smiled holding up something in a tube. Jongin wasn’t sure what it was, but he hoped it wasn’t cold. “You’ll see.”

There were warm hands on Jongin’s back again as Yifan began ‘decorating’. Jongin was pretty sure that he wasn’t a cupcake. He did not, in fact, need decorating. But, as Yifan worked, he placed pictures in front of Jongin that made him gasp. They were gorgeous and very intricate drawings in traditional henna. Jongin ran his finger over loops and swirls. He smiled as Yifan worked.

“I’m using white instead of the usual brown or copper colored henna,” Yifan said. “It will show up exquisitely on your skin.”

Jongin had to agree. The intricate details drawn in white would look so good on him. Jongin couldn’t wait to see it.

Siwon crossed the room and glanced at the pictures, too. He hummed in approval as he watched Yifan draw on Jongin’s skin. “This is really great, ‘Fan. I guess this is why you enjoy wax play and oils.”

“Damn straight.” Yifan quipped. “I like intimacy.”

Jongin turned his head just a bit and smiled. “One day you’re going to make someone very happy.”

“I hope so.” Yifan glanced up, if only to return Jongin’s smile, then set back to his work.

“While you do that, I’m going to get dressed. Don’t mind me.” Siwon said. He picked a bag up from the floor and stood in front of the mirror. Jongin closed his eyes. Too many hot men in one room. Too much time for his mind to wander. Instead, he relaxed as Yifan continued to draw patterns on his skin.

 

After literal hours, Yifan was finally done. Jongin realized why they had left so early. It took from just after lunch until mid-afternoon for Yifan to complete his task. He painted designs all over Jongin. When his back was finished, Jongin reluctantly stood so Yifan could draw on his chest. Then, after he was finished there, he did Jongin’s arms and legs. Every part was intricately woven together. Jongin looked in the mirror and absolutely loved what he saw.

“Yifan, this is incredible,” Jongin whispered. He touched different parts of himself, some dry and some not. He looked like a work of art. Jongin made a mental note to thank Kyungsoo for putting all of this together.

“I’m glad you like it.” Yifan started peeling the excess off of Jongin’s back. “Once everything is dry. We’re going to step out. Tao and Sehun are going to help you dress.”

Jongin took once glance at Siwon. It had him excited to see everyone else. “Holy fuck.”

Siwon made a face, lifting his brow and smirking. Jongin knew better than to curse, but _God Damn_ , Siwon looked good. He was wearing black slacks and a white button-down shirt. He had a black brocade jacket slung over the arm of the chair he was sitting in. The cherry on top was a cummerbund showing off his absolutely amazing physique. Jongin would probably order two glasses of that if it weren’t for Baekhyun.

He picked up a black Phantom style half-mask and set it against his face. “Remember your rules, baby. I don’t want to tell your Master that you were misbehaving before the even night began. I’ll let it slide, just this once.”

Jongin whimpered, cock coming to life. No, he did not need that. He covered himself before Siwon and Yifan chuckled. Yifan started touching the henna to see what else was dry. “Let me get the rest of his off before you decide to ruin my hard work.”

Siwon snorted. “ _Hard_ work, huh.”

“Shut it.” Yifan retorted. “Go get the other two heathens so we can - I don’t know? - get him dressed on time?”

Siwon rolled his eyes then playfully smirked. He slapped Yifan hard on the ass before puckering his lips and kissing his cheek. “Love it when you boss me around like I’m not someone you’ve knelt down in front of before. It’s cute.”

If Yifan could have gotten any redder, he would have been a tomato.

 

 

Alone with his thoughts for a moment, Jongin gazed at his reflection. His hair and makeup weren’t done so he grabbed the backpack Siwon had left for him. He started dabbing primer on his face and really taking his time to put on some foundation. As he was deciding on eyeshadows and contouring his face, the ‘heathens’ stepped in.

Sehun walked over and pushed a chair under Jongin. “Sit down. You’re going to hurt your back leaning over like that.”

Jongin did as he was told. Tao walked over with a small bag of his own and set it on the table Yifan had left. “I have some shadow to go over that black you’re putting on. I thought it would look really good with your outfit.”

Tao knelt down in front of Jongin, as Sehun plugged in a straightener and started working on his hair. Jongin tried not to cry. It felt like he was getting ready for some really important date with his best friends. Then again, he supposed this was something quite like that. Tao blotted away a tear that escaped. Sehun kissed Jongin’s steaming hot hair.

“Don’t cry now,” Tao whispered. He smiled softly as he brushed silver glitter shadow on one of Jongin’s eyelids. “Your makeup is almost done and you look breathtaking.”

Jongin blindly reached out for Tao. He set his hands on his shoulders before Sehun was hugging Jongin’s back over the chair. “I’m just...thank you for being my friends. I didn’t have many before all of this and it feels great.”

Sehun smiled against Jongin’s neck. “You don’t have to thank us or Baekhyun for loving you. We’re here because we want to be. Baekhyun is with you because he _wants_ to be.”

Jongin sighed. Everyone was right. Tao finished putting on Jongin’s makeup then misted him with a finishing spray. Sehun had straightened Jongin’s hair then ruffled it a bit. He looked so much younger with his hair down. Jongin parted it just the slightest so more of his face was showing. Tao and Sehun approved.

Sehun huffed. “Let's get you into all of this jewelry.”

Tao helped Jongin stand. He ran his hand through Jongin’s silky hair before kissing him softly. “From Baekhyun. He knows how insecure you can get before getting ready. He said : “Tell Jongin he’s beautiful and that I love him’. I think you needed that.”

Jongin blushed, closing his eyes and smiling. He did need that. Even when Baekhyun wasn’t around, he was taking care of Jongin. Tao kissed him once more and when Jongin opened his eyes, Tao winked. “That’s from me, just because.”

Sehun set out the costume then turned around and pouted. “Hey! I want kisses, too! What about me?”

Tao scoffed playfully. “ _What about you_ , brat?”

Sehun grabbed Jongin’s by the waist and turned him around. He pouted, jutting his lip out like a little kid. Jongin flicked it and smiled. “Do you want a kiss, you big baby?”

“Yes,” Sehun said looking away with a frown. “I want kisses, too. Am I allowed to have kisses from you?”

Jongin reached up and ruffled Sehun’s hair. It was freshly bleached blond and shaven on the sides. The two-tone was a good look on him. Sehun fixed it, pushing it back then scratched behind his ear nervously. Jongin leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips. “Yes. You’re allowed to have kisses from me if you want them. I don’t care if you just want a kiss or three.” Jongin winked and Sehun blushed.

Tao circled his arms around both of them and laughed. “I love both of you so much. You don’t know how much I need this in my life.”

Jongin leaned his head on Tao’s, bringing Sehun just a bit closer. He could imagine how much Tao needed stable and supportive people in his life. “I think I have a clue.”

“Me too,” Sehun said.

Jongin momentarily forgot he was naked and holding a couple of attractive guys. Tao kissed his neck, Sehun kissed his forehead, then they started putting Jongin’s outfit on him. Tao said that Baekhyun wanted Jongin to make a choice on what he did or did not wear with the jewelry to cover his intimate parts. Sehun handed Jongin what looked like a highly decorated loincloth.

“Where did you get this?” Jongin asked holding it up. “It looks like everything else, but it wasn’t on the mannequin.”

Sehun nibbled his lip and kicked the ground. “I kind of made it.” He whispered. “I asked Baekhyun if I could break the neck piece and make something for you to wear in case you wanted to cover up. It will hide your front and back, and sit low on your hips. It's lined with boxer briefs so that you’re comfortable, too.”

As Sehun’s voice trailed off, Jongin lowered the piece of clothing. Sehun was looking down at the floor. Jongin reached for his hand and tugged a little to get his attention. When he looked up, Jongin wanted to hold him. “What’s wrong?”

Sehun shrugged, shaking his head just a little. “It's been a while since I made a costume and I was afraid you’d hate it.”

Tao pulled Sehun into a back hug and kissed his neck. “Sehun…”

“I love it,” Jongin whispered, smiling as he looked at how beautiful and almost identical it was to the rest of the outfit. “It's so pretty, and you did such a great job.”

“Really?” Sehun smiled, his eyes disappearing and his face softening. He was cute. Jongin stole a kiss before nuzzling his nose.

“Yes, really. Help me get into it.”

Both Tao and Sehun helped Jongin finish getting ready. He put the bottoms on first. Jongin swayed his hips back and forth letting the long cloths flow between his legs. Sehun giggled as he adjusted it on Jongin’s hips. Tao helped put the arm pieces on as Sehun started clipping on the legs. They worked together until Jongin was covered in jewels.

 

As soon as they were done, Siwon walked back in, mask adorning his face. Jongin let his eyes fall to the floor. The night had begun. Tao and Sehun followed suit until Siwon lifted their chins and told them to leave. Then, it was just Jongin, Siwon, and a solid red card.

“I have my instructions and they are to tell you yours,” Siwon said. He slowly turned Jongin toward the mirror.

“I’m…” Jongin gasped. Even to him, he was breathtaking; henna, jewels, and makeup...Jongin was stunned to silence.

“I think Yifan proved me wrong.” Siwon chuckled airily, running his fingers down Jongin’s cheek. “All of this definitely accentuates your beauty.”

Jongin watched as Siwon set down a small, black bag. He pulled one thing out at a time. The first : Jongin’s collar for the night. “Baekhyun wants to see how you react to this. I have to report exactly how you act.”

Siwon put his arms around Jongin then held the collar in his palms. Jongin looked down, eyes wide. It wasn’t a normal collar. Since Sehun had destroyed the necklace Jongin was supposed to wear, Baekhyun had bought him something else. It had no end. Siwon unlocked the back then held it in front of Jongin’s neck. His fingers brushed against it as he tried not to cry.

“Do I have permission to lock this on you for the evening?” Siwon asked quietly, but to Jongin, it echoed through the room.

Jongin nodded his head. “Y-Yes.”

The collar was nothing more than a small, solid gold loop. It closed with a key and Jongin wanted to tell Baekhyun how much he loved it. Instead, a tear fell down Jongin’s cheek as Siwon closed and locked it. He stepped in front of Jongin, catching it with his knuckle. “Don’t cry, beautiful. It will ruin your amazing makeup. But, as someone who has watched others do this, I am blessed. I feel privileged to share this moment with you. How do you feel, baby?”

Jongin took a shaky breath and looked up at Siwon. He didn’t look so intimidating with soft, caring eyes and a fond smile. “Loved, so much, I feel loved.”

Siwon caught another tear with a tissue, blotting Jongin’s face. “That’s how we all want you to feel.” Siwon stepped back behind Jongin then pushed him forward to take a step toward the mirror. “Look in the mirror and tell me what you see.”

Curious, Jongin took a long, hard look in the mirror. He saw himself. Of course. He saw the sparkling stones and chains. He saw the collar. He saw the jeweled sash. Siwon put Jongin’s mask in front of his face then situated it until it was comfortable. It was a half mask, covering the lower portion of Jongin’s face. It was intricately detailed with filigree and skull-like details. He could still speak, albeit a bit muffled. Siwon pulled it down so Jongin could speak when he was ready.

“I see a costume,” Jongin said matter-of-factly.

“Wrong. Look again.” Siwon shook his head then lifted Jongin’s chin until he was standing straight up. He placed the mask back over Jongin’s mouth. “I see the dedication and effort that your friends have made to make this night a memorable one. I see the hard work Sehun put into making the sash. I see the disciplined hand of how dedicated Yifan is to his art. If you look closely, you can see Tao’s attention to detail, too.”

Jongin took a deep breath holding back his tears. Siwon lifted Jongin’s hand, placing it on the collar. “I see the love and pure, unadulterated adoration Baekhyun has for someone he was once afraid to love, afraid to give everything to. I see a boy...who was once afraid of giving it all. Now, I see two people who are completely unafraid to do that and more. If you’re ready, I shall give you your rules for the evening.”

“G-Green.” Jongin sniffled glancing back in the mirror. He had never thought about it like that. Jongin wished Siwon could see the smile he had behind the mask. “Thank you.”

“It is my absolutely pleasure, Kai.” Siwon smiled then picked up the red card. “I will read this and you will do as it instructs. If you have questions, you may call your colors or safe words.”

Jongin felt Siwon’s hand on his lower back as he read the card.

 

* * *

_Kai, my love. Tonight you are an object. You are not to speak at all from this moment forward. You are a decoration; something to be seen and not heard. You may only voice your colors or your safe words. Enjoy yourself as much as you like; dance, mingle, entertain. You are free to do as you please within the constraints of our rules. When I am ready for our scene, I will bring you back to this room. If you agree to these terms, give Siwon your color. As soon as you do so, play begins. I love you more than the moon and the stars. I’ll see you shortly beautiful._

* * *

 

Try as Jongin might, he couldn’t help but let a few tears fall once more. Loved, he always felt so loved. And, when he looked back in the mirror, Siwon placed a small silver circlet on his head and he _saw_ love. In everything, there was love. From everyone, there was love. Jongin took one more look in the mirror as he stopped crying.

“Green,” Jongin said muffled behind the mask. “My color is green. I understand. And, I am ready to begin.”

Siwon linked his arm with Jongin’s and lead him to the door. “Very well, Kai. Let us join the others and enjoy the night’s festivities.”

 

 

As soon as Jongin stepped out of the room into the pitch black hall, deep bass vibrated through his chest. The lights suddenly came on, shining bright red and orange. Jongin’s heart started racing. He saw a red-gloved hand sliding across his stomach, then felt hair tickling his back. When he felt lips and breath ghosting the shell of his ear he shivered.

“Hello, flower.” the voice whispered. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing?”

Jongin nearly replied, but he quickly remembered his rules : No speaking. He glanced to his left to see Siwon was gone. He was replaced by a petite, curvy woman with deadly wicked eyes. She smiled, and when the lights adjusted, he trembled. This, _this_ had to be the Mistress. Jongin watched as she circled him, sizing him up and trailing her fingers across his skin.

“I bet you’re wondering who I am...or maybe you’re not.” she sang with a lilt, tossing her long, black hair over her shoulder.

Jongin swallowed. She was fierce and gorgeous. There weren’t many women who could make Jongin think twice about dick, but _she_ could. Damn. Head to toe, she was in bright red; dress, gloves, and heels. On top of her head was a beautiful and intricate metal headdress. Jongin wondered if it was heavy. It had lots of black and red gems, and it had to stand more than a few inches tall. Jongin suddenly felt small in front of her.

She stepped back behind Jongin, holding his waist and kissing his shoulder. “Hwa-sa.” She punctuated with a hiss. “My name is Ahn Hye-jin. When I play, I am known as Domme Hwasa or Mistress. If you play your cards right, I’m sure your Master would let you come to my wonderland and play with my things.”

Jongin nodded dumbly. Fuck yeah! Jongin was a very open person and the thought of playing with a woman like Hye-jin was...inviting to say the least. Jongin used his eyes to smile, and Hye-jin returned it. She linked their arms, then opened the door to the club. Jongin was hit all at once with everything; lights, music, and people.

“Come flower.” Hye-jin urged. “Let’s get to know each other, then I would appreciate a dance...As would many others.”

Jongin was sure the number of ‘many others’ would increase once he began to dance.

 

The two of them walked from the hallway to the bar. Jimin was much more decorated now. His dark silver hair was parted and pushed away from his face. He had on a thick collar. Jongin remembered it was meant for posturing. He looked really good in his blue suit with all his earrings and makeup. Jongin winked at him and received one in return.

Hye-jin chuckled running her gloved fingers up and down Jongin’s arm. “I know that you know him from school, but behave flower.”

Not even five minutes in, and Hye-jin could tell Jongin was a bit of a flirt and a brat. She ordered a drink for herself, then asked Jongin if he wanted any water. He shook his head. He didn’t really want to have someone help him take everything off to use the bathroom. She hummed in approval, before turning around and looking out over the club.

“I heard this is your first time at Cypher.” Hye-jin glanced up at Jongin and smiled softly. “It can be a bit of a shock. There are a lot of people here, especially ones you don’t know. Although, if you like sweet Jimin here, then you’ll like everyone else, including V.”

Jongin looked down, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hye-jin had this knowing look on her face. She tapped the pin that had been fastened to Jongin’s sash; the smeraldo. Jongin immediately remembered the fight and turned away. Hye-jin grabbed her drink, then cradled Jongin’s face.

“Flower, please don’t hold that against either of them,” she whispered. “You have to let that go.”

Jongin nodded, biting his lip behind the mask. Sometimes remember the fight still stung, no matter how much time had passed. Just as Hye-jin took a sip of her drink, Jeongguk approached. “Hey, cutie.” He winked at Jongin then looked at Hye-jin with more than bedroom eyes. “Mistress. The fellas are waiting.”

Hye-jin giggled covering her face. Jongin liked the way she looked when she laughed. She snorted in disbelief before nodding. “They shall be waiting for the rest of their lives, Kookie. Come, Kai. We have people to greet.”

As they walked away, Jongin couldn’t figure out who Jeongguk was staring at harder : Him or Hye-jin.

 

The first two people Jongin met were...intriguing. The smaller, blond one was sitting on the lap of the other. He had dark, chocolate brown hair and was barely dressed. Jongin was a bit confused. He shrugged. To each their own. Minseok would probably approve of Luhan in his lap.

Hye-jin took a seat on the couch next to them and set her drink on the table. She tapped the cushion then, Jongin sat beside her.

“Kai,” She motioned to the couple and they smiled. One had a gummy smile like Minseok and Yifan, the other’s was wide and gorgeous. “This is Suga and Hope.”

“Yo.” Suga, the blond, waved then put his arm back around Hope.

“How’s it going? Rumor is that you’re new! What do you think so far?” Hope seemed much more enthusiastic than Suga, talking very loud and animated. “Oh, by the way. We’re all really close around here so let me introduce myself. I’m Hoseok. And this little kitten is Yoongi.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes then grabbed Hoseok by his...collar. Oh shit. Hoseok was the Submissive and chances were, a brat. Yoongi snarled and Hoseok grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Stop that.”

“What?” Hoseok smirked wider. “I just want our new friend here to know how soft you are.”

Jongin watched as Hoseok’s hand traveled up Yoongi’s leg. He grabbed a handful of his ass as Yoongi scowled. Then, Yoongi dipped his head and bit Hoseok’s neck. He looked like he enjoyed that. Jongin did. He already liked Hoseok. He reminded Jongin a bit of Sehun. Hye-jin picked up her drink then leaned back against the couch.

“Suga is the one designing the neon,” Hye-jin commented. Yoongi focused his attention back to them and smiled.

“ _Designed_.” He said with a bit of a smirk. “I expect that a delivery will be made in the near future.”

Jongin lit up. He smiled, and Yoongi seemed to take notice. He smiled back fondly, looking into Jongin’s eyes as Hoseok played with his hair. Jongin was so very excited about the sign. It was a topic that had brought he and Baekhyun closer. He hoped that he could see it soon.

Jongin tried not to stare as Yoongi and Hye-jin talked about the places she traveled. Hoseok seemed to be hyper-focused on pampering Yoongi. He would play with his hair or rub a hand down his back. He would receive a kiss when Yoongi wasn’t speaking. Yoongi indulged Hoseok like Baekhyun did to Jongin.

When they got up, Hye-jin took Jongin by the arm and whispered into his ear. “Suga is the Dom, but do not be mistaken; Hope controls everything. Suga gives direction for their scenes and Hope carries it out.” She chuckled then got closer to Jongin’s ear. “I bet you didn’t notice the little remote in Hope’s hand or the fact that Suga was squirming in his lap. Did you, flower?”

Jongin glanced back to see Hoseok smirking into several heated kisses from Yoongi. He was grinding on Hoseok’s thigh, panting into his mouth. Jongin had to turn around when Yoongi’s head fell. He did not need to see someone cum right now. Nope. Did. Not.

 

Jongin walked with Hye-jin for a moment more before he was scanning the club for Baekhyun. Jongin was having fun, sure, but he really wanted to see his boyfriend. Hye-jin noticed and put her hand into Jongin’s. She smiled then stopped in front of the main stage. It was near the bar so Jongin looked back at Jimin. He was serving all of Jongin’s friends. He smiled as he watched them laugh. The only people missing were Siwon, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun.

All of their outfits were great. Sehun was in leather pants clinging to his hips. Jongin wasn’t sexually attracted to Sehun but damn did he see the appeal. Tao was wearing an outfit similar to Jongin, sans bottoms. He was covered in gold and emeralds and pearls. Jongin thought he looked beautiful. Everyone else was in various stages of business formal...well Victorian business formal. There was a lot of brocade, a lot of masks, and hella sexual tension.

Jongin kind of wanted to join in. Hye-jin turned to focus her attention on Jongin, then inadvertently, the bar.

“Mm, busy night.” she hummed. “Everyone is having a blast it seems. I hope you’re enjoying yourself too, flower.”

Jongin nodded. He was. It was nice to see everyone else having a good time too. Hye-jin stayed quiet for a bit and just let Jongin really take in everyone and everything. Minseok was finally with the group and Luhan was at his side. Jongin absolutely loved their masks. Luhan’s came down to under his nose. It was a lime color with lots of orange leaves and branches. He looked like a woodland fairy...if woodland fairies had pink hair and wore ripped jeans, leather jackets, and combat boots. Still fuckable, Jongin thought, still very fuckable.

Everyone else in the circle was wearing a mask of a different animal. Tao was wearing a highly decorated cat mask, much like his jewelry. Jongin liked it a lot. Junmyeon had on a gold and white bunny mask. It worked well with his burgundy suit. Minseok was wearing what looked like wolf half-mask and Yifan had a full jackal mask. Sehun had on a transparent, stiff paper mask. It looked delicate, much like him. Damn all of his friends were really creative and hot.

“Your prince shall join soon enough, flower,” Hye-jin said above the music. “Let’s go watch the stage for a bit.”

Jongin nodded then followed Hye-jin a few steps to the front of the crowd.

When Jongin looked up, his eyes could have fallen out of his head. This was similar to something Jongin had seen and done before but much, much worse. Jongin had watched Sehun strung up and punished. He had even gone through the same, but this was a whole other ball game. There was a tall male, obviously the Submissive, strung up in the form of an ‘X’. Not quite that bad...until Jongin landed eyes on, not one, but two Doms.

Jongin could barely handle Baekhyun on a good day. The thought of Baekhyun _and_ someone else...Hell Nope.

The Sub had messy blond and pink hair. He was cute. Jongin stared at him for a moment. When he opened his eyes Jongin’s stomach dropped down into his feet. This was the guy Baekhyun had met before their fight. Hye-jin’s grip tightened on Jongin’s waist.

“Easy, flower,” she warned. “Let me enlighten you to the situation. This is V. The two ever-so-wonderful Doms at his sides are R.M. and Jin. You’re watching this...and you have no say so.”

Hye-jin looked up and waited. Jongin pursed his lips behind the mask, then nodded. Baekhyun wouldn’t make him do something that he really thought was uncomfortable. Jongin knew he needed to see this.

“Good boy.” Hye-jin lifted up and kissed Jongin’s cheek. It made him blush. “You watching is part of V’s punishment. Much like how your Master fucked your face, he’s getting his ‘just deserts’.”

Jongin tried not to linger on the fact that Hye-jin knew about his punishments. Baekhyun liked to ramble to his friends. Jongin thought it was kind of cute.

V screamed and Jongin looked up. R.M., Hye-jin noted by pointing, was using a vibrator on the tip of V’s cock. Jin had one shoved into his ass. Jongin thought maybe he really should discuss something like this with Baekhyun and Siwon. Even as V came down from his orgasm, nothing was removed. Jongin remembered this from one of his videos : post cum torture. Both of the Doms continued to stimulate V until he was rattling in his cuffs, twisting and crying out. Jongin was starting to get a stiffy.

Hye-jin giggled. “I thought you might like this. V was very receptive to the idea. He’s a lot like you.” Jongin smiled as Hye-jin removed her gloves and tucked them under her arm. She ran her hands across Jongin’s stomach and kissed his spine. “I will not touch you more than this as it is outside of the rules your Master has given me, but I would love to set up a playdate.”

Jongin nodded. Yep. That was definitely a possibility.

Hye-jin circled to Jongin’s right then kissed his shoulder. “Come along, flower. It's time for you to dance. You’ll have plenty of time to meet the trio another time.”

 

Once Jongin was standing in front of the small stage across the club, his nerves hit him. He didn’t know the majority of the people around him. He wasn’t sure he could just step on the stage and dance like he had for Baekhyun. He had Luhan then. A hand slid up Jongin’s spine; a warm, comforting, familiar hand. Jongin smiled as Luhan cradled his face.

“Hey, honey.” Luhan lifted his mask and kissed Jongin’s nose. “Hwasa said you were getting anxious.”

Jongin nodded, pouting behind the mask. He knew Luhan would see his feeling in his eyes. He was pleading for comfort. Minseok stepped to his side and slid his hand into Jongin’s. This was what he needed; his friends. Jongin took a look around to see that everyone had traveled from the bar to the small stage. He really loved everyone so much.

“Flower?” Hye-jin whispered into Jongin’s ear. “It’s time.”

The entire atmosphere of the club changed as Jongin stepped on stage. The lights shifted from their orange color scheme to purple and red. Jongin felt the familiarity of it as it reflected off of his outfit; scarlet, garnet, and fire. He found confidence as he scanned the crowd. It was full of people Jongin trusted and loved; people who cared for him. He started dancing without fear.

Then, something in the crowd caught Jongin’s eye : bright, flaming red hair.

Jongin wound his hips in circles trying to focus his gaze. The man was stretched across a black, gothique-looking chaise. At first, Jongin thought it was Ki-bum, remembering he was going to be late to the party. At second glance, Jongin knew better. The man had a glass of wine in his hand. He took a sip before Jongin really knew who it was, _what_ he was.

He was dressed in high-waisted midnight blue pants and an ivory linen shirt. Jongin could see most of a bare chest. It was adorned with a long chain, a single ruby-red pendant hanging from the end. He could see black, downturned eyes with smoky makeup and a wicked grin. Fuck. Jongin was _fucked_. There were silver fangs and a small, black circlet on his head.

It was a vampire. But not just any vampire. _His_ Vampire. It was Baekhyun, thick thighs and long lines laying across the chaise. As soon as Jongin realized who it was, Baekhyun pulled a white Columbina mask over his eyes. Jongin watched as he grinned again showing off his teeth.

Who was whimpering? Jongin was.

As if that wasn’t enough, Jongin realized a tad bit late someone was standing next to him. He was in a black-on-black suit with a black ascot. It was adorned with a large ruby brooch. Jongin nearly lost his shit when he saw the mask. It was a beautifully decorated Pantalone-style half-mask with sad eyes and wrinkles. It had rubies and quartz all across it. And then, Jongin finally lost his shit.

It was Kyungsoo. It was Kyungsoo wearing ram horns. It was Kyungsoo looking too damn good in his suit with horns running his hands through Baekhyun’s hair. Guess what Jongin added to that never-ending list of things hotter than the fucking sun?

Baekhyun stood as Jongin’s brain started to process that he was still dancing. Yeah, dancing. He grabbed the pole that was center-stage and started throwing himself around it like he did at his home club. Baekhyun was mingling with the crowd, talking to friends and some of the Doms of Club Cypher. Jongin watched as Baekhyun cupped V’s face and smiled. It no longer hurt, not when Jin tossed an arm around his and Jimin’s shoulders kissing them sweetly. Baekhyun smiled fondly and Jongin found himself smiling too.

Jongin danced a bit longer before some of the crowd was sitting rather than standing. He found Luhan sitting close to Yifan, but there was no Minseok. Jongin scanned the area, then found him. Talk about ‘just deserts’. Jeongguk really did have it in for him. Minseok was pressed against the wall, pants around his ankles. Behind him, Jeongguk was holding onto his hips and fucking him hard. Jongin had to look away because, damn, that was hot.

When Jongin looked back at Luhan, he snickered behind his hand then pointed at them. Jongin found it entertaining how Yifan and Luhan seemed to think it was hilarious Minseok was being fucked out in the open. Yeah, ‘just deserts’.

Jongin focused his attention back on his task then, Baekhyun sat down front and center. He waved his index finger, then Jongin and Sehun traded places. Sehun took the stage, Jongin walked to Baekhyun. He stopped just shy of Baekhyun’s legs. Jongin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to kneel or not. He didn’t want to break anything. Baekhyun’s hand slid up the back of his thigh. He could feel the claws that Baekhyun had worn before. Then, Jongin was sitting on Baekhyun’s lap.

“I missed you so much, beautiful.” was the first thing Baekhyun said. He grabbed the mask on Jongin’s face and carefully lifted it. Jongin received his first kiss of the night. Baekhyun slid his palm across Jongin’s cheek then deepened it until Jongin had to press forward.

Jongin dug his teeth into his lip when they parted. He wanted to speak so bad. Baekhyun pressed his thumb against Jongin’s bottom lip until he released it. The sharp end of the claw brushed against Jongin’s skin. They were silver metal with rubies like his necklace. “My human, you may speak.”

“I missed you so much, Master. Please, hold me closer.” Jongin choked.

He settled himself into Baekhyun’s shoulder. It smelled like warm woods and vanilla. Jongin liked it a lot. Baekhyun put his hand on Jongin’s neck and kissed his forehead. “Anything for you, my human, anything. You look absolutely breathtaking.”

Jongin sighed as Baekhyun kissed him again. He crept his hand until he could hold Baekhyun’s jaw and lick into his mouth. When he drug his tongue over one of the fangs, Baekhyun squirmed. “Kai...not here, baby.”

Well, that was a reaction. Jongin pressed harder, pushing his tongue against Baekhyun’s until he felt a hand on his waist. Baekhyun held on tighter as Jongin flicked his tongue over the fang again. Then, Jongin felt Baekhyun’s hand sliding up the inside of his thigh, claws leaving trails on his skin. When it reached high enough, Baekhyun cupped Jongin and kissed back with just as much ferocity. Jongin whimpered when Baekhyun pushed his palm up and started rubbing against Jongin’s cock.

“You’re being bad,” Baekhyun whispered, a singing lilt to his voice. He smirked, digging the fangs into his bottom lip. “Should we take this somewhere private where I can punish you properly?”

Jongin moaned, lifting his hips and grinding against Baekhyun’s hand. Shameless. “Yes, Master. Punish me.”

If Baekhyun would have been an actual vampire, he could have used his enhanced running or teleportation to put them in the playroom. Instead, he picked Jongin up, placed him on the floor, and motioned toward the back hall. Jongin didn’t need to be told twice. He put his head down and followed behind Baekhyun silently.

He didn’t miss any of the smirks or cat-calls from his friends, though. Brats, the lot of them.

 

 

When they stepped into the playroom, Jongin was in awe again. The room was completely rearranged. No wonder Siwon had disappeared half the night. Most of the furniture had been pushed against the wall. One single black chaise sat in the middle of the room. There were no lights on. Everything that had a surface, had a candle. The best part? The walls were now covered in mirrors. The flames danced across the room and lit Baekhyun up to the point he looked otherworldly, ethereal.

“You’ve been a bit of a tempter tonight, my love,” Baekhyun said. He pulled Jongin until they were beside the chaise.

Jongin held onto Baekhyun’s hands and smirked. Maybe. Tonight had been a lot of things, and Jongin tried his best to give his all. Baekhyun began to unclasp his jewelry starting with the arms. He carefully placed them in a box before working on Jongin’s legs. He kissed up Jongin’s thighs, then slid his hands to Jongin’s waist. He dug the claws into Jongin’s hips making him groan. Those really needed to make more appearances.

“Don’t you think you should beg for forgiveness?” Baekhyun smirked into Jongin’s stomach then kissed across his hips. He grabbed the edges of the sash and pulled it down carefully. He set it in the box with everything else as Jongin stood in nothing but his crown and his collar.

As Baekhyun lifted himself from the floor, Jongin felt...mischievous. He looked at Baekhyun through his lashes, smirking deviously as he knelt. “Should I say : ‘Forgive me Father for I have sinned’ or ‘I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ve been bad’...?”

That got a wonderful reaction out of Baekhyun. He grabbed a handful of Jongin’s hair, knocking his crown to the floor. Baekhyun opened his mouth wide, showing off two sets of silver fangs, and hissed. Jongin was rock hard in an instant. When Baekhyun lifted him from the floor, Jongin followed stepping closer.

Baekhyun pulled Jongin closer then drug the fangs down his neck. He latched on, biting down nearly breaking the skin. Jongin’s arousal throbbed when he saw red dripping from Baekhyun’s mouth. He hadn’t felt him break the skin, but damn the theatrics of this were making Jongin swoon. Baekhyun licked his lips then shoved Jongin down on the chaise.

Jongin stretched out, making himself comfortable as Baekhyun wiped his face then straddled his hips. He kissed down Jongin’s neck, licking over the bite mark. He bit down on Jongin’s shoulder then his pecs. When he sucked marks across Jongin’s collar, then ran his thumb over his nipple, a high-pitched moan escaped. Baekhyun seemed satisfied with that, smirking as he kissed Jongin’s lips.

The room seemed to shift from light to dark as Baekhyun slid across Jongin’s lap. Jongin was close already, leaking pre-cum and trying his damnedest not to grab Baekhyun by the hips and take what he wanted. Baekhyun smirked as he wrapped a hand around Jongin’s length. He stroked languid and slow until Jongin was whimpering.

“You look pretty like this, my human,” Baekhyun whispered. He kissed Jongin once more quickening his pace. “Too bad you’re disobedient.”

When Baekhyun’s mouth joined his hand, Jongin was sure he wasn’t going to last; not with the fangs, and the occasional tug on his balls. Jongin slowly crept his hand into Baekhyun’s hair. He pushed the crown to join his own on the floor and started moving Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun smirked, swirling his tongue and flashing the silver fangs.

It wasn’t long before both of them were impatient and wanting. Baekhyun removed his clothes then sat back on top of Jongin. He leaned over, leaving sweet kisses to Jongin’s cheeks then his lips. He cradled Jongin’s face pressing their noses together.

Jongin stole a kiss from Baekhyun’s lips, then smiled. “I love you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled in the candle-lit room. Jongin realized he was wearing black circle lenses. He leaned down, kissing Jongin firmly on the lips. “I could live off of those words alone, my human.”

They shared a languid kiss before Jongin groaned. Baekhyun reached behind him, pulled a plug out, then started sliding down Jongin’s cock. It was slick and heavenly. Baekhyun kept rocking, moving slowly until he bottomed out, sitting straight up. Jongin held onto his hips as he started fucking himself back. They closed their eyes as moaning filled the room.

Jongin opened his eyes to really take a moment and look around. He saw how beautiful Baekhyun was in the reflection of the many mirrors. The fire of each candle danced as he rode Jongin, gradually picking up his pace. Jongin crept his hand down his stomach until he could stroke Baekhyun just as slow as his thrusts. Baekhyun leaned down, pursing his lips as his eyes rolled back.

“M-Master,” Jongin panted. “I’m close.”

Baekhyun fucked himself back harder and faster as Jongin felt his stomach swooping and his toes curling. “Cum then, my love.”

Jongin kept one hand on Baekhyun’s length, then put the other in Baekhyun’s hair. He tucked Baekhyun’s head into his neck. “Bite me, please. I want you to bite me.” Jongin begged.

Baekhyun smirked into Jongin’s neck before he felt fangs pressing against his skin. “Anything for you, my human.”

When Baekhyun bit down this time, Jongin saw more than stars. He felt the press of each pointy end, then he felt his climax hit him like a freight train. Baekhyun kept going until Jongin was whimpering and twisting underneath him. Jongin tried to keep his hand going, but his mind was completely gone. Baekhyun reached between them placing his hand on top of Jongin’s, fucking his fist faster and faster. He came with a groan, latching onto Jongin’s neck with soft, wet kisses.

“That,” Jongin whispered between pants. “Was mind-blowing.”

“Glad to be of service, my love.” Baekhyun chuckled then slowly pulled Jongin out of him. They were a mess, covered in God-knew-what, and cum. Jongin cupped Baekhyun’s face wiping the red substance from his lips.

“After a bath, I want to know everything.” Jongin smiled and Baekhyun leaned down to steal a kiss.

“Of course, my love. Let’s shower. I’m pretty sure you’re going to freak when I tell you how much planning went into this.”

Baekhyun stood and Jongin really took in how gorgeous he was naked. Jongin lifted himself off the chaise, then pulled Baekhyun into his arms. He held Baekhyun’s neck and kissed him slowly. Baekhyun smiled then started giggling as Jongin tickled his side.

“I like the hair,” Jongin commented. “I hope you keep it like that for a while.”

“I plan to.” Baekhyun motioned toward the bathroom then took Jongin’s hand. “Shower time, pet. Let’s get clean and then we can talk until sunrise for all I care.”

Jongin followed Baekhyun into the bathroom. Talking until sunrise sounded nice, especially if it was in Baekhyun’s arms.

 

 

By the time they were finished bathing, Jongin was exhausted. Baekhyun had gently washed him while explaining part of the preparations that went into the evening. He revealed that he had to get fitted for the fangs. They were not permanent but were custom-made wire bridges that Baekhyun could put in and take out at any given time. Jongin mentioned that he would love to play with them again, and the claws. Baekhyun agreed wholeheartedly.

When it came to the blood, Baekhyun said Jongin should have paid more attention when they went to the costume store. Jongin was confused until he realized that Baekhyun had bought fake blood. He explained that Jongin also did not pay attention during their scene when he would reach into his pocket and put a gelatin capsule into his mouth. Jongin shrugged. He said it aided Baekhyun’s effort to make Jongin feel like it was real.

Baekhyun only packed a few things for them to dress in. Jongin handed the bunny sweater over and Baekhyun immediately put it on with his little black boxers. Jongin grabbed one of Baekhyun’s t-shirts and a pair of briefs. He received a slap on the ass for the fact they were from the bureau. Jongin would never stop stealing them so long as he received spankings for it. Baekhyun called him a brat.

They stretched out in bed with the lights down low as Baekhyun ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “I think this is one of my favorite hair colors on you besides the pink.”

“Mm, good.” Jongin hummed as Baekhyun scratched his scalp. “I like it too. I might want to go back to the pink eventually though. I think it suits me.”

“It does.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, then kissed Jongin’s hair. Jongin was pretty much ready to sleep. Baekhyun held him closer, caressing his arms and his back. He kept leaving soft kisses to Jongin’s crown. It made him smile into Baekhyun’s chest. Jongin twisted so he could look up at Baekhyun.

“I’m kind of sad I didn’t get to mingle with everyone tonight.”

Baekhyun ran his thumb of Jongin’s cheek and frowned playfully. “We’ll have more chances. I wanted you to get a feel for the place before we visit for real play here. We can come back anytime you like. Everyone here is really friendly.”

“I know!” Jongin smiled remembering Hoseok and Yoongi. “I met Suga and Hope. I really like Hope. He seems fun.”

“He is! He’s very much a handful like Sehun and Tao. He’s the worst parts of them and a twist of his own little something. He’s a great person though, very dedicated to Yoongi.”

Jongin sighed, snuggling closer under Baekhyun’s arm. “What about everyone else? I saw V and his Doms but I didn’t really get to talk to them or ask them anything.”

“Ah!” Baekhyun sang. He sat up higher, putting his back on the headboard as Jongin put his head on Baekhyun’s stomach. He heard it make noises and laughed. “V’s name is Taehyung. He will be paying us a visit hopefully later. R.M. and Jin are Namjoon and Seokjin, respectively. You already know Jimin and you met Jeongguk. They are all in some sort of a semblance of a relationship. The only truly monogamous ones, are Yoongi and Hoseok.”

“Do they each have a main partner?” Jongin asked.

“Sort of. Namjoon is dating Jimin who also dates Jeongguk. They all play together on occasion, but Jeongguk much prefers to play with anyone and everyone.” Baekhyun paused to think then continued. “Taehyung’s partners are Jimin and Namjoon, but he prefers to play with Namjoon and Seokjin. Seokjin is only dating Jeongguk but he lets him run amuck around the club. He babies Kookie far too much.”

Jongin thought about everyone dating everyone and realized, it was kind of adorable. He curled closer to Baekhyun, tangling their legs together as he lifted up for a kiss. “Why does Seokjin let Jeongguk do what he wants?”

“He’s sort of like Luhan but not really,” Baekhyun said matter-of-factly. “Seokjin likes to play on occasion but it's not often. Where Luhan is aromantic, Seokjin is on the spectrum of being asexual. Jeongguk loves him to death though. You wouldn’t know they’ve been dating since about the beginning of high school.”

Jongin snorted. “Jeongguk looks like he’s still _in_ high school.”

Baekhyun laughed, wrestling Jongin into his lap. “Don’t tell him that! He’ll fight you.”

“Oh!” Jongin balled his fists and playfully hit Baekhyun’s chest. “I love a good fight. Maybe I’ll challenge him.”

“You shall lose and I will bask in his glory by letting him fuck you senseless,” Baekhyun said with a smirk.

Jongin laughed then laid his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I love you, silly.”

“I love you, too.”

There was a knock on the door. It made Jongin jump. Baekhyun smiled. “Come in!”

Jongin watched as Taehyung walked in. He was hesitant, peeking just his head in before stepping inside. He was wearing the most adorable kangaroo onesie. His makeup was gone and his hair was still a bit damp. Jongin thought he looked a lot like Baekhyun. Taehyung walked to the side of the bed and handed Baekhyun an envelope.

“Special delivery,” Taehyung said.

Wow. Jongin really liked his voice. It was much too deep for a person so cute. Taehyung smiled, then he really looked like Baekhyun. Jongin couldn’t help but feel bad for holding onto a grudge for so long. Taehyung looked at Jongin then frowned.

“Joon said that I owe you an apology.” Taehyung held out his arms and Jongin slowly pulled him into a hug. There wasn’t any awkwardness. Taehyung smelled like flowers and was really warm in his onesie.

“Tae, you don’t have to do that,” Baekhyun said, pushing the hood off his head and playing with his hair.

“No, I really do.” Taehyung clung to Jongin just a bit burying his face in Jongin’s neck. “I really could have fucked up a lot for you two. I know it's not all my fault or anything but it was taken the wrong way and Joon said I should at least apologize to Jongin for giving off the wrong impression.”

“I forgive you,” Jongin whispered.

Taehyung nuzzled Jongin’s neck sniffling. “Really?”

“Yeah. I do. It's okay. I think it's time for us to let it go and maybe we can be friends.” Jongin lifted Taehyung from his shoulder and smiled.

“Friends sounds great.” Taehyung nibbled his lip then turned to Baekhyun. “Joon said I could kiss him if you were okay with it.”

Baekhyun nodded, then grabbed Jongin’s hand, running his finger over the black ring. “As long as Jongin is fine with it, I don’t care who he kisses.”

“I’m fine with it.” Jongin smiled then cupped Taehyung's face. “Come here, you big adorable baby.”

“See! Jongin knows you already!” Baekhyun giggled.

Taehyung pouted then Jongin kissed it right off his face. His lips were soft and tasted like ice cream. Jongin really wanted ice cream. He kissed Taehyung again just for good measure and chocolate. “Next time, let’s play together, Tae.”

“That would be a lot of fun.” Taehyung smiled, then ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “Red looks good on you.”

Baekhyun smiled as Taehyung turned to leave. “Everyone keeps saying that.” Jongin thought it was because it was very true. Baekhyun and red were a match made in heaven.

Taehyun crossed the room but not before commenting on Jongin’s outfit. “I think you looked really good like that, Jongin. If you ever feel like wearing it again, I’d love to take pictures. You’d be a great model.”

Jongin nodded because, heck yeah, that sounded really nice. And the compliment made Jongin blush. “Thanks.”

As soon as Taehyun closed the door behind him, Baekhyun lifted the envelope into the air. His black ring reflected the dim red lights. Jongin watched his face light up with excitement. Jongin wasn’t sure what was in the envelope, but it was making Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle. Jongin tucked himself into Baekhyun's side and set his hand on his chest. He was warm to the touch. Jongin still smelled the lingering scent of his vanilla body wash.

“What is it?” Jongin asked curiously. Taehyung had made no comment about what he had delivered.

Baekhyun set the envelope on the nightstand, then he caressed Jongin’s cheek. “That, my love, is just the beginning. That piece of paper is the first of many that will lead to a bright beacon for people to see that says that they have found what they are looking for.”

Jongin smiled wide. Baekhyun returned it with a smile just as big. He knew what was in that envelope, now. Jongin remembered fondly a conversation he and Baekhyun once had while dancing to soft music in an empty club. Jongin leaned down and kissed Baekhyun chastely reminiscing about a time that seemed not long ago. And, in reality, it wasn’t; not with how long Jongin wanted to spend with Baekhyun.

Jongin asked teasingly, grinning and tracing his finger up and down Baekhyun’s chest. "Have you found it, Baekhyun? Have you found what you're looking for?”  
  
Baekhyun sighed deeply then kissed Jongin with all he had. "I might have, beautiful, I think I might have."

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have finally made it to the end, congrats! it's over. (or is it?) are you sad? let me fix that for you. Alexa? Play [_that_](https://youtu.be/N1zC-lm_DHA) song.


End file.
